


Pochłaniając cienie

by Imness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Academic Harry, Alive Lily, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Parenting, Beauxbatons Harry, Dead James, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Grey Harry, M/M, Mind Games, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Powerful Harry, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Triwizard Tournament, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 59,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imness/pseuds/Imness
Summary: Zignorował uczniów i przesunął swoją uwagę do sektora polityków. Jego spojrzenie napotkało szkarłat, a on prawie się zatrzymał pod wpływem czystego głodu w tych oczach.To, jakie skupienie na jego zmęczonej, brudnej figurze ten mężczyzna utrzymywał było niepokojące.Ale bardziej niepokojący był lekki uśmieszek, który dostrzegł na ustach mężczyzny. Był on pełen satysfakcji.W noc ataku Lily – kosztem swojego męża – zdołała uciec razem ze swoim niemowlęcym synem. Nie ufając swoim przyjaciołom, uciekła do Francji razem z Harrym, aby wychować go z dala od brytyjskiej korupcji i wzrastającego poparcia dla Czarnego Pana. Wytrenowała go najlepiej, jak umiała, zmieniając go w niebezpiecznego, inteligentnego i silnego czarodzieja.Lecz gdy Anglia przywróciła Turniej Trójmagiczny i Harry jest zmuszony wrócić do swojego niegdyś-domu, zaczyna zastanawiać się, czy naprawdę chce zabić Czarnego Pana. Voldemort znajduje w dziecku niespodziewane wyzwanie i jego zainteresowanie oraz rozbawienie rośnie, tak samo jak pragnienie zdobycia iskry w tych zielonych, jakże wyzywających oczach.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 15
Kudos: 133





	1. Rozdział I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Child_OTKW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_OTKW/gifts).
  * A translation of [Consuming Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040089) by [Child_OTKW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_OTKW/pseuds/Child_OTKW). 

> Od autora:  
Po pierwsze, chciałabym podziękować wam za czytanie tej historii. Przyznaję, że nigdy nie pisałam historii z Harry’ego Pottera, tutaj ani na żadnej innej stronie.  
EDIT (24/04/17): Powiem to może już tutaj – ta historia jest wooolna. Lubię budować świat w moich historiach, zanurzać bohaterów w akcji itd. To oznacza, że zmiana relacji między Harrym a Tomem na cokolwiek przypominającego dla większej części ludzi „związek” zajmie trochę czasu – ale spokojnie, razem z postępem historii ta dwójka na pewno zacznie eksplorować bardziej fizyczną część ich relacji.  
Jak na razie nie mam zaplanowanych żadnych smut, ale to może się jeszcze zmienić. Jeżeli stwierdzę, że scena kieruje się w tę stronę, napisze ją najlepiej jak umiem. Przez większość czasu będzie więcej UST (unresolved sexual tension) podczas, gdy ta dwójka będzie tańczyć wokół siebie. Mają ze sobą wiele problemów, wiele złej krwi i chcę, ab ich związek dorastał w naturalny (i realistyczny) sposób.  
Przykro mi, jeśli to kogoś rozczaruje, ale mam nadzieję, że wciąż dacie PC szansę. Dzięki!
> 
> Od tłumaczki:  
Ja tu tylko tłumaczę, wszystkie prawa do J.K.Rowling lub Child_OTKW!  
Tłumaczenie za pozwoleniem autorki!
> 
> Uznałam, że dobrym pomysłem będzie zaczęcie kolejnego tłumaczenia, gdy nie skończyłam jeszcze pierwszego. Tak. Czemu nie. To przecież taki wspaniały pomysł *sarkazm*  
Tym razem Harry Potter. Nie Marvel. Potrzebowałam zmiany.  
Tak jak autorka uprzedzam już na początku: nie wiem, jak częste będą updaty. Nigdy nie opuszczę tego opowiadania, ale przerwy pomiędzy rozdziałami mogą być długie. Także ten, prosze nie rzucać kociołkami xd  
Uwielbiam to opowiadanie. UWIELBIAM. Bellatrix wielbiąca Voldemorta? To ja i to opowiadanie. Nie mogłam się oderwać w trakcie czytania, a teraz nie mogę się doczekać kolejnych rozdziałów (tak, dalej work in progress i nie, autorka nie porzuciła opowiadania). Mam nadzieję, że moje tłumaczenie będzie chociaż w połowie tak dobre, jak sama historia. I tak zapraszam do przeczytania opowiadania po angielsku - jest tego warte (zapraszam też na tumblra autorki: childotkw, umieszcza tam czasem dodatkowe informacje o historii, bohaterach czy kolejntch rozdziałach).  
Tak więc dziękuję autorce za pozwolenie na tłumaczenie, was zapraszam do zostawiania kudos i komentarzy (będzie mi bardzo miło), subskrybcji (nie przegapicie kolejnym rozdziałów!) i zostawienia kudos i komentarza w oryginale (autorce będzie miło!).

Jego sanktuarium zawsze była biblioteka – komfortowa cisza, zapach wiekowego pergaminu i upajająca świadomość czystej wiedzy pod opuszkami jego palców. Jego matka zawsze pochwalała jego głód wiedzy, podsuwała mu tomy i zwoje pod nos i oglądała, jak pochłaniał informacje ze smutnymi, lecz dumnymi oczami.

Jego koledzy nigdy tego nie rozumieli; jak mógł preferować wysokie regały szkolnej biblioteki od pięknych ogrodów i kryształowych posągów. Nie rozumieli, dlaczego tak bardzo zanurzał się w wypłowiałe strzępki tekstów, które kryły – w mniemaniu niektórych – niepotrzebną wiedzę.

Sardoniczny uśmiech zawsze pociągał kącik jego ust do góry na myśl ich ignorancji.

Nie rozumieli tego, że pewnego dnia ten strzępek niejasnego tekstu może właśnie uratować mu życie przed cieniem, który zawsze nad nim stał. Ale on aż za dobrze rozumiał wagę jego nauki. Wiedział, co było od niego oczekiwane, od kiedy miał sześć lat.

Z lekkim westchnięciem Hadrian zajął miejsce przy wygładzonym stole i wyciągnął książkę ze swojej torby. _Magick Moste Evile_ nie wyglądała zachęcająco, ale Hadrian wiedział, że informacje w niej zawarte były całkiem dużo warte. Jego matka poprosiła, aby ją przeczytał od nowa i przećwiczył przygotowane przez nią na krótkiej liście zaklęcia, które książka ta szczegółowo opisywała. Niektóre były Jasne, lecz znacząca większość była uznawana za Ciemne. Tego roku jego matka bardzo naciskała na poszerzenie jego wiedzy z zakresu Czarnej Magii. Obydwoje wiedzieli, że Hadrian musiał znać metody działania ich wrogów, aby móc ich pokonać.

Nigdy nie rozmawiali o tym, jak łatwo przychodziła Hadrianowi Czarna Magia czy o tym, jak rzadko czuł efekt używania tej porywającej gałęzi magii. Jego matce - jako Jasnej Czarodziejce - niezbyt podobał się pomysł jej syna używającego Czarnych Sztuk, ale wiedziała, że aby przetrwać, musiał korzystać z wszystkiego, co miał pod ręką. A ceniła jego życie na tyle, że nie próbowała go zatrzymać.

Hadrian pozwolił sobie całkowicie zanurzyć się w czytanej książce, na co rzadko pozwalał. Nauczono go zawsze uważać na swoje otoczenie i nigdzie nie czuć się w pełni bezpiecznie, nawet nie we własnym domu. Ale czasami pozwalał sobie nie stać na baczności. Czasami potrzebował uwolnić powstałe w jego ciele napięcie. Ciągła paranoja potrafiła być męcząca. Beauxbatons leżało daleko od sfery politycznej Wielkiej Brytanii, a żaden z jego kolegów nie wiedział, kim tak naprawdę był.

Dla nich był Hadrianem Evansem – szczególnie przystojnym, utalentowanym i czarującym uczniem z małą ilością bliskich przyjaciół. Każdy go rozpoznawał, wielu szanowało, ale jego natura samotnika nie pozwalała większości ludzi na zbliżenie się do niego. Był tym typem osoby, która – gdy tylko chciała – mogła zapewnić całkowitą uwagę ludzi dookoła, ale równie dobrze mogła wtopić się w otoczenie i pozostać niezauważonym.

Ale nikt nie wiedział, kim był. Koledzy i nauczyciele nie znali imienia tak zazdrośnie przez niego strzeżonego. Nie wiedzieli, że on i jego matka byli ściganymi ludźmi. Nie wiedzieli, co stało się jemu ojcu, czemu nigdy nie poznali jego matki. Nie wiedzieli, czemu Hadrian zawsze czekał na wiadomości z Anglii lub czemu jego oczy ciemniały na wspomnienie Czarnego Pana. Nie _rozumieli,_ niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo chcieli.

Bo byli dziećmi. Tak, były niezwykle inteligentnymi, silnymi i okazjonalnie niebezpiecznymi w ich okrutności – ale wciąż dziećmi. Hadrian dawno stracił tę naiwność, którą jego koledzy wciąż posiadali. Był żołnierzem; ocalałym; i przygotowywał się na wojnę.

\- Hadrian!

Zawołanie zaskoczyło go. Zerknąwszy za siebie zauważył Claire zbliżającą się do niego z uśmiechem. Z udawaną beztroską zamknął książkę i wsunął ją z powrotem do torby, nie pozwalając dziewczynie zauważyć za dużo. Powszechnie uważano go przecież za Jasnego czarodzieja i nie chciał niczego, co mogłoby naruszyć ten obraz.

\- Claire – powitał ją uprzejmie, pozwalając lekkiemu uśmiechowi podnieść kącik jego ust. Pół-wila usiadła obok niego, broda oparta delikatnie na jej dłoni, podczas gdy oglądała go z surowymi, niebieskimi oczami. – Potrzebujesz czegoś?

Zacisnęła usta na jego bezpośrednie zachowanie, ale nie zganiła go za nie.

– Nie było cię w ogrodach podczas lunchu, Jacob poprosił, abym cię przyprowadziła – powiedziała, marszcząc lekko nos na zapach biblioteki. Hadrian poczuł iskierkę rozbawienia w klatce piersiowej i uśmiechnął się szeroko do lekko starszej czarodziejki.

\- A więc jesteś teraz sową Jacoba, Claire? Wiedziałem, że za nim przepadasz, ale degradacja do jego posłańca jest trochę desperacka, nie uważasz? – dokuczył jej wiedząc, że nie potraktuje tego poważnie. Claire odpowiedziała mu uderzeniem w jego ramię w sposób, który jakimś cudem pozostał wyrafinowany pomimo jego infantylności. Pół-wila zakręciła nosem i specjalnie odwróciła od niego wzrok.

\- Nie wiem, skąd bierzesz te niedorzeczne wymysły, Hadrian. Ja i Jacob _raczej _do siebie nie pasujemy.

Jacob Korin uczył się na tym samym roku i był szanowanym przez wszystkich w szkole i powszechnie lubianym czarodziejem. Był też jedną z niewielu osób, w których towarzystwie Hadrian czuł się naprawdę komfortowo. Podobał się Claire od czwartego roku, a Hadrian niezwykle uwielbiał drażnić z tego powodu dziewczynę, kiedy tylko miał okazję.

\- Kochana, poczekaj teraz chwilkę. Jacob jest inteligentny, silny magicznie, czystokrwisty, przystojny… Mogłaś wybrać kogoś gorszego, czyż nie? – oczy Claire błysnęły.  
  
\- Skoro tak dużo wiesz na temat jego osobowości, może to ty powinieneś się do niego zalecać? – chciała go zawstydzić, lecz Hadrian jedynie uśmiechnął się drapieżczo, wstał i schylił się, aby szepnąć jej do ucha:  
  
\- Kto powiedział cokolwiek o zalecaniu się? - zrobił krok w tył i mrugnął do niej, narzucając torbę na ramię. – Znacznie bardziej wolimy spędzać czas na czymś innym.

Sapnęła, oczy świecące zainteresowaniem, gdy jej umysł szybko próbował zrozumieć znaczenie jego słów.  
  
\- Czy wy naprawdę…? – wahała się przed wypowiedzeniem swoich myśli, więc Hadrian użył jej krótkiej dezorientacji i zaczął odchodzić. Niech myśli, co chce. Claire nigdy nie zaczęłaby jakiejś plotki na jego temat, a już na pewno nie na temat Jacoba, gdy ten jej się podobał.

Usłyszał jej ostre zawołanie. Niewątpliwie była na niego zdenerwowana za porzucenie takiego tematu w momencie, gdy nie dostała jeszcze żadnych odpowiedzi.

Claire szybko go dogoniła, a Hadrian przeklął jej dłuższe nogi.

\- Nie wierzę w to. Nigdy byście tego nie zrobili. Za bardzo się szanujecie.

„Zachowywała się jak pies, który zobaczył kość” pomyślał cicho Hadrian. „Lub, bardziej akuratnie, jak rekin, który poczuł zapach krwi”.

– Hadrian! – jęknęła, gdy ją zignorował.

\- Pozwól temu umrzeć, Claire. Jestem dzisiaj zbyt zmęczony, by się z tobą bawić.

\- Ty mały kłamczuchu! – roześmiała się, znowu uderzając go w ramię. – Nienawidzę, gdy bawisz się ze mną w te swoje gierki umysłowe. Nigdy nie wiem, kiedy żartujesz.

\- Jesteś po prostu zła, że _już_ nie możesz zauważyć, kiedy kłamię, Claire. Kiedyś uwielbiałaś to, kiedy byłem małym, niemądrym chłopcem – uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko i objęła go ramieniem. Hadrian pozwolił jej na to i nie protestował, gdy dziewczyna subtelnie zmieniła kierunek ich podróży.  
\- Pamiętam, gdy mieliśmy osiem lat – roześmiała się w rozbawieniu. – Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam takiego drobnego chłopca i pomyślałam _„Nigdy tutaj nie przetrwa, jest zbyt miękki”_, a teraz popatrz na siebie.

Hadrian przewrócił oczami.

\- Najlepszy na roku, zapierająco dech w piersiach cudowny i całkowicie zbyt świadomy własnych umiejętności.  
\- Zatrzymaj się, Hadrian, bo inaczej twoje ego nie przejdzie przez drzwi.  
\- Ego jest niematerialne, kochanie, a po za tym – _magia, pamiętasz?_  
\- Jesteś nieznośny – jęknęła, zabierając grzywkę z oczu, gdy opuścili majestatyczny budynek Beauxbatons i przeszli marmurowymi schodkami do ogrodów. Hadrian roześmiał się z jej zirytowanej miny, szczerze rozbawiony ich konwersacją.

Na ten dźwięk Claire poczuła kącik jej ust podnoszący się mimowolnie do góry. Rzadko można było usłyszeć Hadriana śmiejącego się w ten sposób, z głową odrzuconą do tyłu i zielonymi, tak bardzo zielonymi oczami iskrzącymi się ciepło. Zazwyczaj był taki poważny, lub przynajmniej bardziej wyrafinowany w zachowaniu od innych. Ci, którzy regularnie spędzali z nim czas często smakowali jego cudownego poczucia humoru i ostrego języka; ale tylko ci, z którymi czuł się naprawdę _komfortowo_ mogli zobaczyć, jak wspaniałą osobą naprawdę był.

Całkowicie szczerze był jedną z najbardziej intrygujących osób, jakie kiedykolwiek miała okazję spotkać. Tak dużo warstw i sekretów otoczonych w piękną twarz i silne ciało. Kiedyś, kiedy po raz pierwszy ujrzała Hadriana stojącego z resztą nowych uczniów, gardziła młodym chłopcem. Syn charłaczki, który miał czelność wstąpić w szeregi uczniów tak prestiżowej szkoły.

Claire poczuła tworzący się na jej twarzy grymas. Gdy Hadrian zaczął przodować w zajęciach szkolnych i pokazał, o ile lepszy od nich wszystkich był… Miała trudność z tego przełknięciem. To, że chłopiec bez żadnego rodowodu był od niej o tyle silniejszy złamało trochę jej pewności siebie. Ale teraz nie mogła pomyśleć o nikim wartym tej mocy bardziej od niego, nikim, kto mógł być tak ważną figurą i wciąż tak szczodrą jak Hadrian.

Jej dłoń nieświadomie zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu. Lubiła Hadriana – naprawdę go lubiła. O wiele bardziej, niż powinna i na pewno o wiele bardziej, niż było to bezpieczne. Hadrian, z całym jego dobrym sercem, był niebezpieczny. Był wielką niewiadomą, a jego moc czyniła go jeszcze bardziej trudnym do odgadnięcia.

W przeciwieństwie do swoich kolegów z roku, którzy kierowali się po jasno określonej ścieżce zawodowej, Hadrian ani razu nie wyjawił, co zamierza robić w swojej przyszłości. Ona, Jacob i większa część szkoły wierzyła, że zmierzał w stronę polityki. Z jego ocenami, naturalną charyzmą i spokojną osobowością mógł całkiem skutecznie zabezpieczyć jakąś posadę we francuskim Ministerstwie i z czasem mógł wspiąć się po drabince do władzy – może nawet po Ministra. Był w końcu młody, a już zaczął pojawiać się na różnych wydarzeniach organizowanych przez Ministerstwo, na których wiele czarodziejek i czarodziei pojawiało się chcąc zrobić na kimś dobre wrażenie.

Claire miała nadzieję, że to właśnie tą ścieżką podąży Hadrian. Chłopiec był raczej radykalny w swoich pomysłach i często reagował dość nieprzewidywanie – ale to właśnie jego nieprzewidywalność czyniła z niego bardzo dobrego polityka. Przywódca, którego ruchy można było łatwo przewidzieć nie był dobrym przywódcą. Przewidywalny oznaczało słaby, oznaczało, że można go było łatwo pokonać i kontrolować. Przywódca, którego nie można przewidzieć był chroniony na tyle, na ile potrafił planować w przód. Hadrian był bystry i przebiegły, z umysłem stworzonym do strategii.

\- Jesteś dzisiaj niezwykle cicha – jego głos wyrwał ją z jej przemyśleń. Claire obróciła się do obserwującego ją ciekawie chłopca. – Miałaś mnie w swoich rękach przez ponad dziesięć minut i jeszcze nie zalałaś mnie ploteczkami.

W ten sposób pytał się, czy wszystko w porządku. Cały Hadrian – martwiący się o nią w tak niebezpośredni sposób. Uśmiechnęła się do niego; jego troska – niezależnie, jak ukryta – nie przeszła niezauważona.

Mrugnął na jej szczerze szczęśliwą minę.

\- Jestem w porządku, mój przyjacielu – powiedziała, znów ściskając jego ramię i tym razem ciągnąc go mocniej, niż wcześniej. – Znajdźmy Jacoba. Wiesz, jaki się staje, jeśli nie widzisz się z nim przynajmniej dwa razy dziennie.

Hadrian mruknął.

\- Przecież nie możemy pozwolić biednemu, kochanemu Jacobowi cierpieć, czyż nie? Jakaś separacja ode mnie byłaby dla niego dobra – jego oczy przesunęły się na grupę ludzi, do której się zbliżali, niemal natychmiast zgadzając się na jej zmianę tematu. – Nie zawsze będę mógł być obok, aby go czymś zaciekawić. – Claire zaśmiała się, przyciągając uwagę grupy właśnie w tym momencie, w którym do nich dotarli.

\- Być może masz rację, Hadrian, ale w tym roku kończymy szkołę. Chce z tobą spędzać czas, póki jeszcze może.

\- Tak, Hadrian i ja wręcz uwielbiamy _spędzać ze sobą czas_, czyż nie?

\- Już użyłem dzisiaj przy niej tego pomysłu, Jacob, chociaż mój sposób był o wiele subtelniejszy od tej próby – Jacob tylko uśmiechnął się szeroko do nich, po czym objął drugie ramię Hadriana, pociągając chłopca na krawędź fontanny. Claire usiadła ostrożnie po drugiej stronie Hadriana, przygładzając delikatnymi dłońmi niebieską spódnicę szkolną i zostawiając ich samym sobie, podczas gdy ona sama została wciągnięta w konwersację z innymi uczniami.

\- Chciałeś mnie widzieć z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu? – nie tracił czasu na omijanie tematu. Jacob rzadko prosił innych o znalezienie go. Dziedzic Korina o wiele bardziej wolał samemu polować na Hadriana – miało to cos wspólnego z „pościgiem” – by oznajmić mu wieści w ten sposób. Tak więc albo czuł się dzisiaj wyjątkowo leniwie, albo wiadomości, które chciał mu przekazać były tak ważne, że nie chciał tracić czasu na tropienie go.

Jacob skinął głową, jego żartobliwy uśmiech malejący w coś o wiele bardziej stonowanego.

\- Zawsze byłeś niecierpliwa osobą – w więcej, niż jednym aspekcie swojego życia, jak mogę teraz stwierdzić – jego głos był lekki, ale Hadrian zmrużył oczy i oglądnął się dookoła. Jacob zachichotał, wstając i wygładzając swoje spodnie. Kiwnął głową.

\- Chodź, porozmawiamy podczas spaceru. Mam ci sporo do powiedzenia.

Hadrian zerknął na Jacoba podejrzliwym i zatroskanym wzrokiem, ale wstał i podążył za nim. Łatwo wpadli we wspólny rytm i zaczęli kierować się w stronę bardziej odosobnionej części ogrodów. Zatrzymali się, gdy odgłosy setek innych ludzi siedzących w zielonej przestrzeni zaczęły gasnąć.

Hadrian powstrzymał swoje pytania wiedząc, że Jacob za chwilę podzieli się swoimi wiadomościami. Stanęli tuż przy żywopłocie otaczającym wschodnią część ogrodów i Hadrian zwrócił na swojego przyjaciela niepodzielną uwagę.

Tajemnicą poliszynela wśród starszych studentów było to, że Jacob posiadał niezrównaną siatkę szpiegowską, której używał, by pozyskiwać całkiem akuratne informacje. Dla kogoś, kto dopiero kilka miesięcy temu osiągnął dojrzałość było to nie lada wyczynem – bez względu na to, jak wielce ród Korinów szanowany był w ich społeczeństwie i jak znaczne wpływy posiadał. Szczerze mówiąc, Hadrian był po prostu wdzięczny za to, że już wiele lat temu zyskał dobrą przyjaźń Jacoba i jak na razie był w stanie utrzymać go z dala od jego własnych tajemnic.

Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Jacob wiedział o kilku nieprawidłowościach w jego życiu, ale na szczęście winił za to jego mugolskie pochodzenie. Chłopak za bardzo go szanował, by wścibiać swój nos w jego przeszłość. Hadrian wiedział, że starania jego matki w celu ukrycia ich prawdziwej tożsamości mogły wytrzymać bliższą inspekcję – nie przetrwali by tak długo, jeśli jej praca nie była staranna – ale wiedział też, że jeśli ktoś szczególnie zaciekawił się którymkolwiek z nich i wiedział, czego szukać, kwestią czasu byłoby wydanie ich przykrywki.

A to nie mogło się stać. Nie wtedy, gdy nie był jeszcze gotowy.

Jacob bezróżdżkowo rzucił zaklęcie prywatności i od razu przeszedł do sedna spawy – kolejna jego cecha ceniona przez Hadriana.

\- Na pewno słyszałeś o spotkaniu rady mającej miejsce w następnym miesiącu?

Skinął głową. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że co dwa tygodnie francuskie Ministerstwo organizowało spotkanie w celu przedyskutowania wszelakich tematów: od finansów do spraw aurorów i wszystko to, co pomiędzy. Pozwalało ono obywatelom oglądać zachodzące poczynania. Jednakże co kilka miesięcy organizowane było specjalne, trzydniowe spotkanie, na którym omawiano znacznie delikatniejsze i pilniej strzeżone sprawy; które –niestety - zamykano dla publiczności. Kolejne powinno się odbyć w następnym miesiącu.

Jacob, widząc jego skinięcie, kontynuował.

\- Cóż, słyszałem szepty o jednym temacie, który na pewno będzie poruszony podczas tego spotkania – czystokrwisty oparł się o ciemny pień i popatrzył się prosto w oczy Hadriana. – Wielka Brytania chce przywrócić Turniej Trójmagiczny.

_Co?_

Hadrian mrugnął, i chociaż wiedział, że zaskoczenie było jak najbardziej widoczne na jego twarzy nie dbał o tą chwilową stratę opanowania. Tej jednej rzeczy naprawdę nie mógł się spodziewać; była szalona w każdym jej aspekcie. Jego palce drgnęły.

_Co Anglia chce osiągnąć? Przywrócenie? Nie ma opcji, aby przekonali inne Ministerstwa do tego pomysłu. Zaprzestano go organizować z dobrego powodu._

\- Organizowania go zakazano dwieście lat temu – odezwał się cicho, chcąc wypełnić panującą między nimi ciszę. Jacob pochylił głowę.

\- Dwieście pięć lat, jeśli chcesz być dokładny – nie zaoferował żadnego innego komentarza, pozwalając Hadrianowi zaabsorbować i przemyśleć jego słowa. W pewnym sensie wiedział, jak działał umysł jego przyjaciela i nie miał problemu z czekaniem. Dawało mu to więcej czasu na obserwowanie Hadriana bez ograniczeń.

Hadrian zmrużył oczy i zagapił się pusto w przestrzeń, gdy jego myśli pędziły z szybkością błyskawicy.

_To musiała być sprawka Voldemorta, nie ma żadnego innego wytłumaczenia. Ale dlaczego? Przywrócenie turnieju nie miało żadnego sensu. Nigdy wcześniej nie pokazał żadnego zainteresowania innymi krajami poza Wielką Brytanią od czasu jej podbiciał, a jeżeli nie zamierza uzyskać punktu zaczepienia w Europie, to nie ma powodu go organizować. Nie jest głupi – turnieju zakazano, ponieważ uznano go za dalece zbyt niebezpieczny i po tylu niepotrzebnych śmierciach nie bił rekordów popularności. Wiedziałby, że proponowanie tego mogłoby zniszczyć jego reputację, więc dlaczego-_

Ogarnęło go zimne uczucie.

_Czy on… nie. Nie, nie miał jak o nas wiedzieć. Mama nie zostawiła żadnych poszlak, gdzie uciekła, a nawet jeśli jakimś cudem się o mnie dowiedział, nic nie łączy mnie z rodem Potterów. Nie zrobiłby czegoś tak ryzykownego dla małej szansy, że na mnie wpadnie – są o wiele subtelniejsze i prostsze sposoby na zabicie mnie. Brakuje mi jakiejś informacji._

\- Czy Anglia podała powód? – Jacob wzruszył ramionami.

\- Coś o nim będącym dużą częścią naszej kultury i jak mógłby on naprawić stosunki między naszymi państwami przez „powstanie międzynarodowych więzi” pomiędzy następną generacją czarodziejek i czarodziei – lekki uśmiech pojawił się na przystojnej twarzy Jacoba. – Osobiście, mój ojciec uważa to za jeden bzdurę; a ja muszeę się z nim w tym zgodzić.

Hadrian mruknął i przebiegł ręką przez swoje włosy.

\- Kto to zaproponował?

\- Minister, Lucjusz Malfoy.

Oczy Hadriana błysnęły.

\- Malfoy? Nie Voldemort? – Jacob zmarszczył nos, a Hadrian przeklął swoje potknięcie. Zawsze ostrożnie pokazywał swoje prawdziwe opinie o Voldemorcie, a gdy nie czuł się na siłach, zawsze wykręcał się z dalszej konwersacji zanim ktoś zwrócił na nie uwagę.

Voldemort być może nie był tak szanowany w Europie, jak w Anglii, lecz jednak rzadko mówiono o nim w tak nieuprzejmy sposób.

Czy to przez szczęście, czy przez jakąś boską interwencję Jacob zignorował jego pomyłkę.

\- To był na pewno Malfoy. Czarny Pan nie był nawet wtedy we Francji. Czemu?

Niezdecydowanie zalęgło mu się w klatce piersiowej. Ufał Jacobowi najmocniej, jak mógł komuś, kto nie był jego matką, ale czy ufał mu wystarczająco, by wciągać go w to wszystko? Nie zobaczy się z matką przez następne dwa tygodnie. Prawdopodobnie mógł wysłać do niej sowę, poinformować ją natychmiast… ale co mogłaby ona zrobić z tą informacją? Czekać z nią przez dwa tygodnie? Przygotowywać się bez niego?

Nie, zdecydował szybko. Poczeka na nadchodzącą przerwę, kiedy będzie mógł osobiście wszystko wytłumaczyć swojej matce i przedstawić własne zdanie na temat tego, co powinni zrobić dalej. Jego matka była sprytna, ale czasami działała pochopnie. Jedyny sposób, w jaki upewni się, że tego nie zrobi będzie powiedzenie jej później. W ten sposób będzie miał trochę czasu na ogarnięcie mętliku w jego głowie oraz na przygotowanie własnych argumentów. Gdy zdecydował, co ma zrobić, odpowiedział swojemu przyjacielowi.

\- Nie jest to według ciebie dosyć dziwne? – zaczął, przyglądając się Jacobowi z kącika oczu. – Że wnioskują o to akurat teraz? Kontroluje Anglię od prawie piętnastu lat, ale to nie oznacza, że jego władza jest stabilna. Oczywiście, opór się zmniejszył, ale taki pochopny ruch mógłby zniszczyć wszystko, na co przez lata pracował.

Wiedział, że podjął dobrą decyzję gdy Jacob przyjął zamyśloną minę. Mógł to zrobić. Mógł opuścić trochę swoje mury, jednocześnie nie ujawniając czegoś krytycznie ważnego. Jacob nie zdradziłby go.

\- Przypuszczam, że jest w tym dla niego jakieś ryzyko, ale nie jest to takie absurdalne, jeśli weźmiesz pewne rzeczy pod uwagę – Jacob potarł swoją dokładnie ogolona szczękę, kontynuując po chwili. – Słyszałem, że próbuje odwrócić zniszczenia spowodowane przez wieloletnie uprzedzenie do krwi. Ich czystokrwiste rodziny powoli wymierają, ponieważ nie chcą zanieczyścić swojego rodowodu. Zaczęcie turnieju pozwala młodym, czystokrwistym Brytyjczykom na zacieśnienie relacji z europejskimi rodami i być może zabezpieczenie pewnych małżeństw. Nie jest to takie dziwne.

Nawet o tym nie pomyślał. Węzeł presji w jego piersi rozwiązywał się wraz ze słowami Jacoba.

\- Może też mu chodzić o rekrutację. Użyć Turnieju jako szansę na przypatrzenie się wschodzącym czarodziejkom i czarodziejom spoza Wielkiej Brytanii; na namyślenie się nad potencjalnymi sojuszami – Jacob posłał mu szelmowski uśmiech. – Lepiej w takim razie uważaj, mój przyjacielu, byłbyś dla każdego smakowitym kąskiem.

Hadrian posłał mu obojętne spojrzenie, aby ukryć wstręt pojawiający się w jego gardle na samą myśl poddania się komuś takiemu, jak Voldemort.

Jacob odesłał jego zirytowany wzrok ostrym śmiechem i Hadrian kontynuował ich rozmowę z nową teorią.

\- Może używać też tego jako wymówki na pokazanie swojej siły. To, że są krajem, który to zaproponował już mówi wiele. Pokazuje, że czuje się komfortowo na swojej pozycji. Nie ryzykowałby tym, jeśli nie byłby pewny swojej zdolności utrzymania władzy nad krajem.

\- Jest to możliwe – zatrzymał się, a Hadrian znalazł się pod intensywnym spojrzeniem swojego towarzysza. – Czemu jesteś tak zainteresowany jego motywami, Hadrian?

Hadrian zmusił swoje ciało do relaksu i wzruszył beztrosko ramionami. 

\- Po prostu jest to dla mnie dziwne. Przyznałeś to samo. To podejrzane, to wszystko.

Nie kupił tego. Mógł to zobaczyć po tym, jak chłopak zacisnął mocniej szczękę zaledwie kilka sekund po tym, jak skończył mówić. Coś podobnego do poczucia winy zakiełkowało w jego piersi, ale nie mógł tym zaryzykować. Jacob był jednym z jego najbardziej zaufanych ludzi, ale nie mógł wciągać go w ta burzę, którą nazywał swoim życiem. Byłoby to samolubne i lekkomyślne i nigdy by sobie tego nie wybaczył.

Jacob obserwował go uważnie przez kolejną chwilę, po czym odwrócił wzrok, rozczarowanie widoczne na każdym calu jego twarzy.

\- Kiedyś będziesz w stanie mi zaufać– powiedział cicho. Miękkie słowa spowodowały grymas na twarzy Hadriana i on tez odwrócił wzrok od rezygnacji w minie Jacoba.

Nic nie powiedział, bo cóż miał powiedzieć? Odwrócił swoją głowę z powrotem do ich grupy, ale ledwie zrobił cztery kroki Jacob złapał go za nadgarstek i pociągnął z powrotem w swoją stronę.

Przez ten moment nieuwagi potknął się. Ta krótka sekunda pozwoliła Jacobowi na przyciśniecie go do drzewa i uwięzienie go pomiędzy swoimi ramionami. Zdając sobie sprawę, co się wydarzyło, spojrzał w górę na szeroki uśmiech na twarzy Jacoba i podniósł jedną brew do góry.

\- _Serio?_ – powiedział przeciągle.

\- Co? – zapytał Jacob, praktycznie ociekając udawaną niewinnością.

_Przynajmniej nie jest już rozczarowany. _

\- Puść mnie, Jacob – popchnął mocno swojego przyjaciela, ale oprócz tego nie wykonał nic innego, aby się uwolnić – co, jak oboje wiedzieli, byłby w stanie zrobić bez problemu, jeśli tylko chciał. – _„Tylko ten jeden raz”, _pamiętasz?

Jego przyjaciel mruknął i lekko opuścił głowę, by pociągnąć nosem wzdłuż jego szczęki.

\- To było w tamtym tygodniu, zanim wiedziałem, jak _dobry _jesteś – przysunął się bliżej i przycisnął swoje usta do jego szyi bardziej pożądliwie. Hadrian pozwolił swojej głowie opaść do tyłu z głuchym odgłosem i westchnął – częściowo w irytacji, częściowo w rozbawieniu. – No weź, Hadrian, wciąż wisisz mi swoją zapłatę.

Hadrian wydał odgłos w swoim gardle i posłał Jacobowi wszystkowiedzące spojrzenie.

\- Zazwyczaj chcesz pieniędzy albo pomocy ze swoim zadaniem. Od kiedy zgodziłem się na taką formę kompensacji? – Jacob oderwał się od jego szyi na tyle, aby posłać mu zdezorientowane spojrzenie, zirytowany jego oporem - niezależnie od tego, jak słabym.

\- Odkąd mi to zaproponowałeś w tamtym tygodniu. Jeśli wiedziałbym wcześniej, że jesteś otwarty na obydwie płcie zrobiłbym to wcześniej, zapewniam cię – jedna ręka Jacoba wplątała się w jego ciemne włosy i zaczęła bawić się końcówkami. Naprawdę tak myślał. Jeśli złapałby chociażby i jedną wskazówkę mówiącą, że Hadrian nie miał nic przeciwko mężczyznom podszedłby do niego o wiele wcześniej; wtedy, gdy zauważył, jak Hadrian przygryzał swoją dolną wargę, gdy się nad czymś głęboko zastanawiał, lub jak zachęcająco wyglądała jego szyja, gdy ten się przeciągał, lub jak gdy spojrzał ci w oczy czułeś się uwięziony, nagi i oczarowany w tym samym momencie.

Uśmiechnął się, gdy dłoń Hadriana złapała jego koszulę i lekko młodszy chłopak posłał mu swój własny uśmiech.

\- Po pierwsze, gdy to się stało byłem pijany i ty dobrze o tym wiesz, a po drugie – Hadrian popchnął go, zmuszając go do kroku w tył, po czym używając dezorientacji Jacoba aby zmienić ich pozycje. Jego uśmiech zmienił się w coś znacznie bardziej drapieżczego. Jacob zadrżał w zadowoleniu z tej zmiany.

\- Znacznie bardziej wolę kontrolować sytuację.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Opuszki jej palców zatrzymały się czule nad mężczyzną na zdjęciu. Obserwowała, jak popatrzył na nią w zdumieniu, po czym cała jego twarz zmieniła się pod wpływem pięknego uśmiechu. To był taki uśmiech, który zmieniał dzień każdego, kto go zobaczył, który mógł przekonać do wszystkiego i pocieszyć.

To był uśmiech, który kiedyś powodował u niej wielkie zdenerwowanie, potem wywracanie oczami, a potem miłość, podczas gdy w ciągu biegnących lat jego właściciel znajdował swoją drogę do jej życia i serca. Teraz, zamiast młodzieńczego zachwytu powodował on ostry, gorzki ból i tęsknotę. Tylko tyle zostało jej po mężczyźnie, którego nadal kochała.

\- _Maman? _– rozległo się zawołanie, które wyrwało ją z zamyślenia. Jak mogła nie usłyszeć jego przybycia? Nie był przecież w stanie użyć sieci fiuu bez przewrócenia się o własne ciało w najlepszym wypadku. Powinna przynajmniej usłyszeć buchający płomień aktywującego się kominka. 

Wstała, składając wyblakłe zdjęcie i wsuwając je do szaty.

\- Tutaj, kochanie.

Nastąpiła chwilowa cisza, po czym usłyszałą jego miękkie kroki, gdy kierował się do jej biura. Zaledwie kilka chwil później jego głowa wychyliła się zza drzwi. Uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył ją przy biurku. Jego widok powodował w niej ból zupełnie innego rodzaju, ale uparcie go odepchnęła i podeszła do chłopca.

Była już w połowie drogi, gdy objął ją ramionami tak, że przytuliła się do jego piersi. Był teraz od niej wyższy, zdała sobie mgliście sprawę, zbyt skupiona na uczuciu posiadania jej kochanego dziecka z powrotem przy niej.

\- _Maman?_ – zapytał miękko, lekko się odsuwając, aby mógł na nią spojrzeć. Troska widniała w jego zielonych oczach – oczach, które – jak dobrze wiedziała – były odbiciem jej własnych.

To był jej słodki chłopczyk, zawsze martwiący się o nią zamiast o siebie. Nigdy nie przegapiający zmiany w jej humorze, zawsze o nią pytający. Uśmiechnęła się, delikatnie dotykając jego twarzy swoją dłonią i głaskając swoim kciukiem po jego policzku.

Natychmiast okrył jej dłoń swoją własną. Oparł o nią głowę, zamykając oczy i przybierając minę całkowitego spokoju. Prawie mogła zobaczyć opadające mury ochronne. W normalnej sytuacji przypomniałaby mu, aby zawsze pozostał czujny – nawet przy niej – ale tak długo nie miała przy sobie syna, że… być może mogła mu pozwolić na tę jedną noc wolności.

\- Harry – mruknęła cicho, chcąc złapać jego uwagę. Jego zielone oczy dały jej znać, że ją usłyszał. – Chodź, musisz się rozpakować i opowiedzieć mi, jak ci poszło.

Westchnął, ale ją puścił.

\- Oczywiście, _maman_ – mruknął z szacunkiem w głosie, podczas gdy ona ze smutkiem obserwowała ponowne wzniesienie murów. Nie miała zamiaru go odepchnąć.

Harry, jak zawsze spostrzegawczy, musiał zauważyć cień, który pojawił się na jej twarzy. Posłał jej uśmiech, a w jego oczach pojawił się psotny błysk.

\- Przespałem się z Jacobem – oznajmił bez cienia wstydu.

Żal na jej twarzy zniknął, a ona podniosła brew, gdy psotny uśmieszek pojawił się na jej ustach.

\- I to tym momentem chcesz się pochwalić matce? – Harry opuścił głowę i zakołysał się do tyłu na piętach. Pomimo jego uległej postawy, jego twarz pozostała niezmieniona.

\- Technicznie to wieloma momentami; to było powtarzające się zjawisko, ale tak, właśnie tym się chwalę.

Zaśmiała się, ucieszona zachowaniem syna i tym, jak dobrze było znów z nim być.

\- A więc? – zapytała, oczy znów jasne z rozbawienia. – Jak mu poszło?

Harry przybrał zgorszoną minę

\- Dlaczego, _maman_, jestem w szoku. Zadawanie tak osobistego pytania, i to na temat życia seksualnego własnego syna – zatrzymał się na chwilę w swojej prześmiewczej naganie. – A poradził sobie bardzo dobrze, szczególnie, gdy zrobił tą sztuczkę z jego-

\- Wystarczy, Harry – przerwała mu, śmiejąc się z jego czelności. – Opowiedz mi o swoich lekcjach, kochanie.

I tak przez następną godzinę Harry opowiadał jej wszystko o swoim szkolnym życiu, podczas gdy ona przemieszczała się po kuchni, przygotowując im kolację. Harry obserwował ją ze swojego miejsca na szafce, czasami podając jej to, czego potrzebowała lub bezróżdżkowo lewitując jabłko nad ich głowami. Jego głos był kojący, a ból, który pojawiał się gdy Harry wracał do szkoły został powoli zastępowany przez znajome ciepło, które zawsze przynosił ze sobą podczas powrotu.

Jednak w końcu głos Harry’ego zamarł. Ciekawa, odwróciła się połowicznie. Zdążyła złapać krótki przebłysk niezdecydowania na jego twarzy, zanim ta zdążyła się wygładzić.

Położyła używany wcześniej nóż na desce do krojenia i odwróciła się całkowicie w jego stronę.

\- Harry? – zapytała, obserwując go uważnie. Harry mrugnął i znów skupił się na niej. – Czy coś-

\- Przywracają Turniej Trójmagiczny.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Hadrian obserwował, jak twarz jego matki stała się obojętna, gdy kobieta przetwarzała jego słowa w swojej głowie. Poczuł chwilową zazdrość na jej nienaganną kontrolę nad jej emocjami, zanim odepchnął ją od siebie. Mieli teraz ważniejsze rzeczy do omówienia.

\- Przywracają? – skinął głową. – Czy podjęli już taką decyzję?

\- Nie do końca, ale wątpię, że Ministerstwa francuskie i skandynawskie będą szczególnie przeciwko – tak jak się spodziewał, jego matka znalazła ukryte znaczenie jego słów. Jej zielone oczy zabłysły.

\- Voldemort – warknęła. Hadrian znów kiwnął głową, spokojny wobec wściekłości jego matki.

\- Dokładnie tak samo myślę. Chociaż najwyraźniej to Malfoy zaproponował ten pomysł.

\- Kto to zaproponował nie ma znaczenia, Harry, wiemy, że Malfoy to jednie pionek. To śmierdzi Voldemortem; o co się martwię to: dlaczego?

Hadrian oparł się na swoich rękach, obserwując, jak pracuje umysł jego matki. Nienawidził zepsuć ich momentu. Od tak dawna razem z matką nie mogli być sobą. Ale nie mógł już dłużej odkładać tej rozmowy.

\- Wątpię, że on nas wie, _maman_ – powiedział miękko – bo jeśli by wiedział, nie używałby tak odległych planów, aby potwierdzić swoje podejrzenia. Nie ma pojęcia, gdzie udaliśmy się po ataku, a nawet jeśli jakimś cudem złapał o nas jakąś wiadomość, nie pomyślałby od razu o właściwym rozwiązaniu. - zeskoczył z szafki i umieścił swoje dłonie na jej ramionach, czekając, aż spotka się z nim wzrokiem i widoczny w nim gniew zniknie. – Pomyśl, _maman_, jeśli wiedziałby o nas już dawno zostalibyśmy zaatakowani lub przynajmniej obserwowani; lub zdarzyłoby się jeszcze coś innego.

Mógł zauważyć niechętną akceptację na jej twarzy i puścił ją, usatysfakcjonowany, że myślała jasno.

Umysł Lily Evans był niewątpliwie jej największym atutem. Obserwowała go uważnie przez chwilę, zanim z powrotem odwróciła się do deski do krojenia, aby zająć czymś swoje ręce.

\- Jaką masz w takim razie teorię?

Hadrian westchnął i przebiegł ręką przez swoje chaotyczne włosy.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, mam ich wiele. Przede wszystkim myślę, że jest to tylko gra polityczna, aby roznieść jego wpływ po Europie. Anglia była niezwykle cicha na scenie międzynarodowej już przez dłuższą chwilę, gdy on załatwiał swoje własne sprawy. To ogłoszenie może być deklaracją, że jest gotowy na powiększenie swojego imperium – przygryzł swoją dolną wargę w zamyśleniu. – Jacob sądzi, że może pragnie jakichś sojuszników w europejskich rodzinach, aby przynieśli świeżą krew do brytyjskich, czystkokrwistych rodów. Ale zasugerował też rekrutację.

\- Jacob? – Lily zapytała ostro, spoglądając na niego, rozczarowanie widoczne w grymasie jej ust. Hadrian podniósł bezradnie ręce.

\- To on przyniósł mi tę wiadomość, _maman_, więc spytałem go o pomysły. Nic nie wyjawiłem; nie jestem idiotą. – Lily pokręciła głową, ogniste włosy latające pod wpływem ostrego ruchu.

\- Nie o to mi chodziło, Harry. Wiem, że dbasz o Jacoba i swoich innych przyjaciół, ale nie możesz pozwolić swoim uczuciom rządzić twoim umysłem. Rozmawianie z nimi o tych sprawach jest niebezpieczne, nie tylko dla nas, ale także dla nich. Mamy szczęście, że byliśmy w stanie utrzymać nasze maski tak długo. Wiesz, jak krytyczne jest utrzymanie sekretu.

\- _Wiem, _zawsze wiedziałem, jak jest to ważne, ale musisz zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że nie zawsze będę mógł kryć się za naszymi kłamstwami. Pewnego dnia ktoś nas odkryje i co zrobimy wtedy, _maman_? Uciekniemy w jakiś inny zakątek świata, stworzymy nowe nazwiska i będziemy się modlić o to, aby tym razem nas nie odkryto? – mógł poczuć rosnącą w nim frustrację. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że mogliby nam pomóc? Moi przyjaciele to może _jeszcze _dzieci, ale w przyszłości będą stanowić elitę francuskiego społeczeństwa. Jeśli wiedzieliby, kim naprawdę jesteśmy, mogliby pomóc nam się przygotować, pomóc nam-

\- _Wystarczy!_

Hadrian instynktownie zamknął usta.

Lily westchnęła głęboko i odsunęła włosy z twarzy. Miała mocno zaciśnięte oczy i Hadrian mógł zobaczyć ciążący na niej stres. Poczuł wstyd kiełkujący w jego klatce piersiowej. To on spowodował tą zmęczoną minę. Mógł policzyć na palcach jednej ręki to, ile razy podniósł na swoją matkę głos. Rzadko się kłócili, bo gdy to już robili ich kłótnie były brzydkie i bolesne. Obydwoje wiedzieli, jak zmienić swoje słowa w pociski.

\- Rozumiem twoją frustrację, Harry, ale musimy siebie chronić. Przykro mi. To nie jest życie, którego kiedykolwiek bym dla ciebie pragnęła, ale to tutaj jesteśmy – wyciągnęła rękę i delikatnie pogłaskała jego kość policzkową. Ledwo zdążył zauważyć jej dotyk odsunęła się i odeszła z kuchni, zostawiając go samego przy ich niedokończonym jedzeniu.

Jęknął głośno i zwiesił głowę.

\- _Merde_.

To nie tak chciał to załatwić. Ale wiedział, że nie powinien teraz biec za swoją matką i ją przepraszać. Przekroczył granicę; a przyciskanie jego matki tuż po tym, jak posypał sól na stare rany nie było mądrą decyzją.

Hadrian nie wiedział wiele o swoim ojcu. Lily straciła coś z siebie tej nocy, której uciekła z ich domu w Dolinie Godryka i ledwo była w stanie mówić o Jamesie Potterze. Wiedział, że jego ojciec był aurorem, wiedział że był silnym mężczyzną i wiedział, że oddał swoje życie, aby dać swojej ukochanej żonie i synowi szansę na ucieczkę. Ale praktycznie nic nie wiedział o mężczyźnie poza opowieściami.

A teraz poszedł i przypomniał swojej matce, że jej mąż był martwy.

Bogowie, czasami potrafił być takim bezdusznym draniem.

Hadrian opuścił kuchnię, idąc do swojego pokoju i opadając na łóżko. Niestarannie zakrył swoje oczy ramieniem, próbując zdusić ostatnie promienie popołudniowego słońca.

Pogodzi się z matką później, gdy oboje opadną z emocji. Teraz musiał wymyślić, co zamierza zrobić z nieuchronnym przywróceniem Turnieju Trójmagicznego – bo tego, że zostanie przywrócony był pewny. Francja i Skandynawia nie pozwolą się zastraszyć przez Anglię. Będą to uważać za bezpośredni atak w ich dumę. Nie będzie miało znaczenia to, że Turniej został zabroniony, bo uważano go za bezpotrzebną stratę żyć młodzieży. Chętnie wrzucą młodą czarodziejkę czy czarodzieja w turniej tylko po to, aby się pokazać z lepszej strony.

A Hadrian miał okropne przeczucie, że zostanie do tego wszystkiego wciągnięty. Był w Beauxbatons szeroko znany jako najlepszy z roku – lub przynajmniej jako ten z największą czystą mocą pod opuszkami palców. Nie miało znaczenia, gdzie odbędzie się turniej, i tak będzie oczekiwane od niego pojawienie się tam jako reprezentant. Co umieściłoby go prosto w paszczy lwa – lub raczej węża. Nawet jeśli nie wybiorą go na zawodnika, wciąż będzie tam uwięziony aż do zakończenia turnieju.

Mógł się tylko modlić, że Jacob nie miał racji i że Voldemort nie szukał nowych rekrutów, bo inaczej nie wiedział, jak będzie w stanie pozostać niezauważonym z pieprzonym _Czarnym Panem _przyglądającym się każdemu jego ruchowi.

Hadrian potarł swoją dłonią o twarz.

Cokolwiek miałoby się stać, nie dostanie dzisiaj odpowiedzi. Spotkanie było za dwa dni, dopiero wtedy będzie mógł zacząć planować swój kolejny ruch. Jak na razie, był wyczerpany.


	2. Rozdział II

Hol francuskiego Ministerstwa Magii tętnił dzisiaj życiem bardziej niż normalnie. Spóźnieni czarodzieje i czarodziejki śpieszyli się do swoich gabinetów, ale wielu zatrzymywało się jeszcze na chwilę, nie patrząc na czas. Nie dziwiło to jednak Hadriana. Codziennie przez Ministerstwo przewijały się setki ludzi, ale w dzień zakończenia zamkniętego spotkania Rady dosłownie każdy chciał tu być.

Nie, żeby miał jakiekolwiek prawo ich osądzać – był tu przecież z dokładnie tego samego powodu. To dzisiaj dowie się, jaką decyzję podjęto odnośnie Turnieju Trójmagicznego.

Hadrian pozwolił swojej głowie opaść na zajmowaną przez niego już od kilku godzin kolumnę i zamknął oczy. Pozwolił strzępkom słyszanych przez niego rozmów zmyć się ze sobą, aż panujący hałas zmienił się w niezrozumiały bełkot francuskiego, angielskiego i wielu innych języków, których nie był w stanie wyłapać.

Wciąż nie porozmawiał ze swoją matką. Wychodziła z domu, zanim zdążył się obudzić, często zostawiając mu jedynie krótki liścik mówiący gdzie jest i co powinien zrobić w ciągu dnia. Po powrocie zamykała się w swoim laboratorium, marnując godziny na tworzenie eliksirów.

To _bolało. _Że jego matka uciekła się do tego. Wolałby już ignorowanie go od tego celowego uciekania. Minęło jedynie kilka dni, a on już pragnął wrócić do Beauxbatons – przynajmniej tam miał ludzi, którzy mogli zainteresować go zwykłą rozmową. W domu zawsze była tylko ich dwójka. Był on ich małym sanktuarium, które teraz dusiło go chłodem.

Miał ochotę wyważyć drzwi do jej laboratorium i zmusić ją do wysłuchania jego przeprosin.

\- Wyglądasz, jakby ktoś umarł – powiedział radośnie Jacob, wślizgując się koło niego i opierając się o tą samą kolumnę. Hadrian zignorował obserwujące go brązowe oczy i zagapił się na masy ludzi przed nimi.

\- Gdzie jest twój ojciec?

\- Wciąż obraduje z innymi członkami Rady, niedługo powinni wyjść na przerwę. Czemu pytasz, czyżbyś zgłodniał?

Jacob jedynie uśmiechnął się, gdy Hadrian posłał mu zirytowane spojrzenie.

\- Kolejna metoda na dostanie się do moich spodni? – zapytał nieobecnie.

\- Działa? – Jacob zbliżył się do niego, uśmiech zmieniający się w coś o wiele bardziej pożądliwego. Hadrian parsknął cicho i odepchnął drugiego chłopca.

\- Uspokój się, nie jesteśmy sami. Powinieneś zacząć myśleć_ innym _narządem.

\- Nie moja wina, że je mylę wokół ciebie – jęknął starszy chłopak.

Tym razem nie był w stanie zatrzymać krótkiego śmiechu. Jacob odsunął się, najwidoczniej zaspokojony.

\- Nie potrafisz flirtować, Jacob. Nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem ktokolwiek chce uprawiać z tobą seks.

\- Nie możesz oceniać, Hadrian, sam posmakowałeś dóbr. Co początkowo było zresztą twoim pomysłem.

\- Tak, nie mam pojęcia, co wtedy miałem w głowie. Prawie tak, jakbym był wtedy pijany.

Podzielili się uśmiechem, ale przerwał im odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Hadrian szybko przeskanował twarze wychodzących polityków, szukając czegokolwiek, co mogło pokazać ich emocje, ale nic nie znalazł. Zamiast tego przeniósł więc wzrok na ojca Jacoba.

Eric Korin wyróżniał się, krocząc pomiędzy innymi członkami Rady. Wysoki, z szerokimi ramionami nosił ze sobą aurę kompetencji, która mogła powstać jedynie przez lata doświadczenia na politycznej scenie. To od niego jego syn odziedziczył urodę. Pomimo zbliżającej się pięćdziesiątki Eric wciąż utrzymał wiele swoich młodzieńczych cech; tak wiele, że stawiając Jacoba i Erica obok siebie bardziej przypominali braci niż ojca i syna.

Hadrian już przesuwał się w jego stronę, chcąc przechwycić mężczyznę. Jacob podążył za nim w odrobinę spokojniejszym tempie.

Eric zauważył ich akurat, jak przechodził do swojego gabinetu i cierpliwie zaczekał na dwójkę chłopców tuż przed granicą. Uśmiechnął się do Hadriana i kiwnął w powitaniu do syna, gdy go zauważył.

\- Powinienem był się domyślić, że zobaczę tutaj waszą dwójkę – powiedział, znów zaczynając iść. – Podejrzewam, że oczekujesz ode mnie jakiś informacji, Panie Evans?

W głosie mężczyzny można było usłyszeć szczyptę rozbawienia, gdy ten wyciągnął różdżkę z szaty i rzucił proste zaklęcie pozwalające im przejść przez barierę do następnego sektora w Ministerstwie.

Tylko niektórzy pracownicy mieli dostęp do tej części, ponieważ to właśnie tutaj mieściła się większość biur ważniejszych polityków. Harry i Jacob mogli tutaj teraz wejść tylko dlatego, że towarzyszył im Eric, w innym wypadku bariery nie pozwoliłyby im przejść. Było to jedno z prostszych zaklęć ochronnych otaczających to miejsce na wypadek niespodziewanego ataku. Cały budynek praktycznie pulsował ochronną i nadzorującą magią.

Trójka przeniosła się do biura Erica.

\- Znasz mnie zbyt dobrze, Lordzie Korin – powiedział Hadrian ze skinieniem głowy. – Miałem nadzieję, że będziesz mógł zaspokoić moją ciekawość w pewnym temacie.

Mężczyzna wskazał chłopcom miejsca przy biurku, zamykając jednocześnie drzwi. Hadrian poczuł otaczającą ich barierę prywatności natychmiast po zamknięciu drzwi i stłumił uśmieszek. Jego relacje z Ericiem były… interesujące. Wejście w dobre łaski mężczyzny zajęło mu lata nawigowania się pomiędzy gierkami, w które mężczyzna lubił okazjonalnie z nim grać.

Wiedział, że Eric go lubił i, w pewien sposób, nawet szanował. Ale wiedział też, że mężczyzna traktował go z dużą dozą ostrożności. Był politykiem zbyt długo, aby nie rozpoznać potencjalnego zagrożenia, gdy to stało tuż przed nim. A Hadrian takim zagrożeniem był. Być może nie dla mężczyzny lub jego rodziny, ale dla ludzi, którzy stanęli mu na drodze.

Eric usiadł za swoim biurkiem i uważnie przestudiował dwójkę chłopców siedzących przed nim. Oczekiwał wizyty Hadriana. Wiedział, że przyjście ciemnowłosego czarodzieja z pytaniami było kwestią czasu.

Nie był pewny, czy powinien cokolwiek mówić chłopcu. Wiedział jednak, że nawet jeśli Hadrian nie dostałby tych informacji od niego, Jacob i tak by mu je przekazał. To, jak wielką władzę ten chłopiec miał nad jego synem była frustrująca, chociaż także godna podziwu.

\- Co miałeś zamiar przedyskutować?

\- Turniej Trójmagiczny – kiwnął głową, spodziewając się tego. – Jest on ponownie organizowany, czyż nie?

Eric westchnął i pochylił się do tyłu na swoim krześle. Popatrzył na Hadriana i Jacoba, nagle czując się o wiele dekad starzej.

\- Jeszcze oficjalnie nie zdecydowaliśmy, ale w tym tempie wierzę, że tak, zostanie ponownie zorganizowany – jego palce przesunęły się nad wieloma teczkami leżącymi na biurku, kontynuując. – Wielu ostro sprzeciwiało się tej decyzji - na początku. Jeśli o mnie chodzi, Turniej Trójmagiczny stanowi ciemną plamę w naszej historii i wielu odetchnęło z ulgą, gdy został zakazany.

\- No cóż, powodował on wiele śmierci – wtrącił się Jacob. Eric kiwnął głową, zgadzając się z tym argumentem.

\- Tak, to prawda. Był niepotrzebną stratą żyć młodych czarodziejek i czarodziei dla wyimaginowanego konceptu _wiecznej chwały _– pogarda wkradła się do jego głosu. – Niestety, wielu o tym zapomniało gdy Malfoy zaczął przemawiać.

Eric zauważył z zainteresowaniem, że oczy Hadriana stwardniały.

\- Malfoy? – zachęcił chłopiec. – Dlaczego pozwolono mu przemawiać? Nie jest częścią francuskiego Ministerstwa.

\- To prawda, ale jako że to właśnie Minister stoi za oryginalną propozycją stwierdzono, że powinien mieć okazję na przedstawienie swoich argumentów zanim podejmiemy decyzję – coś gorzkiego pojawiło się w jego głosie. – Po kilku minutach przekonał ponad połowę sali.

\- Co tak szybko zmieniło ich zdanie?

\- W większości opowiadał, w jaki sposób zapewnią bezpieczeństwo zawodników _po tym, _jak turniej zostanie przywrócony. Dawniej zawodnicy nie rzadko umierali poza samymi zadaniami przez serię niefortunnych ‘wypadków’. Jeśli któryś zawodnik stanowił większe zagrożenie od innych, wystarczyło dolać mu trochę trucizny do kubka i voila. Malfoy zasugerował podjęcie zapobiegawczych kroków, które zatrzymałyby wszelaki sabotaż przeciwko zawodnikom – Hadrian parsknął.

\- Parę wiążących przysiąg czy ochronnych zaklęć nie powstrzyma kogoś zdeterminowanego przed morderstwem.

\- Zgadza się, ale to i tak więcej, niż zawodnicy mieli w przeszłości. Wątpię, że kiedyś mieli jakąkolwiek gwarancję, że nie zginą poza samymi zadaniami – zripostował Jacob.

\- I to właśnie dlatego każdy zawodnik dostanie bransoletkę z najbardziej silnymi ochronnymi zaklęciami – wtrącił Eric, zanim Hadrian mógł odpowiedzieć i natychmiast zgarnął uwagę obu chłopców. – Malfoy zasugerował, aby te bransoletki były noszone przez cały czas, zdejmowane jedynie podczas zadań. Będą one chronić przed truciznami, klątwami i innymi metodami oszustwa zapewniając, że żaden zawodnik nie zginie.

Hadrian przechylił głowę, ostrożny uśmieszek na jego przystojnej twarzy.

– I kto dokładnie wykonałby te bransoletki? Jakoś wątpię w to, że Anglia, Francja i Skandynawia powierzą ochronę ich zawodników byle komu.

Eric odwzajemnił uśmieszek Hadriana.

\- No jak to, przecież Czarny Pan, oczywiście.

Został nagrodzony czymś, co widział rzadko – zawahaniem Hadriana. Potknięcie chłopca nie powinno być takie satysfakcjonujące, ale Eric nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Przeczuwał, że Hadrian nie przepadał za Lordem Voldemortem – z powodu jeszcze mu nieznanego – i przez lata wypracował to, w jaki sposób nacisnąć akurat w ten punkt.

\- Mężczyzna może być brytyjskiej krwi, ale jego status Lorda sprawia, że ludzi bardziej wierzą w jego niestronniczość – dodał.

\- Jest _Czarnym Panem _i psychopatą. Wątpię, że jest warty takiego _zaufania_.

_Popatrzcie tylko - _pomyślał Eric w zadowoleniu na wściekłość budującą się w tych zielonych oczach. ­_Czyżbym trafił w czuły punkt?_

\- Niezależnie od twojej opinii, Czarny Pan popierający twój pomysł gwarantuje niewielu ludzi z oporami – po tych słowach rozbawienie z prowokowania Hadriana zniknęło. Zastąpiła je druzgocąca wiedza, że siedzący w jego gabinecie chłopcy z pewnością zostaną reprezentantami Beauxbatons.

Zacisnął pięści w bezradności. Był wściekły, że znani mu politycy tak szybko ugięli się pod pięknymi słówkami i słodkimi obietnicami Malfoya. Gardził takim zachowaniem. Patrząc na siedzące przed nim dzieci Eric znienawidził ich za to, na co je skazali.

Ostre stukanie do drzwi zaskoczyło ich wszystkich. Po szybkim machnięciu różdżką młoda czarownica otworzyła drzwi, uśmiechając się przepraszająco.

\- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, Lordzie Korin, ale Minister Malfoy pragnie z tobą porozmawiać.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Lucjusz obserwował wychodzących z sali polityków z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem. Tak, jak przewidział przekonanie ich było jedynie kwestią czasu. Już podczas swojej przemowy widział pojawiające się na ich twarzach poparcie. Zirytowany był jedynie faktem, że zajęło mu to aż tyle czasu.

Praktycznie już wygrał, ale wciąż parę osób mogło mu sprawić kłopoty.

Przebiegł oczami po tłumie, zatrzymując wzrok na wysokiej postaci Erica Korina, gdy ten zniknął za granicą. Nie zwracając żadnej uwagi na dwie mniejsze figury podążające za mężczyzną zaczął kierować się w jego stronę. To będzie musiała być krótka rozmowa. Musiał jeszcze załatwić kilka innych spraw, i chociaż pełne poparcie ucieszyłoby go, nie było mu ono potrzebne do przejścia projektu.

Proces przechodzenia przez bariery był żmudny, ale zajmowana przez niego pozycja i tak mu uż ułatwiła sprawę. Po kilku minutach przepuszczono go i zaprowadzono pod gabinet Korina. Młoda czarownica wskazująca mu drogę zaoferowała wystarczającą ilość rozmowy, aby nie być uznaną za niegrzeczną.

Wysłuchał nieuważnie swojej zapowiedzi, po czym wsunął się do pomieszczenia.

\- Korin – przywitał się krótko, przelotnie zwracając uwagę na parę młodych chłopców w wieku Dracona, po czym skupiając się na samym mężczyźnie.

Twarz Korina nie ukazywała żadnych emocji. Ale Malfoy dobrze wiedział, że jego nagłe przyjście wytrąciło go z równowagi.

\- Minister Malfoy – powitał go Korin, wstając. – Nie spodziewałem się tutaj ciebie zobaczyć. Czy coś się stało?

Mężczyzna machnął ręką na chłopców. Obydwoje natychmiast wstali i skierowali się w stronę drzwi.

Z uśmieszkiem Lucjusz zablokował najbliższe dziecko swoją bogato zdobioną laską. Młody człowiek spiął się, ale oprócz tego nie zareagował. Szkoda.

\- Nie ma potrzeby uciekać, chłopcy, nie zajmie to dużo czasu. Usiądźcie – popchnął go laską, z rozbawieniem odczuwając chwilowy opór ze strony czarnowłosego chłopca zanim drugi – najprawdopodobniej syn Korina, sądząc po brązowych włosach i oczach – pociągnął swojego towarzysza z powrotem na ich siedzenia.

\- Teraz, Korin – zaczął gładkim głosem – chciałem przedyskutować z tobą nadchodzące głosowanie.

Zauważył lekkie napięcie wokół kącików ust mężczyzny i powstrzymał zadowolony uśmieszek. Korin był dobrym politykiem, całkiem utalentowanym, ale Lucjusz był o niebo lepszy. A zatrzymanie jego syna w pokoju stanowiło dodatkową nagrodą. Pokonanie mężczyzny tuż przed jego chłopcem będzie ekscytujące.

\- Oczywiście, Ministrze.

Lucjusz mruknął i prześledził palcami wzór na lasce, pozwalając ciszy zmienić panującą w pokoju atmosferę.

\- Nie mogłem nie zauważyć, że nie wydajesz się… popierać mojej propozycji.

Korin rzucił krótkie spojrzenie pozostałym w pokoju chłopcom. Podążył za jego wzrokiem i zatrzymał się na tym ciemnowłosym chłopcu oglądającym ich bez cienia niepokoju, który Lucjusz mógł zauważyć w dziecku Korina.

Te zielone oczy były nawet śliczne.

\- Nie tyle nie popieram, co raczej nie widzę potencjalnych korzyści z przywrócenia tak starej tradycji – Malfoy skupił swoją całkowitą uwagę z powrotem na Korinie zapominając o dziecku, które wydawało mu się jakoś dziwnie znajome.

Znowu uśmiechnął się do Korina.

\- Mój przyjacielu, jest ich przecież tak wiele! Pomyśl tylko o ekonomicznych korzyściach, o nowych okazjach handlowych. Nie mówiąc już o wzmocnieniu sił aurorskich – podzielenie się metodami treningu i innymi podobnymi informacjami na pewno będzie korzystne – zbliżał się powoli do chłopców, aż stanął tuż za zajmowanymi przez nich krzesłami.

Korin obserwował go jak sokół.

\- Potencjalne sojusze pomiędzy rodzinami naszych krajów pozwolą czarodziejskiej kulturze rozkwitnąć, nie wspominając o edukacyjnych poprawkach, które można by poczynić – Lucjusz położył swoją dłoń na ramieniu syna Korina i potrząsnął nim lekko, czekając na reakcję mężczyzny.

Jednak zadziwiająco to nie Korin zareagował, tylko to drugie dziecko.

Brunet wystrzelił ze swojego siedzenia i przyszpilił go wzrokiem. Lucjusz, zaskoczony lecz rozbawiony podniósł pytająco brew.

\- A jakie korzyści wynosi z tego twój Pan? – zażądał chłopiec z zadziwiającą szczyptą brytyjskiego akcentu wymieszanego z oczywistym francuskim.

\- Evans! – dziecko – chłopiec mógł być blisko osiągnięcia dojrzałości, ale wciąż był boleśnie młody – zignorowało ostrą reprymendę Korina bez wysiłku. Spotkał wzrok Lucjusza, trzymając się pewnie i zachowując się tak, jakby w pełni oczekiwał, że Minister Magii powie mu to, czego chciał.

A zamiast poczuć się obrażanym przez ten oczywisty brak szacunku w Lucjuszu wzrosło jego zainteresowanie. Wszyscy wiedzieli o jego wysokiej pozycji jako Śmierciożerca. Teraz, gdy jego Pan zmiażdżył ruch oporu, nie musiał ukrywać swojej prawdziwej lojalności.

Zaśmiał się, obserwując z zadowoleniem, jak oczy dziecka płonęły pomimo jego pustej twarzy.

\- Spokojnie, Korin. Powinniśmy zaspokoić ciekawość chłopca. Niestety muszę jednakże stwierdzić, że nie mogę przemawiać za Lorda Voldemorta.

Zbliżył się do chłopca.

\- Ale mogę z całą pewnością powiedzieć, że Czarny Pan nie może się doczekać zobaczenia siły przyszłej generacji.

Lucjusz podniósł swoją laskę i pogładził bogato zdobioną głową węża po brodzie chłopca. Jeśli jego zachowanie go zdenerwowało, nie pokazał tego w żaden sposób. Fascynujące. Przyszedł tutaj z zamiarem zastraszenia polityka. Zamiast tego znalazł kamień szlachetny, który najwyraźniej nie wiedział, jak się poddać.

\- Jak się nazywasz, dziecko?

\- Ciekawy?

Zadowolony uśmieszek pociągnął kącik jego ust do góry.

\- _Niezmiernie_ – wymruczał.

* * *

OoO

* * *

_Bogowie, co ja właśnie zrobiłem?_

Hadrian miał trudności z utrzymaniem swojej maski po usłyszeniu miękkiej odpowiedzi Malfoya. Po raz pierwszy spotkał kogoś, kto był tak istotnym człowiekiem dla Voldemorta, a już popełnił tak karygodny błąd.

Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że w końcu kiedyś będzie musiał spotkać jakiegoś poplecznika Voldemorta. Nie był ślepy; wiedział, że aby spełnić swój cel będzie musiał walczyć z większością Śmierciożerców Czarnego Pana i że nie było opcji, aby jego ręce pozostały wolne od krwi.

Powinien zachować zimną krew, powinien kontrolować swoje emocje i nigdy się nie zachwiać – to właśnie te cechy jego matka wdrążyła mu do głowy podczas dzieciństwa. Powinien być sprytny w swoich kontaktach z tymi ludźmi, a nie nieopanowany i przytłoczony przez samo się ich pojawienie.

Od momentu, w którym Malfoy wkroczył do gabinetu Erica jego ciało trzymało w sobie jakąś niepowstrzymaną energię. Hadrian mógł poczuć magię toczącą się tuż po jego skórą w odpowiedzi na jego wzrastającą złość, desperacko pragnąc zostać użytą przeciwko temu nowemu zagrożeniu. Jego magia nie uwolniła się na zewnątrz tylko dzięki koncentracji, którą starał się utrzymywać.

W zasadzie całkiem dobrze sobie radził z odepchnięciem od siebie chęci zaatakowania brytyjskiego Ministra, dopóki ten nie dotknął Jacoba. Widok tak niebezpiecznego mężczyzny stojącego tak blisko jego przyjaciela i zawarta w jego słowach groźba kompletnie zniszczyły jego już wtedy słabe opanowanie.

Zareagował bezmyślnie i teraz był tutaj, tańcząc do rytmu Malfoya i przyciągając jego uwagę. Powinien zamknąć usta i pozwolić mężczyźnie rzucać swoimi groźbami w Erica. Teraz patrzył prosto w oczy drapieżnika.

Musiał istnieć jakiś sposób, aby to naprawić zanim straci całą kontrolę nad sytuacją.

Było już za późno na poddanie się i granie uległego. Malfoy nie był na tyle głupi, by nie zwrócić uwagi na tak drastyczną zmianę osobowości – od razu wiedziałby, że to gra. Ale jak mógł odrzucić mężczyznę bez zwiększania jego ciekawości?

_Chyba, że…_

Może nie musiał ulegać. Zamiast tego mógł zrobić coś innego. Sprawić, że nie uzna go za nikogo więcej niż aroganckiego i młodego czarodzieja, któremu brakowało szacunku do starszych. Nie byłoby to takie trudne. Zazwyczaj używał arogancji jako żartu między nim a jego przyjaciółmi. Musiałby zrobić dokładnie to samo, jedynie nie zabarwiając swoich słów humorem.

_Tak, to może zadziałać. Malfoy nie będzie uważał mnie za interesującego, jeżeli uzna mnie za zwykłego bachora. Jeśli to zrobię, być może nawet nie zapamięta mojego imienia._

Hadrian umieścił na swojej twarzy uśmieszek upewniając się, że zawierał on całą hardość nastolatka, jaką był w stanie w sobie znależć.

_Zagrajmy, Malfoy. _

\- Hadrian Evans – powiedział, odrzucając laskę z dala od własnej twarzy i podnosząc protekcjonalnie brew na starszego czarodzieja.

\- Och? Evans? Obawiam się, że nie znam takiej rodziny – w srebrzystych oczach Malfoya pojawił się błysk wściekłości na jego jawny brak szacunku. Mężczyzna już teraz zmieniał swoją opinię o Hadrianie. Wcześniej stanowił wyzwanie; nieposłuszny w swoich słowach i zachowaniu. Teraz wyraźnie antagonizował Malfoya, wręcz promieniując bezczelnością.

_Nawet lepiej. Który wyznawca czystej krwi chciałby tracić czas na bękarcie dziecko charłaczki?_

\- Nazwisko rodzinne mojego ojca – wysunął obronnie szczękę – i nie sądzę, że ktoś taki jak ty będzie znał dużo mugolskich rodzin.

Tutaj. Zaledwie przebłysk, ale obrzydzenie było widoczne tylko dlatego, że Hadrian go wyczekiwał. Już stracił zainteresowanie Malfoya. Minister lekko się od niego odsuwał, trzymając swoją laskę przed sobą jako oczywistą fizyczną barierę. W porównaniu wcześniej Malfoy praktycznie wsuwał się do jego przestrzeni osobistej.

Już mógł posmakować swój sukces; brakowało mu tylko jednego, lekkiego popchnięcia, aby całkowicie stracić jego ciekawość.

\- Tak, z wielkim żąlem muszę stwierdzić, że nigdy nie miałem okazji na kontakty z wieloma mugolami.

_Ciekawe, czy zabijanie ich liczy się jako „kontakty”, ty pretensjonalny morderco._

\- Naprawdę bym to polecił, Ministrze. Mógłbyś się od nich nauczyć naprawdę wielu-

Malfoy przerwał mu lekceważącym machnięciem dłoni. Hadrian zamknął usta, nawet jeśli tylko po to, aby nie wypuścić z nich prawie histerycznego śmiechu, który chciał mu z nich uciec na udane zmanipulowanie samego Lucjusza Malfoya.

Mężczyzna zainteresował się młodym, wyzywającym czarodziejem. Nie miał żadnego użytku z zarozumiałego nastolatka z promugolskimi ideami.

\- Niezależnie od tego, jak interesująco to brzmi, Panie Evans, muszę odmówić – niecierpliwość. Wyglądało na to, że Malfoy wreszcie przypomniał sobie, po co tak naprawdę tutaj przyszedł i był zirytowany tym, że coś go rozproszyło. Teraz stracił element zaskoczenia, zyskany przez niespodziewaną wizytę. Jego szanse na zastraszenie Erica znacząco zmalały i albo musiał wcześniej wyjść, albo szybciej przedstawić swój punkt widzenia.

\- Korin, jestem pewien, że będziesz miał mnóstwo czasu na przeanalizowanie swoich opcji do końca naszej przerwy – oczy Malfoya przeniosły się na Jacoba, który wcześniej zdołał uniknąć uwagi blondwłosego czarodzieja. – Wiem, że wybierzesz co najlepsze dla siebie i swojego syna. Turniej Trójmagiczny jest przecież krokiem w kierunku ulepszenia relacji między naszymi krajami.

Kończąc swoją groźbę był wyraźnie zirytowany jej brakiem efektywności. Malfoy wyszedł z gabinetu, przegapiając palący wzrok Erica i bezgłośny, zażarty grymas Hadriana. Nie minęły dwie sekundy po tym, jak koniec szaty Malfoya przekroczył granicę pokoju a drzwi już się zamknęły z głośnym trzaskiem.

Atmosfera w pokoju nie zmieniła się jednak. Hadrian powoli pozwolił swoim mięśniom zrelaksować się i porzucił agresywną pozycję, jaka przyjął podczas konfrontacji z Malfoyem. Przebiegł ręką przez włosy i lekko westchnął.

Odwrócił się z powrotem do Erica i Jacoba aby zauważyć, że oboje się na niego patrzą. Wzrok tego pierwszego był bardziej kalkulujący, podczas gdy ten drugi bardziej zatroskany. Obydwoje mieli jednak na swoich twarzach szczyptę niedowierzania. Jacob przerwał ciszę.

\- Mógłbyś wyjaśnić, _co to było_?

\- To, Jacob, był Lucjusz Malfoy grożący ci, chcąc zapewnić sobie kooperację twojego ojca – Hadrian opuścił się na swoje poprzednie siedzenie i zignorował kwaśny wyraz twarzy, który jego przyjaciel wysłał mu na jego sarkastyczną odpowiedź.

\- Tak, to zrozumiałem, bardzo wnikliwa obserwacja, Hadrian – Jacob wskazał ostro na zamknięte drzwi. – Chodziło mi bardziej o twoją konfrontację z _Brytyjskim Ministrem Magii. _Coś ty sobie _myślał_?

Hadrian zignorował go, przez lata doświadczenia nie mając z tym żadnego problemu.

\- Co zamierzasz zrobić? – zapytał Erica, szczerze zainteresowany. Wiedział, że Eric nie miał żadnej litości dla ludzi, którzy grozili jego rodzinie, ale Malfoy nie był zwykłym politykiem, który próbował wymusić na nim zgodę na coś. Był Ministrem i - o czym z radością im przypomniał - miał poparcie jednego z najsilniejszych ludzi na świecie.

Każda groźba Malfoya – bez znaczenia, jak krótko trwało to spotkanie – miała bardzo prawdziwą szansę na stanie się prawdą. I chociaż Eric nie był najcieplejszym ojcem, to cenił życie swojego syna o wiele bardziej od własnej dumy. Hadrian już wiedział, co mężczyzna zrobi, ale pozwolił Ericowi na podjęcie decyzji w jego własnym czasie.

Mężczyzna przybrał zmizerniałą minę, po której Hadrian wiedział, że zaczynał on akceptować swoją porażkę.

\- Wygląda na to, że będę musiał zgodzić się na przywrócenie Turnieju Trójmagicznego.

I chociaż znał już efekt wizyty Malfoya te słowa mocno go uderzyły. Ze zgodą Wielkiej Brytanii i Francji nie trzeba będzie długo czekać na Skandynawię.

Co oznaczało, że równie dobrze już był reprezentantem.

Ale jeszcze nie przegrał. To, że _wyjeżdżał _na turniej nie oznaczało, że na pewno zostanie jego zawodnikiem. Wiele studentów Beauxbatons można uznać za bardziej wartych tej pozycji. Jedyne, co musiał zrobić, to spróbować uniknąć wybrania go – a żeby to zrobić, musiał wiedzieć, jak będą wybierani zawodnicy.

\- A więc ten pomysł przejdzie – odezwał się, próbując brzmieć normalnie. – Wiesz może kiedy?

Eric posłał mu mały uśmiech.

\- W ciągu miesiąca, może dwóch, jeśli Skandynawia będzie z tym ostro walczyć. Ale wiem, że wasza dwójka na pewno zostanie w to wciągnięta – cień opadł mu na oczy. – Miałem nadzieję, że jeśli zdołałbym zyskać wystarczające poparcie, aby zaczekać z tym do następnego roku nie będziecie w to zaangażowani. – westchnął głęboko. – Przepraszam, że to się nie udało.

Jacob obszedł biurko, aby położyć dłoń na ramieniu jego ojca.

\- Nie przejmuj się tym, ojcze. Próbowałeś. Będziemy musieli po prostu uważać na siebie nawzajem – jego uśmiech zmienił się w coś gorzkiego. – Kto wie, może nawet któryś z nas zostanie zawodnikiem?

Żaden z nich nic na to nie odpowiedział. Dobrze wiedzieli, że porażka w jednym z wyzwań turnieju często oznaczała śmierć. Jeśli mieli szczęście, żaden z nich nie zostanie wybrany.

Jacob po chwili kontynuował rozmowę.

\- A więc który kraj zagra gospodarza?

\- Wielka Brytania, skoro to ich pomysł – Hadrian powstrzymał grymas na myśl o przebywaniu w kraju, w którym Voldemort stał na samym szczycie. – Na czas trwania turnieju zostaniecie wysłani do Hogwartu.

W tym momencie jego trwoga związana z powrotem do Anglii zmieniła się w bąbel ekscytacji.

_Hogwart._

Dorastał na opowieściach o majestatycznym zamku, do którego uczęszczała jego matka. Nigdy nie wchodziła w detale, ale namalowany przez nią obrazek i tak wzbudzał w nim uczucie zachwytu. A teraz będzie miał okazję odwiedzić szkołę, która powodowała zachwycony i tęskny ton głosu jego matki. Do szkoły, w której poznali się jego rodzice, w której się w sobie zakochali, do której sam Hadrian poszedłby, jeśli jego życie nie zostało zrujnowane.

Jacob wydał gardłowy odgłos.

\- Hogwart? Cóż, to na pewno będzie interesujące. Będziemy mogli zobaczyć, jak szkoła Czarnego Pana porównuje się do naszej, nie Hadrian?

\- Na pewno interesujące będzie zobaczenie postawy studentów – potarł dłonią szczękę. – Większość z nich dorastała już pod jego reżimem. Zastanawiam się, jak to na nich wpłynęło.

\- Mówisz to tak, jakbyś uważał, że przez życie w jego kraju złapali oni jakąś straszliwą chorobę – skomentował Jacob. Hadrian posłał mu rozbawiony uśmieszek, chociaż w jego myślach aż się wzdrygnął.

_On jest chorobą tego świata - _pomyślał ostro Hadrian. - _Im szybciej umrze, tym szybciej życia innych nie będą rujnowane przez jego szaleństwo._

Ale nie pozwolił swoim ostrym myślom pokazać się na jego twarzy. Korinowie być może nie pałali do Voldemorta wielką miłością, ale szanowali mężczyznę za jego moc i wpływy. Nie mógł zacząć ukazywać swojej niechęci w momencie, w którym przez cały rok będzie się znajdował na terenie wroga.

\- Wiesz może, jak będą wybierani zawodnicy?

Eric wysłał mu badawcze spojrzenie.

\- Malfoy wspomniał o bezstronnym sędzi, który wybierze ‘najbardziej wartych’ uczniów. Nie powiedział wiele na ten temat, tylko to, że to uczniowie będą się sami nominować, a potem trójka z nich zostanie wybrana na podstawie opinii starożytnego artefaktu.

W głowie Hadriana zaczęły kiełkować się początki planu. Jeśli to wszystko, co należało zrobić, aby zostać zawodnikiem, musiał jedynie się nie nominować. Jeśli nie byłby na liście kandydatów, nie mógłby zostać wybrany.

Czy to naprawdę mogło być tak proste? Niemal zaczął się śmiać z ulgi. Będzie musiał dowiedzieć się, czym dokładnie jest ten artefakt, ale jeśli pozna jego właściwości będzie w stanie coś z tym zrobić. Był inteligentny, nie będzie to stanowiło większego problemu.

Po raz drugi ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Ostatnie takie przerwanie skończyło się bardzo nieprzyjemną konfrontacją z niechcianym gościem. Ta sama młoda czarodziejka znów weszła do środka.

\- Lordzie Korin, wybacz mi za ponowne przerwanie waszej rozmowy, ale członkowie Rady zaczynają się zbierać, aby kontynuować spotkanie.

Eric kiwnął głową i wstał. Hadrian i Jacob podążyli za nim wiedząc, że musieli teraz wyjść. Zaraz przed tym, jak mieli się rozdzielić ze starszym mężczyzną, ten odwrócił się i popatrzył na nich.

\- Obiecajcie mi, że będzie na siebie uważać w trakcie tego turnieju niezależnie od tego, kto zostanie zawodnikiem.

Zdziwiony emocjami w głosie zazwyczaj spokojnego mężczyzny, Hadrian mógł tylko kiwnąć głową, zanim tłum porwał za sobą Erica. Dwójka chłopców pozostała przez chwilę tam, gdzie stała, zanim Jacob pociągnął Hadriana za ramię w stronę sieci Fiuu.

Hałas tłumu nie pozwalał im na rozmowę, ale Hadrian wiedział, że Jacob tylko czekał na to, kiedy znajdą się w bardziej prywatnym miejscu, aby zacząć swoją tyradę. Chłopak bez wątpienia wciąż był zdziwiony jego wcześniejszym zachowaniem w stosunku do Malfoya.

Weszli do pierwszego wolnego kominka i z miękkim „Korin Manor” Jacoba zniknęli w zielonych płomieniach.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Jacob pomimo swojej irytacji z powodu dziwnego zachowana Hadriana nie potrafił powstrzymać krótkiego śmiechu, który wypsnął mu się z ust na widok jego zwykle pełnego gracji przyjaciela wypadającego z kominka. Nigdy nie potrafił zrozumieć, jak ktoś tak zwinny jak Hadrian mógł potknąć się o własne ciało podczas czegoś tak prostego, jak podróż siecią Fiuu.

Chłopakowi nie umknęło jego rozbawienie i wysłał mu ostre spojrzenie, otrzepując się i jednocześnie próbując odzyskać chociaż trochę straconej godności.

Hadrian nie zaczekał, aż on sam wyjdzie z kominka, tylko od razu przeszedł do salonu. Jacob podążył za nim, przygotowując się na nadchodzącą rozmowę. Już teraz nie mógł się doczekać rozpoczęcia rozmowy ze swoim przyjacielem – tak, jak zawsze, gdy był w jego obecności.

W rozmowach z Hadrianem było coś uzależniającego. Nigdy nie mógł przewidzieć, jak dokładnie zareaguje jego przyjaciel w różnych sytuacjach. Hadrian był osobą pewną siebie i ludzie zazwyczaj poddawali mu się przez jego styl bycia.

Wszedł do salonu, gdzie Hadrian już usiadł w fotelu. Zatrzymał się na chwilę, wyborny widok jego przyjaciela rozciągniętego na kanapie przerwał mu na chwilę płynące myśli.

Podniósł wzrok i złapał szelmowski błysk w zielonych oczach Hadriana.

\- Wiem, że jestem miły dla oka, ale wolałbym raczej skończyć tą rozmowę i pójść do domu.

Wysłał mu ten sam uśmieszek, który aktualnie znajdował się na ustach Hadriana.

\- Racja – zgodził się, zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko drugiego chłopca. – Powiesz mi, co spowodowało tą wcześniejszą scenę? Czy znowu będziesz się chował za niejasnymi słowami i tajemniczymi odpowiedziami?

Powiedział to w żartach, ale Jacob wiedział, że Hadrian złapał gorzkie znaczenie jego słów. Po prostu nie rozmaił, _dlaczego _Hadrian nie chciał się mu zwierzyć. Przyjaźnili się od ponad trzech lat, i chociaż Jacob nie łudził się, że seks z Hadrianem w jakikolwiek sposób zmieni ich relację, miał nadzieję, że może zniszczy to ten mur między nimi, który stanowiły sekrety jego przyjaciela.

Pocieszało go jedynie to, że czasami widział, jak bardzo Hadrian chciał mu te sekrety zdradzić. Być może więc nie chodziło tu o brak chęci, tylko o coś jeszcze innego.

Tak jak na przykład teraz. Mógł zauważyć bitwę toczoną w głowie chłopaka.

\- Czy ma ona może cokolwiek wspólnego z twoją reakcją na wiadomość o Turnieju Trójmagicznym?

Czasami Jacob żałował, że maska jego przyjaciela była tak dobra. Okazjonalnie młodszy chłopak popełniał błędy, ale wciąż był młody i bez wątpienia z wiekiem Hadrian będzie stanowił siłę, z którą będzie trzeba się liczyć.

\- Nie jest to coś, czym musisz się martwić, Jacob.

\- To nie jest twoja decyzja do podjęcia – wypsnęło mu się z ust. Obydwoje zamarli i Jacob wiedział, że przekroczył granicę, gdy zobaczył błysk w oczach Hadriana. Wziął głęboki oddech, w duchu będąc wdzięcznym za daną mu szansę na wyjaśnienie swoich słów, zanim drugi chłopak wyszedł. – Chodziło mi tylko o to, że jesteś moim przyjacielem, Hadrian, i jeśli coś się z tobą dzieje – coś, co spowodowało zrobienie czegoś tak głupiego, jak rzucenie wyzwania _Lucjuszowi Malfoyowi_ – to mam prawo się o ciebie martwić.

Z ulgą dojrzał wściekłość znikającą z oczu Hadriana. Na jej miejsce pojawiła się ostrożność.

\- Czego się tak boisz?

\- Ja… nie boję się – Hadrian westchnął.

\- Więc _co jest nie tak?_

_Dlaczego musisz być tak uparty?_

\- Nie zrozumiałbyś, Jacob. Chodzi o rzeczy, o których naprawdę nie mogę ci powiedzieć – Hadrian się wahał. Jacob mógł prawie zauważyć opuszczającą go wolę walki i powstrzymał silący mu się na twarz uśmiech. Może wreszcie, po tylu latach cierpliwego czekania zdoła wyciągnąć coś z Hadriana.

\- Może mógłbym ci pomóc? Może nie jestem tak silny czy inteligentny jak ty, ale mam wpływy. Jesteś moim najbliższym przyjacielem; naprawdę chciałbym ci pomóc.

\- Więc może nie powinieneś – odparował Hadrian, zadziwiając Jacoba swoją brutalnością. Coś ostrego pojawiło się w jego oczach. – Nie rozumiesz? Jestem niebezpieczny, Jacob. I to nie w ten sposób, w jaki myślisz. Niektóre wydarzenia z mojej przeszłości… Ja… Nie mogę cię w to wciągnąć. Porzuć to, nie dam ci kolejnego ostrzeżenia. _Proszę._

Jacob połknął ripostę już formującą się na jego języku. Miał ochotę coś uderzyć, aby tylko wyżyć na czymś swoją frustrację. Jak Hadrian mógł tego nie rozumieć? Czy nie zauważał tego, jak bardzo Jacob chciał mu pomóc z tym, co go tak martwiło, jeśli tylko ten uparty idiota by mu na to pozwolił?

Jego relacja z Hadrianem nie była mądra. Jego ojciec nie popierał tego, jak zaangażowany był w drugiego chłopca.

W ich społeczeństwie jedyną osobą, której mogłeś ufać byłeś ty sam. Mogłeś mieć znajomych, sojuszników, w rzadkich okazjach nawet przyjaciół. Ale to, jak związany czuł się z Hadrianem nie powinno być utrzymywane. Dbanie tak bardzo o kogoś, z kim nie byłeś spokrewniony było niebezpieczne. Jego przyjaźń z Hadrianem stanowiła słabość, i jeśli nie był uważny, mogła być ona wykorzystana przeciwko niemu.

Ale chociaż jego logika krzyczała do niego, aby trzymał się od Hadriana w bezpiecznej odległości, większa część jego pragnęła znaleźć się jeszcze bliżej tej supernowy, którą był Hadrian Evans. Nigdy nie nazwałby tego miłością – chociaż wiedział, jak proste byłoby podążenie tą ścieżką – ale Hadrian wywoływał w innych to poczucie oddania. Przez nie chcieli znaleźć się bliżej niego, mieć jego uwagę i pochwałę.

Jacob z ulgą patrzył na to, że dla Hadriana to zachowanie było niedorzeczne. Hadrian potrafił użyć innych, aby osiągnąć swoje cele, ale nie uważał kontrolowania innych ludzi za źródło rozrywki. Gdyby tak było…

Ta myśl go przerażała.

\- Dobrze – poddał się. Kilka sekund później trzymał swoją różdżkę w dłoni i wysyłał zaklęcie w kierunku jego przyjaciela.

Chorobliwie żółty promień uderzył w szybko wzniesioną tarczę Hadriana, która pojawiła się jedynie kilka centymetrów od jego ciała. Jacob nie tracił czasu i poderwał się do góry, wysyłając w stronę Hadriana nawałnicę klątw i zaklęć. Drugi chłopiec również wstał i nie miał problemu z chwilową defensywą.

Dookoła nich meble zaczęły rozrywać się na kawałki, a na ścianach i podłodze pojawiły się ogniste znaki po zabłądzonych zaklęciach, które nie zdołały uderzyć w swój cel. Jacob rzucił zaklęcie odpychające na postać ukrywającą się za pulsującą tarczą i zatrzymał się, marnując sekundę na zmianę swojego uścisku na różdżce.

I to właśnie w tym momencie Hadrian opuścił tarczę i zaatakował.

Zapierające dech w piersiach.

_Dosłownie_ – pomyślał Jacob z rozbawieniem, gdy fala magii wysłała go na ścianę.

Hadrian był utalentowany w większości szkolnych przedmiotów; przodował od dnia, w którym pojawił się w korytarzach Beauxbatons. Ale wciąż w każdym przedmiocie ktoś go gonił, stanowił dla niego wyzwanie.

We wszystkich z jednym wyjątkiem.

Pojedynki były opcjonalnym przedmiotem uczonym od trzeciego roku wzwyż. Używały one wszystkich umiejętności zyskanych w innych klasach i uczyły, jak wykorzystać tą wiedzę w bitwie. Okazjonalnie odbywały się też lekcje teoretyczne, podczas których skupiano się głównie na stylach pojedynkowania, ruchach różdżki i innych takich, ale w większości była to lekcja oparta na praktyce.

Była to też lekcja, którą Hadrian zdominował od czwartego roku. Już wtedy nikt nie potrafił ustać na nogach, gdy postawiło się ich do walki z Hadrianem, nawet nie siedmioroczni. To właśnie ten przedmiot przyniósł mu sławę i od tego momentu Pojedynki zostały ulubioną lekcją uczniów – tylko dlatego, że pozwalały one na zobaczenie szczupłego, ciemnowłosego dziecka bez litości pokonującego cały siódmy rok w ciągu godziny.

Hadrian był w swoich bezlitosny, ale także niezwykle zwinny. Każdy ruch był przemyślany i dokładnie zaplanowany. Jacob usłyszał kiedyś profesora twierdzącego, że Hadrian był tak metodycznym pojedynkowiczem ponieważ brakowało mu polotu, ponieważ skupiał się na celach i planował do momentu, w którym osiągnął zwycięstwo.

I chociaż Jacob częściowo się z tym zgadzał, znacznie bardziej wolał nazywać Hadriana zaciekłym. Bo chociaż był precyzyjny jak atakujący wąż, Hadrian zawsze atakował z właściwą tylko dla niego energią. Z czymś dzikim, co powstawało ze zwykle spokojnego chłopca i to dlatego nikt nie potrafił oderwać od niego wtedy wzroku.

\- Jakiś powód, z którego postanowiłeś mnie zaatakować? – głos Hadriana był miękki, ale zawierał w sobie odrobinę ostrego humoru, przez który Jacob uśmiechnął się do niego szelmowsko.

\- Odmawiałeś współpracy. Zirytowałem się.

Hadrian parsknął i przyklęknął przy nim. Podniósł brew.

\- Następnym razem proponowałbym nie atakowanie kogoś, kto może cię posłać do piachu w ciągu kilku sekund. Musisz poprawić swoją postawę.

Nie mając nic więcej do powiedzenia, Hadrian wstał z gracją i wszedł ponownie do kominka, zostawiając Jacoba rozwalonego na podłodze naprawiającego się salonu.

\- Kiedyś cię pokonam – zawołał Jacob. Ledwo usłyszał krótki śmiech, ale nie miał żadnego problemu z usłyszeniem odpowiedzi.

\- Wątpię.

Syk płomieni i cisza.

Jacob pozwolił swojej głowie położyć się na wciąż ciepłej po magii podłodze i uśmiechnął się do sufitu.

Cenił przyjaźń Hadriana z jeszcze jednego powodu. Naprawienie jakiegokolwiek problemu między nimi wymagało jedynie pojedynku, lub – jak ostatnio – jednej, długiej nocy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pojawił się Malfoy, yay!  
Tłumaczyłam ten rozdział zamiast uczyć się na sprawdzian z chemii, więc tak... Moja przyszła kariera farmaceuty stoi pod znakiem zapytania, ale kto mógłby się oprzeć Hadrianowi? No kto?  
Kolejny rozdział nie wiem kiedy. Mogę wam na pewno powiedzieć, że rozdziały będą się raczej pojawiać w weekendy. Nie co każdy weekend i na pewno nie regularnie, ale to w weekendy mam więcej czasu niż w tygodniu.  
Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się podobał, kudos i komentarze mile widziane, do następnego!


	3. Rozdział III

Hadrian szedł korytarzem tak szybko, jak tylko mógł.Podarowane im kilka dni wolnego szybko się skończyły i nauczyciele próbowali nadrobić stracony czas, zawalając ich ogromem nowego materiału. Powtarzało się to jednak każdego roku. Jedyna różnica widniała w nastawieniu uczniów i nauczycieli. Każdy zdawał się być przepełniony jakąś energią, przez którą cała szkoła niemal pulsowała ekscytacją.

Hadrian tego nienawidził.

Turniej Trójmagiczny zdawał się być jedynym tematem rozmów. Nigdy w życiu nie pomyślałby, że będzie kiedykolwiek tęsknić za plotkami i szkolnymi dramatami, którymi jego koledzy z roku tak lubili się otaczać .

Ale było coś, czego nienawidził jeszcze bardziej od już teraz oficjalnego przywrócenia turnieju. Szepty i spojrzenia, które otazały go gdziekolwiek by nie poszedł. Wyglądało na to, że większa część Beauxbatons wybrała już swojego zawodnika.

_Cóż _– pomyślał z gorzko zabarwionym uśmieszkiem – _raczej się rozczarują. _Nie miał żadnego zamiaru zapisywać się na magiczne igrzyska śmierci pomiędzy krajami. I tak musiał już jechać jako reprezentant.

W zasadzie to właśnie w tej sprawie przemierzał teraz korytarze Beauxbatons. Dwa dni temu poproszono trzydziestu siedmiorocznych - w tym jego - o przybycie na krótkie spotkanie z ich Dyrektorką. Nie poinformowano ich o temacie owego spotkania, ale każdy zaproszony znajdował się na szczycie swojej klasy z jakiegoś powodu. Inteligencji im nie brakowało.

Wciąż, nie spodziewał się tak szybkiego postępu wydarzeń. Eric zapewnił go, że przekonanie Skandynawii zajmie co najmniej miesiąc, a jednak niemal dwa tygodnie później dotarła do nich wieść o zgodzie Skandynawii. Hadrian liczył na to, że będzie miał więcej czasu na przygotowanie się do nieuniknionego powrotu do swojego kraju urodzenia. Szczęście mu jednak nie dopisywało.

Voldemort musiał za tym stać.

Hadrian szybko zbiegł po schodach i skręcił w lewo, zbliżając się do celu. Spotkanie miało się odbyć w jednej z wielu sal pojedynkowych Beauxbatons, aby wszyscy mogli się pomieścić.

Białe drzwi były już uchylone i do Hadriana dotarł szum stłumionych rozmów wielu ludzi. Najwyraźniej przyszedł ostatni. Zacisnął usta.

Bez zbędnych ceregieli Hadrian wsunął się do pomieszczenia, trzymając się blisko marmurowej ściany. Szybkie przeskanowanie pomieszczenia pozwoliło mu znaleźć Claire z Rainą. Szybko do nich dołączył.

\- A już miałam nadzieję, że umarłeś – skomentowała znudzona Raina, nawet nie odwracając w jego kierunku głowy.

\- I miałbym stracić szansę na zadręczenie cię moją osobą? – Hadrian pociągnął za jej warkocz z wystarczającą ilością siły, aby pociągnąć jej głowę do tyłu. Raina natychmiast wysłała mu mordercze spojrzenie.

Uśmiechnął się do niej czarująco.

\- Idź do piekła, Evans – syknęła.

\- Ależ kochanie, z nas dwojga to raczej ty tam pasujesz.

\- Z jakiego powodu sprzeczacie się tym razem? – warknęła Claire.

\- Mówiłem tylko o tym, jak bardzo Raina nie może się doczekać zrzucenia swojej śmiertelnej skóry i dołączenia do innych demonów w piekielnym królestwie – Hadrian uśmiechnął się i z powrotem odwrócił do wspomnianej dziewczyny. – Powiedz mi, szczerze, czy udawanie człowieka boli? Miałaś może ostatnio zachciankę na dusze niewinnych?

Raina przewróciła oczami.

\- Jesteś takim dupkiem, Evans.

\- Jestem przezabawny – dwie dziewczyny wymieniły na to spojrzenie, mimowolnie rozbawione pewnością w jego głosie.

Raina zaczynała już coś mu odpowiadać, ale jej niewątpliwie cudowny komentarz przerwał dźwięk otwierających się szeroko drzwi. Wszyscy uczniowie natychmiast wyprostowali się z gracją powstałą jedynie przez lata doświadczenia.

Ich Dyrektorka przeszła przez stworzone przez uczniów przejście. Jak na tak wysoką kobietę nie można było odmówić jej wdzięku, który zadziwiał każdego, kto nie był przyzwyczajony do tego widoku. Hadrian wciąż pamiętał swoje pierwsze spotkanie z Madame Maxime i z rozbawieniem przypomniał sobie, jak wysoko musiał wtedy zadzierać głowę, aby chociaż spojrzeć na jej twarz.

Przewyższała przeciętnego mężczyznę o dobre kilka głów. Nad drobnym ośmiolatkiem dosłownie górowała.

Madame Maxime uśmiechnęła się do nich, gdy dotarła na platformę normalnie przeznaczoną dla nauczyciela sędziującego odbywający się pojedynek. Nie żeby potrzebowała dodatkowych kilku centymetrów, ale traktowała to jako czystą formalność.

\- Moi uczniowie – zaczęła, miękkie słowa przypominające lekką pieszczotę. – Wierzę, że w tym momencie wszyscy już wiecie, z jakiego powodu tutaj jesteście?

Nikt nie skinął głową. Było to w końcu pytanie retoryczne. W tej Sali znajdowały się najlepsi uczniowie, jakich Beauxbatons miało do zaoferowania i ostatnią rzeczą, o którą Hadrian mógł ich posądzać była głupota.

\- zdecydowano przywrócić Turniej Trójmagiczny i – tak jak w przeszłości - nasza prestiżowa akademia wystawi zawodnika – jej inteligentne, ciemne oczy powiodły po uczniach z siłą i determinacją lwicy. – Bez wątpienia jesteście najlepszymi studentami Beauxbatons. A z takim tytułem przychodzi również obowiązek służby wobec waszej szkoły.

Madame Maxime pogładziła dłonią kołnierz swojej sukni.

\- Zostaniecie wysłani do Wielkiej Brytanii jako nasi reprezentanci. W związku z tym oczekuję od was postawy pełnej godności i szacunku, która od zawsze towarzyszyła naszym uczniom i od was nie mogę się spodziewać niczego innego.

Tak proste słowa, ale Hadrian już teraz mógł zauważyć stojących obok uczniów prostujących się na jej słowa. Zastanawiał się, czy ta ekscytacja wypełniałaby także jego, gdyby nie powoli rosnący niepokój związany z całym tym wydarzeniem. Chciał myśleć, że nie zwiodłaby go obietnica wiecznej chwały.

\- Podczas waszego pobytu w Hogwarcie oczekuję, że utrzymacie swój dotychczasowy, wysoki poziom nauki, szczególnie w łączonych klasach. Musimy pokazać tym… _baranom, _jak wygląda prawdziwy czarodziejski uczeń – salę wypełniła salwa śmiechu. Madame Maxime nie zganiła ich jednak za przerwanie jej wystąpenia.

Jej komentarz wzbudził ciekawość Hadriana. Nie mógł się nie zaciekawić tym, jaki program nauczania miał Hogwart, jak różnił się on od tego w Beauxbatons. Ich inne kultury na pewno spowodowały jakieś różnice, każdy kraj kładący szczególny nacisk na przedmiotach, na które w ich kraju kładziono specjalny nacisk. To, jak te zmiany wpłynęły na uczniów i jak bardzo będą się oni różnić od studentów Beauxbatons będzie fascynujące.

\- To będziesz ty – Raina nagle wymamrotała do niego. Hadrian mrugnął i skierował na nią spojrzenie z kącika oczu, zdziwiony tym, że dziewczyna rozpoczęła z nim rozmowę. Ich relacje były, delikatnie mówiąc, burzliwe, jeśli nie brutalne. Dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, że jedyny powód dla ich jakichkolwiek interakcji stanowiło ich silne przywiązanie do Claire. Dziewczyna przyczepiła się do niego kilka lat temu i Raina – jako jej najbliższa przyjaciółka – znosiła jego obecność dla szczęścia przyjaciółki.

Hadrian i Raina po prostu _nie potrafili znaleźć wspólnego języka. _Tolerowali siebie nawzajem, szanowali nawet, ale poza tym nie istniało między nimi nic, poza okazjonalną chęcią zniszczenia tego drugiego.

Z ostrożnym zerknięciem na ludzi dookoła nich i połowicznie uważając na słowa Dyrektorki pochylił się delikatnie w jej stronę.

\- Nie masz racji. Ta sala wypełniona jest studentami godnymi wiecznej chwały.

Spojrzenie, które mu wysłała było równocześnie niedowierzające i ganiące.

\- Możemy być najlepsi, Evans. Ale ty jesteś _najlepszy z nas wszystkich. _Podnoszenie naszych nadziei w ten sposób jest prawie okrutne – Raina wskazała brodą w stronę innych uczniów. – Zgadzam się, ten pokój wypełniony jest godnymi tego honoru uczniami, ale w porównaniu do ciebie?

W jej oczach pojawiło się coś przypominającego zazdrość i rezygnację.

\- W porównaniu do ciebie nie mamy szans.

Raina była silną czarodziejką – pokonanie jej stanowiło wyzwanie nawet jemu – z ogromną dumą. Przyznanie się do przegranej przed nim było do niej niepodobne.

Nie wiedział, co miał na to odpowiedzieć bez wzbudzania żadnych podejrzeń wobec swoich planów. To była ostatnia rzecz, jakiej teraz potrzebował.

\- To, że jestem silny magicznie i inteligentny – powiedział bez arogancji, stwierdzając tylko fakt – nie oznacza, że zostanę zawodnikiem. Potrzeba do tego czegoś więcej. Eliminowanie wszystkich pozostałych uczniów jest po prostu głupie. – posłał jej ostre spojrzenie. – Zwłaszcza, jeśli eliminujesz przy tym siebie.

Zadowolony, Hadrian znów skupił się na przemowie Dyrektorki.

\- …zostanie zawodnikiem. Musimy przedstawić zgrany front przed innymi szkołami. Bez względu na to, kto zostanie wybrany nie mam żadnych wątpliwości, że zrobicie wszystko, co w waszej mocy aby mu pomóc w jego zadaniu.

Hadrian poczuł na swojej twarzy pojawiający się uśmieszek.

_Pozwolenie na oszukiwanie, gdy zmusi nas do tego sytuacja? Jak honorowo._

Ale ostatnie resztki humoru opuściły go gdy na eleganckiej twarzy Madame Maxime pojawiło się napięcie.

\- Nie będę kłamać, drodzy uczniowie. Ten turniej jest niebywale niebezpieczny i groźba śmierci nieustannie będzie wisieć nad naszym zawodnikiem niczym cień. Nie podejmujcie tej decyzji lekką ręką. Niektórzy oczekują od was nominacji, ale mówię wam teraz, że jej brak nie jest powodem do wstydu – coś miękkiego wygładziło ostry wyraz jej twarzy.

_Wygląda na to, że Eric miał rację. NNie wszyscy zgadzają się w pełni z turniejem. _

Hadrian z ulgą przyjął to, że Madame Maxime nie przysłoniły wizje wiecznej chwały dla jej szkoły. Przynajmniej ona rozumiała powagę całej sytuacji. To, że w tak dosłowny sposób powiedziała im o niebezpieczeństwie związanym z turniejem tylko udowodniło dlaczego Hadrian tak bardzo ją cenił.

\- Za tydzień wyruszymy do Hogwartu. Proszę, abyście przygotowali się do tego wyjazdu należycie i wzięli ze sobą wszystkie potrzebne części szkolnej wyprawki. W klasach, których Hogwart nie oferuje, to ja będę prowadzić lekcje i was oceniać. To wszystko.

Po tych słowach wszyscy uczniowie ukłonili się lekko, po czym odwrócili się do wyjścia. Hadrian zaczął iść za Rainą w kierunku Jacoba, gdy nagle ktoś go zawołał.

\- Mr Evans – Hadrian obrócił się i zauważył przywołującą go do siebie Madame Maxime. Raina i Claire zatrzymały się obo niego, cała trójka wyglądając jak kamień pomiędzy strumieniem innych uczniów.

Hadrian zauważył, że więcej niż kilka jego rówieśników spoglądało na niego ciekawie. Bez wątpienia zastanawiali się, dlaczego został zatrzymany. Lub może tego właśnie oczekiwali.

Bez słowa do Claire – Raina już wtopiła się w tłum - skierował się do swojej dyrektorki. Ogromna kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego z góry. Pomimo ich ogromnej różnicy wzrostu nie czuł się jednak jak dziecko.

Zatrzymał się przed nią i pochylił w szacunku głowę. Nie nakazywały tego żadne zasady, ale Madame Maxime wywoływała w innych takie właśnie uczucia nawet nie próbując.

\- ‘adrian – powitała go, jej francuski akcent uwidoczniony po zmianie języka na angielski. – Jak sobie radzisz?

\- Całkiem dobrze, Pani Dyrektor – w kontraście do niej jego własny akcent był tylko lekko zabarwiony francuskim – poboczny efekt wychowania przez Brytyjkę. – Czy chciała Pani o czymś ze mną porozmawiać?

Madame Maxime skinęła głową.

\- Tak, masz rację. Chodź, porozmawiamy podczas spaceru.

Podążył za nią, uprzejmie przytrzymał jej drzwi i nie odzywał się, gdy powoli przesuwali się po marmurowych korytarzach. Hadrian nie wiedział, czy podążali do jakiegoś miejsca czy jedynie spacerowali bez celu.

Hadrian nie pierwszy raz rozmawiał prywatnie z Dyrektorką. Już podczas czwartego roku – kiedy jego umiejętności zaczęły naprawdę przysłaniać rówieśników – Madame Maxime zaczęła się nim interesować. Często pytała go o różne sprawy – czy to o jego pracę szkolną, zdrowie jego matki czy też o to, co zamierza robić w przyszłości.

Dzisiaj jednak mieli rozmawiać o czymś innym.

\- Miałam nadzieję porozmawiać z tobą o turnieju zanim jeszcze wyruszymy w drogę – zaczęła. – Jestem pewna, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak… korzystnie widzą cię twoi koledzy, czyż nie?

\- Pyta pani o ich głęboką wiarę w to, że zostanę zawodnikiem? – nie potrafił powstrzymać lekkiej ostrożności. – Nie umknęło to mojej uwadze.

Spoglądnął na nią do góry i zauważył na jej twarzy lekki uśmiech, zanim ten szybko zniknął.

\- Możesz nie być tego taki pewny, ale musisz dostrzegać, jak duże masz na to szanse?

Westchnął lekko.

\- Przyznaję, że szansa na moje zawodnictwo jest wielka, ale wolę nie zamącić swojego osądu. To, że _mogę _zostać wybrany nie oznacza, że _będę. _

Madame Maxime zgodziła się lekkim kiwnięciem głowy.

\- Oczywiście, ‘adrian, oczywiście. – zatrzymała się nagle, zmuszając go do tego samego. Stali zwróceni do siebie twarzą w pustym korytarzu przez kilka sekund, budując naokoło nich ciężką atmosferę.

W końcu dyrektorka wyciągnęła rękę i złapała go lekko za brodę.

\- Czy egoistyczne z mojej strony jest to, że modlę się o twoje zawodnictwo? – wróciła do francuskiego, słowa tak miękkie, że prawie ich nie usłyszał. Ale i tak go zmroziły. – Ten turniej był absurdalnie niebezpieczny wieki temu i boję się, że teraz to się tylko zwiększy.

Musiała zauważyć jego dezorientację, bo szybko znów zaczęła mówić.

\- Wiem, że nie jesteś głupi. Wiesz, kto się za tym kryje – jej palce oderwały się od jego twarzy i opadły koło jej boku.

Hadrian zawahał się.

\- Lord Voldemort – powiedział w końcu. Kobieta odetchnęła ostro.

\- Mężczyzna znany za swoją moc i okrutność. Bez wątpienia zadania przez niego przygotowane nie będą łatwe czy proste. Ale to właśnie dlatego chcę, aby to na ciebie trafiło – jej ciemne oczy przeskanowały jego twarz. – Z wszystkich naszych studentów czuję, że to właśnie ty jesteś na nie najbardziej przygotowany. Jesteś jednym z najpotężniejszych młodych czarodziejów, jakich kiedykolwiek spotkałam. I nie chodzi mi tu tylko o twoje magiczne zdolności.

Kobieta patrzyła na niego z taką szczerością, że trudno było patrzyć jej w oczy.

\- Mówię o twoim charakterze. Jesteś upartym, młodym mężczyzną i posiadasz niespotykaną hardość ducha. Właśnie dlatego pragnę, byś to ty został naszym zawodnikiem. Ponieważ wiem, że będziesz w stanie pokonać przeszkody na swojej drodze i masz największe szansę na przeżycie bez żadnych… uszkodzeń.

Hadrian nie odezwał się, chociaż jego myśli pędziły z prędkością huraganu.

Madame Maxime najwidoczniej zrozumiała jego potrzebę pozostania samego, gdyż ścisnęła jego ramię i opuściła go.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Tej nocy Hadrian leżał bezsennie w swoim łóżku.

_Czy jestem samolubny?_

Jego rozmowa z Madame Maxime poruszyła coś w jego głowie. Nie lubił ścieżki, którą obecnie podążały jego myśli, bo wiedział, do jakich wniosków może dojść.

_Ochraniam swoją matkę i siebie przed większym zagrożeniem. _Wywnioskował.  
_Ale kosztem twoich rówieśników? Świadomie poświęcisz ich życie tylko, aby uniknąć _cienia szansy, _że możesz zostać rozpoznany? Twój ojciec byłby z ciebie taki dumny. _Inny głos wyszeptał przebiegle.  
_Nie żyje. Wątpię, że cokolwiek teraz czuje. I nie masz pewności, że reprezentant Beauxbatons zginie, jeśli siebie nie nominuję. Twój argument jest pozbawiony sensu.  
Ach, ale obydwoje wiemy, jak pogrążony w poczuciu winy byś wtedy był. _Głos brzmiał na rozbawiony. _Wszystkie te zdradliwe ‘co-jeśli’ i ‘co-by-było-gdyby’ zaczęłyby się tu wkradać. Jak na kogoś, kto tak bardzo pragnie trzymać swoich ‘przyjaciół’ z dala od swojego marnego życia jesteś zadziwiająco obojętny na rzucenie ich prosto w niebezpieczeństwo.  
To nie o to tutaj chodzi! Zostanie zawodnikiem oznacza ciągłą uwagę, a to ostatnia rzecz, jakiej teraz potrzebuję. Nie mogę ryzykować podejrzeń Voldemorta. Nie mogę zaryzykować zniszczenia wszystkiego, co wypracowaliśmy. Poza tym, mogę przecież zaoferować pomoc wybranemu uczniowi w przygotowaniu się do zadań. Przecież nie zostawię ich, nie wydam ich na śmierć!_

Drugi głos już się nie odezwał. Hadrian nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy to dobrze. Wiedział tylko, że wypowiedziane przez niego słowa wciąż dudniły mu w głowie i nie mógł z siebie strząsnąć tego poczucia egoizmu, które zdawało się do niego teraz przyczepić.

Stłumiony odgłos wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Jacoba obserwującego go z łóżka. Po jego oczach mógł stwierdzić, że nie jest do końca obudzony, ale i tak obserwował go ze skupieniem.

\- Coś się stało? – chłopiec zapytał cicho, przesuwając się tak, aby leżeć twarzą do Hadriana. Widok jego rozmierzwionych włosów obudził jakieś ciepłe uczucie w jego piersi. To właśnie w takich momentach cieszył się z tego, że przybierano ich do pokojów parami.

\- Nic, Jacob, idź spać.

\- Jesteś pewny? – mógł zauważyć, że z każdą kolejną sekundą ich rozmowy oczy chłopca stawały się coraz bardziej świadome. Nie miał teraz ochoty na zwierzenia ani na kolejną kłótnię między nimi.

Tak więc wysłał mu wymuszony uśmiech, starając się go uspokoić.

\- Nic mi nie jest, Jacob. Dużo spraw na głowie, to wszystko – machnął dłonią pod kołdrą i wysłał w jego kierunku niewerbalne zaklęcie zasypiające. Nie było jakieś skomplikowane – miało w sobie na tyle magii, aby skłonić Jacoba do snu, ale nie na tyle, żeby odebrać mu przytomność.

Jacob mruknął coś, gdy jego powieki zamknęły się i Hadrian westchnął, skupiając się na białym suficie nad swoją głową. Jacob podziękuje mu rano za spokojnie przespaną noc.

Będzie musiał napisać do matki, poinformować ją o dacie ich wyjazdu i wtajemniczyć ją w swój plan uniknięcia zawodnictwa. Zrobi to jednak rano, podczas swojej pierwszej wolnej lekcji, gdy znajdzie czas na zatrzymanie się i uporządkowanie swoich myśli.

Ta myśl szybko przywołała następną. Rozstali się w kłótni, a teraz nie będzie miał szansy zobaczyć się z nią aż do zakończenia turnieju. To oznaczało miesiące spędzone bez niej z ograniczonymi możliwościami komunikacji. Samo napisanie listu z Anglii nie będzie problemem, ale jego poczta zawsze mogła być przechwycona lub monitorowana. Mogło to ujawnić coś bardzo ważnego, a to… nie.

_Wystarczy, poradzę sobie z tym wszystkim rano. _Zmusił się do zatrzymania swoich myśli. W końcu nie mógł przyjść na jutrzejsze zajęcia wyglądając jak trup, czyż nie?  
  


* * *

OoO

* * *

Prawie cała szkoła przyszła ich pożegnać. Tłum ubranych na niebiesko studentów wypełniał główne ogrody, znajdujące się teraz pod nimi.

Słońce jeszcze nie wzeszło, a oni już wspinali się pod górę o tak niewiarygodnie wczesnej godzinie. Wczoraj w nocy ich bagaże zostały przetransportowane do ich powozu, chociaż w jego opinii było to małe pocieszenie. Powóz został już ustawiony na pasie startowym, czyli na wzgórzu górującym wysoko ponad szkołą. Hadrian chciał już się tam po prostu znaleźć.

\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie przetransportują nas tam po prostu świstoklikami – mruknęła Claire z jego lewej strony. Hadrian wypuścił z ust krótki śmiech, po czym wyciągnął do niej rękę, chcąc pomóc jej we wspinaczce po stromym zboczu. Ścieżka, którą podążali już dawno temu została wydeptana przez tysiące uczniów, ale to czyniło ich spacer jeszcze trudniejszym. Paru uczniów już zdążyło się poślizgnąć.

Claire przyjęła jego dłoń z wdzięcznym uśmiechem i wspólnie pokonali ostatnie metry do ogromnej jaskini. Natychmiast westchnęli z ulgą. Hadrian pociągnął swoją przyjaciółkę ze sobą, kierując się do ich środka podróży.

Powóz sam w sobie stanowił istne dzieło sztuki. Blado-niebieski kolor przeplatał się ze złotymi, wyrytymi w drewnie grafikami magicznych stworzeń. Na każdych drzwiach widniał herb Beauxbatons.

\- Są takie piękne – wyszeptała Claire. Hadrian podążył za jej wzrokiem i ujrzał podpięte już do powozu Abraksany. Miała rację. Magiczne konie stanowiły oszałamiający widok nawet teraz, gdy uderzały kopytami o podłoże, zdenerwowane tak ciasną dla nich przestrzenią.

Niedługo później byli w stanie wspiąć się po schodkach do środka i powitał ich widok bogato umeblowanego salonu wypełnionego kanapami i miękkimi dywanami oraz kominkiem, który już oświetlał pokój ognistym blaskiem. Wystrój niesamowicie przypominał samą akademię, urządzony w bladych błękitach, ostrych bielach i złocie.

Poczuł się jak w domu.

\- Hadrian! – ostre zawołanie przykuło jego oczy do Jacoba, który przywoływał go do siebie i reszty ich kolegów stojących przy wejściu do korytarza.

Ścisnął lekko dłoń Claire i puścił ją, udając się już w stronę Jacoba. Chłopiec uśmiechał się do niego szeroko.

\- Musisz zobaczyć nasze pokoje. Są fantastyczne! – powiedział, od razu ciągnąc Hadriana za ramię w dół korytarza.

\- Pozwoliłem sobie zająć nam jeden i nasze bagaże już są w środku – Jacob otworzył drzwi i odstąpił na bok, pozwalając Hadrianowi wejść do środka. Wnętrze zdecydowanie wywierało wrażenie – tak, jak pozostałe pomieszczenia powozu. Żywo przypominał on Hadrianowi ich dormitorium, tylko, że oczywiście o wiele większe.

Dwa łóżka bogato udekorowano błękitną pościelą i większą ilością poduszek, niż uważał za potrzebne. Hadrian skierował się do tego, na którym nie znajdowały się jeszcze żadne zmarszczki – Jacob musiał już sobie wybrać jedno z nich – i pogładził dłonią po materiale. Jedwab.

Siadając na brzegu łóżka Hadrian powiódł ciekawym wzrokiem po reszcie pomieszczenia. Białe ściany udekorowane były lekkimi bryzgami złota, a meble miały wiele rzeźbionych wzorów. Po ramach łóżka wiły się zawiłe wzory pnączy winogron. Na szafach widniały obrazy wróżek wyglądających o wiele bardziej niewinnie, niż faktycznie były w rzeczywistości. Skrzydlate konie na biurkach wydawały się mu tak realistyczne, że zdawały się ruszać na ciemnym mahoniu.

Był to piękny pokój, przestronny i jasny. Zauważył wiszący nad nimi ogromny szklany żyrandol.

Dla kogoś, kto nie dorastał otoczony taką ekstrawagancją pokój ten byłby oszałamiający. Jednak jego lata w Beauxbatons musiały znieczulić go na takie obrazy – nie sprawiło to na nim większego wrażenia.

\- Co tam jest? – zapytał, wskazując na osobne drzwi. Jacob machnął lekceważąco dłonią.

\- Łazienka.

Hadrian nie wątpił, że łazienka będzie dokładnie tak samo – jeśli nie bardziej – luksusowa. Zobaczy ją później, gdy pójdzie pod prysznic. Jak na razie pozwolił grawitacji na wykonanie swojego zadania i spadł na łóżko, odbijając się lekko od materaca. Jacob zaśmiał się z niego i Harry połknął pojawiający się na jego twarzy uśmiech.

Wyglądało na to, że nie tylko grawitacja chciała postawić na swoim. – Kiedy wyjeżdżamy? – zapytał cicho, czując się lekko ospały po położeniu się w wygodnym miejscu po tak wczesnej pobudce. Zamknął mimowolnie oczy.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Raczej jednak niedługo, skoro chcemy dostać się tam w miarę wcześnie.

Hadrian mruknął. Jacob zaczął czegoś szukać w swoim kufrze, ale nie otworzył oczu.

Musiał to jednak zrobić chwilę później, gdy coś ciężkiego wylądowało na jego brzuchu. Burknął i automatycznie odskoczył do góry, wywołując kolejny dzisiaj śmiech Jacoba. Hadrian rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie i odpowiedział zahaczając swoją kostką o jego i psując jego równowagę.

Z przekleństwem na ustach Jacob przewrócił się do tyłu na własne łóżko machając szaleńczo rękami.

\- Dupek – prychnął chłopiec, wyglądając na wzburzonego.

\- Drań – odpowiedział Hadrian, zwracając oczy na rzucony na niego przedmiot. Była to oprawiona w czerwoną skórę książka bez tytułu na okładce. – Co to jest?

Jacob wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mój ojciec kazał ci to przekazać, wysłał wczorajszej nocy. Nie patrzyłem.

Hadrian podniósł czarną brew.

\- Powinienem się martwić? – Eric nigdy nie wysłałby mu czegoś bez jakiegoś ukrytego motywu czy znaczenia. Jacob znowu wzruszył ramionami i położył się z powrotem na swoim łóżku.

\- Prawdopodobnie.

\- Jak zwykle pomocny – wymamrotał Hadrian.

Podniósł książkę i obrócił ją w swoich dłoniach, zastanawiając się, czym mogła ona być. W końcu otworzył ją, przewracając przez stare strony i zauważając, że znaczącą większość tekstu stanowiły odręczne notatki; czasami diagram czy rysunek. Zatrzymał się na jednym i przestudiował szczegółowy szkic stworzenia.

Poszukał w swojej głowie nazwy. Nundu. Jedno z najbardziej niebezpiecznych stworzeń w ich świecie. Znowu przewrócił kartki i znalazł rysunek Rogogona Węgierskiego.

Akromantula.

Dementor.

Mantykora.

Kwintaped.

_Dlaczego wysłał mi książkę o magicznych stworzeniach? _Pomyślał Hadrian, marszcząc brwi.

\- Więc? – Jacob przywołał go do rzeczywistości.

\- Nie jestem pewien – mruknął Hadrian, przebiegając oczami po notatkach zamiast obrazków. Z tego, co mógł zauważyć, każde stworzenie opisane było kilkoma stronami informacji, od ich mocnych i słabych stron do mitów na ich temat- zarówno tych magicznych, jak i mugolskich.

W końcu dotarł na stronę tytułową, na której znalazł krótką notatkę w eleganckim piśmie Erica.

_Z myślą o przyszłości. Uważaj na siebie. _

Hadrian prawie parsknął. Czego innego mógł spodziewać się po mężczyźnie niż enigmatycznej notatki. Przecież wyjaśnienie jest zdecydowanie zbyt trudne.

Nagle ktoś zapukał trzy razy do ich drzwi i Hadrian natychmiast zamknął książkę. Za drzwiami odezwała się do nich Claire.

\- Madame Maxime weszła na pokład i wszyscy uczniowie są obecni. Za chwilę wyjeżdżamy. Chodźcie zobaczyć odjazd.

\- Chyba nas potrzebują, wstawaj – Jacob wypuścił z ust ciche burknięcie, ale wstał i skierował się do drzwi. Hadrian wsunął książkę pod jedną z poduszek, po czym dołączył do przyjaciół.

Każdy gromadził si przy oknach, niewątpliwie chcąc zobaczyć odlot ich pojazdu. Hadrian poczuł tylko lekką iskrę zachwytu, którą zawsze odczuwał przy imponujących osiągnięciach magicznych. Ale szybko przysłoniło je nadchodzące uczucie grozy.

Już niedługo znajdzie się w Hogwarcie, w samym sercu terytorium Voldemorta. Będzie otoczony przez wrogów, w ciągłym niebezpieczeństwie i bez możliwości rozmowy z matką. Był inteligentny, wiedział, że da sobie radę, ale sytuacja i tak go przytłaczała.

A w małej części jego mózgu wciąż kręciła się zwykła _ciekawość. _ Hadrian zawsze ją ignorował, woląc skupić się na swojej nienawiści. Teraz, jednak...

W końcu spotka Voldemorta. Mężczyzna stanowił część jego życia praktycznie od urodzenia; przeszkoda do pokonania, groźba do zneutralizowania. Czasami, gdy był młodszy, Hadrian zastanawiał się, czy mężczyzna w ogóle istnieje. Wydawał się taki nierealny, surrealistyczny.

I pomimo wszystkiego ciekawość ta wciąż pozostała. Chciał w końcu zobaczyć mężczyznę, zobaczyć, na co reagował. Była to niebezpieczna myśl, której nigdy nie dzielił z matką – jedna z niewielu rzeczy, którą przed nią ukrywał – bo wiedział, jak zareaguje.

Więc zamiast tego skupił się na nienawiści, którą zawsze potrafił znaleźć. Kryła się tuż pod jego skórą.

Zacisnął ręce w pięści, gdy obserwował, jak Claire z Jacobem zajmują miejsca przy innym oknie, głośno rozmawiając z podekscytowaniem. Ich głosy stały się nierozpoznawalne, gdy jego oddech stawał się coraz bardziej szarpany. Powitał ją i pozwolił jej zastąpić ciekawość.

Spotka mężczyznę, który zamordował jego ojca, mężczyznę, który tak bardzo spieprzył mu życie. I nie będzie mógł nic z tym zrobić.

Będzie musiał unikać uwagi, trzymać głowę nisko i nie pozwalać sobie na błędy takie, jak przy Malfoyu. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na żadną pomyłkę, bo chociaż Malfoya zdołał przekonać, bez wątpienia Voldemort nie da się tak łatwo oszukać.

Zostałby zniszczony.

Nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić.

* * *

OoO

* * *

\- Mój Panie.

Szkarłatne oczy leniwie skupiły się na kłaniającym się mężczyźnie. Na jego ustach pojawił się mały uśmieszek.

\- Lucjuszu – jego wzrok łatwo wychwycił dreszcz, który przebiegł przez mężczyznę.

Blondwłosy mężczyzna wyprostował się ostrożnie, niepewny swojej pozycji. Szacunek i strach, którym wręcz cuchnął ten czystokrwisty jak zawsze nie zawodziły go rozbawić. Zwrócił swoją uwagę z powrotem na czytaną wcześniej książkę, opierając policzek o swoją pięść i zaczynając tam, gdzie skończył.

Lucjusz czekał z lekko pochyloną głową aż jego Pan skieruje na niego swoją uwagę. Gdyby chodziło tu o kogokolwiek innego Lucjusza obraziłoby czekanie, zwłaszcza patrząc na to, że to on został tutaj wezwany. Ale Lord Voldemort robił, co chciał, i jeśli chciał, żeby Lucjusz czekał cierpliwie z boku, gdy ten czytał, to Lucjusz właśnie to zrobi.

Po kilkunastu minutach Lucjusz usłyszał w końcu miękki dźwięk zamykanej książki. Jego Pan wstał i wygładzając swoje szaty podszedł do ściany wypełnionej regałami na książki.

Lucjusz patrzył przez rzęsy jak długie, blade palce powiodły po tytułach, zanim natrafiły na przerwę i wsunęły książkę z powrotem na jej miejsce.

\- Masz coś do zrelacjonowania?

Lucjusz podniósł głowę i spojrzał się prosto na mężczyznę.

\- Mój Panie, otrzymaliśmy wiadomość od zarówno Beauxbatons jak i Durmstrangu. Są już w drodze i powinni przybyć w przeciągu godziny.

W tych czerwonych, hipnotyzujących oczach pojawił się błysk satysfakcji i Lucjusz poczuł się dumny z przyniesienia swojemu Panu dobrych wieści. Nie znał prawdziwego powodu ponownego rozpoczęcia Turnieju Trójmagicznego, jeśli taki w ogóle istniał.

Lucjusz wątpił, że zostałby wtedy wtajemniczony, przynajmniej nie wcześniej, niż jego Pan tego chciał.

\- Doskonale, jestem z ciebie zadowolony – jego znak zamrowił w zgodzie z wypowiadanymi słowami i ogarnęło go uczucie euforii, zasłaniając jego umysł. – Natrafiłeś na jakieś inne komplikacje podczas swojej podróży?

Jego Pan przesunął się do swojego biurka i zaczął przeszukiwać pergaminy na nim się znajdujące. Wyglądało na to, że już zajęło go coś innego.

Lucjusz otrząsnął się z zadowolenia i powtórzył pytanie w swojej głowie. Natychmiast pojawił się w niej niechciany błysk płonących, zielonych oczu i głos ich posiadacza.

_„Jak się nazywasz, dziecko?”  
„Ciekawy?”_

Jego opóźniona odpowiedź przykuła uwagę jego Pana i Lucjusz ponownie znalazł się pod jego badawczym wzrokiem. Szkarłatne oczy obserwowały go intensywnie i przez krótką chwilę Lucjusz zastanawiał się, czy mężczyzna użył legilimencji.

Odchrząknął.

\- Kilku polityków burzyło się, ale byłem w stanie… przekonać ich do naszych racji. Tylko jeden wymagał osobistej wizyty.

\- Który?

\- Eric Korin, mój Panie.

Na twarzy mężczyzny pojawiło się rozbawienie.

\- Ach, rzeczywiście. Zapomniałem, że Lord Korin dołączył do francuskiej Rady. Ufam, że cicho załatwiłeś sprawę.

\- Zrobiłem tak, mój Panie – zatrzymał się w zastanowieniu. – Sądzę, że syn Korina, Jacob, przyjeżdża do Hogwartu.

Jego Pan wrócił do papierów.

\- Czyżby? Jakie wrażenie sprawił na tobie młody Korin, Lucjuszu? Czy to materiał na zawodnika? – w tonie głosu jego Pana pojawiło się coś dziwnego, jakby prześmiewczego. To zatrzymało na chwilę Lucjusza. Próbował to rozszyfrować, ale po chwili poszedł dalej.

\- Nie miałem okazji porozmawiać z chłopcem. Pojawiły się pewne… - powstrzymał się przed wspomnieniem drugiego dziecka. Jego Pana raczej nie będzie interesowała jedna arogancka szlama, która głupio chciała go przesłuchiwać. – Pojawiły się inne sprawy. Nie było czasu. – poprawił się, wiedząc, że przerwa w zdaniu była zbyt oczywista, aby ją pominąć.

Jego Pan obserwował go uważnie jeszcze przez chwilę, jakby wiedział, że coś jeszcze ukrywał. Obraz chłopca ponownie przyszedł mu na myśl.

Jego Pan mrugnął i mruknął.

\- Bardzo dobrze, to wszystko, Lucjuszu. Upewnij się, że uczniowie i kadra zbiorą się o wyznaczonej godzinie, tak jak wszyscy dygnitarze. Musimy w końcu zapewnić naszym gościom ciepłe przywitanie.

Lucjusz ukłonił się i wyszedł z pokoju.

Voldemort zaczekał, aż mężczyzna opuści jego gabinet, po czym oparł się o oparcie swojego krzesła, łącząc ze sobą palce i lekko marszcząc brwi. Zamknął oczy i przywołał obraz, który zdołał wychwycić z chronionego umysłu Lucjusza.

Było to szesnastoletnie dziecko, chociaż mogło być młodsze. Ciemne, potargane włosy i jasne, zielone oczy. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego to dziecko zajmowało myśli Lucjusza, ale jeśli miał zgadywać podejrzewał, że dziecko było w jakiś sposób obecne podczas spotkania z Korinem.

Z zastanawiającym mruknięciem odsunął obraz i skupił się na raportach na biurku. Musiał jeszcze wykonać dużo ważnej pracy, zanim przyjdzie mu powitać przybywające do Hogwartu szkoły.

Coś nie dawało mu jednak spokoju. Jakieś dziwne uczucie, że twarz ze wspomnień Lucjusza jest mu znajoma.

* * *

OoO

* * *

\- Hadrian.

Spojrzał znad książki podarowanej mu przez Erica na Claire, która patrzyła na niego, jakby w jakiś sposób zawiódł wszystkie jej oczekiwania w jednym momencie. Podniósł brew w niemym pytaniu.

Pół-wila westchnęła z jej miejsca przy oknie.

\- Wyciągnij nos z książki na sekundę i podejdź tutaj – zirytowany tym, że zepsuła jego próbę zapomnienia o wiszącej nad nim groźbie, ale wiedząc, że zignorowana dziewczyna będzie jeszcze bardziej nalegać i przeszkadzać podszedł do niej zrezygnowany.

Zatrzymał się przy niej. Claire przewróciła oczami i obróciła go siłą w stronę okna.

\- Popatrz – rozkazała przykazująco.

Spełniając jej życzenie Hadrian skierował wzrok na zmieniający się pod nimi krajobraz. Nie tak dawno przekroczyli granicę Szkocji i wiedział, że już niedługo dotrą do celu.

\- Nie na dół, ty idioto – warknęła Claire. Wskazała na coś przed nimi, bliżej horyzontu. Wzdychając, spojrzał tam, gdzie wskazywała jakby była dzieckiem, a on zmęczonym dorosłym.

I natychmiast zaparło mu dech w piersiach.

Bo wteszcie mógł _go zobaczyć. _

_\- Hogwart – _wyszeptał.

Przed nimi znajdował się ogromny zbiornik wody, błyszczący promieniami wstającego słońca i malując stary zamek na wzgórzu w pięknej palecie różu i złota. Każde okno zdawało się być błyszczącym diamentem dzięki odbijającemu się światłu i tylko dodawał do jego splendoru.

Natychmiast poczuł oddalający się niepokój. Nie miało znaczenia to, że właśnie w tym zamku znajdował się jego najgorszy koszmar, nie miało znaczenia to, że będzie tam w ciągłym niebezpieczeństwie.

Nic nie wydawało się mieć żadnego znaczenia gdy oglądał rosnący zamek, który mógł już zobaczyć ze szczegółami.

\- Nie jest to Beauxbatons – Claire wyszeptała mu do ucha – ale jest w nim coś uderzającego, nie uważasz? – Jej niebieskie oczy patrzyły raz na Hogwart, raz na Hadriana. Na jej ustach pojawił się uśmiech, gdy zauważyła, jak bardzo był oczarowany.

_Jest tak niezwykły jak sam zamek. ­_Pomyślała.

Zauważyła, jak wycofany Hadrian był od powrotu z ich krótkich wakacji. Wiedziała też, że nie powie im, co go dręczy. Przeszło jej przez myśl, że chodzi o jego matkę. Hadrian rzadko wspominał cokolwiek o jego domowym życiu i prawie trzy lata zajęło im dowiedzenie się o śmierci jego ojca.

Claire wciąż pamiętała ich pierwszy rok w Beauxbatons. Cieszyła ją wtedy myśl o przejściu ze szkoły dla młodszych do oficjalnych progów Akademii. Pamiętała, jak każdy miał przy sobie rodziców życzących im szczęścia i jak Hadrian stał sam przez cały ranek.

Pamiętała, jak prosta była odpowiedź Hadriana na jej pytanie.

_„Mój ojciec nie żyje, a matka nie mogła przybyć.”_

Chciała się zapytać, co się stało, czy pokłócił się ze swoją matką czy może chodziło o coś innego. Jednak za każdym razem słowa zamierały jej w gardle.

Hadrian nie rozmawiał o swoim osobistym życiu. Wątpiła, że zacznie teraz.

Więc zamiast tego westchnęła i objęła go ramionami, starając się ofiarować mu ciche wsparcie. Wciąż patrzył w milczeniu na zbliżający się zamek, ale mogła poczuć opuszczającą go presję im dłużej tak stali.

Nie chciała myśleć o tym, jak chaotyczne stanie się niedługo ich życie. Claire wiedziała, jak wysokie prawdopodobieństwo wywołania Hadriana jako ich zawodnika istniało. Różnica między nimi a Hadrianem była ogromna, kto inny mógłby to być?

Myśl o tym, że życie jej przyjaciele będzie zagrożone pozostawiała zimno w jej klatce piersiowej i miała wtedy ochotę schować go na czas całego turnieju. Jedyną ulgę przynosiła jej myśl, że Hadrian był niezwykły i będzie miał wsparcie najlepszych z najlepszych studentów Beauxbatons. Nawet, jeśli nie wygra, ona będzie stała przy nim i pilnowała jego bezpieczeństwa i życia.

\- Proszę o uwagę – Claire mrugnęła, gdy głos Madame Maxime rozległ się w całym powozie. Hadrian oderwał się od niej i obrócili się w stronę ich Dyrektorki, która stała na środku salonu. Powoli wszyscy wyłonili się skądkolwiek zawędrowali i zebrali się przed potężną kobietą.

\- W przeciągu minut podejdziemy do lądowania. Ufam, że wszyscy będziecie wtedy przygotowani i odpowiednio ubrani na tą okazję – tutaj oczy Madame Maxime powiodły po niektórych uczniach, którzy albo zdjęli szkolne marynarki albo wyglądali na zaspanych.

Claire usłyszała westchnięcie Hadriana i zerknęła na niego. Na jego twarzy widniał grymas. Wyglądał, jakby Madame Maxime właśnie wręczyła mu wyrok śmierci.

\- Zbierzcie się tutaj za pięć minut i dobierzcie się w pary. Zostaniemy powitani przez brytyjskich dygnitarzy i – Madame Maxime zwolniła – Czarnego Pana.

Claire szyciej zabiło serce na myśl o kimś tak potężnym, jak Czarny Pan stojącym przed nimi tak szybko. Zobaczenie mężczyzny na własne oczy? Nie mogła się doczekać. Na pewno każdy czuł takie samo nerwowe podekscytowanie jak ona w tym momencie.

Gdyby spojrzała na Hadriana zobaczyłaby, że nie każdy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie wiem, czy jestem zadowolona z tego rozdziału, ale ostatni pojawił się prawie trzy tygodnie temu, więc macie ;D  
Jest Raina, jest Claire (którą btw uwielbiam, taka trochę fandomowa Dafne Greengrass), jest Lord V! Wreszcie!  
Mam nadzieję złapać trochę wolnego przed świętami i prawdopodobnie wtedy pojawi się kolejny rozdział. Na pewno jeszcze w tym roku!


	4. Rozdział IV

Hadrian wygładził klapy swojej błękitnej marynarki i wziął głęboki oddech. Ich powóz wylądował niecałą minutę temu, a on już nie potrafił opanować swoich emocji. Jeszcze nawet nie postawił stopy na hogwarckiej ziemi, a czuł się, jakby już zawiódł. Doprowadzało go to do obłędu.

_Bogowie, _trzęsły mu się ręce.

Hadrian opuścił ręce wzdłuż ciała i zacisnął dłonie do momentu,aż drżenie zniknęło. Obrzydzało go to, jak łatwo pozwolił strachowi przejąć kontrolę nad jego ciałem, ale gorzko zaakceptował już fakt, że na pewno nie będzie to ostatni raz.

Na myśl, że Czarny Pan znajduje się tuż za drzwiami do ich powozu robiło mu się niedobrze. Świadomość, że przez niemal cały rok będzie tak blisko tego potwora zmusiła go do ucieczki na sam koniec szeregu zebranych rówieśników, chcąc dziecinnie uniknąć nieuniknionego.

Pomimo wychowania pod czujnym okiem jego matki, pomimo swojego doświadczenia w politycznym tańcu, zdobytym przez rozmowy z wieloma wpływowymi francuskimi figurami nie czuł się w ogóle przygotowany. Jednak nigdy wcześniej nie przebywał w otoczeniu kogoś takiego, jak Voldemort. Być może nigdy nie będzie w pełni przygotowany.

Jakże depresyjna myśl.

Ktoś otarł się mu o ramię, przywołując jego uwagę. Raina obserwowała go uważnie z miną, która jasno pokazywała, jak bardzo chciała stać teraz obok kogoś innego. Wyciągnęła w jego stronę delikatną dłoń, czekając.

Posłał jej lekki grymas.

\- Nie możemy się z kimś zamienić? – zapytał, od razu znając odpowiedź na to pytanie i przyjmując jej dłoń.

\- Przestań zachowywać się jak pięcioletnie dziecko – warknęła, zaciskając swoją dłoń na jego ramieniu. Hadrian w duchu podziękował projektantowi ich marynarek za uszycie ich z tak grubego materiału. W innym przypadku harpijskie szpony Rainy zatopiłyby się głęboko w jego skórze. – Każdy inny stoi już w parze. I nie nazwałabym ich szponami.

Hadrian mrugnął. 

\- Powiedziałem to na głos?

Raina parsknęła, ale pozostawiła to bez komentarza, a Hadrian zauważył z rozbawieniem, że chociaż Raina zaprzeczyła komentarzowi na temat jej paznokci będącymi szponami, to nic nie powiedziała o jego ‘harpijskim’ docinku.

Zastanawiał się, czy świadomie.

\- Jak się czujesz? – zapytała zamiast tego, brzmiąc w większości na znudzoną.

To pytanie zatrzymało go na chwilę. Co _tak naprawdę _czuł? W jego wnętrzu szalała teraz burza, od której żadna ilość nieszkodliwego droczenia się nie mogła odwrócić uwagi, nie w pełni. Hadrian zawsze był emocjonalną osobą, jednak dzięki jego nieskazitelnej kontroli nad sobą przez większość czasu nie było to wcale zauważalne.

Mógł wprawdzie po prostu skłamać, odrzucić swoje uczucia jako coś normalnego i nic ważnego, ale nie miało to w tym momencie żadnych zalet. Postawił więc na prawdę.

\- Zdenerwowany – powiedział wprost i został nagrodzony spojrzeniem pełnym szoku od swojej partnerki. – Zły, lub raczej zirytowany. Podekscytowany – ostatnie słowo wymsknęło mu się z ust bez namysłu. Zamilknął, po czym dokończył. – Przestraszony.

W jej wzroku nie zostało nic z normalnej dla niej drwiny. Zastąpiła ją fascynacja.

\- Dlaczego przestraszony? – wydawała się być szczerze ciekawa. Hadrian nie widział żadnego problemu w podzieleniu się swoimi myślami z dziewczyną.

\- Pomyśl tylko. Istnieje bardzo wysoka szansa, że jedno z nas nie dożyje następnego roku. Ktoś, z kim dorastaliśmy niedługo zostanie umieszczony w niedorzecznie niebezpiecznym turnieju tylko po to, aby nasze ministerstwa miały się czym przechwalać. Po prostu uważam to za – poszukał odpowiedniego słowa – krzywdzące. Dla wszystkich.

\- W jaki sposób?

Hadrian wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jest tyle rzeczy, które mogą pójść nie tak. Jeden taki wypadek może zniszczyć nasze międzynarodowe relacje na wiele lat. Najgorsza oczywiście jest śmierć zawodnika. Wprowadzono tyle zasad, aby zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo, ale… Same zadania są niezwykle niebezpieczne. Gdyby ktoś w nich zginął… Spowoduje to ogromną reakcję polityczną. Zwłaszcza, gdy będzie to ktoś z naszych lub z Durmstrangu. Cała przemowa Ministra Malfoya opierała się przecież na obietnicach zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa wszystkim zawodnikom.

Uśmiechnął się gorzko.

\- Ludzie uwielbiają oglądać zagrażające życiu i ekscytujące dla nich wydarzenia do momentu, w którym ktoś zginie. Nie żyjemy już może w osiemnastym wieku, ale ludzka natura nie zmieniła się tak bardzo. Jedyna różnica polega na tym, że obecnie lubimy udawać kogoś lepszego. Jeśli jakiś zawodnik zginie, ludzie będą oburzeni; niezależnie od faktu, że jedynie chwilę temu właśnie tym się ekscytowali.

Potrząsnął głową i zaśmiał się ostro.

\- Hipokryzja w najlepszym jej wydaniu.

\- Więc obawiasz się możliwej śmierci, ale także jej konsekwencji?

Hadrian znowu wzruszył ramionami.

\- Tak, chyba tak.

Raina przechyliła głowę, a jego ogarnęło nagłe zdziwienie, że odbyli całą rozmowę w uprzejmy sposób. Raina musiała być naprawdę znudzona i używała go jako jakieś formy mentalnej stymulacji. Lub naprawdę była zainteresowana jego opinią.

\- Mogę zrozumieć twój punkt widzenia – powiedziała w końcu parę sekund później. – Raczej dobrze to przemyślałeś. Boisz się o siebie?

\- Dlaczego miałbym się o siebie bać?

Trzy ostre kaśnięcia zagłuszyły to, co Raina chciała powiedzieć. Oboje skupili swoją uwagę na Madame Maxime, która stanęła na czele utworzonych przez nich linii.

\- Gdy wyjdziemy, stworzycie trzy szeregi przed wszystkimi dygnitarzami i zaczekacie tam na kolejne instrukcje. Oczekuję od was wszystkich postawy godnej studenta naszej szkoły.

Parę sekund później drzwi do ich powozu otworzyły się, a oni wylali się na zewnątrz jak strumień wody.

Hadrianowi zacisnęły się wnętrzności w strachu. Niczego nie pragnął w tej chwili bardziej, niż zatrzymania całej tej farsy i powrotu do domu.

Był jednak zbyt dobrze wyuczony, aby pozwolić swojemu niepokojowi pokazać się w jakikolwiek sposób. Jego kroki nigdy nie straciły rytmu i trzymał się wyprostowany, chociaż serce dzwoniło mu w klatce piersiowej, a magia mrowiła tuż pod skórą.

Hadrian zamknął oczy tuż przed wyjściem z powozu, stawiając mechanicznie kroki i otwierając je dopiero wtedy, gdy poczuł na twarzy promienie słońca.

Bez słowa utworzyli trzy szeregi i stali w ciszy. Hadrian pozwolił swoim oczom przesunąć się po wszystkich zebranych by ich powitać, nieświadomie szukając tej jednej osoby.

Tutaj.

Z boku stała wysoka postać odziana w gładkie, czarne szaty, które – chociaż pozbawione fantazyjnych wzorów– tylko podkreślały jego obecność.

Hadrian znał Czarnego Pana z fotografii, na których jego twarz zazwyczaj przykryta była kapturem. Ale czarnobiałe postacie z gazet nie mogły porównywać się do mężczyzny w rzeczywistości.

Dzisiaj nie miał on żadnego kaptura i po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu Hadrian bez przeszkód spojrzał na mordercę jego ojca.

Voldemort stanowił zdecydowanie niepokojący widok z jego wysokim, niemalże szkieletowym ciałem, śnieżnobiałą, bezwłosą skórą, płaskim nosem i błyszczącymi, czerwonymi oczami. Wyglądał bardziej jak postać z najgorszych koszmarów, potwór jeszcze bardziej straszliwy dlatego, że tak naprawdę był człowiekiem.

Hadrian obserwował jego postać najdyskretniej, jak umiał, starając się zapamiętać jak najwięcej detali w tak krótkim czasie. Im wcześniej stworzył prawdziwy obraz mężczyzny, tym łatwiejsza dla niego będzie cała ta wycieczka.

Jego matka zawsze powtarzała, że umiejętność obserwacji potrafiła nieraz uratować życie, zwłaszcza przy tak wielkiej ilości wrogów. Im więcej zauważysz, tym więcej rozumiesz, tym mniej błędów popełnisz. Więc użył swoich zmysłów.

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zauważył u Czarnego Pana była jego moc, nie żeby go to zdziwiło. Powietrze wokół mężczyzny praktycznie ociekało jego magią, ogłaszając jego obecność i domagając się uwagi. Hadrian doskonale wiedział, że prócz niego jeszcze wiele innych osób nie mogło oderwać wzroku od Voldemorta. Niemal wszyscy dygnitarze odwracali się delikatnie w jego stronę, podświadomie pragnąc jego uwagi.

Kolejną rzeczą, której się spodziewał była arogancja. Pokazywała się ona wszędzie; w jego niemalże zrelaksowanej postawie, w opuszczonych niedbale rękach. Silni magicznie czarodzieje i czarownice często poddawali się temu uczuciu. Czuli się lepsi, mądrzejsi od osób z mniejszą mocą magiczną. Takie poczucie wyższości.

Sam Hadrian przez lata poddawał się nieraz tej emocji, ale zawsze starał się z nią walczyć. Arogancja prowadziła do poczucia komfortu i zmuszała cię do relaksu w pewności, że nic nie może cię pokonać. Hadrian znacznie wolał zawsze uważać na wszystko i wszystkich. Czasami go to męczyło, ale jego ciągle rosnąca paranoja i tak stanowiła lepszą alternatywę od bycia na coś nieprzygotowanym.

Prawdopodobnie w ten sam sposób czuł się sam Voldemort, który był szeroko znany jako najsilniejsza magiczna istota na świecie. Gdy tak wiele osób automatycznie się mu poddawało, utrzymanie stałej czujności tak znanej Hadrianowi łatwo zaniedbać.

Chyba, że ta arogancja stanowiła tylko maskę? Aby jego wrogowie założyli, że stracił czujność, gdy w rzeczywistości doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z ich poczynań? To zdecydowanie bardziej brzmiało jak Czarny Pan, chociaż Hadrian pewien był tego, że arogancja na jego twarzy nie mogła być udawana. Być może więc mieszanka obu.

Hadrian zwrócił następnie uwagę na twarz Voldemorta i uważnie przestudiował jego rysy twarzy. Szczególnie skupił się na tych przeszywających, czerwonych oczach, na sposobie, w jaki obserwowały zebrany tłum. Spróbował zidentyfikować małe przebłyski emocji, które się w nich czasem pojawiały.

Nie. Był zdecydowanie za daleko, aby określić taką rzecz. Chociaż może…

_Zdecydowanie zbyt niebezpieczne, _pomyślał ostro, chociaż pomysł ten wciąż obijał mu się po głowie. _Jeśli będę ostrożny, nawet nie zauważy, _zagryzł dolną wargę, niezdecydowany. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć swojej ciekawości, i jeśli będzie postępował ostrożnie, nie mógł być pewnym tego, że Voldemort nawet to poczuje.   
_Ale jeśli to zrobi…_

Bogowie, przecież i tak wiedział, co wygra. Jego cholerna ciekawość została już pobudzona.

Tak więc z ogromną ilością lęku Hadrian wysłał maleńki strumień magii w poszukiwaniu Czarnego Pana. Dotknięcie magii innej osoby często pozwalało wyczytać jej emocje, podobnie jak przy empatii. Twoja twarz mogła pozostawać pusta, ale twoja magia i tak mogła cię zdradzić.

Jedyną różnicą między tym, co robił, a empatią było to, że w ten sposób Hadrian nie miał możliwości manipulowania czyimiś emocjami i to, że mógł odczytać jedynie powierzchowne odczucia. Empata mógł określić wszystkie odczuwane w tym momencie emocje i, jeśli byli na tyle silny, nie potrzebował do tego żadnego kontaktu.

Jedyną tego wadą było to, że otwierał wtedy tunel w dwie strony. Hadrian musiał być naprawdę ostrożny, aby nie przenieść własnych emocji i nie zaalarmować swojego celu.

Kontrolowanie czystej magii w ten sposób zabierało olbrzymią ilość koncentracji, ale Hadrian zmusił się do okiełznania wielu form magicznej kontroli – nawet tych, które normalnie zabierały dekady intensywnego treningu.

To, że już w tym wieku utrzymywał tak dobrą kontrolę nad swoim magicznym rdzeniem zmusiło go do namysłu – nie po raz pierwszy – czy był normalnym czarodziejem. Zawsze lepiej się uczył przez praktyczne metody, ale nawet on wiedział, że to, w jakim tempie to postępowało nie było naturalne.

Co jego kolegom zajmowało tygodnie, jemu udawało się zrobić w jedynie dwa dni. Zaklęcia przychodziły mu z przerażającą łatwością i już niedługo magia bezróżdżkowa nie będzie stanowiła dla niego żadnego problemu.

Gdy miał sześć lat – dwa lata przed przybyciem do Beauxbatons – żyli z matką w mugolskiej dzielnicy i podczas jednego popołudnia beztroskiej zabawy na miejscowym placu zabaw wytworzył w swojej dłoni maleńki płomyk ognia.

_„Jesteś dziwadłem”_

Nie potrafił sobie nigdy przypomnieć imienia tego chłopca lub tego, jak wyglądał, ale jego słowa z nim zostały. Może ten chłopiec miał w pewnym sensie rację.

Jego myśli skierowały się jednak na zupełnie inny tor w momencie, w którym jego magia musnęła najciemniejszą moc, jaką kiedykolwiek doświadczył. Hadrian nie potrafił powstrzymać ostrego dreszczu, który prze niego przeszedł gdy wibracje tej magii go dotknęły. Ledwo zauważył Rainę wysyłającą mu pytające spojrzenie. Znacznie bardziej zajęła go ta ciemna obecność.

Słabe połączenie pozwoliło mu na odczytanie emocji mężczyzny. Jak fala tsunami zalało go znudzenie, niechęć i frustracja, zmuszając Hadriana do oderwania swojej magii. Bał się, że pod wpływem tej mocy załamią mu się kolana. Otrząsnął się, próbując oddalić od siebie nagłe wyczerpanie. _Co tu się do cholery stało? Nigdy wcześniej nie miało to takich efektów. _Mrugnął powoli parę razy i zmusił zmęczenie do odejścia, wysyłając trochę magii prosto do mózgu, aby go obudzić.

Hadrian przełknął ślinę i zaryzykował spojrzenie na Czarnego Pana.

_Kurwa. _

Mężczyzna patrzył prosto na niego.

_Kurwa._

Hadrian spojrzał mu w oczy i natychmiast poczuł rosnący nacisk, jak budujący się ból głowy. Gorączkowo wzniósł swoje bariery oklumencyjne i odetchnął z ulgą, gdy nieprzyjemne uczucie odpłynęło.

Natychmiast zerwał kontakt wzrokowy z Czarnym Panem i poprzysiągł sobie, że nigdy więcej nie zrobi czegoś tak niewiarygodnie głupiego, jak utworzenie magicznego połączenia z tym mężczyzną. Nigdy. Więcej.

Przeszywające spojrzenie ciążyło na nim przez kilka kolejnych minut, ale Hadrian powstrzymał się od chociażby zerknięcia w jego stronę. Już popełnił jeden ogromny błąd, nie pozwoli sobie na kolejny atak umysłowy tylko dlatego, że zaczynał czuć się jak ofiara.

Zamiast tego więc skupił się na mowie powitalnej, zapamiętując każde jej słowo, ale nie zwracając na nie żadnej uwagi. Bo nieważne, jak bardzo się na nich skupiał, jego zdradziecki umysł wciąż i wciąż powracał do rozbawienia, które powstało w oczach Czarnego Pana na jego widok i do tego, jak te płonące czerwone oczy przeskanowały go uważnie z góry do dołu.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Raina się na niego gapiła.

Hadrian zignorował ją i kontynuował swój spacer za małą grupką dygnitarzy prowadzącą ich do zamku. Aktualnie eskortowano ich do jakiegoś miejsca, w którym będą musieli podpisać kilka dokumentów.

Zwykła formalność która miała pokazać, że w pełni rozumieli konsekwencje nominowania się na zawodnika i że zgadzają się na zapisy zawarte w regulaminie całego turnieju. Nie był to magicznie wiążący kontrakt, który zawodnicy będą zmuszeni później podpisać, a jedynie sposób brytyjskiego ministerstwa na uniknięcie oskarżeń o nieprzygotowanie ich na nadchodzące niebezpieczeństwa.

Raina wciąż się na niego gapiła.

\- Co? – warknął w końcu. Nie dotarł jeszcze w pełni do siebie po swoim otarciu się o niebezpieczeństwo. Dziewczyna fuknęła na niego i pokręciła głową w niedowierzaniu.

\- Prawie dostajesz wcześniej jakiegoś ataku i teraz będziesz udawał, że nie miało to miejsca?

Tym razem to on fuknął.

\- Po pierwsze, nie było to nic ważnego. Po drugie, na pewno nie można nazwać tego ‘atakiem’. I po trzecie: tak, zamierzam udawać, że się nie wydarzyło.

\- Kłótnia ukochanych, dzieciaki?

Hadrian odwrócił się i spojrzał na mężczyznę, obok którego zaczął przypadkowo iść. Był młody, najprawdopodobniej lekko po trzydziestce i ubrany w typowe dla polityków szaty z drogiego materiału.

\- Nie nazwałbym jej moją ‘ukochaną’, proszę pana. Raczej osobistym demonem z piekła – polityk zaśmiał się głośno, ale zgrabnie zostawił temat w spokoju. Wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń.

\- Arnold Abernathy – powiedział z szelmowskim uśmieszkiem. Hadrian przyjął jego dłoń i posłał mu w powitaniu mały uśmiech.

\- Hadrian Evans, przyjemność po mojej stronie.

Abernathy’ego widocznie rozbawiły jego słowa, ale nic nie powiedział. Zamiast tego obrzucił go uważnym spojrzeniem.

\- Beauxbatons, hę? Jak się czujesz tak daleko od domu?

\- Traktuję to jako kolekne nowe doświadczenie. Hogwart bez wątpienia jest tak samo olśniewający w środku, jak i na zewnątrz.

Abernathy znów się zaśmiał.

\- Merlinie, dzieciaku, dobry będzie z ciebie polityk, jeśli na wszystkie pytania odpowiadasz tak dyplomatycznie – mężczyzna machnął lekko ręką, drugą wciąż trzymając w kieszeni. – Nie wiem jednak, dlaczego ktokolwiek chciałby iść w politykę – o wiele a dużo zasad i regulacji jak na mój gust.

Hadrian przechylił głowę w zainteresowaniu.

\- Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale czy pan sam nie jest przypadkiem politykiem? – zaczynał być podejrzliwy. Ten mężczyzna nie wypowiadał się jak polityk. Hadrian zauważył jakiś błysk w oczach Abernathy’ego, który tylko wzmógł jego nieufność.

\- Cóż, w pewnym sensie jestem. Nikim ważnym jednak, w przeciwieństwie do tych ludzi – Abernathy wyśmiał jego pytanie. – Więc, Hadrian, powiedz mi coś o sobie, i o Francji. Nigdy tam osobiście nie byłem, ale wszyscy opowiadają o jej pięknie.

Jaka niedbała zmiana tematu. Hadrian zmrużył oczy i jeszcze raz ocenił mężczyznę. Jego pierwsza prośba nie była jakaś specjalnie podejrzliwa, ale to, jak blisko postawił następną, na znacznie szerszy temat, było… dziwne. Prawie tak, jakby chciał ukryć swoje pierwsze pytanie.

Albo ten mężczyzna był okropnym rozmówcą, albo rozmawiał z nim z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu. Hadrian zastanawiał się tylko dlaczego. Nie zrobił nic, co mogło przyciągnąć uwagę mężczyzny – oprócz chodzenia obok niego, a nawet przez to mężczyzna nie powinien się do niego odezwać.

To Abernathy przywitał się pierwszy, to on starał się prowadzić rozmowę. Jeśli miał w tym jakiś cel, to Hadrian chciał go poznać.

Z nieformalnym spokojem zaczął opowiadać Abernathy’emu o Francji i Beauxbatons, unikając czegokolwiek osobistego i uważnie obserwując otrzymane reakcje. Abernathy słuchał z uwagą wszystkiego, co powiedział, jakby starał się to zapamiętać. To tylko wzniosło jeszcze więcej czerwonych flag w jego głowie.

Kimkolwiek ten mężczyzna był, Hadrian nie zamierzał mu ufać w żaden sposób.

\- Brzmi absolutnie fantastycznie – stwierdził Abernathy, gdy Hadrian skończył kreślić ogólnikowy obraz ogrodów Beauxbatons. Szczera pochwała zaskoczyła go nieco, ale także zadowoliła. Hadrian z dumą traktował swoją szkołę i zawsze miło było słuchać komplementów zagranicznych gości.

\- Mogę się założyć, że twoje rodzeństwo nie może się doczekać przyjazdu do tak wspaniałej szkoły, co?

Hadrian zamilknął, ważąc zalety i wady odpowiedzi na tak osobiste pytanie. Wreszcie, stwierdzając, że nie może mu to zaszkodzić, odpowiedział.

\- Obawiam się, że nie mam żadnego rodzeństwa.

\- Aż tak bardzo dokazywałeś w młodości? – zaśmiał się Abernathy, chociaż w jego śmiechu dało się odczytać dziwną nutę. Hadrian uśmiechnął się chłodno, ale nie poprawił mężczyzny. Nie miał potrzeby wnoszenia Jamesa Pottera do rozmowy. Wspominanie o zmarłym rodzicu prowadziło jedynie do udawanych kondolencji i wprowadzało nieswoi nastrój.

\- Coś w tym stylu – odpowiedział. Zanim mężczyzna mógł zacząć naciskać – bo Hadrian ślepy nie był i ten mężczyzna za bardzo się nim interesował – sam zadał pytanie, mając nadzieję go zaskoczyć.

\- Więc, panie Abernathy, opowiedz mi, co takiego robisz w Ministerstwie – jasne, zielone oczy uważnie zaobserwowały iskierkę niekomfortu w brązowych mężczyzny. Ten człowiek zdecydowanie nie był politykiem, zbyt łatwo dało się go odczytać. Żaden polityk nie miałby tak dużo dziur w stworzonej przez niego masce.

Co nasuwało kolejne pytanie: kim dokładnie był ten mężczyzna?

\- Och, cóż, pracuję w finansach. Zajmuję się kilkoma majątkami czystokrwistych i takie tam. Wypełniam papiery, kiedy sobie przypomnę.

\- Fascynujące – mruknął Hadrian, głośno tylko na tyle, by Abernathy mógł go usłyszeć. Zbliżył się do mężczyzny i, po raz drugi w ciągu godziny, wysłał do niego nić magii, chcąc odczytać jego emocje. W przeciwieństwie do Czarnego Pana ten mężczyzna nie wywoła u niego tak mocnej reakcji, był tego pewny.

Uderzyło go uczucie silnego strachu i gniewu, ale także dużej ilości fascynacji, ekscytacji i … przywiązania? Jak… dziwnie. Hadrian wycofał się i zerwał połączenie, zanim mężczyzna coś zauważył.

Szybko przesuwali się w stronę dużych drzwi, trawa przechodząca w kamień. Hadrian podniósł oczy na wysoką strukturę i zauważył kilka twarzy wychylających się z niezliczonych okien. Zbliżało się już południe.

\- Jest pan absolwentem Hogwartu, panie Abernathy?

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szczerze i także wzniósł wzrok na majestatyczny budynek. W jego spojrzeniu pojawiło się coś tęsknego i zadumanego.

\- Zgadza się. Wcale się nie zmienił przez te wszystkie lata. Wydawać by się mogło, jakby to dopiero wczoraj obijałem się tutaj z J- z moimi przyjaciółmi.

\- Hadrian, chodź tutaj!

Hadrian zerknął przez ramię na Jacoba i kilku innych kolegów z roku. Chciał przeprosić Abernathy’ego, ale mężczyzna machnął tylko ręką.

\- Idź, dzieciaku. Nie pozwól mi cię tutaj trzymać. Na pewno się jeszcze gdzieś zobaczymy.

\- Oczywiście, to była przyjemność, panie Abernathy.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i podszedł do przyjaciół. Gdyby się odwrócił, zauważyłby zamyśloną minę na bladej twarzy mężczyzny lub to, jak jego dłoń zacisnęła się na czymś w kieszeni.

Jacob położył mu rękę na jego ramieniu, gdy się zbliżył.

\- Kto to był? – Hadrian wzruszył ramionami.

\- To bez znaczenia – wtrącił się Nathaniel z grymasem na twarzy – słyszeliście, co powiedzieli? Musimy dać jakiś występ. Występ! Co oni myślą, że zrobimy? – brzmiał wyjątkowo urażony.

\- Kiedy to oznajmili? – zapytał Hadrian. Otrzymał kilka spojrzeń pełnych niedowierzania od innych chłopców.

\- Podczas przemówienia tego pulchnego małego mężczyzny, znowu nie uważałeś? – Jacob przechylił głowę. Hadrian posłał mu lekki uśmieszek.

\- Szczerze, nie. Słucham jedynie ludzi, przez których głosy moje uszy _nie _krwawią – wywołał tym kilka śmiechów.

\- Jakim cudem jesteś z nas najlepszy, nigdy się nie dowiem – jęknął Charles, potrząsając głową. – Przysięgam, że już nawet nie słuchasz podczas lekcji. 

\- Może gdybym miał jakąś konkurencję, nie byłbym aż tak znudzony – zasugerował Hadrian. Charles odepchnął go żartobliwie, mrucząc coś, co podejrzanie brzmiało jak ‘dupek’. Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko, gdy akurat jego uwagę złapała druga grupa ludzi wchodzących do sali. Jego oczy natychmiast padły na Czarnego Pana.

Z grymasem oderwał wzrok od imponującego mężczyzny i zacisnął pięść. Teraz, gdy dotknął jego magii, zdawał się być niezmiernie świadomy jego obecności – doprowadzało go to do wściekłości.

\- Trochę onieśmielający, czyż nie? – mruknął mu do ucha Jacob, stojąc odrobinę bliżej, niż musiał, aby zostać usłyszanym. Hadrian poczuł ocierającą się o jego ramię klatkę piersiową. – Przypomina mi trochę węża. Popatrz tylko na ten nos.

Hadrian, pomimo dziwnego uczucia w środku nie mógł się powstrzymać od uśmiechnięcia się na lekkomyślne słowa Jacoba. Niebezpiecznie było mówić tak o mężczyźnie, który stał zaledwie kilka metrów od nich, ale Hadrian był tak spięty, że doceniał każdą okazję na poprawę humoru.

Pochylił się do tyłu, zbliżając się do swojego przyjaciela.

\- Uważaj – wyszeptał gładko – jego nos może nie działać, ale nie oznacza to, że nie potrafi cię usłyszeć.

I czy nie było to strasznie ironiczne, że dosłownie w tym momencie te czerwone oczy skierowały się na ich małą grupę. Natychmiast odsunęli się od siebie i wytworzyli wokół siebie aurę niewinności którą tylko nastolatek mógł stworzyć.

Jakiś mężczyzna odezwał się do Voldemorta i chociaż jego oczy nigdy ich nie opuściły, musiał coś odpowiedzieć, ponieważ ten drugi odsunął się i odszedł.

_Bogowie, idzie w naszą stronę. _Hadrian miał kłopot z opanowaniem swoich reakcji, im bardziej mężczyzna się do nich zbliżał, i przez jeden przerażający moment pomyślał, że Voldemort zacznie z nimi rozmowę. Ale bał się niepotrzebnie.

Voldemort ominął ich bez żadnego spojrzenia w ich stronę. Hadrian, który na jego nieszczęście stał na skraju zebranej grupki trzymał się prosto i nie przesunął się na bok. Przez jego małą rebelię ramię Voldemorta musnęło jego własne. Ten krótki dotyk sprawił, że Hadrian czuł się wstrząśnięty i chory minuty później, gdy prowadzili ich do innego pokoju.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Oparł się o twardy kamień za nim, starając się znaleźć jakiś balans wśród swoich szalejących emocji. Przez całe trzy godziny musiał znosić czarodziejów i czarownice mówiących im o różnych rzeczach i zaczynało już brakować mu cierpliwości. Jedni mówili, czego od nich oczekiwali podczas pobytu w Hogwarcie, inni o zasadach, jeszcze inni prosili o podpisanie coraz to nowych dokumentów.

Już był zmęczony, a noc dopiero się zaczynała i musiał jeszcze zachować koncentrację na ich nadchodzące wielkimi krokami wejście.

To wszystko zaczynało go po prostu przytłaczać. Wśród jego ciągle zmieniających się emocji najczęściej pojawiały się dwie: niczym niepohamowana radość i równie wielki strach. Radość, bo w końcu, po tylu latach wyobrażeń, znajdował się w Hogwarcie, bo wreszcie mógł zobaczyć niezliczone, stare zbroje, ruszające się schody i mnogie zaczarowane portrety.

Ale pojawiał się także strach, który zaciskał się wokół jego serca i zanieczyszczał podziw. Jedyną zaletą całej tej sytuacji było to, że Voldemort zdawał się zapomnieć o swoim zainteresowaniu jego osobą, spowodowanym wcześniejszą idiotyczną decyzją. Mężczyzna ignorował go na korytarzach, co potraktował z ulgą.

Hadrian sam już nie był pewny, co czuł. Zmusił się do obserwacji zgromadzonych obok uczniów Durmstrangu, nie mając żadnego innego zajęcia. Rzadko kiedy spotykał kogoś z innej magicznej szkoły; nawet przyjęcia i bale, na które ostatnimi czasy uczęszczał wypełniali francuscy i hiszpańscy absolwenci.

Utrzymywali oni wokół siebie aurę dzikości; w ich oczach widniała ostrość, która go intrygowała. Dobrze znał reputację Durmstarngu i chciał wiedzieć ,jak ona zmieniła swoich studentów.

\- Nieco szorstcy, nie uważasz? – Claire powiedziała cicho, stając obok niego. Hadrian wzruszył ramionami.

\- Szorstcy, być może. Powiedziałbym raczej groźni.

Jego przyjaciółka podniosła brew.

\- Nie możesz się przecież ich _bać_. Hadrian, którego znam? Ten sam, który rozłożył na łopatki każdego przeciwnika w pojedynku od czwartego roku? – w jej oczach pojawiła się iskra rozbawienia. – Ten sam Hadrian, który wskoczył między innego ucznia a zdenerwowanego Abraksana, gdy miał dwanaście lat obawia się grupki uczniów Durmstrangu?

Hadrian zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Zwierzęta łatwo przewidzieć, po prostu podążają za swoimi instynktami. Ludzie… To oni są prawdziwie niebezpieczni – powiedział, obserwując jednocześnie ucznia, który wraz z oddechem wypuścił z ust płomień ognia, formujący się w jasnopomarańczowy obraz małego smoka.

Magia godna podziwu; ilość kontroli, którą zajmowało formowanie ognia – najtrudniejszego z wszystkich żywiołów – w tak skomplikowany kształt była godna zanotowania. Hadrian cicho zapamiętał twarz chłopca.

\- Jak się czujesz? – czemu każdy go o to dzisiaj pytał?

\- Jakby to cało przedstawienie było niesamowicie frywolną stratą czasu.

Claire przewróciła oczami.

\- To tylko zwykły występ, Hadrian, przez który mamy pokazać naszą wdzięczność za powitanie nas w tej szkole. Nie jest ‘frywolne’.

Posłał jej znaczące spojrzenie.

\- Będziemy wirować wzdłuż przejścia z tańczącymi wokół nas iskierkami. Tak, nazwałbym to frywolnym – dostali ledwo ponad godzinę na stworzenie ich ‘występu’ i nie mieli nawet okazji go przećwiczyć. Ich wersja robocza będzie musiała stać się ich końcową. 

Hadrian zauważył pojawiający się powoli na jej ustach uśmiech i mimowolnie rozluźnił się.

\- Czyżby twoja męskość była zagrożona?

\- Kiedy nie jest? – zapytała nagle Raina, dołączając do nich z Jacobem.

\- Poślę w twoją stronę zaklęcie potykające, nie myśl, że nie – odparował, leniwie posyłając jej uśmieszek który wiedział, że ją zirytuje. Przez te parę godzin wiele razy starała się wypytać go na temat jego ‘ wypadku’. Jak na razie bez powodzenia.

\- Jeśli w jakikolwiek sposób mnie zawstydzisz, zniszczę cię, Evans.

Hadrian przechylił głowę i wybuchnął śmiechem pełnym lekceważenia. Raina zarumieniła się z powodu jego kpiny i złapała uwagę wielu uczniów Durmstarngu. Było to jednak warte robienia sceny. To, że Raina sądziła, że jest w stanie zrobić mu jakąkolwiek krzywdę, było, naprawdę, urocze.

Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek zaczął sabotować kogoś z ich szkoły w takim otoczeniu. Nie znajdowali się w Beauxbatons, gdzie zawstydzanie innych nie miało prawie żadnych konsekwencji. Musieli przedstawić zgrany front, jak powiedziała im Madame Maxime.

Ich małe, głupiutkie przedstawienie nie miało na celu wyrażenia wdzięczności gospodarzom. Miało wypromować ich szkołę i onieśmielić innych. Strasznie niepotrzebne, jeśli ktoś by go zapytał. To, kto zrobi najlepsze wrażenie nie miało znaczenia; nie pokazywało też w żaden sposób siły ich zawodnika.

Ze środka Sali dobiegł ich nagle narastający szum wielu głosów, który stał się trochę łatwiejszy do odczytania po otworzeniu drzwi. Hadrian z przyjaciółmi natychmiast wrócili do innych studentów Beauxbatons czekających z boku. Durmstrang miał wejść jako pierwszy.

Hadrian i Jacob oddzielili się od dwóch dziewczyn i podeszli do reszty chłopców. Szybko stworzyli dwa szeregi, dziewczyny stojące na przedzie. Madame Maxime stała za nimi wszystkimi, wyglądając na całkowicie spokojną, chociaż jej podopieczni buzowali energią.

Pomimo swoim wcześniejszym komentarzom Hadrian nie mógł się doczekać ich małego występu. Teoretycznie powinien on wyglądać spektakularnie, więc nie miał wątpliwości, że wywołają odpowiednie wrażenie na innych uczniach.

Ze środka Wielkiej Sali dobiegła ich fala gorąca, a hol, w którym stali wypełnił się pomarańczowym światłem. Uczniowie Durmstrangu przygotowali coś z ogniem w roli głównej.

Dobiegło ich echo oklasków i Hadrian poczuł na swojej twarzy formujący się uśmieszek. Wszystkie wątpliwości odnoście przebywania na terytorium Voldemorta ustąpiły zwykłej adrenalinie.

Usłyszał mocny głos ogłaszający wejście ich szkoły.

_Show time. _

Dziewczyny pobiegły do przodu. Ich ciała zdawały się płynąć wśród ławek, znajdując zmysłowy rytm. Chłopcy podążyli za nimi chwilę później, zatrzymując się na progu pomieszczenia. Niebiesko odziane figury dotarły w tym samym czasie na koniec długiej sali i z ich marynarek wydobyły się fale niebieskich motyli.

Motyle te zaczęły następnie tworzyć w powietrzu olśniewające wzory, zanim przysiadły na setkach świec. Wielka Sala natychmiast ściemniała.

Wtedy Hadrian z innymi jak jeden klasnęli w dłonie. Ostry dźwięk natychmiast uciszył zszokowane westchnięcia ludzi w środku. Po tym czternaście par rąk wzniosło się do góry, wypuszczając z nich niebiskie iskry szybko wznoszące się wzwyż.

Od razu gdy iskierki dotknęły powietrza i oświetliły ogromny pokój ruszyli się do przodu.

Męska część Beauxbatons przesuwała się na drugi koniec Wielkiej Sali w lawinie różnorakich manewrów. Przewroty, fikołki, salta. Niektórzy wznieśli je na wyższy poziom, wykonując je w powietrzu i używając małych przerw na ławkach, aby wybić się jeszcze wyżej. Nigdy jednak nie stracili rytmu, nie przerwali kroku.

Dziewczyny przejęły w tym czasie kontrolę nad iskrami i utworzyły z nich kształt Abraksanów. Iskrzące się skrzydlate konie przeszły nad wszystkimi w galop, czasami zbliżając się do licznych głów uczniów i spuszczając na nie małe kulki niebieskiego światła.

Hadrian i Jacob biegli na końcu i w idealnej synchronizacji pokonali ostatnie kilka metrów wieloma szybkimi saltami w przód.

W momencie, w którym ich stopy po raz ostatni dotknęły kamiennej podłogi iskrzące się nad nimi Abraksany wybuchły w deszcz spadających gwiazd. Blade, niebieskie światła delikatnie opadły na osłupiałych uczniów, i przez kilka cennych sekund zapadła absolutna cisza.

Potem w Sali wzniósł się ogromny ryk, gdy ich widownia wybuchnęła oklaskami.

Hadrian wyprostował się i wymienili się z Jacobem uśmiechami pełnymi satysfakcji. Za ich plecami zatrzymała się Madame Maxime. Otaczała ją aura wyższości i Hadrian wiedział, że była z nich zadowolona.

\- Madame – powitał ją głos zza jego pleców. Hadrian grzecznie odsunął się na bok, aby pozwolić swojej Dyrektorce przejść do mężczyzny. Miał on surową twarz i nieskazitelne ubrania. Jego blond włosy związane były w luźnym kucyku, który pozwalał na zobaczenie jego burzliwie niebieskich oczu. – to przyjemność mieć cię tutaj z nami.

\- Dyrektorze – przywitała go Madame Maxime z ledwo dostrzegalnym skinięciem głowy. Hadrian poczuł ogarniające go rozbawienie. Najwyraźniej jego Dyrektorka nie posiadała wysokiego zdania na temat dyrektora Hogwartu.

Hadrian szybko przeskanował mężczyznę z ciekawością.

Edward Yaxley, jeśli dobrze pamiętał. Pogorszył mu się nastrój. Zdaniem jego matki był to kolejny poplecznik Voldemorta, a w to Hadrian nie wątpił. Mężczyzna nie wyglądał na takiego, który mógłby mieć jakiekolwiek wyrzuty sumienia mordując niewinnych ludzi.

Musiał jednak mu przyznać, że nawet się nie zawahał na tą ledwo uprzejmą odpowiedź. Yaxley po prostu się uśmiechnął – tak mechanicznie, jakby ćwiczył ten ruch przed lustrem – i wskazał na stół prezydialny, gdzie siedziało już kilka innych osób.

Hadrian poczuł się, jakby ktoś posłał mu nóż w brzuch. Ostatnie resztki adrenaliny natychmiast zniknęły w oczekiwaniu na to, co niewątpliwie nadchodziło.

Z pełnym strachu oczekiwaniem podniósł wzrok i powoli przesuwał go wzdłuż ludzi siedzących przy stole, katalogując każdego z nich i modląc się o to, że _jego _tam nie było.

I nie było.

Hadrian przesunął wzrok po stole prezydialnym jeszcze raz aby się upewnić, że naprawdę nie było tam Czarnego Pana. Mógłby przysiąc, że Voldemort powinien być obecny podczas oficjalnego powitania Beauxbatons i Durmstrangu. To, że nie mógł go nigdzie zauważyć było… niepokojące.

Chociaż o wiele bardziej niepokojąca była mała iskierka rozczarowania z powodu jego nieobecności.

\- Chodź, znajdźmy jakieś dobre miejsca – wyszeptał Jacob, gdy Yaxley eskortował Madame Maxime na jej miejsce. Cała ich trzydziestka pozostała stojąca, opadając na swoje miejsca dopiero wtedy, gdy zrobiła to ich Dyrektorka. Hadrian mógł usłyszeć kilka śmiechów dochodzących ze strony uczniów Hogwartu siedzących najbliżej nich, i bez wątpienia inni dalej od nich uważali to za tak samo zabawne.

Ciche śmiechy zostały usłyszane prze jego kolegów i kilka z nich zmarszczyło brwi lub mlasnęło językiem w gniewie. Hadrian wiedział, że szybko się do tego przyzwyczają. W ich szkole panował taki zwyczaj i będą go także kontynuowali tutaj podczas każdego posiłku.

Albo jego koledzy zaczną ignorować drwiny innych szkół, albo w pewnym momencie zacznie się jakaś konfrontacja. Ciekaw był, którą drogą podążą jego rówieśnicy.

Przez kilka chwil zapanowała cisza, zanim Yaxley wszedł na złote podium. Hadrian przesunął swój wzrok na mężczyznę. Piękna, złota sowa rozwinęła swoje skrzydła i uczniowie zamilkli.

Tym razem przykładał uwagę do słów wypowiadanych przez mężczyznę. Jego ostry głos z łatwością rozchodził się po przestronnej Sali.

\- Witam was wszystkich, zarówno uczniów, jak i nauczycieli. Chciałbym serdecznie powitać naszych gości z Durmstrangu i Beauxbatons – mężczyzna skinął głową każdej ze szkół – a także podziękować im za fenomalne występy, które zgodzili się nam przedstawić.

Hadrian parsknął cicho. Mężczyzna mówił bez cienia emocji w głosie, i to, co w jego mniemaniu miało brzmieć serdecznie, wybrzmiało jako mało inspirujące i zimne słowa. Każdego dowódcę od razu uznawano za bardziej efektywnego, jeśli umieszczali _cokolwiek _w ich tonie, co zachęcało i łączyło ich w jakiś sposób z jego widownią.

Najbardziej skuteczny mówca mógł bez problemu przekazać w głosie tą emocję, która uczyni na jego odbiorcach największe wrażenie. Najwyraźniej Yaxley przegapił tę lekcję.

Hadrian naprawdę starał się utrzymywać uwagę na hogwarckim dyrektorze, ale jego myśli zawsze wracały do pustego krzesła w centrum stołu– tak oczywiście postawionego tam dla Czarnego Pana. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego Voldemort nie był obecny. Mężczyznę mogła zatrzymać cała masa różnych powodów.

Teraz, gdy jego największy wróg nie był obecny Hadrian pomimo siebie zaczął się rozluźniać. Yaxley – który zaczynał przypominać mu mówiący kamień – pomówił krótko o przywróceniu turnieju pomijając fakt, że przekonanie do tego pomysłu Francji i Skandynawii zajęło Wielkiej Brytanii wiele miesięcy.

Zamiast tego mówił o samej strukturze turnieju i o niebezpieczeństwach, które się z nim wiązały. Hadrian całym sercem popierał postawioną granicę wieku, nie mając najmniejszej ochoty na zobaczenie, które z tych dzieci były na tyle głupie, by chcieć ryzykować w ten sposób własne życie. Przynajmniej traktowali ten turniej poważnie.

Jedyni ludzie, którzy mogli się nominować byli ci, którzy dokładnie rozumieli, na co się piszą.

Zignorował fakt, że on sam znajdował się w tej kategorii.

\- Bogowie, co to jest? – wyszeptała Raina. Hadrian podążył za jej wzrokiem i zauważył dwóch mężczyzn, którzy nieśli w stronę Yaxleya dużą, złotą skrzynię, udekorowaną nieprzyzwoitą ilością klejnotów. Przez sam ten fakt Hadrian wydedukował, że w tej skrzyni znajdowało się o coś o ogromnej wartości.

_Czyżby ten artefakt, o którym opowiadał mi Eric? Ten podobno ‘bezstronny sędzia’? _ wyprostował się, zainteresowany.

To była ta chwila. Jeśli będzie uważał i zrozumie, jak dokładnie działa ten artefakt, jak wybierał zawodników – będzie mógł wymyślić, jak to ominąć. Nie był ponad zrobienie czegoś nielegalnego, jeśli przez to nie zostanie odkryty. Musiał chronić swoją matkę i siebie.

Obserwował z dużą dozą fascynacji, jak otworzono złotą skrzynię i pozwolono im po raz pierwszy w pełni spojrzeć na ten artefakt.

Przypominał on Hadrianowi jakąś czarę, chociaż o wiele większą i wyrzeźbioną z jakiegoś rodzaju kamienia. Na gest ze stron Yaxleya ze środka czary wybuchł niebieski płomień, przez który więcej niż jeden student zaczął kręcić się na swoich miejscach.

Czymkolwiek to było niezaprzeczalnie było potężne. Hadrian nie potrafił zapanować nad swoją miną i patrzył na nią w podziwie. Mógł _poczuć _to, jak ciężka magia otaczająca czarę mrowiła na jego skórze.

\- Każdy, kto chce uczestniczyć w turnieju musi jedynie napisać swoje imię na kawałku pergaminu i wrzucić go do ognia.

_Tylko tyle? Bogowie, to będzie prostsze, niż myślałem. _

Wyłączył się na resztę przemowy Yaxleya, ledwo zauważając pojawiające się przed nimi jedzenie gdy Jacob potrącił go, sięgając po swoją szklankę. Hadrian szybko wybrał jakieś jedzenie i zaczął jeść w ciszy, chociaż jego myśli szalały.

Czara wydawał się prosta do oszukania. Oczywiście najbardziej chciałby uniknąć wrzucania swojego imienia w zupełności, ale każdy z jego kolegów oczekiwał jego nominacji. Wiedział, że słowa Madame Maxime z zeszłego tygodnia o jej braku były szczere, ale Hadrian wiedział, że jeśli jego koledzy odkryją, że świadomie nie uczestniczył, jego reputacja dostanie znaczący cios.

Nie, lepiej będzie znaleźć sposób na to, żeby dla wszystkich innych naprawdę się nominował, ale po prostu nie został wybrany, niż zostać nazwany tchórzem.

Zastanawiał się, jak czara zareaguje na pusty kawałek papieru. Czy po prostu go zignoruje? Czy zareaguje w jakiś widoczny sposób?

Hadrian będzie musiał zaczekać, aż zobaczy jak ogień reagował przy normalnej nominacji. Wtedy będzie musiał po prostu znaleźć czas na przetestowanie swojej teorii, najprawdopodobniej późno w nocy, gdy nikogo nie będzie w pobliżu.

Wiedział tylko, że będzie musiał działać szybko. Całkiem niedługo będzie musiał wrzucić tam swoje własne imię.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wesołych świąt i szczęśliwego nowego roku!


	5. Rozdział V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostrzeżenia do rozdziału: pojawia się pewna scena erotyczna. Jeśli nie chcesz jej czytać, omiń fragment między pogrubionym przerywnikiem w pierwszej części tekstu.

Na pierwszą nominację nie musiał czekać długo.

Gdy talerze zniknęły i uczniowie powoli zaczynali odchodzić do swoich pokojów surowo wyglądająca dziewczyna z Durmstrangu odłączyła się od tłumu i podeszła do czary. Hałas panujący w Wielkiej Sali stopniowo milknął, gdy coraz to więcej ludzi zaczęło zauważać, co się dzieje.

Hadrian, jeden z niewielu beauxbatończyków wciąż siedzących w Sali obserwował, jak podchodziła do artefaktu. Delikatna linia wieku narysowana przez Yaxleya poruszyła się razem z nią, zanim wyrównała się do swojego początkowego kształtu. Najwyraźniej ta dziewczyna albo osiągnęła już swoją dojrzałość, albo zrobi to gdzieś w tym roku.

_Rozczarowujące_ pomyślał Hadrian, gdy uczennica wyciągnęła dłoń i upuściła zwinięty pergamin w niebieskie płomienie.

Nie licząc krótkiego wzniecenia płomieni czara nie zareagowała w żaden sposób. Dziewczyna odeszła przy oklaskach kolegów z jej szkoły.

_Będę miał okazję przetestować moją teorię szybciej, niż się spodziewałem._

Nagle zdał sobie sprawę z czyjejś obecności za jego plecami. Osoba ta odezwała się cicho, muskając ustami jego ucho.

\- Ktoś chyba nie może się już doczekać; chociaż nie dziwi mnie, że to z Durmstrangu. Najmniej zarejestrowanych wygranych, jeśli dobrze pamiętam. Zraniona duma musi być czymś okropnym.

Hadrian mruknął, zgadzając się z uwagą Jacoba, po czym wspólnie wyszli z Sali. Przechodząc obok ociągających się uczniów Hogwartu otrzymali od nich więcej niż kilka ciekawych spojrzeń. Hadrian zastanawiał się czy to dlatego, że byli z innego kraju i przez to im nieznani, czy to biegły francuski złapał ich uwagę.

\- Co najmniej połowa nominacji będzie z Durmstrangu, jestem tego pewny – ich dyrektor wygląda na jednego z tych, którzy popierają takie lekkomyślne zachowania. Popycha ich w stronę rychłej śmierci.

\- Nie możesz być pewien, że zawodnicy zginą. To znaczy, zadania muszą być niebezpieczne, taka ich natura, ale jeśli jesteś inteligentny i silny magicznie powinieneś przynajmniej przeżyć, jeśli nie wygrać.

\- Mam dziwne wrażenie, że kierujesz te słowa do mnie – odezwał się Hadrian, gdy wyszli na ciemne błonia gdzie stał ich powóz. Jacob zaśmiał się, jakby powiedział coś zabawnego.

\- Oczywiście, że tak, przecież zostaniesz naszym zawodnikiem – powiedział z całą pewnością jasnowidza. Hadrian zatrzymał się. Jacob wciąż jednak szedł, nie zauważając go i kontynuując swój monolog. – Każdy to już wie. Jesteśmy tak pewni, że niektórzy pewnie nawet nie wrzucą swoich imion.

\- To absurdalne. Nie możecie być chyba tacy głupi? Sam fakt, że jestem silny magicznie nie oznacza, że automatycznie zostanę zawodnikiem! – Jacob znów się roześmiał. Odwrócił się, patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Hadrian – jego głos brzmiał prawie że protekcjonalnie. Zbliżył się do niego, kładąc ręce na jego ramionach. Brzmiał tak, jakby nie wiedział, dlaczego Hadrian się z nim kłóci. – nie jesteś ‘_silny magicznie’. _Jesteś pieprzoną elektrownią magii. I nie zaczynaj znowu gadki o tym, jak wszyscy jesteśmy godni w inny sposób – brzmisz niedorzecznie.

Jego dłonie powiodły nieobecnie po jego ramionach, zatrzymując się na biodrach i następnie opadając. Hadrian zignorował nagłe pobudzenie, które wywołał ten krótki dotyk. Jacob widocznie już myślał o czymś innym. Nie potrafił zdecydować, czy to dobrze czy źle.

Hadrian odwrócił wzrok. Jakaś część jego zaczęła lekko panikować na myśl, że tyle jego kolegów nie zamierzało umieszczać własnego imienia w czarze. Druga część była po prostu zirytowana. Jeśli miał wymigać się od uczestnictwa, musiał upewnić się, że inni wciąż zamierzali to zrobić, zwłaszcza ci bardziej utalentowani uczniowie. Jeśli ktoś, kto będzie od niego widocznie słabszy zostanie wybrany, wzniesie to wiele podejrzeń i wzbudzi wiele pytań.

Niektóre z jego myśli musiały pokazać się na jego twarzy, bo Jacob stracił swoją żartobliwość. Przechylił głowę i zmierzył Hadriana wzrokiem, nie zważając na słabe oświetlenie.

\- Naprawdę ci się to wszystko nie podoba, czyż nie? Jesteś wzburzony od momentu, w którym ci o nim po raz pierwszy powiedziałem. Zachowujesz się, jakbyś chciał być teraz gdziekolwiek indziej, tylko nie tutaj.

Hadrian westchnął.

\- Może to dlatego, że naprawdę nie chcę tu być? – powiedział sucho i znowu skierował swoje kroki w stronę powozu, odrobinę szybciej niż wcześniej. Jeśli to miało prowadzić do kolejnej kłótni, wolał ją przenieść w jakieś miejsce bezpieczniejsze niż błonia Hogwartu. Nie chciał widowni.

I wciąż musiał zaplanować, jak wemknąć z powrotem do zamku w trakcie ciszy nocnej i przeprowadzić swój mały test. Nie miał pojęcia, jak pilnie strzeżona będzie ta czara, ale jakoś na pewno.

\- Ale właśnie tego nie potrafię zrozumieć – Jacob, podobnie jak Claire, nie miał żadnego problemu z dotrzymaniem mu kroku. Hadrian mógł być najpotężniejszy z ich roku, ale został przeklęty niższym niż przeciętnym wzrostem; cecha, którą dzielił z matką.

\- Każdy – nawet ci, którzy uważają to wszystko za stratę czasu – chce zostać zawodnikiem, chociażby podświadomie. Cholera, nawet ja zastanawiam się, jakby to było zostać naszym reprezentantem. Ale ty, ty zachowujesz się, jakby to była najmniej interesująca rzecz, jakby nie była ona warta nawet jednej twojej myśli, chociaż wszyscy wiemy, że to ty masz największe szanse.

Znowu się zatrzymali; tuż przed tym, jak Hadrian mógł otworzyć drzwi do ich powozu. Głos Jacoba stopniowo podnosił się podczas jego przemowy, a tak być nie mogło. Hadrian musiał dotrzeć do ich pokoju, zanim zacznie jakąkolwiek poważną rozmowę.

Jego dezaprobata ukazała się na jego twarzy i od razu zatrzymała ona cokolwiek Jacob miał zamiar powiedzieć. Chłopiec sapnął, ale wskazał Hadrianowi gestem wejście. Zrozumiał niewypowiedzianą prośbę o prywatność.

Bez słowa wsunęli się do środka i przeszli prosto do ich pokoju. Większość ich rówieśników siedziała w pokoju wspólnym, rozmawiając ze sobą przyciszonym tonem bądź odchodząc, aby położyć się spać. Hadrian otworzył drzwi do ich pokoju i wyciągając różdżkę wzniósł kilka barier, chroniących ich przed podsłuchaniem czy przeszkodzeniem w rozmowie.

Ostrożnie odłożył różdżkę na stolik nocny, po czym przeniósł całą swoją uwagę na przyjaciela.

\- Dlaczego tak bardzo obchodzi cię to, że nie chcę zostać zawodnikiem? – zapytał. Jacob zrelaksował się lekko, gdy Hadrian nie próbował zmienić tematu lub wręcz odmówić rozmowy na ten temat.

\- Po prostu chcę zrozumieć, dlaczego nie chcesz nim zostać. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że miałbyś ogromną szansę na wygraną?

Hadrian zwilżył wargę w zastanowieniu, co nie uszło uwadze Jacoba. Naprawdę _chciał _powiedzieć Jacobowi. Bogowie, ktoś z wiedzą o jego nieciekawej sytuacji naprawdę mógł mu tutaj pomóc. Jednak za każdym razem, gdy otwierał usta, słowa jego matki dzwoniły mu w głowie.

_„_ _Wiem, że dbasz o Jacoba i swoich innych przyjaciół, ale nie możesz pozwolić swoim uczuciom rządzić twoim umysłem. Rozmawianie z nimi o tych sprawach jest niebezpieczne, nie tylko dla nas, ale także dla nich.”_

Już teraz stąpał po cienkim lodzie przez wcześniejszą głupią decyzję, nie mógł zagrozić jego życiu.

_„Wiesz, jak ważne jest utrzymanie sekretu”_

\- Nie kłamałem, gdy powiedziałem ci, że nie mogę o tym rozmawiać, Jacob. Myślałem, że zgodziłeś się zostawić ten temat w spokoju?

\- Zgodziłem się zostawić go wtedy w spokoju, nie obiecywałem, że nigdy o tym nie wspomnę – Jacob skrzyżował ręce i zmarszczył brwi. Hadrian wiedział, że Jacob połączył już jego niechęć do turnieju z jego zachowaniem przy Malfoy’u kilka tygodni temu.

Jego serce zaczęło nagle szybciej bić. Jacob miał wszystkie informacje, wszystkie części układanki, musiał jedynie je połączyć, aby otrzymać prawidłowy obrazek. Rozmawiali już o związku Voldemorta z turniejem, Jacob przynajmniej w części znał jego antagonizm wobec Czarnego Pana. A Malfoy był wysoko postawionym Śmierciożercą.

Gdy w oczach Jacoba pojawiły się początki jakiegoś zrozumienia Hadrian naprawdę nie był zdziwiony.

\- Czy jesteś w jakimś niebezpieczeństwie, Hadrian? – drugi chłopiec zapytał poważnie. Hadrian westchnął i zmierzwił swoje i tak chaotyczne włosy.

\- W pewnym sensie – posłał swojemu przyjacielowi ponury uśmiech, nagle zmęczony ich rozmową. Nie był nawet pewny czy chciał, aby Jacob o wszystkim wiedział; uderzyło go nagłe poczucie strachu, że ujawnienie czegoś więcej niż niejasnych pomysłów mogło nieodwracalnie zniszczyć ich przyjaźń. – Nie martw się, nic, z czym nie mógłbym sobie poradzić.

Jego przyjaciel posłał mu niedowierzające spojrzenie, równocześnie zbliżając się do niego.

\- Nie martw się? – zapytał. – Żartujesz sobie ze-

Hadrian wyciągnął dłoń i zacisnął ją na kołnierzu marynarki Jacoba, nachylając chłopca ku niemu i efektywnie zamykając mu usta. Dał mu wystarczająco czasu, aby się odsunąć.

Jacob zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej z zamglonymi oczami.

Stali przez chwilę w ciszy, wygrzewając się jedynie w cieple wytwarzanym przez drugą osobę. Ale wtedy Hadrian pociągnął głowę Jacoba w jego stronę i musnął jego usta swoimi własnymi. Mógł poczuć, jak napięcie wywołane ich niemalże kłótnią powoli opuszcza ciało jego przyjaciela im dłużej stali w ten sposób.

\- Dobrze wiem, że chcesz mnie rozproszyć – mruknął Jacob, odsuwając się tylko na tyle, aby móc się odezwać. Jego usta wygięły się w zrezygnowany uśmiech.

Hadrian wzruszył ramionami, nie przejmując się w żadnym stopniu odkryciem jego prostego planu.

\- Nie chcę teraz rozmawiać. Ty jesteś zirytowany, ja zestresowany. Wiem, co może nam obu pomóc.

Przesunął się w kierunku łóżka, zrzucając z ramion marynarkę i odrzucając ją na bok. Odwrócił się tak, aby stał przodem do swojego przyjaciela i z wprawą zaczął rozpinać swoją tradycyjną szarą kamizelkę i śnieżnobiałą koszulę. Gdy zrzucił ze swojej klatki piersiowej wszystkie ubrania zatrzymał się i podniósł na Jacoba jedną brew, jakby w zapytaniu. Na reakcję nie musiał długo czekać.

Jacob zatrzymał się tuż przed nim i wyciągnął dłoń, przesuwając ją po nagiej piersi Hadriana. Delikatnie prześledził nimi zgrabną figurę i bladą skórę.

\- Piękny – wyszeptał, opuszczając głowę na zgięcie szyi Hadriana i całując tamtejszą skórę.

Hadrian odchylił głowę, chcąc zapewnić mu łatwiejszy dostęp i poczuł budzące się pod niemalże pobożnym dotykiem Jacoba iskierki pożądania. Praktycznie od samego początku swojej przygody z seksem wiedział, że jego partnerzy musieli zapewnić mu przynajmniej jakiś poziom wyzwania. Lubił ścieranie się pragnień i walkę o kontrolę; głównie dlatego, że tą zawsze wygrywał. Ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że czasami podobało mu się coś spokojniejszego i wolniejszego.

Nie był to jednak jeden z tych dni.

Jacob musiał się z nim zgadzać, bo już chwilę później jego pocałunki stały się o wiele bardziej pożądliwe, z zębami gryzącymi jego szyję. Hadrian wydał z siebie wdzięczny odgłos, gdy usta Jacoba znalazły jego własne i jeszcze bardziej przycisnął się do chłopca. Jego dłonie przeniosły się na ubrany tors Jacoba.

Pozwolił mu kontrolować pocałunek przez kilka chwil, ale niedługo później wplótł jedną dłoń w jasnobrązowe włosy i _pociągnął_. Zmusił głowę Jacoba do opadnięcia w tył i nie tracąc czasu skierował swoje usta na szyję wyższego chłopca.

Jacob wypuścił z ust gardłowy odgłos, gdy Hadrian gryzł i ssał.

\- Zdecydowałeś wypuścić na wolność swojego ukrytego wampira? – zapytał bez tchu.

Hadrian zakończył na kuszącym liźnięciu i przygryzł linię żuchwy Jacoba, po czym odsunął się z uśmiechem, który był równie erotyczny, co niebezpieczny.

\- Może kiedy indziej. Teraz mam ochotę na coś innego.

** ~.~.~///|\\\\\~.~.~ **

Palce Hadriana przesunęły się prowokująco po brzegu spodni Jacoba, delikatnie wsuwając się do środka po to, aby chwilę później przesunąć się po materiale jego koszuli. Dotyk ten przyprawił Jacoba o dreszcze. Bez zastanowienia zderzyli swe usta w kolejnym pocałunku. Hadrian wbił się w usta przyjaciela, śledząc językiem jego zęby i namawiając go do zabawy.

Było to niechlujne, tak, ale niewątpliwie dla nich obu stymulujące, o czym Jacob poinformował go przyciskając swoje krocze do Hadriana. Ciemnowłosy chłopiec zareagował z równą gorliwością, jeszcze bardziej się przybliżając. W swoim umyśle obliczył co musi zrobić, aby umieścić Jacoba tam, gdzie go chciał.

Przesunął dłonie w dół twardej klatki Jacoba i popchnął. Ten chrząknął, opadając na łóżko, ale wydawał się nie mieć problemu ze swoją aktualną pozycją.

Obydwoje wiedzieli, że teraz to Hadrian kontrolował całą sytuację, i w duchu Jacob uwielbiał być tak całkowicie zdominowanym przez mniejszego od niego chłopca.

Hadrian zgrabnie wspiął się na kolana swojego przyjaciela i jednym machnięciem dłoni przycisnął do siebie nadgarstki Jacoba, oplatając wokół nich niewidzialne więzy. Jacob próbnie szarpnął swoimi dłońmi, ale nie zaprotestował. Wzniósł za to swoje biodra do góry i Hadriana nie zdziwiła jego wzrastająca twardość.

Szybko zaczął rozpinać kamizelkę i koszulę Jacoba, całując ujawniającą się powoli skórę. Ostro przygryzał, aby chwilę później przejechać po tej skórze językiem, łagodząc ból. Gdy skończył pokrywać Jacoba pocałunkami chłopiec oddychał głęboko z zamglonymi oczami.

Hadrian rzucił swojemu sapiącemu przyjacielowi uśmieszek, czekając na moment, w którym ich oczy się spotkają, po czym ocierając się o jego krocze, oddzielone od siebie jedynie materiałem ich szarych spodni. Jacob opuścił głowę na jedwabną poduszkę i wypuścił z ust przekleństwo. Hadrian powtórzył swoją akcję i otrzymał podobną reakcje od chłopca pod nim.

Pochylił się nad swoim przyjacielem, przesuwając dłonie w górę i w dół jego nagiej klatki piersiowej, czasami przesuwając paznokciami po jego sutkach lub językiem po pojawiających się fioletowych śladach. Wbił usta w odsłoniętą szyję Jacoba i pocałował skórę nad żyłą, uwielbiając szybkie bicie jego serca, które prawie mógł posmakować.

Wszystko, co robił, wywoływało jakąś reakcję. Sapnięcie. Jęk. Wymamrotane imię. Było to odurzające i Hadrian uwielbiał każdą tego minutę. Przyprawiało go to do szaleństwa, z którego tak często korzystał w trakcie swoich pojedynków.

Ruszał swoimi biodrami wciąż i wciąż, czując budujący się orgazm i wiedząc, że Jacob czuł to samo. Pocałunkami przeniósł się do ucha Jacoba i pociągnął za nie zębami.

\- Uwielbiam cię – wyszeptał zachrypniętym głosem. Jacob wypuścił na to z ust zduszony jęk, zamykając oczy.

Hadrian uśmiechnął się i pocałował ostro jego szczękę.

** ~.~.~///|\\\\\~.~.~ **

Chwilę później zepchnął się z Jacoba i opuścił obok niego na łóżko, spoglądając na sufit z przyjemnie zamglonym umysłem. Przez kilka cennych minut świat spowolnił, cały jego strach i frustracja i plany odpłynęły w dal.

W panującej wokół nich ciszy słychać było tylko ich oddechy.

\- Zechcesz mnie wypuścić w niedalekiej przyszłości? – wymamrotał Jacob, brzmiąc na tak zrelaksowanego, jak sam Hadrian się czuł. Ciemnowłosy chłopiec zamknął oczy i leniwie machnął dłonią. Natychmiast więzy znikły z nadgarstków Jacoba. Chłopiec opuścił je z zadowolonym westchnięciem.

\- To było zabawne.

Hadrian mruknął.

\- Mamy szczęście, że już wzniosłem te bariery. Ktoś mógł nas usłyszeć.

Jacob zaśmiał się.

\- Jestem prawie pewny, że większość z nich i tak już wie.

\- Nie chciałbyś chyba, aby ktoś nam przeszkodził?

\- Na pewno bym nie chciał. Ale nie myśl sobie, że twoje unikanie będzie długo działać.

Czuły uśmiech pojawił się na ustach Hadriana.

\- Idź spać, Jacob.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Hadrian zaczekał, aż Jacob zaśnie, po czym rzucił na niego lekkie zaklęcie, aby ten spał dalej przez co najmniej kolejne pięć godzin. Zbliżała się już północ – przez długą ucztę, wszystkie przemowy i teraz Jacoba umknęło mu wiele czasu. Nie mógł czekać ani chwili dłużej.

Cicho zepchnął się z łóżka i przesunął w stronę swojej komody. Oczyścił się machnięciem dłoni – nie miał czasu na prysznic, a nie chciał biegać po Hogwarcie brudny i śmierdzący seksem.

Szybko zrzucił z siebie resztę mundurka, nakładając na siebie czarne spodnie i zwykłą, czarną koszulkę z długim rękawem. Podniósł swoją różdżkę i nałożył na siebie zaklęcie maskujące. Następnie wsunął ją do futerału na jego przedramieniu.

Zanim opuścił pokój chwycił jeszcze pusty kawałek pergaminu i zwijając go schował za gumką spodni, które niestety nie miały kieszeni.

Lekkim krokiem skierował się do drzwi wejściowych, wdzięczny za to, że wszyscy zdecydowali się opuścić już pokój wspólny. Jutro był przecież ich pierwszy dzień zajęć w nowej szkole i każdy z nich potrzebował przespanej nocy, aby przygotować się na wszystko, co Hogwart miał im do zaoferowania.

Jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem będzie jeszcze mógł pozwolić sobie na kilka godzin snu. Zamierzał się wsunąć do środka, wrzucić pusty pergamin do czary i zobaczyć, co się stanie. Jeśli artefakt zareaguje w ten sam sposób, jak przy nominacji dziewczyny z Durmstrangu, odejdzie. Jeśli nie, będzie musiał rzucić tak wiele zaklęć diagnostycznych, ile mógł i powrócić następnej nocy. Miał ograniczony zasób czasu i wolał wydostać się z turnieju najwcześniej, jak tylko mógł.

Szedł po zimnej trawie, kierując się w stronę kolosalnych drzwi, którymi weszli wcześniej. Wiedział, że Hogwart posiadał wiele wejść i ukrytych przejść, ale aż do momentu, w którym zapamięta cały rozkład ogromnego zamku będzie musiał trzymać się wytyczonych wcześniej tras.

Mała część jego gorzko zauważyła, że gdyby Voldemort wszystkiego nie zniszczył dawno znałby już każdy zakamarek Hogwartu.

Gdy Hadrian dotarł do drzwi ostrożnie wysłał przez nie strużkę swojej magii, aby wykryć wszystkich strażników czy inne przebywające tam osoby.

Nikogo nie było. Usatysfakcjonowany sięgnął po klamkę, czując ochronne bariery otaczające jego dłoń zadziwiającym ciepłem.

Na drzwiach nie znajdowało się nic, co miało zatrzymać znaną im postać. Podpisywane wcześniej dokumenty miały na celu coś więcej, niż jedynie pokazanie jego zgody na uczestnictwo w turnieju. Zarejestrowały one go jako tymczasowego ucznia Hogwartu. Bariery nie stanowiły więc dla niego żadnego zagrożenia.

Użył strużki magii do otworzenia drzwi i wsunął się do środka. Przez chwilę chciał zostawić drzwi uchylone, ale w końcu stwierdził, że ktoś mógł przejść obok nich, gdy on będzie zajęty i wznieść alarm. Nie mógł zostać złapany, bo poza oczywistą karą za przebywanie w zamku podczas ciszy nocnej zostałby też oskarżony o oszukiwanie, co wywołałoby wiele międzynarodowych problemów.

Hadrian szybko rzucił na siebie uciszające zaklęcie, aby jego kroki, szelest jego ubrań, jego oddech nie mogły zostać usłyszane. Skierował się w stronę Wielkiej Sali, idąc z pamięci, wbiegając po schodach po dwa stopnie naraz. Zatrzymał się na ich szczycie jedynie po to, aby przeskanować wzrokiem hol przed nim, po czym szybko podszedł do dużych drzwi.

Były one już uchylone. Hadrian zerknął, czy ktokolwiek znajdował się w środku. Dodatkowo ponownie wysłał do środka maleńką strużkę magii, a gdy odkrył, że sala jest pusta, wszedł do środka.

Skierował swoje kroki do czary stojącej na środku Sali i bez problemu przeszedł przez narysowaną linię wieku. Pozwalała ona przejść każdemu, kto osiągnął już swoją dojrzałość, ale także każdemu, kto dopiero ją _osiągnie_ w niedalekiej przyszłości. Pozwalało to studentom takim jak Raina – którzy znajdowali się na siódmym roku, ale będą mieć swoje siedemnaste urodziny później w roku – na uczestnictwo w turnieju. Szesnastolatek będzie musiał jedynie potrzebować zgody opiekuna i jego obecności podczas podpisywana niektórych dokumentów.

Hadrian zgrabnie wyciągnął pusty pergamin i oderwał mały jego kawałek.

Stał tak przez chwilę, obserwując tańczące płomienie i zerkając co chwilę na trzymamy w dłoni kawałek pergaminu. Miał nadzieję, że to zadziała, bo jeśli nie… będzie miał kłopoty.

Ociągając się wystarczająco długo Hadrian przygotował się i szybkim ruchem dłoni wrzucił pusty kawałek pergaminu do ognia. Czekał całą minutę, potem dwie, trzy. A gdy płomień nie zareagował w żaden inny sposób niż początkowe zaakceptowanie papieru poczuł formujący się na ustach uśmieszek.

Mógł uniknąć turnieju nie wyglądając przy tym, jakby zdradzał swoją akademię.

Zadowolony wycofał się poza linię wieku i odwrócił, po czym zamarł.

Bo za nim, ledwie metr od drzwi, stał jakiś mężczyzna.

_Jakim cudem mogłem go nie zauważyć? _ Pomyślał Hadrian; równie spanikowany, co zirytowany. _Jak dużo zobaczył?_

Mężczyzna wyglądał na starszego, może po pięćdziesiątce, ale magiczni ludzie starzeli się raczej powoli. Hadrian podejrzewał, że mógł on mieć nawet siedemdziesiąt lat.

_Nie mógł zauważyć niczego oprócz płomienia i ruszającej się linii wieku. Jeśli zakradnę się za nim, nic mi nie będzie. Nic nie zrobiłem z samą czarą, nie zostawiłem żadnego fizycznego dowodu, który mógłby mnie zdemaskować. _

Przeszywające niebieskie oczy przesunęły się z czary i szybko przeskanowały pokój, co powiedziało mu, że jego zaklęcia nie ukrywały go od mężczyzny. Technicznie był niewidzialny, ale każdy czarodziej z dużym zasobem magicznej mocy mógł go _wyczuć. _

Hadrian wstrzymał oddech, chociaż wiedział, że wciąż ucisza go zaklęcie. Szybko ocenił dystans między nim, nieznanym mężczyzną a drzwiami. Czy mógł zaryzykować? Nie miał żadnej ochoty na zostanie złapanym przez kogokolwiek ten mężczyzna był, ale nie mógł przecież tutaj zostać.

Wielce świadomy tego, że każdy jego nagły ruch może ostrzec mężczyznę Hadrian zaczął powoli przesuwać się w stronę ściany, zanurzając się głębiej w cienie rzucone przez tańczące płomienie. Dzięki nim wszystkie zmarszczki pojawiające się przy za szybkim ruchu zostaną zamaskowane. Mózg odrzuci wtedy zauważony ruch jako złudzenie optyczne.

Martwił go trochę fakt, że mężczyzna od tych długich paru minut stał w dokładnie tym samym miejscu. Jeśli w jakiś sposób odsunie go od drzwi…

\- Musisz być niezwykle utalentowany, by tak długo pozostać ukrytym – odezwał się w końcu mężczyzna, jego głos aksamitny i cichy na tyle, że Hadrian miał problem z ich zrozumieniem. Zasugerowane _‘przede mną’ _na końcu zdania sprawiło, że Hadrian zawahał się przez sekundę, zanim kontynuował drogę wzdłuż ściany. Nie będzie na tyle głupi, by zareagować na jego słowa.

\- Chociaż zastanawia mnie to, co możesz tutaj robić tak późno w nocy.

_Teoretycznie _pomyślał _to mamy wczesny ranek._

Te niebieskie oczy obsesyjnie przebiegły po dużej Sali, więcej niż raz zatrzymując się blisko miejsca, w którym ukryty był Hadrian. Zastanawiał się, czy mężczyzna był na tyle silny, by móc dokładnie określić jego lokalizację przez proste zaklęcia, których użył do zamaskowania się. Ta myśl tylko zwiększyła jego pragnienie wydostania się z tej Sali.

Ze zwiększoną dozą pewności siebie dotarł do kąta pokoju i zaczął skradać się do drzwi. Jeśli tylko prześlizgnie się za mężczyzną, będzie mógł odejść bez ujawniania czegokolwiek. Nawet, gdyby mężczyzna wyczuł jego odejście, Hadrian z pewnością będzie w stanie go prześcignąć.

Gdy Hadrian znajdował się kilka metrów od drzwi mężczyzna odezwał się znowu, głosem pełnym śmiertelnego rozbawienia.

\- Jeśli sam się nie ujawnisz, będę musiał cię do tego zmusić – pomarszczona dłoń ostro przecięła powietrze. Hadrian natychmiast poczuł ogromną moc, naciskającą na niego ze wszystkich stron.

W panice walczył o utrzymanie swoich zaklęć od rozdarcia ich przez _finite incantatem_.

_Finite incantatem _potrafiło być problematycznym zaklęciem, ale można było mu się oprzeć na tyle długo, na ile pozostałeś skupiony; i jeśli twoja magiczna moc sięgała lub przewyższała tą atakującą. Od dzieciństwa Hadrian rzadko miał problemy z pokonywaniem tego zaklęcia, zawsze posiadając raczej pokaźny zasób mocy. Zawsze był w stanie je odrzucić.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu ktoś miał realną szansę na pokonanie go.

Hadrian walczył z przytłaczającą mocą zaklęcia, zmuszając własną magię do utrzymania w pełni jego zaklęć maskujących. Niestety nie mógł poświęcić uwagi na powstrzymanie zaklęcia uciszającego od rozpadnięcia się.

Ostry wdech ulgi, który wymknął mu się z ust gdy naciskająca na niego moc wycofała się był nieprzyzwoicie głośny.

Mężczyzna stał kilka metrów przed nim, nie miał jak go nie usłyszeć. Hadrian zamarł, gdy ten obrócił się i wiedział, że był on w stanie zobaczyć rzucany przez niego rozmazany cień.

Mężczyzna przechylił głowę, a w jego oczach pojawiła się iskierka zainteresowania. Hadrian mógł poczuć, jak ta niezwykła magia skupia się dokładnie na nim, wyciągając i ciągnąc jego własną, podgryzając jego zaklęcia maskujące, chcąc i je rozerwać.

Przebłysnęła w nim iskierka strachu, która szybko została zastąpiona czystą, białą furią. Dała mu ona tyle siły, by mógł bez strachu spotkać się z tą inwazyjną mocą i ją odeprzeć. Hadrian ledwo zdołał zauważyć wyraz szoku w tych niebieskich oczach, bo już wypadł z Wielkiej Sali, ponownie nakładając zaklęcia ciszy i uciekając.

Przestał biec dopiero po dotarciu do powozu.

Oparł się o zamknięte drzwi. Został tak przez dłuższy czas, przywołując do siebie wydarzenia dzisiejszego wieczoru i podziwiając swoje zwykłe, głupie szczęście, bo uciekł i nikt go nie złapał.

Wyrwał się z niego histeryczny śmiech, gdy adrenalina przestawała działać i pojawiło się w nim zmęczenie. Jeśli kiedykolwiek natknie się na tego mężczyznę, będzie musiał być ostrożny. Nie może pozwolić mu na rozpoznanie go.

Ale niepokój wywołany przez mężczyznę nie porównywał się do słodkiego smaku zwycięstwa. Wykonał swoje zadanie. Wiedział, że jego oryginalny plan zadziała. Nie straci swojej reputacji, nie zostanie zawodnikiem i jego tajemnice nie zostaną odkryte.

Hadrian zrobi wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby pomóc wybranemu zawodnikowi; choćby tylko po to, aby złagodzić poczucie winy wywołane przez jego plan. Oprócz tego pozostanie idealnym studentem, jakim zawsze był. A gdy cały ten bałagan się skończy, wróci do Francji i wykona kolejne kroki w tak długo oczekiwanym planie jego i jego matki.

Wszystko miało się udać.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Jacob spojrzał na zawiniętą w kołdry postać na drugim łóżku, swoimi palcami kończąc zapinać kamizelkę. W większości był już ubrany i zamierzał niedługo dołączyć do reszty jego kolegów, aby mogli razem przejść do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie.

Podniósł jedną z poduszek leżących na jego łóżku, zbliżył się do śpiącej postaci Hadriana i rzucił swoją puchatą bronią prosto na niczego niepodejrzewającą głowę swojego przyjaciela.

Jednak jedno ramię Hadriana wystrzeliło do góry i złapało poduszkę w powietrzu. Jego zaszklone, szmaragdowo zielone oczy często mrugały, gdy ten spojrzał z poduszki w jego dłoni na nieskruszoną twarz Jacoba.

\- Co robisz? – zapytał mniejszy chłopak głosem stłumionym przez kołdrę, która przykrywała większość jego twarzy.

\- Budzę cię, jak widać. Niektórzy z nas zamierzają za kilka minut iść na śniadanie, chciałeś, żebyśmy na ciebie zaczekali?

Hadrian chrząknął, gdy podniósł się z łóżka i potarł dłonią twarz. Jacob odsunął się, odrzucając poduszkę z powrotem na swoje łóżko i podziwiając widok przed nim. Obserwowanie budzącego się Hadriana było być może jedną z jego najulubieńszych rzeczy. Wtedy, gdy chłopiec – zwykle tak świadomy wszystkiego dookoła – był wciąż zaspany i potargany.

Fioletowe ślady z wczorajszej nocy tylko upiększały ten widok.

\- Co? – wymamrotał Hadrian, walcząc z sobą by wyplątać się z kołdry i wyjść z łóżka. Jacob potrząsnął głową, wewnętrznie śmiejąc się z tego, jak inaczej zachowywał się teraz jego przyjaciel.

\- _Śniadanie_, Hadrian. Niedługo na nie idziemy. Chcesz do nas dołączyć?

Jego przyjaciel popatrzył na niego pustym wzrokiem, zanim Jacob dosłownie _zobaczył _odpływające od niego resztki snu i budzący się umysł Hadriana.

\- Nie – powiedział w końcu ciemnowłosy, kierując się do komody i wyciągając z niej jego własny mundurek. – Ale dzięki za propozycję. Zobaczymy się w klasie – powiedział znów stłumionym głosem, znikając w łazience.

\- Co zresztą mamy pierwsze?

Jacob sięgnął po plan lekcji Hadriana i szybko znalazł szukaną informację.

\- Starożytne Runy, dla ciebie – upuścił pergamin na niepościelone łóżko jego przyjaciela. – Zechcesz mi znowu przypomnieć, dlaczego chodzisz na ten okropny przedmiot?

Ledwo mógł usłyszeć śmiech Hadriana spośród szumu wody.

\- Lubię wiedzieć, co oznaczają różne bazgroły – zawołał głosem ociekającym rozbawieniem. – No i przydaje się jeszcze do niszczenia barier, tworzenia własnych zaklęć, tłumaczenia starych fragmentów tekstu… wiesz, wszystkie te nudne rzeczny, z którymi nie chcesz mieć nic do czynienia?

\- To jedna z łączonych klas, czyż nie? – zignorował droczenie się Hadriana. Może i krytykował ten przedmiot, gdy był młodszy, ale widział rozmiar pracy, którą Hadrian musiał wykonać w przygotowaniu na jedną lekcję. Nie potrzebował tyle stresu w swoim życiu. – Zastanawiam się, jak ci hogwartczycy poradzą sobie z tobą na wolności. Mam nadzieję, że podczas lekcji nie sprawisz, że będą czuć się jak kompletni głupcy?

\- Nic nie obiecuję!

Jacob zaśmiał się i opuścił ich pokój z małym uśmiechem. Wyglądało na to, że ponury nastrój Hadriana, który utrzymywał się od ich przyjazdu do Anglii wreszcie go opuścił. Naprawdę chciał, żeby ta pozytywna atmosfera została na dłużej; Jacob nie miał ochoty na przebywanie przez tak długi okres czasu w towarzystwie osoby o tak posępnym nastroju.

Przywitał Nathaniela żartobliwym klepnięciem w plecy.

\- Umieram z głodu – oznajmił. - Idziemy czy nie?

Chłopiec posłał znaczące spojrzenie w stronę, z której przyszedł.

\- Hadrian nie idzie? – zapytał Nathaniel, spoglądając zielonymi oczami – które nawet nie zbliżały się do tych Hadriana; Jacob wątpił, że kiedykolwiek spotka kogoś o tak pięknym kolorze – z powrotem na niego.

Jacob wzruszył ramionami i zaczął iść do drzwi powozu.

\- Powiedział, że spotka nas w klasie. Raczej znajdzie sobie jakieś pożywienie.

Nathaniel parsknął.

\- Założę się, że przed końcem miesiąca będzie miał każdego skrzata na swoje zawołanie. Te małe stworzonka praktycznie od razu się w nim zakochują – Jacob uśmiechnął się na to. Prawdą było to, że Hadrian oczarowywał większość stworzeń, które napotkał na swojej drodze; skrzaty domowe w Beauxbatons zdawały się myśleć, że jest on najlepszą osobą, która kiedykolwiek stąpała po ich marmurowych korytarzach.

\- O kim mowa? – zapytał Charles, gdy dołączyli do reszty czekających uczniów. Każdy z nich był oczywiście perfekcyjnie odziany, jak od nich oczekiwano.

\- O Hadrianie, oczywiście.

\- Ach – na gładkiej twarzy Charlesa pojawiło się ciepłe rozbawienie. Spojrzał na Jacoba, spoglądając chwilę później na jego gardło. – Fajnie się wczoraj bawiłeś, Korin?

Jacob – który był ostatnią osobą, która można by nazwać świętym – wyciągnął szyję w sposób, który jeszcze bardziej ukazywał pojawiające się tam znaki. Zatrzepotał rzęsami.

\- Naturalnie. Czemu, zazdrosny? – wymruczał. Charles zaśmiał się, ale potrząsnął głową.

\- Wątpię, że znajdziesz kogoś w naszej szkole kto _nie jest. _Powinieneś jednak być bardziej subtelny. Hadrian nie jest tą osobą, która lubi obnosić się ze związkiem.

Jacob wzruszył ramionami.

\- Hadrian i ja nie jesteśmy w związku. To raczej coś przelotnego.

Inni zaśmiali się doskonale wiedząc, że chociaż widocznie zależało im na sobie, Hadrian i Jacob nigdy nie zaczęliby oficjalnego związku. Za bardzo cenili swoją przyjaźń.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Hadrian westchnął, gdy wychodził z powozu z narzuconą na jedno ramię torbą z książkami i jabłkiem w drugiej ręce. Podrzucił owoc w powietrze kilka razy, gdy zaczął spacer w kierunku Hogwartu, podążając tą samą ścieżką, co ostatniej nocy.

Po wbiciu zębów w czerwony owoc musiał powstrzymać wypływające z niego soki przed ucieknięciem z jego ust i spłynięciem w dół brody. Był to chłodny, ale wciąż piękny ranek. Wyszedł jedynie pięć minut po Jacobie z resztą i miał jeszcze bardzo dużo czasu na zjedzenie śniadania w Wielkiej Sali, ale wolał przyjść wcześniej do klasy. Chciał pospacerować po korytarzach zamku i nasiąknąć jego atmosferą.

Wszedł do środka, tym razem omijając wejście do Wielkiej Sali i skierował się w stronę klatki schodowej. Na jego ustach pojawił się lekki uśmiech, gdy spojrzał w górę na bezustannie poruszające się kamienne schody, które bez wysiłku przemieszczały się i zmieniały kierunki jak w zegarku. Był to imponujący pokaz magii.

Wyciągnął z kieszeni swój plan lekcji, szybko przeskanował go wzrokiem i znalazł salę, do której powinien się udać na Starożytne Runy. Teraz musiał tylko znaleźć sposób na przemieszczenie się po schodach tak, aby znaleźć się na czwartym piętrze. Uśmiechając się z powodu znalezionego wyzwania schował kartkę, zniknął resztki jego jabłka i wszedł na stopień, który pojawił się przed nim.

Poruszanie się w ten sposób okazało się zadziwiająco zabawne. Tylko czasami podczas swojej drogi w górę mijał jakiegoś ucznia, ale większość z nich znajdowała się jeszcze zapewne w Wielkiej Sali. Wciąż, Hadrian ignorował rzucane mu przez uczniów Hogwartu pełne ciekawości spojrzenia, reagując jedynie na tych, którzy przywitali go w porządny sposób.

Hadrian zszedł ze schodów, gdy te dotarły na czwarte piętro i obejrzał się z zainteresowaniem, bo ta natychmiast się odsunęła. To naprawdę było imponujące zaklęcie, i bez wątpienia tak stare, jak sam zamek.

Kręcąc głową poszedł dalej, przesuwając zielone oczy z boku na bok i zapamiętując jak najwięcej detali.

W jego klatce piersiowej zaczęło pojawiać się ta sama ekscytacja, którą wcześniej pokonał strach,gdy wyobraził sobie przebywających tu kiedyś jego rodziców. Chodzili po tych samych korytarzach, oddychali tym samym powietrzem, otoczeni surowymi, kamiennymi ścianami. To było wszystko, o czym zawsze marzył.

Chociaż nawet teraz ekscytacja ta zabarwiona była gorzkim uczuciem, bo dla Hadriana Hogwart nigdy nie będzie trzymał takiego samego znaczenia jak jego matki. Podziwiał to miejsce, szanował je, kochał. Ale nie było ono _jego. _Beauxbatons zawsze pozostanie jego domem z dala od domu.

Hadrian skręcił i natychmiast się z czymś zderzył. Mała postać wpadła w niego z impetem i wysłała go na twardą podłogę. Za cichym jękiem podążyło wiele głośnych uderzeń.

Hadrian podparł się swoim ramieniem. Otaczała go masa książek, najprawdopodobniej upuszczonych przez osobę, w którą uderzył.

\- Och, tak bardzo przepraszam! Nie uważałam gdzie idę, i… Och, tak mi głupio!

Hadrian spojrzał w górę i zobaczył dziewczynę w jego wieku w pośpiechu zbierającą rozrzucone wokół książki. Zaśmiał się krótko, bo dziewczyna brzmiała na prawdziwie przerażoną.

\- Nie ma problemu, jestem równie winny tej sytuacji – wstał i wygładził swój mundurek.

Dziewczyna zamarła w jej przykucniętej na podłodze pozycji, po czym szybko wystrzeliła do góry. Dwa czekoladowe oczy przyglądały mu się z fascynacją. Hadrian posłał jej figlarny uśmieszek, schylając się po dwie pozostałe na podłodze książki.

\- Jesteś z Beauxbatons, prawda? – zapytała.

Jego uśmieszek powiększył się, gdy znacząco popatrzył na swoje ubrania.

\- Skąd ta myśl? – zapytał rozbawiony. Dziewczyna natychmiast spłonęła czerwonym rumieńcem, jeszcze bardziej zawstydzona niż wcześniej. Chcąc uratować ją od odpowiedzi zwrócił uwagę na podniesione przez niego książki.

\- Eliksiry? – zapytał, pokazując na książkę. Uwaga dziewczyna skierowała się na nie, jakby pytając, jak się tam znalazły. Jej oczy znowu wróciły na jego twarz i dziewczyna kiwnęła raz głową.

\- Musimy napisać esej o właściwościach eliksirów pamięci. Byłam właśnie w bibliotece przygotowując się do niego, ale jeślibym nie wyszła, spóźniłabym się na Runy, i-

\- Starożytne Runy? – przerwał jej delikatnie Hadrian, rozbawiony jej słowotokiem bardziej niż normalnie. Znów kiwnęła głową, a z jej fryzury wypadło kilka brązowych loków. – Co za zbieg okoliczności. – powiedział. – Też jestem w tej klasie i cudownie byłoby mieć ze sobą kogoś, kto wie, gdzie idzie.

\- Chodzisz na Starożytne Runy? – spytała z pojaśniałymi oczami. – Nie wiedziałam, że także ich uczą w Beauxbatons.

\- Oczywiście, że ich uczą, to jeden z najbardziej interesujących przedmiotów w naszej szkole. Szkoda tylko, że tak niewiele osób podziela moją opinię.

Na jej twarzy pojawił się wiedzący uśmiech.

\- Niech zgadnę, nie widzą ich zalet?

Zaśmiał się.

\- Nie, niestety nie. Większość osób w tej klasie jest tam albo dlatego, że wymagali tego od nich ich rodzice, albo dlatego, że chcą stworzyć jakieś absurdalne zaklęcia. Na palcach jednej ręki mogę policzyć osoby, która są tam z czystego _zainteresowania. _

\- Cóż, z radością mogę cię zaprowadzić do właściwej klasy. W zasadzie to dosyć niedaleko stąd.

Zaczęli razem iść, Hadrian zadowolony z zapadłej ciszy. Widział jednak, że dziewczyna zapewne ma masę pytań.

\- Jak więc do tej pory podobał ci się Hogwart? Wyobrażam sobie, że trochę się różni od twojej własnej szkoły.

\- Jest… inny – powiedział. – Beauxbatons to bardziej marmur, szklane figury i luksusowe ogrody, gdy Hogwart jest bardziej ostry i o wiele starszy. Nie zrozum mnie źle, twoja szkoła jest piękna. Po prostu zajmie mi chwile przyzwyczajenie się do niej.

Jedynie się do niego uśmiechnęła, a on podniósł brew w zapytaniu. Znów się zaczerwieniła.

\- Przepraszam, ja po prostu nigdy nie słyszałam francuskiego akcentu, i nie jest on tak wyraźny jak myślałam, że będzie.

Hadrian wydał lekki dźwięk w zrozumieniu.

\- W dzieciństwie nieustannie przebywałem w towarzystwie osoby z brytyjskim akcentem, francuski podłapałem w akademii. Skończyłem z dziwną mieszanką. Większość moich kolegów posiada znacznie bardziej słyszalny akcent.

\- To ma sens – zgodziła się dziewczyna, zmieniając pozycję, nie chcąc znów upuścić książek. Bez słowa Hadrian wyciągnął rękę i zabrał trzy książki ze stosu w jej ramionach. Wysłała mu wdzięczne spojrzenie.

\- Jesteśmy trochę wcześniej, lekcja zaczyna się dopiero za jakieś dziesięć minut. Ale wszyscy zawsze pojawiają się około pięć minut wcześniej.

Hadrian kiwnął głową, otwierając drzwi do klasy i zaglądając do środka. Był to raczej duży pokój, wypełniony kilkoma zwykłymi stolikami i krzesłami. Wszedł do środka i podszedł do ławki z przodu. Dziewczyna podążyła za nim i postawiła swoje książki na ławce obok.

Hadrian podał jej pięć niesione przez niego i sam postawił swoja torbę na ławkę.

Obrócił się w jej stronę i oparł biodrem o stolik.

\- Więc – powiedział, od razu przyciągając jej uwagę. Zmieszana zmarszczyła brwi, co tylko wywołało jego uśmiech ponownie. Wyciągnął w jej stronę dłoń. – nazywam się Hadrian Evans. A ty?

Dziewczyna ponownie się zarumieniła, prawdopodobnie zawstydzona tym, że nawet się nie przedstawiła.

Złapała za jego dłoń, którą on podniósł lekko do góry i musnął ustami wierzch jej dłoni. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, co odwzajemnił.

\- Miło mi cię poznać, Hadrian. Hermiona Granger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dużo się dzieje w tym rozdziale, oj dużo...   
Co myślicie o spotkaniu z Hermioną? I kim według was jest niebieskooki mężczyzna? Chybie poczytam wasze komentarze :D  
Następny rozdział powinien pojawić się w lutym, ale kiedy dokładnie nie powiem. Wracam do szkoły i biologia może zacząć mnie przytłaczać. Życzcie mi szczęścia!


	6. Rozdział VI

\- Mogłabyś jeszcze raz?

Hermiona zgodziła się, skrywając za dłonią mały uśmiech.

\- Hermiona – powtórzyła wolno i wyraźnie.

Hadrian kiwnął głową i jeszcze raz spróbował wymówić jej imię.

\- Her-mio-na?

Wciąż nie był pewny co do poprawności jego wymowy, ale chyba radził sobie coraz lepiej. Hadrian być może nie posiadał tak wyraźnego akcentu, jak jego koledzy, ale imię dziewczyny naprawdę trudno było poprawnie wymówić.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko.

\- Dokładnie tak, teraz spróbuj trochę szybciej.

\- Hermiona?

Przechyliła głowę do tyłu i zaśmiała się lekko, niesamowicie rozbawiona.

\- Przepraszam, nawet nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, jaką trudność może ci sprawić moje imię – Hadrian wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Nie możesz przecież nic z tym zrobić, sama siebie raczej nie nazwałaś. Przynajmniej teraz nie będę kaleczył twojego imienia w przyszłości.

Przebiegła przez nią nagła fala zachwytu na myśl, że mógłby on chcieć spędzić z nią czas w przyszłości – że go w jakiś sposób nie odstraszyła. Nieśmiało odgarnęła z twarzy pasmo jej kręconych włosów. Dopiero chwilę temu oficjalnie się sobie przedstawili i nie chciała jeszcze kończyć ich konwersacji.

Okazja na rozmowę z kimś, kto jej nie znał, kto nie miał na jej temat wcześniej wyrobionych opinii przez jej okoliczności była dla niej czymś naprawdę cudownym.

A z Hadrianem rozmawiało się doskonale. Sam sposób, w jaki się odzywał świadczył o jego inteligencji, a jego żywe zainteresowanie Starożytnymi Runami tylko upewniało ją w tym przekonaniu. Ten przedmiot wymagał umiejętności i zaangażowania.

\- Mogę cię o coś spytać?

Hermiona mrugnęła na nieco nagłe pytanie, ale skinęła głową. Hadrian przybrał dziwny wyraz twarzy, jakby zagubiony, zaintrygowany i smutny jednocześnie. Natychmiast zaczęła być bardziej ostrożna.

\- Powiedziałaś, że twoje nazwisko to Granger, czyż nie?

Hermiona zacisnęła usta. Doskonale wiedziała, dokąd zmierzał z tym pytaniem i jej dotychczas wysoka opinia o tym chłopcu natychmiast się zmalała. Hadrian przerwał, przyglądając się jej z przechyloną na bok głową, a Hermiona nie potrafiła nie zauważyć niemalże beznamiętnego błysku w jego jasnych oczach. Onieśmielał ją on i sprawił, że poczuła się lekko niezręcznie.

Gdy nie odezwała się, chłopiec kontynuował.

\- Jesteś mugolakiem.

Przynajmniej nie owijał tematu w bawełnę. Hermiona wysunęła ochronnie brodę, niezdolna opanować dawnego nawyku, gdy jej status krwi znowu został wspomniany w rozmowie.

Stawiała czoła uprzedzeniom przez całe swoje życie i dawno nauczyła się, że w tym świecie będzie musiała walczyć o swoją wartość; nieustannie pracować, aby tylko udowodnić, że może być tak samo, jeśli nie bardziej utalentowana, jak czystokrwiste dzieci.

Pozwoliła sobie wykiełkować nadzieję, że zagraniczni uczniowie przyjadą do Hogwartu z inną mentalnością, że po dowiedzeniu się o jej statusie na ich twarzach nie pojawi się pełen pogardy grymas. Szczególnie Francja akceptowała wszystkich nie patrząc na krew; za wyjątkiem kilku niezwykle starych rodów, wciąż trzymających się swoich przestarzałych przekonań niczym deski ratunku.

Najwyraźniej się myliła, skoro Hadrian niemal od razu ją o to zapytał. Niczym się od siebie nie różnili.

\- To prawda – powiedziała ostro, oczekując pogardy. Natychmiast jego zainteresowanie zmieniło się w coś o wiele bardziej… zmartwionego? Otworzył szeroko oczy i podniósł ręce do góry w uspokajającym geście.

\- Nie chciałem cię urazić – powiedział szybko, brzmiąc szczerze i patrząc na nią błagalnie tymi pięknymi, zielonymi oczami. Hermiona mrugnęła w zdziwieniu. Zmienił swoje zachowanie tak nagle, że już nie wiedziała, co było maską, a co szczerym zmartwieniem. 

Jej ciągłe milczenie pozwoliło mu się zebrać i po chwili - niczym kot znajdujący balans po upadku na cztery łapy - jego głos znów nabrał sympatycznej i kojącej nuty, a Hermiona podświadomie zrelaksowała swoją spiętą i zirytowaną postawę.

\- Naprawdę przepraszam, Hermiono. Podejrzewałem, że może to być… delikatny temat. Byłem po prostu za bardzo ciekawy – zaśmiał się słabo i potrząsnął głową, spoglądając na bok. Wymamrotał coś po francusku, obcy jej język wypływający mu z ust niczym dobrej jakości miód.

Chciała zapytać, co powiedział, ale zmiana ta nastąpiła tak nagle, że nie mogła być przypadkowa. Odezwał się, zanim ona miała na to szansę.

\- Wydawało mi się, że Czarny Pan należał do fanatyków czystości krwi. Nie myślałem, że pozwoli on mugolakom na uczęszczanie do Hogwartu.

Twarz Hermiony straciła utrzymywane na niej napięcie, a ona sama wyzbyła się wszystkich podejrzeń co do jego szczerości. Doskonale potrafiła zrozumieć jego ciekawość, a dołączając do tego jego przeprosiny nie wydawał się on mieć żadnych złych intencji za swoim szczerym pytaniem.

\- Jest nim, w większości. Ale jest także niezwykle inteligentnym mężczyzną. Zdaje sobie sprawę z pewnych… problemów czystokrwistych rodzin – zdała sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie nie powinna informować go o takich rzeczach dopiero wtedy, gdy słowa wypłynęły już z jej ust. Stan czystokrwistych rodzin może i nie był _tajemnicą, _ale nie powinna-

\- Endogamia?[1] – zapytał Hadrian, przerywając jej tok myślenia. Wzruszył ramionami, gdy Hermiona na niego spojrzała. – To raczej częsty – chociaż obrzydzający – problem na całym świecie; nawet we Francji zdarzają rodziny obsesyjnie utrzymujące _czystość _swojego rodowodu.

W jego głowie pojawiła się lekka pogarda. Hermiona mruknęła.

\- Tak, cóż, pojawiło się przez to kilka… problemów. Mugolaki są akceptowane w Wielkiej Brytanii, bo przynosimy ze sobą pewne korzyści.

Hadrian zmrużył oczy w zamyśleniu.

\- Wnosicie świeżą krew. Nowe geny.

Znów ją zaskoczył, i zauważając to po chwili wyjaśnił.

\- Z moimi przyjaciółmi wielokrotnie zastanawialiśmy się nad powodem przywrócenia turnieju – powiedział – i głównie sądziliśmy, że chodzi wam o nawiązanie kontaktów z rodami innych narodowości. Aby spróbować zniwelować problemy spowodowane wżenianiem się ciągle w te same rodziny przez wieki.

\- Wydajesz się dosyć dobrze znać stan brytyjskich rodów czystej krwi.

Uśmiechnął się do niej lekko drapieżnie.

\- Znaj swego wroga, Hermiono. To może być rywalizacja między szkołami, ale jest ona przesiąknięta polityką. Nie istnieje coś takiego, jak za mało informacji.

Z tym zdecydowanie mogła się zgodzić.

\- Czyli to dlatego pytałeś o mój status krwi?

Na jej słowa cały jego dobry humor zdawał się wyparować, a Hermionę po raz kolejny zachwyciła szybkość, z jaką potrafił przejść z jednej emocji na drugą. Przypominało jej to lekko jej przybranego ojca – ten sam kalkulujący blask w oczach; to samo zimno, które mogło tam się pojawić.

\- We Francji – zaczął – nie mamy wiele informacji o tym, jak Wielka Brytania radzi sobie pod reżimem Czarnego Pana. Wiemy o niektórych rzeczach; o problemach czystokrwistych, o obecnych politykach i ważnych osoach, ale w większości wydarzenia z ostatnich piętnastu lat wciąż pozostają tajemnicą.

Hadrian przebiegł dłonią przez włosy, mierzwiąc dzikie, czarne pasma.

\- Wszyscy wiedzą, że Czarny Pan gardził mugolakami – gardził każdym o podległym mu statusie, tak naprawdę.

Mówił w zdystansowany sposób, jakby recytował coś, co wielokrotnie usłyszał dawno temu.

\- Twoje imię mnie zdziwiło. Mogłaś oczywiście być pół-krwi, ale mugolak wydawał się jednak bardziej prawdopodobny.

Znowu odwrócił od niej wzrok, wciąż mówiąc tym bezbarwnym tonem.

\- Zawsze chciałem wiedzieć, co stało się z innymi statusami krwi, ale Wielka Brytania tak się odizolowała, że wiedzieliśmy tyle, co nic. W najlepszym wypadku oczekiwałem jakiegoś rodzaju niewolnictwa; w najgorszym ludobójstwa.

Hermiona patrzyła na niego, jednocześnie zaintrygowana i lekko zaniepokojona tą stroną czarującego chłopca, z którym rozmawiała. Ale wtedy Hadrian mrugnął, a w jego oczach znowu zabłysła iskra obecna tam od momentu ich kolizji na korytarzu. Zmiana znowu nastąpiła tak szybko, że zostawiła ją zdezorientowaną.

Tak trudno było go odgadnąć.

Hadrian uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- Cieszę się, że się myliłem. Powiesz mi coś więcej?

* * *

OoO

* * *

Hadrian uważnie obserwował, jak twarz Hermiony straciła swój ponury wyraz i ta posłała mu mały uśmiech. Nie czuł się dobrze manipulując ją w ten sposób, ale jeśli dostanie dzięki temu swoje odpowiedzi, poradzi sobie z poczuciem winy później.

Już uformował swoją opinię o dziewczynie. Była samotnikiem; jej oczywista inteligencja oddzielała ją od jej rówieśników równie dobrze, co jej status krwi.

Z daleka widać było, że potrzebowała kogoś, z kim mogłaby porozmawiać, nawet kogoś kompletnie obcego. Czy wykorzystanie tej rażącej słabości czyniło z niego złą osobę? Prawdopodobnie tak. Ale chętnie stworzy z dziewczyną jakąś więź, jeśli pozwoli mu to na stały dostęp do wieści o sprawach Wielkiej Brytanii. Mogła się też okazać przydatna w innych sytuacjach.

\- Cóż, doskonale mogę teraz zrozumieć twoją ciekawość – odezwała się Hermiona, zastanawiając się. Hadrian pozwolił dziewczynie pomyśleć, siedząc cicho. Nie przeszkadzało mu to. I tak podarowała mu już ogromną ilość informacji. – Nie jestem pewna… - powoli zamarła nie wiedząc, czy mogła podzielić się z nim większą ilością informacji.

Hadrian oparł swoją głowę na dłoni i uśmiechnął się do niej rozbrajająco.

\- Co w takim razie powiesz na wymianę? – zasugerował. – Za każde moje pytanie możesz zadać swoje własne. Masz prawo interesować się moim krajem.

Jego uśmieszek zmienił się w coś bardziej czarującego, chcąc ostatecznie pokonać jej opór.

Była inteligentną dziewczyną z ogromnym głodem wiedzy. A on właśnie podarował jej okazję na zadanie tylu pytań, ile tylko będzie chciała; na nasycenie jej ciekawości. Mógł zobaczyć, jak zastanawiała się nad odpowiedzią, ale już wiedział, co wygra. I tak, jak przewidział, chwilę później dziewczyna skinęła zdecydowanie głową i odwróciła się bardziej w jego stronę.

Uśmiechnął się w środku na swoje zwycięstwo i pozwolił jej zadać pierwsze pytanie. Jeszcze bardziej ją to zrelaksuje, zanim będzie mógł zacząć zadawać właściwe pytania.

\- Czy macie w Beauxbatons przedmioty, których nie uczymy w Hogwarcie i jeśli tak, to jakie?

Szkoła. Oczywiście, że zapytała o szkołę.

\- Zajęcia Medyczne, Fizyczne i Pojedynki.

W jej oczach wzrosło zainteresowanie, co tylko bardziej go rozbawiło.

\- Jakie masz na drugie imię?

Zmarszczyła brwi, nie spodziewając się takiego pytania.

\- Och, Jean. Hermiona Jean Granger. Po mojej babce – Hadrian skinął głową, ledwo powstrzymując się od śmiechu przez swoje szczęście. Podejrzewał, że Hermiona – jak większość osamotnionych ludzi, którzy znajdowali pocieszenie w swojej edukacji – będzie odpowiadała na jego pytania podając informacje, o które nie pytał, chcąc zademonstrować mu swoją wiedzę i udowodnić swoją wartość w jego oczach.

Jeśli to się nie zmieni, być może nie będzie nawet musiał zadawać niezwykle inwazyjnych pytań. Dziewczyna sama mu poda wszystkie odpowiedzi, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy.

\- Czym się zajmujecie na tych przedmiotach?

\- Na Zajęciach Medycznych uczą nas podstawowych czynności, które mogą pomóc nam lub komuś innemu w niebezpiecznej sytuacji; a także o ludzkim ciele. Jeśli jesteś specjalnie utalentowany, możesz pomagać w skrzydle szpitalnym naszej szkoły, ale to zależy od ucznia.

Zatrzymał się, aby wziąć oddech.

\- Zajęcia Fizyczne to nasz jedyny niemagiczny przedmiot. W każdym innym używamy przynajmniej jej elementów. Po prostu trenujemy nasze ciała. To mieszanka gimnastyki, walki wręcz i wielu innych umiejętności, potrzebnych na przykład aurorom. Przez swoją popularność zapewnia on także doskonałą kondycję naszych czarodziejów i czarownic.

Utrzymywał na sobie teraz całą jej uwagę.

\- Pojedynki to przedmiot dostępny od trzeciego roku wzwyż. Uczą nas odpowiednich pozycji, zasad, i, cóż, - uśmiechnął się – pojedynkujemy się. Można walczyć jedynie z kimś z twojego roku; chociaż czasami jakiś uczeń jest odrobinę lepszy od innych; pozwala mu się wtedy walczyć z uczniami z roku wyżej.

Jego uśmiech stał się w tym momencie o wiele bardziej szelmowski.

\- Rzadkością jest, aby uczeń mógł walczyć ze starszymi rocznikami. Bywają oni wtedy... raczej zaawansowani.

Coś w jego głosie musiało zwrócić jej uwagę.

\- A którym jesteś ty? – zapytała. – Normalnym uczniem, tym trochę lepszym czy zaawansowanym?

Hadrian jedynie do niej mrugnął.

\- Twój ulubiony kolor?

Nie wyglądała na rozbawioną, ale odpowiedziała wiedząc, że nie odpuści.

\- Captum mortuum[2]. Którym jesteś?

Podniósł brew na jej odpowiedź, najwyraźniej zaznajomiony z tym odcieniem.

\- Pasuję.

Popatrzyła na niego oburzona.

\- Musisz odpowiedzieć! – zażądała. Hadrian zaśmiał się.

\- Muszę? Tego nie było w umowie. Czekam na kolejne. – jęknęła, ale wiedziała, że miał rację i nie mogła się z nim o to spierać.

\- Okej – popatrzyła na niego uważnie i Hadrian wiedział dokładnie, o co zapyta, zanim jeszcze zdążyła otworzyć usta. – Którym więc jesteś ty? Czystej krwi?

Wyraźnie zirytowana jego unikiem przeszła do czegoś bardziej osobistego.

Hadrian nawet nie drgnął na to pytanie i spokojnie jej odpowiedział.

\- Mugolak – kłamał już na ten temat przez lata i nie sprawiało mu to teraz najmniejszego problemu. Czasami potrafił zapomnieć, że tylko grał Hadriana Evansa. Przypominał sobie o tym wiele dni później, gdy Harry Potter znowu musiał się ujawnić.

W pewnym momencie te dwie osobowości zaczęły się mu ze sobą mieszać. Czasami wydawało mu się, że Hadrian Evans jest mu bliższy niż Harry Potter. Niefortunny efekt uboczny z jego dzieciństwa z którym poradzi sobie, jeśli będzie musiał.

Hermiona szeroko otworzyła oczy.

\- _Ty _jesteś mugolakiem?

\- W istocie. Opowiedz mi o swoich rodzicach.

Na twarzy Hermiony przebłysnęła dziwna emocja; chociaż nie wiedział, czy to przez jego status krwi, czy jego pytanie. Dziewczyna przygryzła dolną wargę i wiedział, że z jakiegoś powodu bała się powiedzieć mu cokolwiek więcej. Wyczuwając to, zaoferował jej więcej informacji o nim samym, chcąc rozluźnić jej język.

\- Moja matka pochodzi z długiej linii charłaków. Ona sama ledwie posiada jakąkolwiek szczyptę magii. Mój ojciec był mugolem, co pomogło obudzić magię rodu mojej matki po raz pierwszy od wielu generacji. W zasadzie dorastałem w czarodziejskim świecie i tak naprawdę nigdy nie miałem okazji poznać mugolskiego świata. Dlatego zapytałem; nie musisz odpowiadać, jeśli nie czujesz się z tym komfortowo.

Pochylił się lekko w jej stronę i delikatnie musnął palcami jej zasłonięte ubraniem przedramię. Ten prosty gest miał ją uspokoić, ale pozwolił on także Hadrianowi na odkrycie jej emocji przez szybki skan magią.

Potraktowała jego odpowiedź z ulgą, ale także z poczuciem winy. Hadrian wiedział, co dokładnie musiał zrobić, by otrzymać pożądany przez niego efekt. Odsunął swoją dłoń.

\- Możesz mi zadać pytanie, jeśli chcesz.

\- …powiedziałeś „był”, mówiąc o swoim ojcu – nie było to pytanie, ale Hadrian stwierdził, że powinien znowu powiedzieć coś o sobie. Jeśli Hermiona uzna go za otwartą osobę, sama będzie chciała powiedzieć mu więcej.

\- Masz rację. Mój ojciec zginął, gdy miałem pięć lat. To była szybka śmierć, nie czuł żadnego bólu – to było czyste kłamstwo. James Potter bez wątpienia cierpiał, zanim go zamordowano. Hadrian wiedział, że to właśnie po ojcu prawdopodobnie odziedziczył talent do pojedynków; wiedział też, że to właśnie dzięki temu James zatrzymał Czarnego Pana na tak długo. Na tyle długo, by jego matka zdołała razem z nim uciec.

Szczerze mówiąc Hadrian nie chciał wiedzieć, co mogłoby się stać tamtej nocy, gdyby jego ojciec nie miał przy sobie różdżki. Właśnie z tego powodu Hadrian zawsze trzymał swoją w zasięgu ręki; właśnie dlatego spędził tyle czasu udoskonalając magię bezróżdżkową. Jeśli kiedykolwiek straci swoją różdżkę, nie pozostanie bezbronny.

Hermiona instynktownie wyciągnęła dłoń i położyła ją na jego ramieniu. Hadrian posłał jej wdzięczny uśmiech, ale szczerze mówiąc rzadko odczuwał jakikolwiek smutek związany ze śmiercią jego ojca. Wobec mężczyzny odczuwał raczej coś w rodzaju lojalności. Hadrian szanował, podziwiał i kochał swojego ojca, ale w rzeczywistości znał go jedynie z opowieści jego matki, która szeptała mu je do ucha w dzieciństwie. Hadrian po prostu nie czuł z nim żadnego połączenia.

Trudno było kochać cień.

Nigdy nie powiedział tego swojej matce, nie był głupi. Spędziła tak dużo czasu starając się, aby imię Jamesa Pottera nie zginęło razem z nim w ich – najprawdopodobniej zniszczonym – domu w Dolinie Godryka. Jego obojętny obraz mężczyzny zostawiłby ją załamaną.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Hermiono. To stało się dawno temu.

Popatrzyła na niego z powątpiewaniem i nie puściła jego ramienia, ale przybrała raczej ponurą minę.

\- Ostatni raz widziałam moich rodziców, gdy miałam trzy lata – powiedziała cicho.

Hadrian poczuł, jak jego serce niemal podskoczyło w radości na jego sukces. Naprawdę chciał wiedzieć, jak Voldemort poradził sobie z mugolakami. Hermiona była w jego wieku i urodziła się przed tym, jak Voldemort zabezpieczył swoją pozycję nowego władcy Wielkiej Brytanii. Będzie patrzyła na to wszystko ze specyficzną perspektywą.

\- Wciąż pamiętam dzień, w którym mnie od nich zabrano. Bawiłam się w ogrodzie, gdy podeszło do mnie troje dziwnie ubranych ludzi. – jej oczy przybrały szklany wyraz, gdy wspominała tamte wydarzenia. – Na początku nie wiedziałam, o co im chodziło. Kobieta została ze mną, a dwójka mężczyzn weszła do środka. Wszystko trwało jedynie kilka minut, ale gdy wrócili na zewnątrz, kobieta chwyciła za moje ramię i nas deportowała. Zabrała mnie do swojego domu i wyjaśniła, że jestem magiczna, niezwykła.

Hermiona smutno potrząsnęła głową.

\- Gdy zażądałam, aby mnie wzięli z powrotem do domu stwierdziła, że moi rodzice „nie są zdolni mnie wychować”. Powiedziała, że nie byli oni tacy sami jak my i że tak będzie lepiej. Kilka lat później – po moich wielokrotnych ucieczkach – dowiedziałam się, że sfałszowali moją śmierć. Moi rodzice myślą, że zginęłam w wypadku. Dla mugolskiego świata Hermiona Jean Granger zmarła lata temu.

W Hadrianie wzrosło współczucie dla dziewczyny, a razem z nim pokaźny poziom wściekłości. Kolejny dowód na to, że Voldemort potrafił jedynie rujnować życia.

\- Tak dzieje się z wami wszystkimi? – zapytał cicho, dusząc w sobie gniew na _bezczelność _mężczyzny. Hadrian wiedział, że pomiędzy dwoma światami zawsze będzie istnieć jakaś bariera. Realistycznie na to patrząc, nigdy nie będą mogły egzystować obok siebie, jak chcieli niektórzy idealiści.

Ale żeby _porywać _mugolaków jako dzieci i zmuszać ich do życia z kompletnie im obcymi ludźmi…

Robiło mu się niedobrze.

Hermiona kiwnęła głową.

\- Na pewno jedno czy dwoje dzieci zostało ominięte, ale większość z nas identyfikuje się przy narodzinach i przenosi do innych domów. Albo do przyrodnich rodzin, albo do jednego z sierocińców, gdzie w pewien sposób wprowadzają nas do magicznego świata. Niewielu pamięta, że w ogóle pochodzą z mugolskiego świata. Nie wiem jednak, jak ukrywają wszystkie te zniknięcia.

Hadrian nie miał pojęcia, co na to powiedzieć. Nienawidził faktu, że jego umysł natychmiast podał mu kilkanaście sposobów na ukrycie takich porwań. Wiedział, jak łatwo jest sprawić, że ktoś zniknie w skorumpowanym systemie; jak z kilkoma zmienionymi wspomnieniami i sfałszowaną dokumentacją zdrowe w stu procentach niemowlę może urodzić się martwe. Najprawdopodobniej też kilka ważnych figur w mugolskim świecie musiało być trzymane pod jakiegoś rodzaju kontrolą, aby uciszać takie sprawy.

Jednym z problemów zbierania tak wielu informacji o swoim wrogu jak Hadrian jest to, że po pewnym czasie zaczynasz rozumieć ich sposób myślenia.

\- Hej – Hermiona odezwała się miękko, znów łapiąc jego uwagę. Posłała mu mały, smutny uśmiech. – w porządku, Hadrian. Większość z nas nawet nie pamięta naszych poprzednich żyć. Nawet nie wiem, co miałabym powiedzieć moim rodzicom, jeśli kiedykolwiek bym ich znowu spotkała; za bardzo się zmieniłam, żeby znowu zostać ich małą córeczką.

Próbowała go pocieszyć – jakby to jego brutalnie oderwano od własnej rodziny. Hadrian nie chciał wiedzieć, jak wyglądałoby jego życie bez jego matki obok. Nigdy nie potrafiłby wyobrazić sobie świata, w którym nie mogła go ona wspomóc i poprowadzić.

Hadrian mocno złapał za dłoń Hermiony.

\- Przykro mi za to, co ci się stało, Hermiono – powiedział, wszystkie jego myśli o zdobyciu większej ilości informacji dawno porzucone. Krótko zastanowił się, czy ktoś jej kiedykolwiek okazał współczucie z powodu tego, co się stało, zamiast zimnej obojętności z powodu czegoś uznawanego za „normalne”. – Przykro mi, że musiałaś przez to przejść.

Ścisnęła za jego dłoń z powrotem, posyłając mu jednocześnie szeroki uśmiech pełen wdzięczności.

\- Dziękuję ci, chociaż nie jest tak źle. Malfoyowie być może nie są najcieplejszą z rodzin, ale nie traktują mnie okropnie.

Odsunęła się i sięgając po swoją torbę wyciągnęła potrzebne jej książki, gdy drzwi do klasy otworzyły się i uczniowie zaczęli wsuwać się do środka. Hadrian siedział na swoim miejscu, lekko zakłopotany tak prostym ujawnieniem jej nowej rodziny.

Malfoy.

Ten okropny, świętoszkowaty, fanatyczny i arogancki mężczyzna był przybranym ojcem Hermiony? Jeden z najbardziej zaufanych ludzi Voldemorta?

* * *

OoO

* * *

Hadrian Evans - stwierdziła Hermiona wychodząc ze Starożytnych Run - był niezwykle fascynujący.

Był inteligentny - co Hermiona niesamowicie sobie ceniła i doceniała - ale nie pokazywał swojej inteligencji każdemu dookoła w arogancki sposób. Otaczała go ona raczej na każdym jego kroku, jak pewnego rodzaju pewność mocno otulająca jego zgrabną postać.

Hermiona zawsze odczuwała potrzebę udowodnienia swojej wartości temu światu; potrzebę pokazania, że jej krew nie czyni jej gorszą. Zawsze dostarczała odpowiedzi – jeśli ją znała - i lubiła dzielić się swoją wiedzą z innymi.

Hadrian, w przeciwieństwie do nie,j nie ukazywał aktywnie swojego intelektu w klasie. W zasadzie nie zdawał się on nawet słuchać nauczyciela. Siedział tylko spokojnie, nawet nie robiąc notatek.

Dziwiło to Hermionę, ale była pewna, że skoro Hadrian nic nie notował – _i nawet nie uważał _– musiał już dodbrze znać omawiany materiał.

Hadrian odezwał się po raz pierwszy dopiero wtedy, gdy profesor głośno zauważyła jego oczywisty brak notowania. Hermiona nie była nieświadoma tego, jak na wywołanie ich kolegi dwójka pozostałych uczniów Beauxbatons ukryła za dłonią małe uśmiechy i zdusiła cichy śmiech.

­_\- Czy coś nie tak, młody człowieku? Nie nadążasz za materiałem?_

Hadrian nawet nie mrugnął na protekcjonalny ton, nie zwrócił uwagi na ciche rozbawienie rówieśników Hermiony przez wywołanie zagranicznego ucznia.

Zamiast tego uśmiechnął się uprzejmie i opuścił głowę w drwiącym poważaniu.

­_\- Wcale nie, pani profesor. Jedynie uważam robienie notatek z materiału, którego nauczyłem się dwa lata temu za bezcelowe._

Zuchwałe zagranie; ale najlepsze było to, że profesor nie mogła ukarać Hadriana za wyprzedzanie materiału. Ich klasa została więc potraktowana niezwykle rzadkim widokiem zakłopotanej profesor, stojącej przed uprzejmie wyglądającym Hadrianem i próbującej znaleźć na to odpowiedź.

Teraz, wychodząc z klasy, do Hadriana podeszła dwójka uczniów Beauxbatons – ciemnoskóry chłopak i pięknie opalona dziewczyna. Obydwoje mieli uśmiech na swoich twarzach i rozmawiali z Hadrianem w szybkim, biegłym francuskim. Cokolwiek powiedzieli, Hadrian zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi, posyłając im nieskruszony uśmieszek.

Hermiona powlokła się za nimi, wbrew sobie czując się onieśmielona. W końcu dopiero spotkała Hadriana i nie mogła mieć pewności, czy w ogóle będzie chciał przedstawić ją swoim przyjaciołom. Ale po raz drugi dzisiaj nosił on ze sobą część jej książek, więc była zmuszona do nich dołączyć.

Wciąż obserwowała ich zachowanie. Pozostała dwójka zdawała się podświadomie podążać za Hadrianem, idąc jedynie pół kroku za nim, gdy prowadził ich z powrotem do holu.

Gdy weszli na schody, dziewczyna z ostrym uśmiechem wskazała na szyję Hadriana. Dopiero wtedy Hermiona zauważyła wiele fioletowych śladów zdobiących jego szyję, rażąco widocznych w kontraście do jego bladej skóry.

Dosłyszała imię. „Jacob”. Z chytrych uśmieszków i nieporuszonego Hadriana wywnioskowała, że toprawdopodobnie owy „Jacob” umieścił te znaki wzdłuż całej szyi Hadriana. Z rumieńcem odwróciła wzrok.

\- Ach, tak. To Hermiona Granger. Hermiono, poznaj moich kolegów z klasy, Albert i Sophia.

Hermiona mrugnęła i pośpiesznie wyciągnęła w ich stronę dłoń. Sophia uprzejmie, acz chłodno ją uścisnęła, trzymając jej dłoń jedynie przez krótką chwilę. Albert jednak powtórzył wcześniejsze powitanie Hadriana, podnosząc jej dłoń delikatnie do góry i składając na niej delikatny pocałunek.

\- Przyjemność po mojej stronie – powiedział z prostym uśmiechem z dołeczkami. Przez niego wyglądał na dwanaście lat, chociaż Hermiona dobrze wiedziała, że musiał ich mieć co najmniej szesnaście.

Uśmiechnęła się z powrotem, nagle niezwykle świadoma wijącego się bałaganu na jej głowie z wieloma wystającymi kosmykami i głupio zastanawiając się, czy dalej wystawały jej przednie zęby. W porównaniu do tej trójki poczuła się jak ropucha; wszyscy wyglądali olśniewająco i wręcz perfekcyjnie.

Sophia odezwała się, tym razem bez rozbawionego zabarwienia głosu. Hermiona może i nie mówiła po francusku, ale doskonale znała język obelg. Wszędzie potrafiłaby rozpoznać ten ton.

Albert wyglądał na lekko rozbawionego jej słowami, ale to reakcja Hadrian przyciągnęła jej uwagę. Jego usta wykrzywiły się w uśmiech; ale nie ten, który posyłał jej w przeciągu ich krótkiej znajomości. To był uśmiech, który rekin mógłby posłać swojej następnej ofierze – i wycelowany był on w Sophię.

Hadrian odezwał się znowu, nie po francusku, w tonie tak lodowato zimnym, że natychmiast przypomniał on Hermionie o Czarnym Panu, kiedy czasami odwiedzał on Lucjusza w ich willi.

\- Pamiętaj, do kogo mówisz, Sophia. W końcu ja też mam _brudną krew. _

I to, jak szybko Sophia zbladła mogłoby ją nawet bawić, gdyby nie szczery strach widoczny w jej oczach.

Hermionie przypomniał się zadowolony z siebie uśmieszek, który pojawił się na twarzy Hadriana na jej pytanie o pojedynki. Zastanawiała się, czy jego rówieśnicy wiedzieli już, jak potężny był. Zastanawiała się też, co Hadrian mógł zrobić, aby w ogóle zyskać taką reputację.

Sophia opuściła głowę w zawstydzeniu, jakby nie mogła wytrzymać wagi spojrzenia Hadriana.

\- Ja… Przepraszam za moje ostre słowa. To było nie na miejscu. – pomimo tego, że kierowała te słowa w jej stronę, Hermiona dobrze widziała, że Sophia patrzyła tylko na Hadriana, pragnąc jego aprobaty.

Sam chłopak ledwo zwrócił na nią uwagę, patrząc na Hermionę.

\- Przepraszam za to; jaką lekcję masz następną?

\- Eliksiry, to w lochach – podniósł brew, a ona podniosła kącik ust na jego żywą reakcję na „lochy”. Zapomniała, że inne szkoły mogą mieć zupełnie inne budynki i rozplanowanie pomieszczeń – i szczerze wątpiła, że mogliby mieć swoje własne lochy. Cóż, przynajmniej nie Beauxbatons; nie byłaby zdziwiona, gdyby Durmstrang je miał.

\- Albert, a ty? – Albert mruknął, ale bez opóźnienia odpowiedział na raźne pytanie Hadriana.

\- Także Eliksiry.

\- Cudownie – Hadrian zrzucił noszone przez niego książki na ramiona drugiego chłopca. – więc możesz pójść tam z Hermioną.

\- Chwila – powiedziała bezmyślnie. – ty nie masz Eliksirów?

Hadrian potrząsnął głową, samemu wyglądając na rozczarowanego – chociaż nie potrafiła powiedzieć czy to dlatego, że lubił sam przedmiot, czy dlatego, że chciał spędzić z nią więcej czasu.

\- Nie, niestety następne mam Zajęcia Medyczne. – Albert zaśmiał się głośno, zmieniając swój uścisk na książkach w coś bardziej wygodnego.

\- Jedyny przedmiot, którym kompletnie nie zawładnąłeś – powiedział z nieprzyzwoitą ilością radości.

Razem zeszli ze schodów.

\- Wciąż jestem drugi, Albert. Nic, z czego możnaby się naśmiewać.

\- Racja, ale to wciąż nieskończenie zabawne.

Hadrian przewrócił oczami i machnął na nich dłonią.

\- Cóż, miłej zabawy w lochach. Muszę iść wysuszyć kaktusa. – Hermiona patrzyła na niego, gdy odchodząc stawiał pewnie kroki pomimo braku doświadczenia w nawigowaniu się po zamku.

Sophia wymamrotała coś do Alberta, po czym szybko pomknęła za Hadrianem.

\- Cóż – powiedział Albert radośnie, odwracając się w jej stronę. – Idziemy?

Hermiona, zaskoczona, odwróciła oczy z miejsca, w którym zniknęła pozostała dwójka i bez myślenia zadała pytanie.

\- Czy Hadrian naprawdę znał temat tamtej lekcji?

Nie miała okazji poczuć się zawstydzona czy zażenowana, bo Albert podrapał się po głowie.

\- Szczerze? Nie mam bladego pojęcia – prawdopodobnie tak. Nie uważa zbytnio w klasie, bo sam uczy się wcześniej materiału. Denerwuje to niektórych profesorów, ale poddali się i nie próbują tego zmienić.

\- Bo dostaje dobre oceny? – zgadła, prowadząc ich do lochów. Albert znów się zaśmiał, chociaż tym razem to w jej stronę.

\- On _nie dostaje dobrych ocen, _on całkowicie dominuje swoje przedmioty. Jestem praktycznie pewny, że musieli dla niego wymyślić nową ocenę. Jego wiedza jest niepoważna.

Hermiona poczuła, jak pojawia się w niej coś w rodzaju zrozumienia. Wiedziała, że Hadrian był inteligentny, ale usłyszenie, jak nieprzeciętnie dobry faktycznie był dało jej nadzieję, że może, być może w końcu znalazła kogoś, z kim będzie mogła porozmawiać.

\- Ale nie na Zajęciach Medycznych?

Albert wydał z siebie dziwny odgłos, gdy jego usta wygięły się w uśmiech.

\- Cudownie było patrzeć na to, jak Claire pobiła go po raz pierwszy. Ale Hadrian nie posiada po prostu tyle precyzji, co Claire przy bardziej wymagających procesach. Ma w sobie za dużo magii.

Tak, Hermiona zdecydowała. Hadrian zdecydowanie był fascynujący.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Hadrian razem z grupą kilku innych uczniów pośpiesznie odszedł od Sophii, nie będąc w nastroju na jej fałszywe przeprosiny czy błagania. Nie wiedział, dlaczego jej żmijowaty docinek tak go zdenerwował; może dlatego, że czuł się lekko opiekuńczy w stosunku do Hermiony przez jej burzliwą przeszłość, może dlatego, że nienawidził tego, jak łatwo jego koledzy zdawali się zapomnieć, że nie jest czystej krwi.

Hadrian Evans być może udawał mugolaka, ale Harry Potter był półkrwi. Tak czy siak, gardził każdą formą ideologii czystej krwi – a jego rówieśnicy powinni zapamiętać jego zdanie na ten temat. Nie obchodziło go, co myśleli o mugolakach czy czarodziejach półkrwi, dopóki zatrzymywali swoje opinie dla siebie.

\- Więc – wycedziła Raina zza jego pleców – co zrobiła?

Zerknął na dziewczynę.

\- Dlaczego sądzisz, że coś zrobiła?

\- Proszę cię. Przychodzisz do nas zły jak diabli, prowadząc za sobą wyraźnie przerażoną Sophię, która wyrzucała z siebie w godnym podziwu tempie przeprosiny. Musiała zrobić coś, co cię zdenerwowało.

Hadrian patrzył na nią przez kilka kolejnych sekund, po czym mruknął cos podejrzanie przypominającego zgodę. Raina uśmiechnęła się lekko w krótkim rozbawieniu, zanim jej mina ochłodziła się. Jej oczy skupiły się na kimś innym, a gdy podążył za jej spojrzeniem zrozumiał, co ją tak martwiło.

Od momentu ich spotkania tuż obok głównego holu Claire zachowywała się nienaturalnie cicho, pozwalając pozostałym dziewczynom kontrolować bieg rozmowy. Hadrian zauważył jej brak entuzjazmu i zerkał regularnie w jej stronę – ale zdawała się ona celowo unikać jego wzroku.

Martwiło go to, bo nie potrafił wymyślić ani jednego powodu dla jej dziwnego zachowania.

Madame Maxime czekała na nich przed powozem. Jej uważne oczy przebiegły po ich sylwetkach, oceniając i uznając je za zadowalające, sądząc po małm uśmiechu na jej ustach.

\- Dołączcie do mnie tutaj, gdy zabierzecie już swoje wyposażenie – powiedziała miękko.

Hadrian umknął od Rainy i pozostałych uczniów, kierując się w stronę swojego pokoju. Ominął Claire i spróbował złapać z nią kontakt wzrokowy, jednak ta schroniła się we własnym pokoju, zamykając drzwi.

Było to kłopotliwe, i lekko irytujące, bo za bogów nie wiedział, dlaczego to robiła. Czy ostatnio powiedział coś, co mogło ją urazić? Od uczty nie rozmawiali za wiele, w zasadzie rozmawiał tylko z- Och.

Hadrian mrugnął i zamarł nad swoją apteczką, gdy naszło go nagłe olśnienie.

Podniósł jedną dłoń i delikatnie powiódł nią po swojej odkrytej szyi, gdzie widniało wiele ostro fioletowych znaków. Nawet nie pomyślał, aby je zakryć dzisiejszego ranka, i niewątpliwie podobne znaki zdobiły także szyję Jacoba.

Nie trzeba było geniusza, aby dodać dwa do dwóch. Ostatniej nocy razem weszli do pokoju i obydwoje opuścili go rano z jednoznacznymi śladami. Radził sobie przecież z docinkami cały dzień. Czuł się jak dupek.

Claire zauroczona była Jacobem; każdego przygnębiłoby zobaczenie kogoś, kogo pragnąłeś z inną osobą. To, że tym kimś był Hadrian, tylko wszystko pogarszało, bo wiedział o jej uczuciach i pomimo tego zaczął relację z Jacobem.

Odetchnął ostro przez nos. Będzie musiał to naprawić. Claire była jedną z jego najbardziej zaufanych przyjaciół, nie chciał, aby coś mogło temu zagrozić.

Złapał za swoją apteczkę i skierował się do drzwi, machnięciem różdżki słając łóżka – skołtuniona kołdra teraz go irytowała.

Dołączył do grupy jako ostatni i otrzymał od Madame Maxime krótkie spojrzenie pełne dezaprobaty. Na szczęście potężna kobieta nie odezwała się na temat jego punktualności – lub też jej braku.

\- Zaczniemy tam, gdzie skończyliście na ostatniej lekcji. W przeciwieństwie do Beauxbatons, Hogwart nie posiada pomieszczeń odpowiednich do nauczania tego przedmiotu. – ledwo zauważalne drgnięcie jej policzka świadczyło o jej irytacji z tego powodu. – Z uwagi na poufną naturę niektórych naszych procedur i technik będziemy zmuszeni użyć innej klasy.

Kilka studentów wydało z siebie niezadowolone mruknięcia, najwyraźniej zszokowani tym, że Hogwart nie posiadał żadnych medycznych zajęć. Hadrian też uważał to za absurdalne. Francja była powszechnie szanowana za swój pokaźny program medyczny – tworząc wielu z najlepszych medyków i uzdrowicieli na całym świecie i będąc odpowiedzialną za wiele przełomów w tej dziedzinie nauki – ponieważ oferowała ona taki kurs swoim uczniom. Można by pomyśleć, że inne kraje podążą za ich przykładem.

Jako grupa zaczęli wracać w stronę Hogwartu, gdzie napotkali dwóch starszych uczniów - chłopca i dziewczynę - z żółto-czarnymi krawatami. Odezwali się oni do Madame Maxime i po chwili wskazali, aby poszli za nimi, prowadząc ich do dużej, pustej klasy.

Kilka minut później Hadrian wgapiał się w stojący przed nim kaktus, celując w niego różdżką.

Jego oczy zerknęły na metodę opisaną w ich podręczniku i po chwilowym zawahaniu rozpoczął zaklęcie. Czubek jego różdżki natychmiast rozświetlił się delikatnym błękitem, który to kolor znajdował się również wokół kaktusa.

Ćwiczyli oni właśnie szczególnie trudny proces, który wymagał ogromnego poziomu koncentracji i ostrożnej kontroli nad własną magią. Hadrian miał i jedno, i drugie, ale czasami problem sprawiało mu wymierzeniemidealnej ilości magii do przelania w zaklęcie.

Musiał jedynie-

Kaktus eksplodował.

\- _Ja pierdolę-_

­- Panie Evans.

Hadrian zatrzymał pojawiające mu się na ustach przekleństwo i odwrócił się, spoglądając na Madame Maxime. Wyraz jej twarzy był rozczarowany, jeśli nie oceniający. Być może mógłby on sprawić na nim jakieś wrażenie, gdyby nie był oblepiony resztkami kaktusa.

Usłyszał, jak większość klasy wybuchła cichym śmiechem. Co najmniej trzy inne rośliny wybuchły, i Madame Maxime zmuszona była zająć się innymi.

Hadrian powstrzymał się od grymasu i wyczyścił bałagan stworzony przez jego roślinę szybkim machnięciem różdżki. Po tym skierował się do ławki z tyłu pomieszczenia, na której stały doniczki różnych kaktusów. Wybrał jeden bez kolców i zaczął iść w kierunku swojego stolika.

Gdy przeszedł obok Claire rozmyślił się i postawił swoją doniczkę obok jej stanowiska. Claire nie zareagowała na jego nieproszoną obecność, nie przerywając spokojnego strumienia soku wypływającego z rośliny przed nią.

Hadrian pozwolił sobie przez chwilę zachwycić się kompletnym mistrzostwem dziewczyny w tej dziedzinie. Tej procedury używano głównie po to, aby oddzielić truciznę od krwi bez uszkadzania żył, tętnic i innych naczyń. Nie była ona szeroko znana i polecano, aby wykonywać ją z asystą zespołu uzdrowicieli, ale wciąż mogła się ona okazać kiedyś przydatna.

W końcu Claire wycisnęła całą ciecz z rośliny i ostrożnie poprowadziła ją do miski obok. Dopiero wtedy opuściła różdżkę i skierowała na niego swoje ostre spojrzenie. Hadrian oparł się o ławkę i odwzajemnił jej wzrok z równą intensywnością.

\- Wiem, że jesteś na mnie zła – zaczął spokojnie – i wiem, z jakiego powodu.

\- A ja wiem, że skorzystałeś z szansy na rozmowę ze mną w publicznym miejscu, abym nie mogła zareagować w nieprzystojny mi sposób – Hadrian nie potrafił powstrzymać rozbawionego uśmiechu.

Szybko jednak zniknął on z jego twarzy.

\- Przepraszam, Claire. Za tą sytuację.

Coś brzydkiego przewinęło się w jej oczach, ale przez ból na jej twarzy nie potrafił zidentyfikować tego uczucia.

\- Nie jestem zła, że ty i Jacob… jesteście związani. Jestem zła, Hadrian, bo mi _nie powiedziałeś._ – potrząsnęła głową. – Zmyliłeś mnie, gdy po raz pierwszy zapytałam o waszą relację i uwierzyłam ci, bo jesteś moim przyjacielem. _Dlatego _jestem zła.

Hadrian pozwolił sobie na chwilę zastanowienia nad jej słowami. Doskonale rozumiał, dlaczego czuła się zraniona – zdradzona, tak naprawdę – przez to wszystko, i wiedział, że musi to wyprostować, zanim przerodzi się w coś większego.

\- Wciąż, pozwolisz mi wyjaśnić? – przeszedł obok ławki, aby stanąć obok niej, ale nie dotknął dziewczyny w żaden sposób. Claire była teraz zła, a kontakt fizyczny tylko ją odrzuci. Nie zaprotestowała, więc kontynuował.

\- Jacobowi i mnie zależy na sobie nawzajem, bardzo. Ale cokolwiek się między nami dzieje, nie jest na zawsze czy oparte na jakiś głęnszych uczuciach. – I była to prawda. On i Jacob doskonale rozumieli, na czym polegał ich związek. – To tylko zabawa, coś na stres, jeśli chcesz to tak ująć. W każdej chwili możemy przestać z tą częścią naszej przyjaźni.

Dosłownie _zobaczył, _jak się relaksuje, przez co napięcie skumulowanie w jego własnym ciele zaczynało powoli goopuszczać. Claire odwróciła wzrok i lekko zmarszczyła brwi. Hadrian pozwolił jej przemyśleć, co chciała powiedzieć.

\- Naprawdę nie czujesz nic romantycznego do Jacoba? – zapytała, jakby bała się jego odpowiedzi.

Hadrian parsknął, niezdolny zatrzymać w sobie tego odgłosu. Spojrzała na niego z powrotem z podniesioną brwią.

\- Nie, nie kocham Jacoba; nie tak, jak sugerujesz. To mój najlepszy przyjaciel, z którym okazjonalnie uprawiam seks. Nic więcej.

\- W porządku, wierzę ci, Hadrian. Ale jeśli jeszcze raz dowiem się, że mnie okłamałeś, znajdę sposób, abyś tego głęboko pożałował.

Hadrian skinął głową i pozostał chwilę w przyjemnej ciszy, zanim wskazał na swojego kaktusa.

\- Myślisz, że możesz dać mi jakieś wskazówki, abym znowu nie skończył cały w syfie?

Claire roześmiała się.

* * *

[1] Endogamia (ang. Inbreeding) - kulturowa reguła nakazująca jednostce zawieranie małżeństw (dobieranie sobie partnera) wewnątrz własnej grupy, w celu zabezpieczenia jej przed utratą członków, wzmocnienia izolacji i utrzymania odrębności. 

[2] Także Cardinal Purple, zachęcam do wyszukania go sobie ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taki update w Walentynki <3  
A w następnym rozdziale więcej Beauxbatons i Hermiony. Spotkamy też paru uczniów Durmstrangu i pewnego blond Ślizgona ;)  
Zachęcam do komentarzy!


	7. Rozdział VII

Claire chwyciła za jego ramię, gdy szli wzdłuż korytarza. Jej policzki rumieniły się od śmiechu, gdy Raina ze mściwą radością znowu przywołała jego liczne nieudane próby wykonania medycznej procedury. Pozwolił dziewczynom na ich drwiny – z większą dozą łagodności niż zazwyczaj – bo Claire była szczęśliwa, a tylko tego w tym momencie pragnął.

Hadrian wiedział, że chociaż mu przebaczyła za zatajenie prawdy o jego związku z Jacobem, wciąż czuła się zraniona. Nie sądził, że była zazdrosna - jedynie smutna z powodu zaistniałej sytuacji.

I to właśnie dlatego specjalnie zaczekał na nią tego ranka, aby mógł odeskortować ją na śniadanie i upewnić się, że pozostanie w dobrym humorze.

A z jego szczęściem Raina musiała się do nich przyłączyć. Nie byli może przyjaciółmi, ale oboje w równym stopniu interesowali się dobrobytem Claire i oboje chcieli, aby znów zaczęła zachowywać się jak ona. Więc ze wzgląd na ich wspólną przyjaciółkę zamierzali się dzisiaj co najmniej tolerować.

\- Nie udało mi się tylko trzy razy – odezwał się w końcu, przewracając oczy. – Wykonałem ją w końcu perfekcyjnie; przed większością klasy, jeśli pamiętasz.

Posłał Rainie znaczące spojrzenie, wywołując jej rumieniec. Kaktus Rainy co prawda nie wybuchł, ale wyciągnięcie z niego jego soków bez uszkodzenia rośliny zajęło jej sporo czasu.

Raina jednak szybko doszła do siebie i wysłała mu prowokujący uśmieszek.

\- Samo to, że poniosłeś klęskę mnie bawi. _Niesamowity _Hadrian Evans – pokonany przez zwykłego kaktusa. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak szybko się to rozniesie?

\- Spokojnie, Raina, przecież to nie wina Hadriana – odezwała się Claire, wciąż z uśmiechem na twarzy. – Ta procedura jest bardzo trudna. Używa się jej tylko wtedy, gdy pacjent został zakażony czymś niezwykle toksycznym i nie ma innej możliwości wydobycia trucizny. Nie powinniśmy jej nawet sami używać, jest tak niebezpieczna.

Claire spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem i ścisnęła czule jego ramię.

\- Do poprawnego zbalansowania zaklęcia potrzeba co najmniej czterech uzdrowicieli. Sam fakt, że komukolwiek z nas się udało, jest godny podziwu.

Hadrian parsknął.

\- Mówi to osoba, która wykonała ją bezbłędnie za pierwszym razem, Claire.

Spłonęła rumieńcem na jego bezceremonialny komplement.

\- Kaktus znacznie różni się od ludzkiego ciała. Wątpię, że z prawdziwym pacjentem poszłoby mi tak łatwo. Musisz być świadomy dosłownie wszystkiego – ich pulsu, oddechu, ran, nie wspominając już o tym, że musisz znać właściwości samej trucizny; jak szybko działa, co dokładnie robi – potrząsnęła głową. – Nie, przy wydobywaniu jej z człowieka coś bym uszkodziła.

Hadrian ponownie cicho zachwycił się nad dziewczyną. Za parę lat wyrośnie z niej naprawdę dobra uzdrowicielka. Jej dogłębna wiedza o ludzkim ciele była niezrównana, a jej umiejętności w leczniczych zaklęciach dorównywały jego własnym w pojedynkach.

Był to jeden z powodów, dlaczego Claire pokonująca go na Zajęciach Medycznych mu nie przeszkadzała. Zasługiwała ona tam na każdą pochwałę.

\- To wciąż imponujące – nalegała Raina – i z zaufanych źródeł wiem, że Madame Maxime myśli o poleceniu cię Uzdrowicielce Alexis.

Claire ostro wzięła oddech w szoku. Ta informacja zdziwiła nawet Hadriana. Uzdrowicielka Alexis była jedną z najlepszych pielęgniarek w Europie i znano ją z tego, że rzadko przyjmowała uczniów – jedynie tych, którzy pokazywali niezrównany talent w medycznych sztukach.

Jeśli Raina miała rację – a miała; Hadrian wiedział, że nie powiedziałaby Claire jeśli mogłaby się mylić – i Uzdrowicielka Alexis naprawdę przyjmie Claire pod swoje skrzydła, dziewczyna miała zagwarantowaną jakąkolwiek pracę medyczną, jaką sobie zamarzy.

Pokazywało to też, jak wysoko Madame Maxime i ich nauczyciele postrzegali zdolności Claire.

Hadrian puścił jej rękę i owinął oba ramiona wokół jej talii. Szybko ją podniósł i ją zakręcił, hol dudniący jej głośnym, zaskoczonym śmiechem.

Hadrian postawił ją na ziemię i uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko.

\- Obiecaj, że przyjmiesz mnie na wizytę nawet wtedy, gdy zostaniesz wielką, sławną uzdrowicielką!

Claire odwzajemniła jego uśmiech, jej oczy migocące czystym, szczerym zachwytem.

\- Tylko wtedy, jeśli znajdziesz dla mnie czas po tym, jak zostaniesz ministrem, Mr Evans! – odpowiedziała skrycie.

Prześmiewczo ukłonił się w jej stronę, dobrze świadomy Rainy zirytowanej ich małym przedstawieniem.

\- Jakbym kiedykolwiek mógł ci odmówić, Madame Daniau.

\- Przestańcie zachowywać się jak dzieci – wycedziła Raina, jej postawa wręcz krzycząca brakiem zainteresowania; ale jej oczy świeciły światłem, które zdradzało jej rozbawienie. Hadrian wyprostował się, gdy Claire dygnęła z wdziękiem i odwrócił się do drugiej dziewczyny.

\- Nie musisz być taka zajadła, Raina – zbliżył się o krok do dziewczyny. – Jeśli chciałaś dołączyć, wystarczyło jedynie zapytać.

I zanim ciemnowłosa dziewczyna mogła zareagować chwycił za jej talię i podniósł ją w powietrze, podobnie jak z Claire.

\- Postaw mnie na dół, ty draniu – wrzasnęła, uporczywie uderzając go tam, gdzie mogła dosięgnąć. Śmiejąc się opuścił ją na ziemię, znajdując niezwykłą przyjemność w tym, jak natychmiast się od niego odsunęła, chwiejąc się niepewnie.

\- Zwierzę! – wypluła, pośpiesznie wygładzając swój mundurek z zarumienionymi policzkami.

\- Harpia – odparował.

Claire stała z boku, obserwując ich z uśmiechem. Podniósł brew.

\- Co? – zapytał. Nie był to rozbawiony uśmiech, tylko raczej coś delikatniejszego i czułego.

Mrugnęła na niego, ale wciąż obserwowała go z tą czułą miną.

\- Lubię cię takiego – powiedziała jedynie, po czym z Rainą na ramieniu odeszła w stronę Wielkiej Sali, obydwie nachylone ku siebie w sekrecie.

Hadrian zamarł przez chwilę, lekko oszołomiony słowami Claire. Chwilę później podążył za nimi, po kilku sekundach wsuwając się za nie. Zdawały się już skończyć szeptać.

Wzruszył w myślach ramionami wiedząc, że nie miało to tak naprawdę żadnego znaczenia. Ta dwójka zawsze ze sobą o czymś szeptała. Dawno temu przestał się interesować tym, co tak dyskretnie omawiały.

Gdy wkroczyli do Wielkiej Sali oczy Hadrian mimowolnie padły na migocący płomień w czarze. Masywna figura została bezpiecznie ustawiona na samym środku pomieszczenia i natychmiast odebrała mu jakikolwiek dobry humor.

_Ten mężczyzna…_

_„Musisz być niezwykle utalentowany, by tak długo pozostać ukrytym.”_

Ścisnął pięści, gdy wspomnienie łagodnego głosu mężczyzny wyszeptało te słowa w jego głowie. Sama myśl o tych zimnych, niebieskich oczach wzbudzała w nim niepokój, jakby nawet teraz go one obserwowały.

Chociaż spędził większość wczorajszego dnia w zasadzie w dobrym humorze, zadowolony ze znalezionych odpowiedzi i jego udanej ucieczki, to jednak nie opuszczało go uczucie paranoi, że natknie się na mężczyznę i wszystko się wyda.

Tak dużo spoczywało na jego umiejętności pozostania ukrytym, wszystkie plany wykonywane przez niego i jego matkę przez _lata _mogły się nie udać, jeśli popełni chociażby jeden błąd.

Powinno go to przerażać, a jednak Hadrian czuł jedynie dreszcz podniecenia. Może to jego wiek, może zwykła arogancja; ale wiedział, że sobie z tym poradzi - nie mógł się doczekać nowych wyzwań, nawet.

Musiał się tylko upewnić, że mężczyzna ten nigdy nie skojarzy Hadriana z tamtą nocą i wszystko będzie w porządku.

Chwilowo uspokojony, Hadrian szybko przebiegł wzrokiem po stołach. Wciąż było raczej wcześnie, a sala pokazywała, co uczniowie myśleli o pobudce o takiej godzinie. Widać było tylko kilku uczniów w grupkach rozrzuconych po wszystkich stołach.

Jego oczy zatrzymały się na uczennicy nachylonej nad ogromnym tomem, nieobecnie pijącej kubek czegoś, co zdawało się być herbatą.

Z małym uśmieszkiem wymknął się swoim koleżankom i podszedł do Hermiony, ciesząc się z jej widoku.

Delikatnie odchrząknął, gdy znajdował się w takiej odległości, by mogła go usłyszeć, aby jej nie zaskoczyć.

\- _Bonjour, _Hermiono.

Pomimo jego najlepszych intencji dziewczyna odskoczyła gwałtownie; jej duże, brązowe oczy spoglądające na niego w lekkim szoku.

\- Hadrian – powiedziała.

\- Zazwyczaj ludzie brzmią na bardziej podekscytowanych, gdy to mówią – zażartował, siadając obok niej. Oparł się na łokciach na stole, nie reagując na talerz zapełniający się przed nim kilkoma zarumienionymi tostami z masłem i szklankę pełną soku.

\- Przepraszam, po prostu nie spodziewałam się, że ktoś do mnie… dołączy – ucichła, podnosząc oczy naprzeciw stołu. Hadrian, już świadomy Claire i Rainy zatrzymujących się po ich drugiej stronie mruknął jedynie, biorąc łyk soku.

\- Tak, jest jeszcze raczej wcześnie. Nie masz chyba nic przeciwko? Abyśmy do ciebie dołączyli?

\- Oczywiście, że nie, i – uśmiechnęła się do niego miło – dzień dobry, Hadrian.

Odwróciła się do dwóch dziewczyn i na jej twarzy pojawiło się krótkie zawahanie. Hadrian wiedział, że przypomniała sobie o nieprzyjemnych słowach Sophii.

\- Dzień dobry – zdawała się na coś przygotowywać. – Hermiona Granger.

Hadriana znowu zdziwiła odwaga Hermiony, która, w pewien sposób, postawiła się w podobnej sytuacji, co wczoraj. Nie miała pojęcia, co Claire czy Raina myślały o mugolakach, jednak i tak dała im szansę.

Oczywiście Hadrian nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, jak te zareagują. Chociaż obydwie czystokrwiste, dawno już jednak wyrosły z dziecięcych opinii o czystości krwi.

Hadrian dawno temu dał im wystarczająco dowodów, aby wyplenić jakiekolwiek negatywne komentarze.

Claire odwzajemniła uśmiech Hermiony.

\- _Bonjour – _przywitała się radośnie. Raina, nigdy tak taktowna jak jej przyjaciółka, zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Nawet nie zamierzam spróbować wymówić twojego imienia – powiedziała – Nie mam zamiaru cię obrazić.

Pociągnęła nosem i wzięła łyk herbaty, która się przed nią pojawiła.

Hermiona mrugnęła kilka razy, zanim jej uśmiech stał się całkowicie szczery. Claire oparła brodę na jej zadbanych palcach i popatrzyła odważnie na hogwarcką dziewczynę.

\- Jak poznałaś Hadriana? - zapytała.

Hermiona spłonęła rumieńcem.

\- Och, to trochę zawstydzające – zerknęła na niego, zanim znowu skupiła się na Claire. – Wpadliśmy w siebie na zakręcie i upadliśmy.

Wypuściła z ust krótki uśmiech.

\- Mieliśmy razem pierwszą lekcję, więc go tam zaprowadziłam i poznaliśmy się po drodze.

\- Ty… przewróciłeś się? – zapytała go Claire, brzmiąc na bardzo zdziwioną. Hadrian wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zaskoczyła mnie. Nie miałem czasu zareagować.

\- Jestem zdziwiona, że twoje refleksy z Quidditcha cię nie uratowały – odezwała się Raina, biorąc kęs swojego posiłku.

\- Grasz w Quidditcha? – spytała ciekawie Hermiona. Hadrian ponownie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Czasami.

Claire parsknęła.

\- _Czasami? _To najlepszy szukający w naszej szkole od ponad dwóch stuleci. Pokonałeś nawet Viktora.

Teraz z kolei Hadrian parsknął.

\- Po pierwsze, nie pokonałem go. Skończyło się remisem. I po drugie, jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to twoja babcia złapała najwięcej zniczy w Beauxbatons.

\- Szczegóły. Remis z Viktorem oznacza praktycznie wygraną.

\- Viktorem?

Hadrian odwrócił się do Hermiony.

\- Viktor Krum – wyjaśnił krótko – to szukający bułgarskiej drużyny narodowej i jeden z najlepszych na świecie w swojej branży. W tamtym roku konkurowaliśmy ze sobą w pewnych zawodach - turniej charytatywny dla europejskich szukających. Dostaliśmy się oboje do finału i zremisowaliśmy.

\- To bardzo imponujące – pochwaliła, chociaż z jej tonu Hadrian wywnioskował, że Quidditch jej jakoś szczególnie nie interesował. Wciąż, jej komplement i tak poprawił mu humor i uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Wyobrażam sobie, taki wynik go raczej nie zadowolił?

Raina roześmiała się.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie, to teraz najlepsi przyjaciele. Viktor ma nadzieję, że Hadrian dołączy do francuskiej drużyny, aby mogli się należycie ze sobą zmierzyć. Coś o tym, że „w końcu będzie mógł grać przeciwko komuś, kto umie latać”.

\- Tego nie powiedział! – odezwał się, ale dziewczyny nie zwróciły na niego najmniejszej uwagi.

\- Myślisz o profesjonalnej grze jako przyszłej karierze? – zapytała go Hermiona, a Hadrian zastanowił się przez moment. Zauważył, że zarówno Claire, jak i Raina obserwowały go teraz uważnie, też chcąc poznać jego nigdy wcześniej niewypowiedziane plany na przyszłość.

\- Z pewnością byłoby to cudowne i wiem, że byłbym w tym dobry, ale obawiam się, że to nie o tym myślę. Planuję raczej inną karierę.

\- Którą jest…? – pospieszyła go brązowowłosa czarownica, zirytowana jego niejasną odpowiedzią.

Hadrian zaśmiał się i ugryzł tost, jęcząc w zadowoleniu na smak. Zauważył dezaprobujące spojrzenie Rainy i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Co? Jest naprawdę dobry.

Potrząsnęła głową, ale zdawała się zrozumieć, że nie wyjawi swojej przyszłej ścieżki zawodowej, bo powiedziała jedynie:

\- Spróbuj tylko nie dostać orgazmu podczas jedzenia. Zazwyczaj odrzuca to innych od ich własnego posiłku.

Uśmiechnął się do niej lubieżnie, rozmowa naturalnie odsuwająca się od wcześniejszego tematu i szturchnął ją kawałkiem tosta.

\- Uwierz mi, kochanie, wiedziałabyś, gdybym dostał orgazmu. Powiedziano mi, że moja mina jest wtedy niezwykle grzeszna.

Obok niego Hermiona zakrztusiła się na swoim łyku herbaty. Claire i Raina jedynie się lekko zarumieniły na tą deklarację. Hadrian w triumfie połknął kolejny kawałek tosta, zielonymi oczami wyzywając Rainę do powiedzenia czegoś więcej.

\- Jesteś obrzydliwy! – warknęła dziewczyna, odchylając się do tyłu, jakby chcąc od niego uciec bez opuszczania jej siedzenia.

\- Jesteś tylko zazdrosna, że nigdy nie miałaś okazji jej zobaczyć – wymruczał, zachwycony tym, że znalazł kolejny temat do drażnienia dziewczyny.

Coś przewinęło się w oczach Rainy, ale szybko zastąpiła je złość.

\- Może rozważyłabym to, gdybyś nie całował ludzi na prawo i lewo!

\- Potrafię wyliczyć osoby, z którymi się przespałem na palcach jednej ręki, ty harpio!

\- A ilu rąk potrzebujesz, aby policzyć, na ilu ludzi się niedbale rzuciłeś? – zapytała, wykrzywiając usta w okrutnym rozbawieniu – tym samym, które zawsze pojawiało się na jej twarzy podczas ich dłuższych sprzeczek.

\- Cóż, wtedy siedzielibyśmy tutaj cały dzień – przyznał, kładąc swojego tosta i zrzucając z dłoni okruszki. – Ale pomyśl tylko, ile mam teraz doświadczenia?

Popatrzył na nią zza grzywki.

\- A ty, Raina? Wciąż czekasz na przyszłego męża, które spełni wszystkie twoje niegrzeczne fantazje?

Zanim ktokolwiek mógł kontynuować, czyjaś stopa zderzyła się z impetem z jego łydką, przez co odruchowo odskoczył.

\- _Merde! _– wypluł, garbiąc się lekko i chowając swoje nogi pod siedzeniem, chcąc je ochronić. Spojrzał podejrzliwie na Rainę, a potem na Claire.

\- Zachowujecie się jak dzieci, a mamy towarzystwo – powiedziała mu spokojnie Claire, w ogóle niezmartwiona jego bólem. Hadrian zerknął na Hermionę, która praktycznie dusiła się ze wstydu.

Całkowicie przegapił znaczące spojrzenie między Claire i Rainą.

\- Należą ci się przeprosiny, Hermiono – powiedział, ukrywając własne rozbawienie. Przyjęła ona zmianę tematu z ogromną ulgą.

\- W porządku – Hermiona wypuściła z ust lekko zszokowany śmiech. – To było… interesujące.

\- Co było?

Nowy głos przebił się przez ich rozmowę bez problemu, a Hadrian odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na ich najnowszego rozmówcę.

Był on całkiem przystojny; z ostrymi rysami twarzy i zgrabną sylwetką. Jego platynowe oczy i burzliwie szare oczy też nie odbierały mu uroku. Hadrian oparł głowę na dłoni i bezwstydnie pozwolił swoim oczom powędrować po jego sylwetce; dokładnie już wiedział z kim ma do czynienia, ale nazwisko chłopca nie powstrzymało go od cieszenia się widokiem.

Ubraniu chłopca nie można było nic zarzucić, pomimo braku zewnętrznej szaty i rękawom koszuli podwiniętym do łokci.

\- Draco – przywitała Hermiona z ostrożnym uśmiechem na twarzy i zadziwiającą ilością ciepła w głosie. – Dzień dobry, dobrze spałeś?

Draco Malfoy przypominał swojego ojca tak samo, jak Jacob przypominał Érica; i chociaż Hadrian zauważył czającą się w jego oczach niebezpieczną inteligencję, nie potrafił dostrzec tak częstej u jego ojca pogardy do ludzi o niższym statusie. Ciekawe.

\- W porządku – Draco zbył pytanie Hermiony; chociaż w jego głosie pojawiła się nuta czułości. Hadrian zmierzył wzrokiem rozmawiającą ze sobą dwójkę uczniów Hogwartu, zauważając to, jak Hermiona zrelaksowała się jeszcze bardziej w jego obecności.

Wiedział, że wychowywali ją Malfoyowie i prawdopodobnie dorastała obok Draco, ale zastanawiał się, jak się traktowali. Jak zwykli znajomi? Jak brat i siostra? Bliżej?

Wzrok Draco napotkał jego, a usta Hadriana powoli wygięły się w coś pochwalnego. Drugi chłopiec nie uczynił nic poza podniesieniem jednej brwi, po czym odwrócił się ponownie do Hermiony, wyciągając kopertę z kieszeni i podając ją jej.

\- Matka to przysłała do ciebie - odezwał się, gdy Hermiona przyjęła list i zwrócił swoją uwagę na Hadriana.

Dwójka chłopców przez moment jedynie się obserwowała, gdy Draco zakończył odrobinę niewygodną ciszę wyciągając swoją dłoń.

\- Draco Malfoy – zaoferował jedynie w powitaniu.

Oczy Hadriana powoli przesunęły się z zaoferowanej mu dłoni wzdłuż jego przedramienia – czystego przedramienia, zauważył nieobecnie – na jego twarz.

_Ciekawe, jak daleko to jabłko upadło od jabłoni?_

Zdecydowanie przyjął dłoń Draco.

\- Hadrian Evans, a to Claire Daniau i Raina Séverin.

Uważnie obserwował chłopca szukając jakiejkolwiek reakcji na jego imię, ale Draco albo o wiele bardziej od swojego ojca potrafił ukrywać własne opinie, albo jego dzieciństwo obok Hermiony pozbawiło go obrzydzenia na widok wszystkiego, co mugolskie.

Którekolwiek to było, Hadriana jeszcze bardziej zainteresowała osoba drugiego chłopca.

Utrzymał luźny uścisk na bladej dłoni Draco rozbawiony, że żaden z nich nie chciał przerwać kontaktu. Wyczytał emocje drugiego, znajdując tam odwzajemnioną ciekawość i miał ochotę się szeroko uśmiechnąć.

\- Więc – zaczął uprzejmie – syn ministra we własnej osobie. – uśmiech Hadriana przybrał figlarną nutę. – To zaszczyt.

Z premedytację otarł swój kciuk po boku dłoni Draco.

Drugi chłopiec przechylił głowę w sposób, który trzeba było nazwać drapieżczym. Hadrian poczuł, jak przyspiesza mu puls, gdy chłopiec odwzajemnił jego mały uśmiech. Wyglądało na to, że mieli właśnie zacząć jakąś grę, a już tak dużo czasu minęło odkąd Hadrian miał kogoś nowego do zabawy.

\- Obawiam się, że muszę cię rozczarować – wwiercały się w niego te szare oczy. – Ja o tobie nie słyszałem.

Oczywiście, że musiał zacząć z jego brakiem znanej rodziny. W ich świecie to, kim byłeś i kogo znałeś znaczyło wszystko.

Zwykła, mała obelga; aby sprawdzić atmosferę.

\- Nie mogę cię za to winić – Hadrian puścił dłoń Draco i usiadł tak, aby w pełni skierowany był w stronę chłopca, opierając się o twarde drewno stołu. – Chociaż z pewnością pod koniec tego roku nie będziesz miał żadnego problemu z przywołaniem mojego imienia.

Odgarnął palcami spadającą mu na głowę grzywkę, przybierając na twarzy nieśmiały uśmiech.

Usta Draco drgnęły w widocznym rozbawieniu.

\- Czyżby? – zapytał.

\- Och, z pewnością. Znany jestem z tego, że dosyć… trudno mnie zapomnieć.

Draco w jakiś sposób zdołał wyglądać na zainteresowanego i wątpliwego w tym samym momencie, a Hadrian odchylił się jeszcze bardziej, praktycznie ociekając pewnością siebie.

\- Być może nie pochodzę z tak poważanej rodziny jak twoja, ale czego mi brak w tytule nadrabiam w innych miejscach.

\- Jestem pewny – wycedził chłopiec w wyuczony sposób – że masz wiele… ukrytych talentów.

Hadrian niemal się na to głośno zaśmiał i zacisnął usta, aby powstrzymać się od wyrzucenia z ust jakiegoś podtekstu. Draco na pewno nie miał na myśli niczego seksualnego, więc powstrzymał się od pójścia w tym kierunku.

\- W porządku Hadrian – przerwała Claire z rozbawieniem w głosie. – Przestańcie stroszyć piórka i pozwólcie nam zjeść śniadanie w spokoju.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Hadrian obserwował Draco kącikiem oczu, gdy szli przez lochy Hogwartu. Im dłużej przebywał w towarzystwie drugiego chłopca, tym bardziej rosła jego fascynacja.

Było to zadziwiająco przyjemne śniadanie, pomimo rosnącego hałasu napływających do Wielkiej Sali uczniów. Draco zdecydował się do nich dołączyć, chociaż w większości się nie odzywał, obserwując jedynie całą czwórkę inteligentnymi oczami.

W szczególności – zauważył Hadrian z rozbawieniem – jego i Hermionę.

Hadriana nie zmyliła ostrożnie obojętna mina na twarzy Draco. Chłopiec analizował jego, Claire i Rainę. Cicho zbierał informacje, tworzył opinie i przypominał sobie wszystko, co wiedział na ich temat.

Ekscytowało go to, jeśli miał być szczery. Rozmowa z kimś, przy kim musiał się pilnować.

Podczas swojego pobytu w Beauxbatons Hadrian rozleniwił się, wierząc w jego umiejętności, aby – w razie potrzeby – zmylić swoich kolegów z roku. Miał lata na ich obserwowanie i poznanie ich nawyków i rutyn. Lata na udoskonalenie sztuki manipulacji tych, którzy w przyszłości będą jego największą widownią, na kontrolowanie ich opinii na jego temat.

Ale tutaj… Och, te _wyzwania. _

Pomijając tak prawdziwe i bliskie niebezpieczeństwo, którym była obecność Voldemorta, Hadrian czuł się upojony okazją na sprawdzenie wszystkiego, czego się do tej pory nauczył, każdej jego umiejętności. W końcu miał całą szkołę pełną uczniów, przeciw którym mógł się mierzyć.

Teraz jednak był bardziej niż zadowolony z utrzymania swojej uwagi na Draco.

Wzrok Hadriana ponownie przeniósł się na chłopca idącego obok w zastanowieniu.

\- Hermiona to twoja przyrodnia siostra? – zapytał, chcąc przerwać panującą między nimi ciszę. Wiedział, że wybrał dobry temat, gdy Draco posłał mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

\- Tak – odpowiedział krótko, widocznie nie czując potrzeby na uszczegółowienie.

_No weź, piękny chłopcze, chyba nie sądzisz, że tak łatwo się poddam?_

\- To godna uwagi czarownica – kontynuował, uważnie szukając reakcji Draco – i także niewiarygodnie inteligentna.

\- To prawda.

Najwidoczniej Draco w przeciwieństwie do przyrodniej siostry nie miał ochoty na udzielenie większej ilości informacji, albo nie chciał porzucić swojej maski. Nie, żeby to miało jakieś znaczenie; Hadrian wiedział, że wyciągnie coś z chłopca zanim dotrą do sali Eliksirów.

\- Powiedz mi coś więcej o tej profesor, Carrow, jeśli dobrze pamiętam?

Być może zmiana tematu na coś bardziej neutralnego rozluźni jego towarzysza, który spiął się na samo wspomnienie imienia Hermiony.

Drugi chłopiec posłał mu wnikliwe spojrzenie.

\- Profesor Carrow to ostra nauczycielka, która wymaga kompetencji od swoich uczniów. Gardzi porażką czy głupotą i nie waha się ukarać kogoś, kto jej podpadnie.

\- Zrozumiałe – Hadrian kiwnął głową. – Eliksiry to niebezpieczny przedmiot, który wymaga dojrzałości. Trzeba być głupcem, aby zachowywać się inaczej w sali pełnej potencjalnych bomb.

Draco parsknął.

\- Głupcem w istocie. Jesteś dobry?

\- Najlepszy w klasie w niemal każdym przedmiocie, Eliksiry nie są wyjątkiem. Dlaczego?

Blondyn uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.

\- Szukam jedynie ewentualnego partnera na dzisiejszą lekcję. Słyszałeś może kiedyś o Eliksirze nr 86?[i]

Hadrian zmrużył oczy, szukając owego eliksiru w pamięci.

\- Tak mi się wydaje – to trucizna, mam rację?

Draco skinął głową.

\- Wysoce toksyczna trucizna, którą akurat dzisiaj będziemy warzyć. Profesor Carrow ma nadzieję na odrzucenie pozostałych szkół przez zaczęcie lekcji z nienazwanym i raczej nieznanym eliksirem.

Hadrian zaśmiał się.

\- Będzie w takim razie rozczarowana. Uczyliśmy się o wysoce toksycznych truciznach w ostatnim semestrze. Nie warzyliśmy nr 86, ale go omawialiśmy.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć, że mój partner zna się na temacie. Jesteśmy na miejscu.

Hadrian uśmiechnął się do siebie na ten komplement, podążając za chłopcem do małej, brudnej sali wypełnionej różnego rodzaju miksturami. Pochylił się, aby zerknąć bliżej na kilka zdobiących ścianę słoików i skrzywił się na ich stan.

Laboratoria Beauxbatons były dokładnie czyszczone i dezynfekowane po każdej lekcji; ławki polerowane do skutku, aby nie mogło nastąpić żadne skażenie. Wszystko było poprawnie oznaczone i odpowiednio przechowywane, poza zasięgiem uczniów, kiedy nie w użyciu.

Widok tej sali Eliksirów w tak obrzydliwym stanie znacząco pogorszył jego jak dotąd nienaganną opinię o Hogwarcie. Eliksiry były jedną z jego ulubionych lekcji i czuł się teraz okropnie zawiedziony.

\- Chodź – Draco wskazał na jedną z przednich ławek, inne za nią już zajęte przez kilka uczniów Durmstrangu. Przelotnie Hadrian rozpoznał uczennicę, która nominowała się tuż po powitalnej uczcie, a także ucznia, który wtedy w holu przywołał ognistego smoka.

Zawahał się, zanim położył swoją torbę na ławce, niechętnie studiując odbarwioną, oszpeconą powierzchnię.

Za nim rozległy się ciche chichoty i głos, niski i gardłowy, który odezwał się po niemiecku.

_\- Spójrzcie na niego. Chyba poczuł się urażony. _

Draco zerknął na uczniów Durmstrangu, ale Hadrian mógł zauważyć, że chłopiec nie zrozumiał, co zostało powiedziane ze zmarszczki, która uformowała się między jego brwiami_._

_\- Nie urażony – _odpowiedział, przechylając głowę i spoglądając na nich zza ramienia. _– tylko zmartwiony, że dotknięcie czegoś tutaj grozi zarażeniem._

Połknął uśmiech, który chciał pojawić się na jego twarzy przez ich zdziwienie, że nie tylko ich zrozumiał, ale jeszcze odpowiedział.

Hadrian ostentacyjnie położył torbę na swoim miejscu i skupił się na uczniach Durmstrangu.

_\- Następnym razem, jeśli macie coś do powiedzenia, powiedzcie mi to osobiście. – _poradził. _– A jeśli chcecie kogoś obrazić za jego plecami, upewnijcie się, że zrobicie to w języku, którego nie zna. _

Przez jeden pełen napięcia moment patrzyli się na siebie, zanim twarz smoczego chłopca wykrzywiła się w szerokim uśmiechu.

\- Dobrze powiedziane, _täubchen. _Dobrze powiedziane.

Hadrian podniósł brew.

\- Naprawdę? – wycedził, nieprzekonany do nowego przezwiska. Chłopiec wzruszył ramionami, kąciki ust wciąż podniesione do góry, jego jasnoniebieskie oczy skupione na twarzy Hadriana.

\- Adalard Forst – Przywitał się z dumą. Nie zaoferował mu dłoni.

\- Hadrian Evans, cała przyjemność po waszej stronie, jak mniemam.

Zmiana w ich zachowaniu była natychmiastowa.

\- _Schande! _– wypluła jedna dziewczyna, oczy płonące gniewnym ogniem. Hadrian niemalże przewrócił swoimi, powstrzymując się tylko dlatego, że nie pomogłoby to w tej sytuacji.

\- Mów co chcesz, twoje słowa średnio mnie obchodzą – powiedział spokojnie, krzyżując luźno ręce na piersi. Nie w obronny sposób, ale też nie opuścił ich, co mogłoby zostać uznane za agresywne.

Cokolwiek ta chciała powiedzieć zostało przerwane przez wejście kilku uczniów. Dziewczyna zamknęła usta, jej oczy skupione na nim. Hadrian spokojnie utrzymał kontakt wzrokowy, czekając na to, aż ta w końcu spuściła wzrok.

Draco odchrząknął, po raz pierwszy od ich spotkania niepewny.

\- Profesor Carrow będzie tu za chwilę; lepiej się przygotuj, Evans.

Hadrian kiwnął głową w podziękowaniu, gdy zajął miejsce obok Draco, nieobecnie machając dłonią nad ławką i czyszcząc wszystko to, co jeszcze nie zdołało się przylepić na dobre. Wciąż było to okropnie obrzydliwe, ale przynajmniej miał mniejszą szansę na skażenie składników.

Draco musiał mieć idealne wyczucie czasu, bo Carrow wkroczyła do sali zaledwie kilka sekund później.

Wzrok Hadriana utrzymywał się na kobiecie, gdy ta pospiesznie przeszła na przód Sali. W jego głowie roiło się od informacji.

Alecto Carrow. Śmierciożerca. Siostra Amycusa. Doskonała w sztuce tortur. Głęboko zaangażowana podczas wojny. Psychopatka.

Zacisnął pięści pod biurkiem. Bogowie, tak bardzo chciał teraz zakończyć jej życie. A Voldemort kazał jej uczyć dzieci. Czy nie rozumiał, jak niebezpieczne było powierzenie komuś takiemu opieki nad młodzieżą?

Nie. Ten drań pewnie to doskonale wiedział. Po prostu go to nie obchodziło.

\- Dzień dobry, klaso – jej głos był ostry i łamliwy, uciszając wszystkie ciche rozmowy. – Dzisiaj będziemy warzyć Eliksir nr 86, znany przez swoją ogromna śmiertelność. Jedna fiolka wystarczy, aby skazić źródło wody rozmiaru naszego hogwarckiego jeziora.

Hadrian widział owe jezioro podczas swojej drogi do Hogwartu, i chociaż wiedział już, jak potężna jest to trucizna, to jednak uważnie słuchał Carrow. Mógł nienawidzić kobiety, ale nie potrafił odebrać jej umiejętności zawładnięcia pokojem pełnym ludzi.

\- Oczekuję, że pod koniec lekcji na moim biurku znajdzie się idealna próbka tego eliksiru. Na stronie 197 swojego podręcznika znajdziecie instrukcje i listę składników. Waszym partnerem jest osoba, z która dzielicie ławkę. Zaczynajcie.

Hadrian pozwolił Draco pójść po składniki, gdy on sam otworzył książkę na odpowiedniej stronie i zaczął wyciągać potrzebne wyposażenie. Eliksir składał się głównie z syropu z ciemiernika czarnego i sproszkowanego kamienia księżycowego, z kilkoma innymi składnikami do ich zbalansowania. Problem sprawiał tutaj raczej sam proces warzenia.

To nie był eliksir, przy którym można było siedzieć i nic nie robić. Wymagał on ciągłego mieszania i uwagi, aby niczego nie zepsuć. W zasadzie był to całkiem dobry eliksir do warzenia dla pary, bo w tym samym czasie należało mieszać i dodawać nowe składniki.

Właśnie skończył wyciągać potrzebne mu sprzęty, gdy Draco wrócił.

Wspólnie przygotowali składniki, ledwo się do siebie odzywając. Hadrian pozwolił powtarzalności wykonywanych czynności go zrelaksować, jego umysł odpływający do jego matki i wspomnienia ich w kuchni, razem przygotowujących posiłek.

Panował spokój, a Hadrian cieszył się z pracy z partnerem, który potrafił warzyć eliksiry. Draco miał wrodzony talent.

Jeśli chodzi o warzenie, Draco mieszał, gdy Hadrian wrzucał poszczególne składniki w odpowiednim czasie.

Godzina przeminęła zanim chłopcy zdali sobie z tego sprawę, i szybko znaleźli siebie zamykających fiolkę korkiem i czyszczących ich miejsce pracy.

To Draco zabrał ich eliksir do Carrow. Hadrian nie wiedział, jak zachowałby się w tak bliskiej odległości do kobiety – i nie podobał mu się sposób, w którym ta zerkała na niego co kilka minut, analizując go zimnymi oczami.

Z ulgą potraktował fakt, że pozwolono im wyjść wcześniej. Skupione na nim oczy zarówno Carrow, jak i Adalarda denerwowały go przez całą godzinę i Hadrian odetchnął, gdy ciężkie drzwi zamknęły się za nimi z łoskotem.

Obok niego Draco przeciągnął się niczym kot.

\- Co masz następne? – zapytał blondyn z jękiem. Hadrian poczuł nagły przypływ współczucia – doskonale wiedział, jak bolesne mogło być schylanie się nad kociołkiem, a Draco górował nad nim o dobre kilka centymetrów.

\- Obronę. Ty?

\- Też. Powinniśmy już tam iść, na tą lekcję lepiej jest przyjść wcześniej.

\- Kolejny ciężki w obyciu profesor? – zażartował Hadrian. Usta Draco drgnęły w rozbawieniu, gdy wyszli z lochów.

\- Tak bym go nie nazwał. Sądzę, że go polubisz. Jego klasa jest z pewnością najlepszym, co mamy tutaj do zaoferowania. Nie tylko przez to, czego się tam uczymy, ale też przez to, jak on tego uczy.

Draco potrząsnął głową w podziwie.

\- Przysięgam, ten mężczyzna mógłby opowiadać o gumochłonach, jakby były najbardziej interesującymi zwierzętami na świecie.

\- Cóż, po tym można poznać dobrego nauczyciela. Taki, który włącza uczniów do lekcji zawsze otrzymuje najlepsze rezultaty. Jak się nazywa?

\- Hadrian! Draco!

Oboje odwrócili się, by zobaczyć Hermionę, Claire i Rainę idące w ich stronę. Dwójka chłopców zwolniła przed schodami, dając dziewczynom szanse na dogonienie ich.

\- Jak wam minęło wasze okienko? – zapytał Hadrian swoje przyjaciółki, oglądając kątem oka, jak Hermiona przywitała Draco krótkim uściskiem.

\- Nudno, chociaż Hermiona pokazała nam bibliotekę. Sprawia wrażenie – Hadrian niemal zaśmiał się, gdy Claire nie do końca poprawnie wymówiła imię Hermiony, ale jego myśli skupiły się na tym, co powiedziała później.

\- Biblioteka? – przypomniał sobie, że Hermiona faktycznie coś wspominała wczorajszego dnia, ale nie zwrócił na to wtedy uwagi.

\- Och, spodobałaby ci się, Hadrian! – wykrzyknęła Claire, jakby nagle przypominając sobie o uzależnieniu Hadriana od biblioteki w Beauxbatons. – Nie jest tak duża, jak nasza, ale ma kilka książek, których nam brak. Musimy cię tam kiedyś zabrać!

\- Chętnie cię kiedyś zaprowadzę – zaproponowała uprzejmie Hermiona, gdy weszli na schody.

\- Jeśli to zrobisz, Hadrian chyba tam zamieszka – wtrąciła się Raina. Hadrian posłał jej spojrzenie, gdy Hermiona się roześmiała.

\- Nie mogę go winić, sama spędzam tam za dużo czasu.

\- Nie ma nic złego w lubieniu biblioteki – powiedział Draco, głównie do Hermiony. Dziewczyna posłała mu jedynie delikatny uśmiech.

Ich mała grupa zeszła ze schodów i podążyła za Draco i Hermioną, gdy ci prowadzili ich w stronę sali do Obrony. Claire automatycznie chwyciła za jego ramię.

\- Co myślicie o Hogwarcie? – zapytał cicho Hadrian, przechodząc na francuski.

\- Już ci to wcześniej powiedziałam – wyszeptała Claire. – Nie jest to dom, ale ma w sobie pewien urok. Nie przeszkadza mi już jego szorstkość.

\- Też to widzę – powiedziała Raina. – Ale uczniowie sprawiają dobre wrażenie. Odrobinę ordynarni, ale wszyscy jak dotąd uprzejmi.

\- Spotkaliście jakiś uczniów Durmstrangu? – zapytał.

Obydwie dziewczyny mruknęły w zgodzie.

\- Cóż, przynajmniej wasze spotkania przebiegły lepiej niż moje.

\- Co masz na myśli? – zapytała Raina, jej głos nabierający ostrzejszego tonu. Hadrian mrugnął na tą zmianę, zaskoczony.

\- Nazwali mnie _schande _– uśmiechnął się lekko na ich nagłe westchnięcie. – Mogło być gorzej, przyznaję, ale trzymajcie oko na innych mugolaków, na wszelki wypadek. Ja sobie z nimi poradzę, ale nie chcę, aby ktoś z naszych został zaatakowany. Przekażecie innym, gdy nadarzy się okazja?

Obydwie kiwnęły głową z oczami jak stal.

Beauxbatons silnie chroniło swoich. Mogą walczyć między sobą, ale nie tolerowali ataków z zewnątrz. Hadrian wiedział, że jego koledzy będą uważać na jakiekolwiek niesmaczne zachowania od pozostałych szkół.

\- Jesteśmy – odezwała się Hermiona, ich piątka włączając się w strumień napływających do środka uczniów. Hadrian przez moment podziwiał prosty, acz skuteczny wystrój pokoju. Na przodzie znajdowała się podwyższona platforma, gdzie też stało biurko nauczyciela. Zostało tam jednak wystarczająco miejsca, aby móc komfortowo przejść.

Przed platformą stały w rzędach ławki uczniów, równo i poprawnie ustawione.

W porównaniu do sali Eliksirów to miejsce zachwycało, zwłaszcza z otwartymi oknami – poranne powietrze przyjemnie ochładzające pomieszczenie.

Hadrian, Claire i Raina zajęli ławkę dla siebie i postawili tam swoje rzeczy. Hermiona i Draco dołączyli przed nimi do innego ucznia, który miał taki sam zielono-srebrny krawat, co Draco.

\- Słyszałam o tym profesorze same dobre rzeczy – przekazała im cicho Raina. – Jest podobno bardzo zdolny, powszechny ulubieniec wśród uczniów Hogwartu.

\- Charles powiedział coś podobnego – dodała Claire. – Podobno rozpoczął wszystkie lekcje z jakimś pojedynkiem, albo inną demonstracją.

Przebiegła palcami przez włosy.

\- Wiem tyle: jestem wdzięczna, że będziemy mieć kompetentnego nauczyciela. Dużo podróżował, według-

Hadrian wyłączył się, już słysząc wystarczająco. Jego oczy ponownie przeleciały po pomieszczeniu, w końcu lądując na drzwiach do gabinetu z tyłu, do których prowadziły kamienne schody.

Był trochę ciekawy tego, czego ich będą uczyć. Nie umknęła mu zmiana nazwy z Obrony Przed Czarna Magią na samą Obronę – i zastanawiał się, jak się one różniły.

Niezależnie od nazwy, nie powinien mieć żadnych problemów z tą lekcją.

Minęło kilka minut wypełnionych szumem głosów uczniów, zanim usłyszeli otwierane drzwi. Nie te do gabinetu, jak myślał Hadrian, a te, którymi sami wcześniej weszli.

Zaczął się odwracać, ale chwilę później zamarł, gdy usłyszał przenikliwy głos.

\- Wybaczcie mi za moje spóźnienie.

_Nie._

Wypolerowane buty stuknęły o podłogę, gdy profesor skierował się na przód pomieszczenia, Hadrian niezdolny odczepić od niego swoich rozszerzonych w szoku oczu.

_To on. Ten mężczyzna z tamtej nocy. _

Mężczyzna posłał im czarujący uśmiech, a Hadrian nie potrafił na jego starej twarzy znaleźć tej przerażającej mocy, której nie potrafił zapomnieć.

\- Dla tych, którzy tego jeszcze nie wiedzą, jestem profesor Riddle.

[i] Eliksir nr 86 istnieje, przynajmniej w filmach. Możecie sprawdzić na Harry Potter Wiki :)

**Mały słowniczek:**

Bonjour- dzień dobry, cześć (francuski) --- chociaż to raczej wiecie  
Merde – cholera (francuski)  
Täubchen – mały gołąbek (niemiecki) (też śmiechłam jak to zobaczyłam xd)  
Schande – wstyd (niemiecki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okej, szczerze, kiedy zorientowaliście się, że nasz Voldemort dorabia jako nauczyciel? :P  
Mamy Draco, mamy więcej Beauxbatons, mamy Durmstrang, mamy Eliksiry (chociaż brak Snape'a :/ )!  
W następnym rozdziale: lekcja Obrony z Dziedzicem Slytherina. (och, nie moge sie doczekać)  
Zapraszam do komentarzy!


	8. Rozdział VIII

Zeschnięte liście trzaskały pod jego stopami, gdy znowu przeszedł kilka metrów tylko po to, aby zawrócić i pójść w drugą stronę. Zacisnął mocno dłonie za swoimi plecami, gdy chodził w jedną i w drugą, chcąc czymś zająć myśli.

Pomimo szybko zbliżającego się południa w zaciemnionym lesie panowała cisza. Zimno wypełniające powietrze zmieniało jego oddech w parę przy każdym wydechu.

Jego oczy czasami odrywały się od pokrytej liśćmi ziemi i zerkały na pięknie oświetlone niebo, ledwo widoczne nad czubkami drzew Zakazanego Lasu w poszukiwaniu sowy, która powinna nadlecieć lada moment.

Od wysłania jego raportu minął ponad dzień i zaczynał się czuć zaniepokojony. Zgadzając się na tą misję wiedział, że będzie się ona w większości składała jedynie z obserwacji, przeplatanej długimi okresami czekania na kolejne wytyczne – niekoniecznie w jego stylu, potrafił to przyznać – ale to, to go martwiło.

Był człowiekiem akcji i pracował najlepiej z jedynie lekko zarysowanym planem, gdzie miał na tyle wolności, aby móc osiągnąć cel własnymi metodami.

Ale to było zbyt ważne, aby mógł się śpieszyć. Musiał uważać na każdą najmniejszą czynność, bo jeśli zawiedzie, _znowu-_

Zatrzymał się, aby się uspokoić.

Wiedział, kim jest ten chłopiec od momentu, w którym na niego spojrzał. Nie potrafił nie dostrzec podobieństwa, przez które tak bardzo _pragnął. _Oszałamiało go to, jak bardzo chciał chwycić tego dzieciaka, otoczyć jego zgrabną sylwetkę swoimi ramionami i zmiażdżyć go w tak długo oczekiwanym uścisku; jak bardzo chciał powiedzieć mu, że za nim tęsknił; jak przytłoczony był, gdy usłyszał o ataku te wszystkie lata temu.

Harry. Mały Harry.

Mimowolnie na jego ustach wykwitł gorzki uśmiech.

_„Hadrian Evans, przyjemność po mojej stronie”._

Merlinie, czy mogli wybrać bardziej oczywiste imię? I dlaczego chłopca nie otaczały czary maskujące? Kto pozwolił chodzić mu po Hogwarcie, wyglądając jak idealna kopia jego ojca?

Odetchnął ostro przez nos na myśl o swoim dawnym przyjacielu, przerażająco dobrze znana mu pustka w jego sercu pulsująca rytmicznie. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że minęło już siedemnaście lat odkąd wszystko zaczęło się walić.

Wciąż pamiętał uczucie szoku, które towarzyszyło mu przy otrzymaniu tej misji. Wciąż pamiętał, jak pomarszczone dłonie ostrożnie wsunęły mu do ręki świecący medalion; jak powiedziano mu, że Harry żył i był tutaj.

Delikatnie wyciągnął medalion z kieszeni swoich szat i popatrzył na niego. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, czym on był – jakimś mugolskim przyrządem – ale samo emitujące z niego światło koiło jego nerwy.

Przez te wszystkie lata nigdy nie znał jego wagi, bo medalion nigdy wcześniej nie świecił, nigdy nie robił nic specjalnego. To znaczy, nigdy nie robił nic specjalnego do momentu, w którym zaczął świecić trzy dni temu. Teraz dobrze wiedział, co on symbolizował i to właśnie dlatego jego widok tak bardzo go uspokajał.

Dopóki to światło wciąż świeciło, Harry żył i przebywał na terenie Wielkiej Brytanii.

Nie świecił nigdy wcześniej, bo chociaż Harry nie zginął, to znajdował się w zupełnie innym kraju. W sekundzie, w której powóz Beauxbatons przekroczył granicę, medalion rozpoznał powrót Harry’ego.

Ostrożnie zacisnął długie, zrogowaciałe palce na ozdobie i z westchnieniem schował ją ponownie do kieszeni, zadowolony wiedzą, że – jakimś cudem – Harry przeżył atak Voldemorta.

Co dawało mu nadzieję, że Lily także.

Wspomnienie ognistej rudowłosej wywołało uśmiech na jego twarzy. Cieszyła go myśl, że Lily zdołała uciec z Harrym, że zadbała o jego bezpieczeństwo, że miała szansę go wychować.

Albo przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję.

_Nie. _pomyślał gorąco. _Ona dalej żyje, wiem to. Ten skurwysyn dostałby się do Harry’ego, gdyby było inaczej. _

Potarł dłonią zmienione zaklęciami oblicze, zdradzając swoją słabość otaczającym go drzewom.

_Ale dlaczego do nas nie przyszła? _Zmarszczył brwi i zamknął oczy. _Dlaczego uciekła do zupełnie obcego jej kraju? Musiała przecież wiedzieć, że dostałaby od nas pomoc? Że bylibyśmy w stanie ich bezpiecznie ukryć?_

Bardzo go to martwiło.

Miękkie huknięcie wywołało go z jego zamyślenia, zmuszając jego oczy do spojrzenia w górę.

Na gałęzi nad nim przysiadła zwykła sowa. Jej duże, złote oczy popatrzyły na niego w rozważaniu, wyraźnie na coś czekając.

\- Cytrynowe krople – powiedział, na tyle głośno, aby dotarło to do uszu sowy, ale nie na tyle, aby złapać uwagę kogoś przebywającego w pobliżu. Sowa drgnęła, akceptując znany jej kod, po czym z kolejnym huknięciem zleciała i zrzuciła swój bagaż w jego dłonie.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź czy zapłatę piękny ptak odleciał i szybko zniknął z jego widoku.

Zerkając ostrożnie wokół siebie, nagle czując napływ dawnej paranoi, rozerwał kopertę i wyciągnął z niej list, na który czekał zdawałoby się godziny.

Przemknął przez napisane eleganckim, zaokrąglonym pismem formy grzecznościowe. Teraz, gdy trzymał w ręku swoją odpowiedź, nie potrafił dłużej czekać.

Jednak im dłużej czytał, tym bardziej zacieśniał się węzeł w jego wnętrzu.

Wolno opuścił gruby pergamin, gdy jego myśli wirowały.

_To jest niedorzeczne! Jak na Merlina ma to rozwiązać nasze problemy?_

Przeczytał list ponownie. Chciał się upewnić, że dobrze zrozumiał, czego od niego oczekują.

_Czy on zdaje sobie sprawę, jak niebezpieczne będzie to dla Harry’ego? I jeszcze prosi o to mnie? To sprowadzi na nas obu tyle niebezpieczeństwa… jeśli ktokolwiek się dowie, zostałbym odkryty. I Harry – czy on naprawdę oczekuje, że go w ten sposób zdradzę?_

Jęknął.

_Merlinie, jeśli Lily się dowie! Obedrze mnie ze skóry i pomaluje sobie ściany moją krwią! _

Niemniej jednak wyciągnął różdżkę i podpalił list obserwując, aż papier pozostał jedynie kupką popiołów na ściółce lasu. Otrzepał sobie ręce z kurzu, pozbywając się resztek dowodów.

Wzdychając, odwrócił się w stronę zamku.

Stał tak przez chwilę, podziwiając majestatyczny widok przed nim i wspominając grupę chłopców, którzy byli sobie niegdyś bliscy jak bracia i pełni planów na przyszłość.

Zacisnął zęby w determinacji. Ufał drugiemu mężczyźnie i jeśli on twierdził, że coś takiego pomoże ich sprawie, to na gacie Merlina, zamierzał to zrobić.

* * *

**OoO**

* * *

_Uspokój się. _

Wziął głęboki oddech, zmuszając swoje płuca do pracy. Zacisnął dłonie na blacie przed nim, aby zatrzymać ich lekkie drżenie. Oderwał oczy od mężczyzny – jego _pieprzonego profesora Obrony _– i popatrzył na kręcone włosy Hermiony.

\- Ze względu na naszych międzynarodowych uczniów chciałbym wyjaśnić różnice między wcześniej tu nauczaną Obroną przed Czarną Magią a Obroną, aby uniknąć jakiegokolwiek zamieszania.

Głos Riddle’a brzmiał tak miękko, jak pamiętał, chociaż tą stalową nutę zastąpiło coś, czego aż chciało się słuchać. Jego słowa bez wysiłku przyciągały pełną uwagę wszystkich dookoła.

Myślał, że prezencja Carrow była imponująca. Ten mężczyzna przewyższał ją tak bardzo, że było to niedorzeczne. Nic jeszcze nawet nie zrobił, a Hadrian już potrafił zauważyć zmianę w uczniach obok.

Wyprostowane plecy, skupienie, pełna szacunku cisza.

Podobnie jak Carrow, Riddle wręcz promieniował kompetencją, chociaż jego była o wiele bardziej skoncentrowana. Pomimo tego, że musiał się zbliżać do siedemdziesiątki, poruszał się z gracją o wiele młodszego człowieka. Był szczupły i wysoki, jego niegdyś ciemnobrązowe włosy poprzenikane siwymi pasmami, ubrany w szaty o najwyższej jakości.

Był to po prostu bardzo ułożony i przystojny starszy mężczyzna.

A jednak Hadrian nie potrafił zapomnieć o drapieżniku z tamtej nocy, czającym się pod słodkim uśmiechem i kojącym głosem.

\- Obrona przed Czarną Magią - jak sama nazwa wskazuje - skupia się tylko na nauce o tym, jak obronić się przed ciemnymi zaklęciami i stworzeniami. Ale ma to jedną znaczącą wadę, czy ktoś mi powie jaką?

Odpowiedź od razu nasunęła mu się na myśl, jako że wada ta była jednym z największych problemów, jakie miał z tym przedmiotem. Zacisnął jednak usta i nie odezwał się.

\- Tak?

\- Całkowicie ignoruje on obronę przed jasną magią – odpowiedziała sumiennie Raina obok niego. – _Bombarda _wycelowana w klatkę piersiową może być tak samo śmiertelna, jak zaklęcie miażdżące kości.

\- Zgadza się, gratuluję.

Hadrian zobaczył ze zrezygnowaną miną, jak Raina uśmiechnęła się na zaoferowany komplement. Było to niepokojące. Raina była inteligentną czarownicą, a Hadrian cały czas słyszał od profesorów o wiele bardziej pochlebne komentarze na jej temat. A jednak podekscytowało ją zwykłe _„gratuluję” _od Riddle’a.

\- Czarna i Jasna Magia mogą być równie niebezpieczne, chociaż przez istniejące przesądy na temat tej pierwszej wiele kultur się jej boi i nienawidzi – Riddle stanął przed nimi, niebieskie oczy skanujące siedzących uczniów. Hadrian powstrzymał się od schylenia głowy, gdy spotkali się przez sekundę wzrokiem.

Przez jeden przeraźliwy moment Hadrian mógłby _przysiąc, _że na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się błysk rozpoznania, zanim ten poszedł dalej.

_Bogowie, _uspokój się. _Może mnie kojarzyć z uczty lub zobaczył mnie na korytarzu. Gdyby wiedział, kim jestem, już by coś powiedział. _

\- Właśnie z tego powodu nasz hogwarcki program nauczania zmienił tą lekcję tak, aby obejmowała obie gałęzie magii, aby nasi uczniowie byli bardziej świadomi otaczającego ich świata.

_I jestem pewny, że Voldemort chcący, aby kolejna generacja rzucała ciemne zaklęcia na prawo i lewo nie ma z tym absolutnie nic wspólnego. _

Hadrian nie miał nic przeciwko używaniu czarnej magii, ale robił to z ogromną dozą ostrożności. Nawet, jeśli jego magia skłaniała się w tą stronę mógłby się w niej zatracić, jeśli nie zachowałby ostrożności.

To, że Voldemort powoli wprowadzał akceptację dla czarnej magii miało swoje dobre i złe strony. Dobre, bo skończy to uprzedzenia, których niektórzy ludzie się wciąż trzymali; ale złe, bo Hadrian wiedział, że więcej niż połowa z nich nie będzie w stanie oprzeć się pokusie.

Czyjaś dłoń wystrzeliła do góry i Riddle skinął głową na ucznia Durmstrangu.

\- Czy to oznacza, że będziemy używać podczas lekcji czarnej magii? – jego mocny akcent sprawił, że rozszyfrowanie zadanego pytania zajęło mu kilka sekund.

\- Jeśli będzie tego wymagać temat, tak – uśmiechnął się do nich Riddle, i to wydawało się odmłodzić jego twarz o co najmniej kilkanaście lat. Hadrian zauważył, że mężczyzna musiał być oszałamiający w młodości.

\- Rozumiem, że większość z was może mieć mieszane odczucia co do używania czarnej magii i obiecuję, że nigdy nie zmusimy was do użycia zaklęcia, z którym nie czujecie się komfortowo. Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziecie mieli jakieś problemy, proszę przyjdźcie do mnie, z radością wam pomogę.

_Och, dobry jesteś. _pomyślał Hadrian. Nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że Riddle jest w stanie przekonać każdego wahającego się ucznia do czarnej magii, jeśli ci do niego przyszli. Stojąc przed klasą mężczyzna nie miał wiele możliwości. W rozmowie sam na sam znacznie łatwiej jest kogoś zmanipulować.

Był to podstępny ruch, nie żeby Hadrian mógł się na ten temat wypowiadać. On sam w przeszłości wielokrotnie używał tej taktyki, gdy potrzebował czegoś od swoich kolegów.

Zastanawiał się, czy on rozpoznałby to manipulacje Riddle’a, gdyby wcześniej nie zobaczył jego drugiej strony. Chciał myśleć, że miał na tyle inteligencji aby się zorientować wcześniej.

\- Teraz – Riddle odwrócił się z powrotem do swojego biurka, ruchem różdżki odsuwając je o kilka metrów dalej, powiększając miejsce na środku. – Chciałbym zacząć naszą lekcję jakimś pojedynkiem, jeśli mi pozwolicie. Być może między Hogwartem, a… Beauxbatons?

Hadrian prawie jęknął.

\- Goyle – powiedział Riddle nagle ostrzejszym głosem. Niezdarny chłopiec siedzący obok Draco drgnął na zawołanie. – Skoro wczoraj tak dobrze sobie poradziłeś z tymi drugorocznymi, może byś zechciał zaprezentować nam teraz swoje umiejętności?

I jeśli to nie był najbardziej szyderczy głos, który kiedykolwiek usłyszał. Niemal się zaśmiał, gdy chłopiec posłusznie wstał i powoli wtoczył się na platformę, wyglądając na przerażonego.

\- I może jakiś ochotnik z Beauxbatons? Ktoś na tyle _kompetentny, _aby dorównać panu Goyle’owi?

I jak ćmy przyciągane do światła oczy jego kolegów padły na niego, spoglądając na niego ze złośliwą radością. Każdy już zdał sobie sprawę, że Riddle wymierzał chłopcu z Hogwartu karę i nie mieli litości, jeśli chcieli na tą platformę wysłać Hadriana.

Raina uśmiechnęła się do niego zachęcająco i trąciła go stopą, zmuszając go do wstania.

Zrobił to z westchnieniem i szybko uwaga całej klasy skierowała się na jego postać. Hermiona rzuciła mu zdumione spojrzenie, gdy przechodził obok niej.

Dołączył na scenie do Goyle’a i Riddle’a i chcąc uniknąć tego ostatniego spojrzał na chłopca. Jego koledzy już zaczęli szeptać w podekscytowaniu zastanawiając się, jak będzie chciał to załatwić.

Czy będzie przeciągać pojedynek? Czy chociaż spróbuje? Jakich zaklęć użyje?

Jego usta drgnęły w irytacji, chociaż czuł ten sam przypływ energii, co przed każdym pojedynkiem.

\- To ma być ładny i czysty pojedynek, panie Goyle, panie…?

Zdając sobie nagle sprawę z tego, że profesor zapytał o jego imię Hadrian zerknął na niego kącikiem oczu. Ne podobało mu się to, jak skupione na nim były te niebieskie oczy.

\- Evans – poinformował cicho, wracając wzrokiem na Goyle’a i szybko go oceniając.

Nawet bez przybrania pozycji Hadrian wiedział już, że chłopiec będzie miał okropną postawę. Sam jego rozmiar, to, jak zgarbione trzymał ramiona i jak szeroko rozstawił nogi na to wskazywało.

Wyciągnął różdżkę, decydując, że poradzi sobie z tym najszybciej, jak może. Nie miał żadnej ochoty stać bliżej tego mężczyzny dłużej, niż będzie to potrzebne. Hadrian skończy tą farsę w momencie, w którym Riddle każe im zacząć.

Riddle podniósł dłoń i uczniowie uspokoili się. Postawił między nimi a resztą klasy prostą barierę, nie żeby Hadrian miał zamiar stać tu na tyle, aby mogła ona okazać się potrzebna.

\- Ukłońcie się sobie nawzajem – nakazał im Riddle, i chociaż jakaś część Hadriana chciała na niego warknąć, to jednak pochylił się ledwo zauważalnie do przodu, ledwo skinając głową. Nie szanował tego chłopca na tyle, aby schylić się niżej.

Uczniowie znów zaczęli szeptać, gdy Goyle powtórzył jego praktycznie nieistniejący ukłon. Jednakże Riddle uznał je za akceptowalne.

Hadrian nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, aby ustawić się w pozycji tak jak Goyle, stojąc jedynie z różdżką u dłoni. Wychwytał z panującego szumu kilka okrutnych komentarzy jego kolegów i niemalże poczuł współczucie dla chłopca stojącego przed nim.

_Chociaż _pomyślał znużony _nie powinien dręczyć młodszych uczniów. _

Znowu zmierzył wzrokiem chłopca przed nim, zapamiętując każdy błąd jego postawy i każdą słabość, którą potrafił znaleźć. Jego myśli wirowały, zastanawiając się, jak najlepiej sobie z tym poradzić.

Mógł go po prostu rozbroić, oszczędzając mu wstydu. Lub mógł go trafić jakimś łagodnym zaklęciem, jedynie go znokautować i zakończyć ten pojedynek w ten sposób. Chociaż większość jego arsenału wypełniały zaklęcia i uroki, które zadawały znaczące rany, pamiętał kilka, które jedynie oszałamiały.

Nie można go winić za upodobanie do silniejszych, bardziej niebezpiecznych zaklęć. Jego magia była całkiem dobrze rozwinięta jak na kogoś w jego wieku i czuła się lepiej gdy rzucał coś, co wymagało znacznej ilości energii.

Będzie musiał uważać aby w zaklęcie, które rzuci na Goyle’a nie włożyć za dużo mocy. Nie chciał go permanentnie uszkodzić.

Nawet jeśli jego ojciec był Śmierciożercą.

\- Zaczynajcie.

Różdżka Hadriana ledwie drgnęła i Goyle wyleciał w powietrze, zderzając się ze ścianą z łoskotem. Kolejne drgnienie i różdżka drugiego chłopca spoczęła w zaciśniętej pięści Hadriana, zanim jej właściciel zdążył upaść na podłogę.

Cisza.

Hadrian schował swoją różdżkę i zerknął na pozostałych uczniów. Większość wciąż mrugała w szoku, chociaż Beauxbatons zaczynało klaskać z uśmiechami na twarzach. Zdążyli się już przyzwyczaić do jego szybkich zwycięstw.

Hadrian podszedł do Goyle’a, omijając po drodze Riddle’a i ignorując skupiony na jego plecach wzrok mężczyzny. Zeskoczył z platformy i pomógł chłopcu wstać. Goyle potrząsnął głową z grymasem, chcąc rozjaśnić swoje myśli.

\- Przepraszam za to – odezwał się Hadrian, podając mu jego różdżkę. – Nie chciałem, abyś tak mocno uderzył w tą ścianę.

\- W porządku – mruknął Goyle, odbierając swoją własność. Nie wyglądał na przejętego tym swoją przegraną. 

\- To było bardzo… imponujące, Panie Evans – odwrócili się i zobaczyli Riddle’a, który patrzył na nich z platformy. _Coś _w jego minie spowodowało, że Hadrian wyprostował plecy i zmrużył oczy. Nie podobał mu się oceniający błysk w oczach mężczyzny.

\- Dziękuję, profesorze – odezwał się w końcu zdając sobie sprawę, że brak odpowiedzi na komplement może zostać uznany za niegrzeczne.

\- Masz dużo doświadczenia w pojedynkowaniu się?

Zastanowił się, jak odpowiedzieć.

\- Tylko w tradycyjny sposób, sir – zatrzymał się, po czym zaoferował trochę więcej w nadziei, że mężczyzna przestanie z nim rozmawiać. – Mamy w Beauxbatons lekcję o pojedynkach.

\- Wyobrażam sobie więc, że twoi nauczyciele muszą być z ciebie bardzo zadowoleni. Nie dosłyszałem zaklęcia, którego użyłeś na Panu Goyle’u?

Hadrian wzruszył ramionami najspokojniej, jak umiał, chociaż jego zmysły krzyczały na niego w ostrzeżeniu.

\- Tak podejrzewam, sir. Użyłem mniej potężnej wersji _everte statum. _Nie chciałem przez przypadek złamać mu karku.

Zmienił pozycję.

\- Możemy usiąść, profesorze? – zapytał, chcąc uniknąć kolejnych pytań.

Riddle popatrzył na niego przez chwilę.

\- Tak, oczywiście. Dziękuję, Panie Evans.

Wdzięczny, Hadrian skierował się do swojej ławki i usiadł. Claire uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko i nachyliła się przed Rainą, aby wyszeptać:

\- To było cudowne, Hadrian, wątpię, że uczniowie Durmstrangu będą ci po tym przeszkadzać. Użyłeś zaklęcia z drugiego roku, ale rzuciłeś je niewerbalnie, i to tak szybko!

Posłał jej maleńki uśmiech, zadowolony, że chociaż jedno z nich zauważyło w tym pojedynku coś pozytywnego. Hadrian dostrzegł tylko zainteresowanie, które wzbudził w Riddle’u.

\- Teraz – jedno słowo Riddle’a wystarczyło, aby uspokoić klasę – zacznijmy naszą lekcję. Dzisiaj skupimy się na wielu różnych gatunkach smoków.

* * *

**OoO**

* * *

Raina obserwowała cicho, jak Hadrian odpowiedział na kolejne już pytanie, jego głos płaski i twarz ostrożnie pusta.

Pomimo tego mogła zauważyć jego zdenerwowanie; w tym, jak mocno zaciskał usta, w maleńkich zmarszczkach między brwiami, w tym, jak siedział bez absolutnie żadnego ruchu.

Wszystko to zaalarmowało ją, że czuł się nieswojo.

Gdy był zrelaksowany – tak zrelaksowany, jak Hadrian mógł być – zawsze się ruszał; wystukiwał palcami tylko sobie znany rytm, przechylał delikatnie głowę, ledwo zauważalnie ruszał stopą .

Tylko wtedy, gdy czuł się zdenerwowany, nerwowy lub gdy za bardzo zatopił się w swoich własnych myślach zostawał tą nieruchomą figurą.

Doskonale znała też powód jego zdenerwowania.

Odkąd wygrał pojedynek, profesor Riddle utrzymywał na nim dziwne zainteresowanie. Ciągle zadawał mu pytania, chcąc sprowokować go do odezwania się lub pytając o jego zdanie w jakiejś kwestii.

Oczywiście zaangażował też do rozmowy innych uczniów i wielu z nich musiało odpowiedzieć na jego pytania. Ale zawsze zdawał się wracać do Hadriana.

Raina potrafiła zrozumieć, dlaczego mężczyzna mógł uważać Hadriana za fascynującego ucznia – każdy, kto go spotkał, zostawał w jakiś sposób oczarowany; czy to przez jego wygląd, jego moc, czy jego umysł.

Ale z jakiegoś powodu za każdym razem, gdy Riddle zatrzymywał na nim swój wzrok , czuła przytłaczającą potrzebę ukrycia chłopca siedzącego obok. Coś w tym wzroku ją… niepokoiło.

Nie mogła tego oczywiście zrobić, to tylko idiotyczne uczucie. Mogła jednak odpowiadać poprawnie na tyle pytań, ile tylko była w stanie. Niby nic wielkiego, ale działało, odciągając wzrok profesora od Hadriana.

Raina wiedziała, że Hadrian nie był z nią tak blisko jak z Claire, ale uważała go za przyjaciela – za frustrującego, upartego idiotę, którym był; ale wciąż przyjaciela. A Raina była bardzo lojalna wobec swoich przyjaciół.

Więc dalej podnosiła swoją dłoń, dalej odpowiadała na pytania i obserwowała Hadriana uważnie, szukając jakichś zmian. Nie zawsze zdołała zatrzymać profesora od wywołania chłopca, ale i tak próbowała.

Dopiero wtedy, gdy profesor Riddle odwrócił się, pisząc coś na tablicy, poczuła uderzające w nią ramię Hadriana. Raina zerknęła na niego i zobaczyła delikatny, uroczy uśmiech na twarzy chłopca.

Wiedziała, że oznaczał _Dziękuję. _

Zabrakło jej oddechu.

_Dlaczego nie mogłeś urodzić się brzydki? _Pomyślała nieszczęśliwie, kiwając mu głową. Nienawidziła tego, jak jeden uśmiech Hadriana –_ prawdziwy _uśmiech, chociaż potrafiła przyznać, że wszystko, co Hadrian robił ze swoimi ustami było atrakcyjne – potrafił tak bardzo ją rozkojarzyć.

\- Gdzie znajduje się najsłabszy punkt na skórze smoka, panie Evans?

Hadrian odwrócił od niej wzrok z rezygnacją.

\- To zależy od gatunku, ale zazwyczaj jest to skóra na ich plecach, tuż pod ramionami. Jest ona tam cieńsza o parę centymetrów.

Riddle skinął głową.

\- Dlaczego?

Hadrian mrugnął.

\- To tam skrzydła smoka łączą się z tułowiem; cieńsza skóra pozwala na większą możliwość ruchu. Jeśli zdołasz uszkodzić to połączenie, to bardzo ograniczysz ich zdolności do poruszania się.

\- Zgadza się. Jakieś inne słabe punkty?

Hadrian wzruszył ramionami.

\- Pewnie ich oczy, sir. Lub wnętrze paszczy.

Riddle skinął głową, ponownie odwracając się do tablicy.

Hadrian od razu zgarbił się, opadając lekko na siedzenie.

I tak ciągnęła się cała lekcja, z jeszcze kilkoma pytaniami do jej przyjaciela, aż w końcu pozwolono im wyjść. Rainie nie uciekło to, jak pośpiesznie Hadrian pakował swoje rzeczy lub to, że nie czekał na nie, jak to zazwyczaj robił.

\- Panie Evans, jeśli mogę prosić?

Hadrian zamarł.

Raina znacząco zwolniła ze swoim pakowaniem, po czym całkowicie się zatrzymała. Spojrzała na Riddle’a, a potem na Hadriana, gdy uczniowie dookoła nich wychodzili z Sali, aż w środku została tylko ich trójka.

Claire też się zatrzymała.

Profesor Riddle siedział za biurkiem i patrzył na ich trójkę zza okularów. Nie, Raina zdała sobie nagle sprawę, nie patrzył na nich. Patrzył tylko na Hadriana.

Raina zerknęła na chłopca obok. To wystarczyło, aby mogła stwierdzić, że zostanie samemu w tej klasie jest ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej w tym momencie te chciał.

\- Powinnyście już iść – odezwał się do nich cicho. – Dogonię was za chwilę.

\- Jesteś pewny? – wyszeptała Claire i Raina poczuła zadowolenie, że nie tylko ona zauważyła dziwne zachowanie Hadriana i profesora.

Hadrian uśmiechnął się do nich, zadziwiająco dobrze ukrywając swoje własne emocje.

\- Nic mi nie będzie. Idźcie.

Claire zawahała się, ale i tak zaczęła odchodzić. Raina nachyliła się do Hadriana.

\- Spotkamy się na obiedzie w Wielkiej Sali.

Przewrócił oczami i delikatnie popchnął ją w stronę drzwi, po czym skierował się do biurka nauczyciela.

Raina stała jeszcze przez chwilę, zanim wyszła na zewnątrz. Zanim zamknęła za sobą drzwi zdążyła jeszcze dosłyszeć miękki głos Hadriana, mówiącego coś do profesora.

Claire nie odzywała się, gdy zaczęły iść w kierunku Wielkiej Sali.

\- Ciekawe, o czym profesor chce z nim rozmawiać? – wymamrotała Raina.

Claire popatrzyła na nią uważnie.

\- Wątpię, że chodzi o coś poważnego, Raina.

\- Nie podobało mi się to, jak skupiony był na Hadrianie – powiedziała silnie ciemnowłosa, spoglądając w oczy swojej przyjaciółki i wyzywając ją do nie zgodzenia się.

\- Przyznaję… to było trochę dziwne. Ale Hadrian zawsze interesował nauczycieli, nawet w domu. Prawdopodobnie profesor Riddle chce jedynie zapytać go o umiejętności w jego przedmiocie. Wcześniej praktycznie wysadził tego chłopca w powietrze.

\- Kto wysadził kogo w powietrze?

Dziewczyny obróciły się szybko, dopiero teraz zauważając stojącego za nimi Jacoba. Claire uśmiechnęła się ciepło do przystojnego chłopca, wyraźnie nie patrząc na jego szyję. Doceniała zaklęcie ukrywające znaki na szyi Hadriana, ale zobaczenie ich u Jacoba mogło jej całkowicie zrujnować dzień.

\- Hadrian, w pojedynku – powiedział Raina z irytacją – a teraz profesor poprosił go o zostanie po lekcji.

Jacob mruknął.

\- Obrona, jak mniemam? – uśmiechnął się, gdy obie dziewczyny skinęły głową. – W porządku więc, wrócę po niego; dam mu jakąś wymówkę do ucieczki. Zobaczymy się na obiedzie!

Claire otworzyła usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale Jacob już energicznie odchodził w drugą stronę.

* * *

**OoO**

* * *

Hadrian zatrzymał się przed pierwszym rzędem ławek.

\- Profesorze? – pośpieszył, nie chcąc przebywać w bliskiej obecności tego mężczyzny. Riddle przez moment jeszcze przekładał jakieś papiery na swoim biurku, po czym spojrzał przenikliwie na niego w momencie, w którym drzwi zamknęły się z trzaskiem.

Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, o czym Riddle mógłby chcieć z nim teraz rozmawiać. Jedyne, co robił przez całą lekcję to odpowiadanie poprawnie na wszystkie jego pytania i wiedział, że nie potknął się i nie zdradził nic z tamtej nocy.

Cisza między nimi przedłużała się, a Riddle dalej nie odwrócił od niego wzroku. Przyrzekł sobie, że nie złamie się pierwszy, chociaż ten wzrok był bardziej niż przytłaczający. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Riddle należał do Śmierciożerców. Zdecydowanie był wystarczająco onieśmielający.

Zanim cisza mogła stać się niezręczna, starszy mężczyzna odezwał się.

\- Masz zadziwiający umysł, panie Evans. Byłem pod dużym wrażeniem kilku pańskich odpowiedzi.

Zdziwiony pochwałą, ale zbyt ostrożny by to okazać, Hadrian jedynie skinął głową.

\- Dziękuję, sir – Riddle złączył palce i pochylił się do przodu na łokciach.

\- Muszę przyznać, że jestem ciekawy. Czy radzisz sobie tak dobrze w innych przedmiotach?

_Powiedzieć prawdę czy skłamać?_

\- Jestem najlepszy z klasy w większości przedmiotów, profesorze.

\- Tylko większości? – jego usta drgnęły w czymś, co mogło być początkiem uśmiechu. Hadrian dalej nie wiedział, dlaczego ten mężczyzna był nim tak zainteresowany.

\- Zajęcia Medyczne sprawiają mi lekkie trudności. Moja przyjaciółka, Claire, jest najlepsza z nas wszystkich. Ma prawdziwy talent.

Czy powinien czuć się źle za rzucenie Claire na pożarcie Riddle’owi? Prawdopodobnie tak, ale teraz bardziej martwiło go wydostanie się z tego pomieszczenia. Poza tym, Claire zasługiwała na znacznie więcej uwagi, niż otrzymywała.

\- A na jakie inne zajęcia uczęszczasz, panie Evans? – Riddle bez wysiłku pominął jego wspomnienie o Claire.

Hadrian oblizał swoją dolną wargę.

\- Eliksiry, Starożytne Runy, Obronę Przed Magicznymi Stworzeniami, Obronę przed Czarną Magią i Transmutację. Dodatkowo jeszcze Pojedynki i Zajęcia Fizyczne, jako moje wybory.

\- Całkiem wypełniony grafik, w takim razie. I jesteś w nich wszystkich najlepszy?

\- Zgadza się.

\- Dlaczego je wybrałeś?

_Dlaczego cię to obchodzi?_

\- Interesują mnie – odpowiedział krótko.

\- A zajęcia pozalekcyjne?

\- Pozalekcyjne? – powtórzył Hadrian z fałszywym niezrozumieniem.

Riddle posłał mu jedynie rozbawione spojrzenie, jakby dobrze wiedział, że zrozumiał jego pytanie.

\- …Jestem szukającym w jednej z naszych drużyn Quidditcha – przyznał niechętnie Hadrian, nienawidząc tego, że się poddał.

Riddle mruknął, zadowolony.

\- Jesteś dobry?

\- Wystarczająco – oficjalnie chciał teraz wyjść. To było bardzo niekomfortowe i nie podobało mu się to, ile chciał o nim ten mężczyzna wiedzieć.

Riddle wciąż obserwował go uważnie intensywnym wzrokiem, pozornie nie zauważając jego dyskomfortu.

\- A co z twoim życiem osobistym, Panie Evans?

Tym razem nie zdążył się powstrzymać i zamarł, a oczy Riddle’a nabrały zadowolonego błysku.

\- Co z nim? – wypalił z szybko wzrastającym w nim gniewem.

\- Jestem jedynie ciekawy, chłopcze. Jesteś mugolakiem, a jednak tak utalentowany.

_Co to miało znaczyć? Skąd wie, że jestem mugolakiem? Po prostu przypuszcza?_

\- Dziękuję, sir – powiedział, próbując nie ujawniać swojej irytacji. – Ale bycie mugolakiem nie oznacza niekompetencji. Szczerze mówiąc, ci z mugolską krwią potrafią często być potężniejsi od tych bez.

\- Tak sądzisz? – w jego głosie pojawiło się coś… badawczego. Hadrian nagle poczuł się, jakby za chwilę miał odpowiedzieć na jakieś pytanie na egzaminie.

\- To zwykła genetyka, sir. Świeża krew może w zasadzie wyniszczyć każdy problem, który się przez generacje ukazał w jakiejś rodzinie – zmrużył oczy i popatrzył uważnie na mężczyznę. – Chociaż myślałem, że będzie pan o tym wiedział, sir. Skoro Wielka Brytania powoli zaczyna integrować mugolaki z czystokrwistymi rodzinami.

Na postarzałą twarz profesora wkradło się rozbawienie.

\- Zgadza się, panie Evans. Imponujące, że już zdołałeś się tego dowiedzieć.

\- Nie było to trudne – odpowiedział szybko. – Wystarczyło jedynie z kimś porozmawiać.

\- I wiedzieć, jakie pytania należy zadać. Co sugeruje zainteresowanie tematem.

\- Cóż, jestem mugolakiem – wypalił sucho, niezdolny się powstrzymać. – Nie może mnie Pan winić za chęć dowiedzenia się, jak radzą sobie inni o moim statusie pod panowaniem mężczyzny szeroko znanego jako fanatyka czystej krwi.

Oczy Riddle’a ściemniały.

\- Uważaj, dziecko, to było prawie że uszczypliwe.

Hadrian zgodził się w duchu, gryząc się w język, aby ten mały ból pomógł mu się skupić. Przynajmniej to rozwiązywało zagadkę, po której stronie stał Riddle. Jeśli mężczyzna tak prędko bronił Voldemorta, to Hadrian nie mógł się przy nim potknąć. Ponownie.

\- Przepraszam, sir.

Riddle machnął dłonią i pomimo swojej reprymendy wydawał się być bardziej rozbawiony śmiałością Hadriana niż nią zdenerwowany.

\- Więc nie masz rodzeństwa?

_Dlaczego jest tak cholernie zainteresowany moją rodziną?_

\- Jestem jedynakiem.

\- Twoi rodzice muszą więc być z ciebie bardzo dumni – znowu, ten badawczy ton głosu.

\- Moja matka nigdy nie powiedziała mi inaczej.

_Prosto w twarz, znaczy się. Ma inne sposoby na powiedzenie mi, że jest rozczarowana. _

\- A twój ojciec?

_Zamordowany._

\- Odszedł, gdy miałem pięć lat.

\- Wyrazy współczucia; wyobrażam sobie, że w wyniku tego twoja więź z matką musi być całkiem silna?

_Co to w ogóle znaczy?_

Hadrian zmarszczył lekko brwi, zdziwiony.

\- Kocham ją – powiedział, z całą pewnością syna.

Usta Riddle’a wykrzywiły się w coś, czego Hadrian nie potrafił rozszyfrować.

\- Z pewnością – powiedział cicho. – A twój akcent?

Hadrian był zdezorientowany. Chociaż próbował, nie potrafił zrozumieć sensu zadawania tych pytań. Tak, z łatwością pokonał Goyle’a, i tak, pokazał swoja inteligencję odpowiadając na wszystkie pytania Riddle’a, ale to nie tłumaczyło takiego poziomu przesłuchania.

\- Mój… akcent, sir?

\- Tak, to taka interesująca mieszanka. Jesteś wyraźnie Francuzem, a jednak nie można tego stwierdzić po twoim głosie.

\- Dorastałem obok kogoś z Anglii i przejąłem od nich akcent. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie byłem w stanie go stracić.

\- Intrygujące – Riddle stuknął palcem wskazującym o swoje biurko, ruch i dźwięk ten o wiele bardziej groźne, niż powinny być.

\- Powiedz mi coś więcej o twojej matce?

Hadrian zacisnął mocno dłoń na pasku swojej torby.

\- Z całym szacunkiem, sir, ale czemu miałbym? Pańskie pierwsze pytania potrafię zrozumieć, jest pan w końcu nauczycielem, ale dlaczego miałaby pana obchodzić moja matka?

Uśmiech, który posłał mu Riddle był życzliwy i uprzejmy, i Hadrian tego nienawidził. Chciał, żeby mężczyzna przestał już udawać kogoś, kim nie jest; zwłaszcza, że Hadrian dostrzegał prawdziwego Riddle’a kryjącego się w oczach mężczyzny.

\- Cóż mogę powiedzieć, panie Evans; przypominasz mi trochę siebie z młodości.

_To nie było pokrzepiające. _

Coś w jego minie musiało wydać jego myśli, bo słodki uśmiech Riddle zmienił się w chytry, jego niebieskie oczy błyszczące w niebezpiecznym rozbawieniu.

Hadrian przez moment zastanowił się nad sytuacją, rozważając opcje w swojej głowie. Nie zamierzał przecież powiedzieć Riddle’owi kim naprawdę był, a cała historia wymyślona przez jego i jego matkę została stworzona właśnie dla takich sytuacji.

Nie miał nic do stracenia opowiadając mu sfabrykowaną historię jego życia.

\- Moja matka pochodzi z długiej linii charłaków – zaczął, zaciskając usta, gdy zauważył wyostrzające się oczy Riddle’a. Mężczyzna nawet nie próbował ukryć swojej satysfakcji z wygranej.

_Niech się śmieje _pomyślał ostro.

\- Moja matka ma ograniczony dostęp do swojej własnej magii, której używa do tworzenia eliksirów. W ten sposób zarabia. Zacząłem jej pomagać, kiedy nie byłem już za mały – przeniósł ciężar swojego ciała na drugą stopę i przechylił głowę. Zdecydował poczekać na pytania Riddle’a, niż zaoferować mu informacje bez niczego.

Niech się napracuje.

\- Interesujące. Brzmi na bardzo wytrzymałą kobietę. A twój ojciec, jaki on był?

\- Obawiam się, że nie pamiętam mojego ojca.

Nie było to kłamstwo.

\- Chociaż skoro moja matka go pokochała musiał bez wątpienia być niezwykłym człowiekiem.

Także nie kłamstwo.

\- W istocie.

Ponownie zapadła między nimi cisza. Hadrian poluźnił swój uchwyt na pasku torby i rozluźnił swoje ciało, przyjmując postawę znudzonego nastolatka.

Wyglądało na to, że Riddle’a zadowalało jedynie obserwowanie go.

Chociaż Hadrian przyzwyczajony był do uwagi innych ludzi – cholera, czasem mu się ona nawet podobała – to, jak oczy profesora wwiercały się w jego postać tylko sprawiało, że jego skóra mrowiła w ostrzeżeniu.

\- Jesteś całkiem niezwykły jak na swój wiek, panie Evans – szczerość w tej pochwale nie wywołała tym razem takiego zdziwienia. – Pokazałeś niesamowitą inteligencję i potężny zasób magicznego talentu. Jestem naprawdę pod głębokim wrażeniem.

\- Dziękuję, sir – odpowiedział.

\- Chociaż zastanawia mnie jeszcze jedna rzecz.

Hadrian zacisnął szczękę w zmartwieniu. Wcale nie podobała mu się ta nagła zmiana w głosie Riddle’a.

\- Sir?

Szybko jak błyskawica delikatna maska, którą Riddle utrzymywał na swojej twarzy od momentu wejścia do klasy złamała się.

Zmiana, która zaszła na rysach mężczyzny była przytłaczająca, a to, jak jego błękitne oczy zmieniły się w stal zmroziło Hadrianowi krew w żyłach.

W jednej chwili powietrze wypełniła miażdżąca obecność czystej magii – która, otaczając go, objęła jego postać i _nacisnęła. _Temperatura drastycznie opadła, i Hadrian nagle wdzięczny był za swoją marynarkę.

Znajome uczucie przywołało mu na myśl wspomnienie tamtej nocy, kiedy z desperacją walczył z tą obcą magią, która chciała rozedrzeć jego zaklęcia.

\- Zastanawia mnie – wyszeptał Riddle jedwabistym głosem. Mężczyzna wstał z fotela i obszedł biurko, aż stanął tuż przed nim. Riddle nie dotknął go, ale górował nad nim w taki sposób, że Hadrian czuł się uwięziony. – co dokładnie robiłeś dwie noce temu, samotnie skradając się po korytarzach niczym jakiś złodziej.

Hadrian przełknął ślinę, a wzrok profesora opadł na jego gardło. Prze jeden histeryczny moment Hadrian zastanawiał się, czy mężczyzna zauważył słabe zaklęcie ukrywające znaki Jacoba na jego szyi.

Ale równie szybko co objęła go panika, tak szybko przeszło przez niego uczucie całkowitego spokoju.

Oblizał swoją wargę.

\- Cóż, profesorze, to jest interesujące pytanie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak wam się podobało pierwsze prawdziwe spotkanie Hadriana i Riddle'a? ;)  
Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy jesteście zdrowi i zostajecie w domu!  
A tymczasem w następnym rozdziale: ciąg dalszy rozmowy naszych dwóch chłopców i więcej nominacji.  
Czekam na wasze komentarze!


	9. Rozdział IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za ten miesiąc czekania. Postaram się poprawić :)

Hadrian zerknął w bok zastanawiając się, jak najlepiej poradzić sobie z tą sytuacją. Riddle musiał już wiedzieć, że to właśnie jego spotkał tamtej nocy i sądząc po minie mężczyzny nie pozwoli się on tak po prostu zbyć.

To, że został odkryty wywołało u Hadriana lekką irytację, ale nie był to koniec świata. Wciąż mógł sobie z tym jakoś poradzić.

Riddle był przerażająco inteligentny i przy tym niesamowicie dla niego niebezpieczny, bo – nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy – w tym momencie trzymał jego życie w swoich rękach.

Jeśli nie zdoła przekonać mężczyzny do porzucenia tematu… Jeśli Riddle powiadomi władze o tym, że znalazł Hadriana przy Czarze Ognia, żadne jego umiejętności czy manipulacje nie będą w stanie mu wtedy pomóc.

Aurorskie dochodzenie prędzej czy później odkryje jakieś niezgodności w jego dokumentach i prawda wyjdzie na jaw.

Świat dowie się, że dziedzic rodziny Potter wciąż żyje i ukrywa się w korytarzach Beauxbatons.

_Bogowie, _Voldemort się dowie. I chociaż status Hadriana jako międzynarodowego gościa dawał mu pewien stopień ochrony, to wątpił jednak, że coś tak chwiejnego jak prawo powstrzyma Czarnego Pana.

Nie mógł na to pozwolić.

Co oznaczało – pomyślał Hadrian, powracając wzrokiem na mężczyznę przed nim – że od jakichś dwóch minut Riddle stał się nagle największym zagrożeniem dla jego życia.

Podekscytowanie zaiskrzyło w jego żyłach. Hadrian przełknął ślinę i zacisnął swoją prawą dłoń na pasku od torby, chcąc zatrzymać tą emocję od ukazania się na twarzy.

Próba wywinięcia się z tego bez ujawnienia kilku faktów nie zadziała. Od teraz będzie musiał naprawdę uważać na swoje słowa w obecności tego mężczyzny. Coś mu mówiło, że każda, nawet najmniejsza oznaka słabości tylko jeszcze bardziej przyciągnie profesora.

\- Cóż, panie Evans? Wręcz nie mogę się doczekać twojej opowieści.

Oczy Hadriana nabrały ostrzejszego wyrazu; chłopiec wyprostował plecy i spokojnie spotkał wzrok profesora. Upewnił się równocześnie, że jego oklumencyjne bariery stały stanowczo na swoim miejscu na wypadek, gdyby Riddle potrafił czytać w myślach.

Oczywiście jego myśli chroniło coś znacznie więcej niż same bariery, ale żadna ochrona nie była niezawodna. I nie miał pojęcia, ile języków mógł znać Riddle…

Będzie musiał ujawnić kilka swoich sekretów, ale jeśli pomoże mu to wydostać się z tej sytuacji, to musiał podjąć to ryzyko.

Poza tym, miał pewną przewagę.

Riddle był nim zafascynowany. Nie dało się tego nie zauważyć; mężczyzna nie odwracał od niego wzroku od momentu, w którym wszedł na platformę do pojedynków.

Nawet teraz mężczyzna zdecydował się z nim skonfrontować, zamiast natychmiast poinformować władze. Wszystko to zdradzało jego zainteresowanie.

Mężczyzna podświadomie dawał mu szansę na wytłumaczenie się, bo przez swoje zaintrygowanie chciał wiedzieć więcej.

Wiedział, jak może użyć tej fascynacji przeciwko niemu.

\- Ma pan rację, profesorze. Byłem tamtej nocy w Wielkiej Sali – proszę bardzo, przyznał się do winy. Wzrok Riddle’a ciążył na nim, oczekując czegoś więcej. – Ale w przeciwieństwie do tego, co pan sądzi, nie próbowałem w żaden sposób wpłynąć na Czarę Ognia.

\- Co w takim razie tam robiłeś?

Hadrian posłał mu mały, nieskruszony uśmieszek.

\- Zaspokajałem własną ciekawość. Z pewnością człowiek pana pokroju potrafi to zrozumieć?

Riddle mruknął cicho, zachęcając go do dalszych wyjaśnień. Hadrian nagle poczuł do siebie niesamowitą wdzięczność za spędzenie tylu godzin na przeszukiwaniu zasobów biblioteki Beauxbatons w poszukiwaniu każdego tematu, który chociaż trochę złapał jego uwagę.

Wiedza ta właśnie miała mu się przydać.

_A Raina żartuje ze mnie za bycie zbyt pilnym uczniem _pomyślał z rozbawieniem.

\- W tamtym roku znalazłem w bibliotece książkę o osobliwym odłamie magii– z jakiegoś powodu jego słowa wywołały w oczach Riddle’a niezbadany błysk; zaskoczyło go to tak bardzo, że Hadrian prawie się zająknął – o świadomości magicznych przedmiotów.

I tak po prostu dziwna mina zniknęła, pozostawiając na twarzy Riddle’a jedynie częściowe zainteresowanie.

\- I miałeś nadzieję skonfrontować swoją teoretyczną wiedzę z Czarą Ognia – podsumował krótko Riddle. Hadrian skinął głową, przyznając mu rację.

\- Według tamtej książki magicznych przedmiotów nie da się opisać używając tej samej skali. Każdy ma specyficzne właściwości i każdy jest w różnym stopniu świadomy otaczającego ich świata; każdy jest w różnym stopniu zdolny do wykonywania samodzielnych decyzji.

Profesor mruknął w zastanowieniu i Hadrian dostrzegł nagle, że dobrze ocenił mężczyznę - w istocie cenił on sobie wiedzę.

\- A co przekonało cię, że sprawdzenie swojej wiedzy akurat na Czarze Ognia będzie dobrym pomysłem?

Hadrian wzruszył ramionami.

\- Muszę przyznać, że przemowa waszego Dyrektora wzbudziła moje zainteresowanie. _„Wrzućcie do Czary Ognia swoje imię, a wybierze ona najbardziej godnego tego zaszczytu” _– Hadrian parsknął. – Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale to niezbyt mnie przekonuje.

\- Lubię uczyć się nowych rzeczy, sir. I według mojej wiedzy nikt tak naprawdę nie wie, jak dokładnie działa Czara Ognia. Musiałem się więc tego dowiedzieć sam, aby zaspokoić moją ciekawość. Wkradłem się więc z powrotem do zamku w nocy i wrzuciłem do ognia pusty kawałek pergaminu. Chciałem się dowiedzieć, czy Czara potrafi rozróżnić prawdziwą nominację od zwykłego kawałka papieru. Chciałem się dowiedzieć, jak świadoma jest i czy zareaguje negatywnie.

\- Twoje wyniki?

Hadrian odetchnął.

\- Czara nie zdawała się zareagować, więc stwierdziłem, że dopóki osoba jest w odpowiednim wieku Czara nie dba o to, kto i co do niej wrzuca. Ale zarejestruje tylko tą osobę, której imię wrzucono do ognia.

Riddle nieobecnie stuknął palcami po biurku. Hadrian czekał z zapartym tchem jednocześnie modląc się, że mężczyzna zostawi temat w spokoju.

\- I zdecydowałeś się ukryć, ponieważ…

\- Ponieważ gdybym _został _złapany – przerwał mężczyźnie, nawet nie myśląc – to zostałbym oskarżony o manipulowanie Czarą Ognia, a ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej potrzebują teraz nasze kraje jest międzynarodowy skandal jeszcze bardziej niszczący nasze relacje. Lepiej było tego uniknąć - zwłaszcza, że dało się to z łatwością zrobić. 

Skrzyżował ręce na piersi, spotykając spokojnie wzrok profesora. Mężczyzna patrzył na niego, ale w jego oczach Hadrian mógł dostrzec jedynie zainteresowanie.

\- Jak pan się w ogóle dowiedział, że to byłem ja? – zapytał z ciekawością. – Nie zobaczył pan tamtej nocy mojej twarzy i wiem, że nie potknąłem się podczas lekcji.

Riddle wyglądał na absolutnie zachwyconego, że zadał akurat to pytanie.

\- Wiedziałem, że to musiałeś być ty od momentu, w którym wysadziłeś biednego pana Goyle’a w powietrze – wyjaśnił Riddle, nawet nie próbując ukryć swojego zadowolenia. – Każdy czarodziej posiada swoją własną magiczną sygnaturę. Każda jest charakterystyczna dla właściciela, podobnie jak z odciskami palców. To jedna z wielu metod, której aurorzy używają do wytropienia przestępców. Swój magiczny rdzeń można zmienić tylko za pomocą bardzo niebezpiecznych metod - rytuałów i uroków, które znacznie przekraczają poziom ucznia; niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo utalentowanego.

Hadrian skinął głową – natrafił na kilka wspomnianych przez Riddle’a rytuałów. Były one równie fascynujące, co krwawe.

\- Zapamiętał pan moją magiczną sygnaturę, gdy użyłem jej tamtej nocy próbując zwalczyć pańskie _finite incantatem. _Gdy rzuciłem zaklęcie w klasie zauważył pan, że nasze sygnatury były takie same.

Profesor oparł się wygodnie o biurko za nim, wyglądając na całkiem zadowolonego z kierunku, który przybrała ich rozmowa.

Hadrian poczuł nagle ogromną ochotę zmazania z twarzy Riddle’a tego zadowolonego z siebie uśmieszku, najlepiej pięścią. Powstrzymał się tylko dlatego, że chociaż Riddle zdawał się czerpać przyjemność z ich rozmowy, faktyczne zaatakowanie go najprawdopodobniej wywołałoby niebezpieczną reakcję.

Nie wiedział, jak potężny jest Riddle, ale magia, której zasmakował tamtej nocy – i przed chwilą – ostrzegła go, że zlekceważenie profesora nie było mądrym posunięciem.

Hadriana nazywano wieloma rzeczami, ale na pewno nie głupcem.

Zamiast tego więc wziął głęboki, uspokajający oddech.

\- Nie powiedział pan innym. Dlaczego? – zażądał. Riddle potarł szczękę swoimi długimi palcami i uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Chciałem… zaspokoić swoją ciekawość – powiedział gładko mężczyzna, nawiązując do jego wcześniejszych słów. – Nie za często mam okazję porozmawiać z kimś, kto nie tylko dorównuje mi magicznie, ale jest także w stanie obronić się od mojego ataku.

\- Ale nie obroniłem się, nie całkowicie! – zaprotestował Hadrian, chociaż potrafił zrozumieć punkt widzenia profesora. Walka z siłą potężniejszą od niego była równie przerażająca, co upajająca.

Pokonywanie swoich rówieśników samą magiczną mocą stawało się nudne po latach pozbawionych jakiegokolwiek wyzwania.

Podczas spotkania z Riddlem Hadrian był najbliższy w swoim życiu do przegranej i po udanej ucieczce nie potrafił powstrzymać histerycznego śmiechu.

Musiało z nim być coś nie tak, jeśli ekscytowała go myśl o porażce.

\- Nie zdołałem zdjąć twojego zaklęcia ukrywającego - czyli udało ci się bardziej, niż mnie – podobnie jak Hadrian, Riddle wyglądał na niemalże zachwyconego ze spotkania kogoś, kto sprawił mu wyzwanie i wygrał – przynajmniej częściowo.

Być może byli jednak do siebie trochę podobni.

Między nimi pojawiła się chwila niemalże komfortowej ciszy.

Nagle oczy Riddle’a zabłysły w okrutnym rozbawieniu.

\- Powiedz mi, panie Evans: czy byłeś szczerze zaciekawiony działaniem Czary Ognia, czy może o wiele bardziej zainteresował cię sposób na uniknięcie nominowania siebie do turnieju?

Hadrian zastanowił się pobieżnie, dlaczego się w ogóle zrelaksował.

Riddle obserwował go jedynie ze szczerze zaciekawioną miną, chociaż jego usta wygięły się w dziwnym półuśmiechu.

_Powinienem się był domyślić, że to rozgryzie. _

Hadrian oblizał swoją dolną wargę w zastanowieniu; zbyt zajęty, aby zauważyć wzrok Riddle’a opadający na jego usta.

\- Dlaczego zakłada pan, że chcę uniknąć turnieju? – zapytał, chcąc kupić sobie więcej czasu.

\- To naprawdę proste – odpowiedział po chwili Riddle. – Jesteś wyraźnie inteligentnym, młodym mężczyzną, którego nie nęci obiecana wygranemu wieczna chwała. Każdy wie, że niebezpieczeństwa grożące zawodnikom są niemalże nie do przezwyciężenia. To, że ktoś taki jak ty zrobi wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby uniknąć tak ogromnego niebezpieczeństwa jest tylko naturalne.

Hadrian zjeżył się. Ten komentarz uderzył trochę za blisko jego własnych wątpliwości. Uniknięcie nominacji było oznaczało, że ktoś z jego rówieśników zostanie zawodnikiem – ktoś z jego przyjaciół znajdzie się w sytuacji życia i śmierci…

Nie podobało mu się, że ten mężczyzna od razu to zauważył.

Profesor musiał zauważyć jego maleńką reakcję, bo uśmiechnął się uspokajająco.

\- Nie zamierzałem cię obrazić, panie Evans. Instynkt samozachowawczy jest bardzo ważną dla człowieka cechą, którą wielu lekceważy i uważa za tchórzostwo. Dla mnie pozwala on przeżyć, aby kontynuować walkę kolejnego dnia.

\- Po prostu nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałbym ryzykować swoim życiem dla tak abstrakcyjnej nagrody. „Sława” i „wieczna chwała” brzmią bardzo przyjemnie – powiedział drwiąco Hadrian – ale wolałbym wiedzieć, w co dokładnie się pakuję, zanim wskoczę do głębokiej wody. Skakanie na główkę w nieznanym terenie jest zakazane z jakiegoś powodu.

Usta Riddle’a zadrgały. 

\- Bardzo ślizgońska perspektywa – powiedział mężczyzna przychylnie. – A więc nie zgadzasz się z przywróceniem turnieju, panie Evans?

\- Można tak to ująć – powiedział gorzko chłopiec i zerknął w bok, nie do końca zadowolony z porównania do Ślizgona. Nic nie miał do samego domu, ale jego rodzice trafili do Gryffindoru i Hadrian lubił myśleć, że też przynależał do tego domu.

\- Mogę zapytać dlaczego?

Hadrian popatrzył na mężczyznę kątem oka, zastanawiając się.

\- Uważam to wszystko za odrobinę niepotrzebne, profesorze – przyznał. Riddle mógł stać po stronie Czarnego Pana, ale z jakiegoś powodu Hadrian czuł, że mężczyzna nie zdradzi nikomu ich rozmowy. Była to straszliwie naiwna myśl, ale instynkt Hadriana nigdy wcześniej go jeszcze nie zawiódł.

Coś w tym mężczyźnie sprawiało, że tracił swoją czujność i ostrożność – a to było niesamowicie niebezpieczne, co uświadomił sobie nagle Hadrian.

W myślach szybko przeskanował całą ich rozmowę i wzrosła w nim złość do samego siebie za pozwolenie sobie na taką otwartość z Riddlem, za tak szybkie odpowiadanie na jego pytania. Ich rozmowa tak go wciągnęła, że przestał zastanawiać się, jakie dokładnie słowa wypuszcza ze swoich ust.

Przynajmniej nie ujawnił niczego szczególnie istotnego. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie ukrywał swojej opinii o turnieju. Większość jego rówieśników prawdopodobnie zdała już sobie sprawę z jego oczywistej niechęci.

Sam Riddle zdawał się nieszczególnie przejmować tym wydarzeniem. Mówił o turnieju, jakby cała ta sprawa była nudną drobnostką.

\- Nie zgadzam się z wieloma rzeczami, pomijając nawet niebezpieczeństwo grożące zawodnikom.

\- Och?

Hadrian zawahał się tylko przez chwilę, zanim zdecydował pójść za swoim instynktem.

\- Jestem wystarczająco inteligentny, żeby rozpoznać pokaz przewagi politycznej gdy mam go tuż przed oczami, profesorze – powiedział sucho, wywołując na twarzy mężczyzny mały uśmiech.

\- I żeby domyślić się, dlaczego Lord Voldemort w ogóle zdecydował się go przywrócić – dodał chytrze, uważnie czekając na reakcję Riddle’a. Jeśli dostrzeże chociaż odrobinę dezaprobaty, porzuci ten temat.

Riddle wydał z siebie dziwny, syczący odgłos, gdy wypowiedział imię Czarnego Pana; ale oprócz tego nie pokazał gniewu, nie zdecydował się go zganić, więc Hadrian ostrożnie kontynuował.

\- Pomijając „ulepszenie relacji” i „stworzenie nowych sojuszy” – parsknął cicho, przypominając sobie pokaz Malfoya w gabinecie Érica – jest to szansa dla Czarnego Pana na pokazanie światu, że ma w tym kraju absolutną władzę. Na oświadczenie całemu światu, że Wielka Brytania należy do niego.

\- Tak sądzisz?

Hadrian posłał profesorowi spojrzenie, które można by nawet nazwać drwiącym.

\- Nie zaprasza się swoich politycznych przeciwników do swojego domu, jeśli nie jest się absolutnie pewnym, że ma się wszystko pod kontrolą. Lord Voldemort _nie jest _głupcem. Gdyby miał jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, ten turniej nie odbywałby się, a ja siedziałbym właśnie w domu.

Zauważył z zainteresowaniem, że jego słowa zdawały się zadowolić Riddle’a.

\- I jest to twoja jedyna teoria, panie Evans?

Hadrian wzruszył ramionami; teraz pewny, że dopóki będzie mówił o Voldemorcie z szacunkiem, Riddle nie będzie miał nic przeciwko.

\- Jedna z wielu. Może też szukać nowych, uzdolnionych rekrutów pośród międzynarodowych uczniów.

\- A ty nie zaliczasz się do tej kategorii? – zapytał profesor z rozbawieniem w głosie.

\- Och, Czarny Pan nie chciałby _mnie _– roześmiał się Hadrian. W minie mężczyzny znowu pojawiło się coś, czego nie potrafił rozszyfrować – niedowierzanie, być może? Hadrian uśmiechnął się tak niewinnie, jak tylko mógł. – Obawiam się, że jestem wyłącznie Jasnym Czarodziejem. Dlaczego miałbym znaczyć coś dla mężczyzny, który ceni sobie drugą gałąź magii?

To było czyste kłamstwo. Czarna Magia przychodziła Hadrianowi tak łatwo jak oddychanie.

Riddle albo wiedział, że skłamał, albo się tego domyślał, bo mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z powątpiewającym spojrzeniem. Cokolwiek myślał, szybko zmienił temat.

\- Nie zamierzasz więc wrzucić do Czary swojego imienia – stwierdził, brzmiąc na rozczarowanego. Hadrian podejrzewał, że podobnie będzie u wielu innych ludzi, gdy to kogoś innego ogłoszą zawodnikiem.

Zanim mógł jednak odpowiedzieć ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Hadrian zerknął przez ramię i spojrzał na Jacoba, który właśnie wparował do środka. Nieobecnie zauważył, że chłopiec niczym nie zakrył swojej szyi i modlił się, że Claire nie zdążyła go jeszcze zobaczyć.

_Kogo ja oszukuję? Musiał się widzieć z Claire i Rainą żeby wiedzieć, gdzie jestem. Jeśli jest jej teraz przykro, bo jemu brakuje taktu…_

\- Jacob – przywitał go uprzejmie, gdy jego przyjaciel zatrzymał się obok niego. Chłopiec posłał mu mały uśmiech i zacisnął dłoń na jego biodrze. Hadrian mrugnął, zdziwiony tym niepodobnym do niego zachowaniem. Czasami ze sobą sypiali, i oboje lubili flirtować – ale nigdy w obecności innych ludzi.

Spojrzał na wciąż zaciśniętą na jego biodrze dłoń, zastanawiając się jednocześnie co jego przyjaciel myślał że robił. Zwłaszcza z nauczycielem stojącym tuż przed nimi.

\- Hadrian – odpowiedział Jacob ciepło. – Profesorze – skinął szybko do mężczyzny – przepraszam za przerwanie wam, ale nasza szanowna Dyrektorka zażyczyła sobie obecności Hadriana. Coś o jakimś kaktusie?

Ostanie zdanie skierował już do chłopca obok z głosem zabarwionym śmiechem.

Hadrian zmrużył oczy.

Wyglądało na to, że nie tylko Raina lubiła się dzielić pewną historią.

\- W porządku – skierował swoją uwagę na Riddle’a, wahając się. – Dziękuję za rozmowę, profesorze. Ufam, że… pozostanie ona między nami?

Zażądanie tego było aroganckie, ale Riddle skinął serdecznie głową.

Wzrok mężczyzny przesunął się z dłoni, która dalej spoczywała na jego biodrze na Jacoba, zatrzymując się na jego szyi. Z jakiegoś niewytłumaczalnego powodu Hadrian poczuł nagłą potrzebę zarumienienia się.

\- Oczywiście, panie Evans, chociaż naturalnie będziemy musieli dokończyć naszą rozmowę kiedy indziej.

Hadrian skinął głową, wdzięczny, że Riddle go wypuścił – chociaż prawdopodobnie tylko dlatego, że mężczyzna znajdzie sposób, aby znowu z nim porozmawiać – i wyszedł za drzwi. Jacob podążył za nim z dłonią zaborczo zaciśniętą na jego lędźwiach.

W momencie, w którym zamknęły się za nimi drzwi Hadrian od razu odsunął się od dłoni Jacoba i podniósł pytająco brew.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zostawili cię z nim samego! – wybuchnął Jacob, ciągnąc mniejszego chłopca za sobą i oddalając się od Sali Obrony. – Nie wywołuje on u ciebie gęsiej skórki?

Hadrian uśmiechnął się, pomimo frustracji na swojego przyjaciela.

\- Pod koniec nie był taki zły. Kiedy się do niego przyzwyczaiłem zaczął mnie nawet interesować. Przypomina mi odrobinę siebie samego.

\- Patrzył na ciebie, jakby chciał cię zjeść! – zaczął narzekać Jacob, otrząsając się z dramatyzmem. – Ma tyle lat, że mógłby być twoim dziadkiem!

\- Nie patrzył tak na mnie! – roześmiał się Hadrian. – Jest intelektualistą, z którym prowadziłem interesującą rozmowę. Dlaczego Madame Maxime chciała mnie widzieć?

\- Hmm? – zapytał Jacob, na którego twarzy zaczął się tworzyć figlarny uśmiech. - A, to? – machnął dłonią. – Zmyśliłem to, żeby mieć wymówkę na wyciągnięcie cię z tamtej klasy, z dala od tego człowieka. Jakbym mógł cię zostawić z kimś takim!

Hadrian zamknął oczy i jęknął głośno.

\- Przypomnij mi dlaczego dalej się przyjaźnimy?

\- Bo jestem nadzwyczajną ludzką istotą i rozjaśniam twój dzień samą moją obecnością – odpowiedział szybko chłopiec. Hadrian roześmiał się lekko.

\- Tak, dokładnie to miałem na myśli. Chodź, po _tym _mam ochotę coś zjeść – machnął głową w kierunku, z którego przyszli.

\- O czym w ogóle rozmawialiście? – zapytał Jacob dziwnym głosem. Hadrian natychmiast się zatrzymał, zmuszając do tego samego swojego przyjaciela.

\- Jacob – wycedził, zauważając, że Jacob drgnął – jak dużo usłyszałeś?

Jego głos był zadziwiająco spokojny i to brak oczywistego gniewu musiał przekonać jego przyjaciela do udzielenia mu natychmiastowej odpowiedzi.

\- Większość – odpowiedział bez cienia skruchy. – Na tyle, aby zrozumieć co się dzieje.

Hadrian zamknął w zmęczeniu oczy.

\- Nie to, co myślisz – zaprotestował niemrawo wiedząc, że i tak go nie przekona. Praktycznie mógł zobaczyć nadciągającą kłótnię.

\- _Myślę, _że ty – po wielokrotnych zapewnieniach, że nie mam czym się martwić – wemknąłeś się w nocy do Hogwartu po to, żeby znaleźć sposób na uniknięcie nominowania się do turnieju, na czym złapał cię profesor Obrony!

\- Zamknij się! – warknął Hadrian, szaleńczo przeszukując oczami korytarz. Dłonią złapał za marynarkę Jacoba i bezsłownie wciągnął chłopca do opuszczonej klasy.

Jacob potknął się, gdy Hadrian odepchnął go ostro. Ciemnowłosy chłopiec zamknął drzwi, szybko rzucając na nie zaklęcia prywatności, nie kłopocząc się wyciągnięciem różdżki, po czym odwrócił się do swojego przyjaciela.

\- Dobrze, pośpiesz się i powiedz, co chcesz powiedzieć, żebym mógł zmienić temat.

Jacob zarumienił się w oburzeniu.

\- Nie jestem jakimś idiotą, którego możesz wodzić za nos, Hadrian! Naprawdę tak o mnie myślisz?

Hadrian przewrócił oczami.

\- Proszę cię, Jacob, jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Nie obrażaj nas obydwu, zadając to pytanie.

\- Wiem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi! Ale to, że myślisz, że łatwo mnie zmylić nie wypełnia mnie jakimiś ciepłymi uczuciami!

Oczy Hadriana zmiękły odrobinę.

\- Jacob – powiedział cicho – wiesz, jak wysokie mam o tobie zdanie. Wiesz, jak bardzo mi na tobie zależy. Nauczyłem się większości moich sztuczek, obserwując ciebie i twojego ojca. Proszę, nie zakładaj, że jestem na tyle bez serca, aby drwić z ciebie w jakikolwiek sposób.

Jacob ostro przeczesał dłonią włosy.

\- Po prostu chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego tak bardzo nie chcesz zostać zawodnikiem – dlaczego nie chcesz nim zostać tak bardzo, że wkradłeś się do Hogwartu próbując tego uniknąć!

Hadrian westchnął.

\- _Wiesz, _że powiedziałbym ci, gdybym mógł, ale nie jest to w tym momencie mądre posunięcie.

Mniejszy chłopiec podszedł do niego o kilka kroków i spojrzał na niego błagalnie swoimi pięknymi, zielonymi oczami.

\- Proszę, Jacob? – powiedział miękko. – Możesz mi z tym zaufać?

_Cholera jasna. _Jacob mógł praktycznie poczuć, jak poddaje się pod wpływem smutnej, błagalnej miny Hadriana.

Ciemnowłosy chłopiec podszedł bliżej i uścisnął go mocno, gdy zauważył oznaki porażki w postawie Jacoba. Drugi chłopiec powoli odwzajemnił ten gest, myśląc jednocześnie o tym, jak rozczarowany nim byłby jego ojciec, gdyby mógł go teraz zobaczyć. Jego, zgadzającego się na wszystko, ponownie i ponownie, za każdym razem, gdy Hadrian go o coś poprosił.

Był dziedzicem potężnej i wpływowej rodziny; a jednak wciąż zbyt słaby, aby postawić się ludziom na którym mu zależało.

\- Chodź – odezwał się Hadrian, gdy rozdzielili się po minucie. Uśmiechnął się do Jacoba szeroko. – Musimy coś zjeść. Umieram z głodu.

Jacob uśmiechnął się z powrotem i razem skierowali się do Wielkiej Sali.

Dopiero później - podczas ich posiłku, gdy Raina zapytała co chciał profesor Riddle - Jacob zdał sobie sprawę, że nie tylko nie dowiedział się, dlaczego Hadrian tak bardzo pragnie uniknąć turnieju, ale pozwolił drugiemu chłopcu przejąć kontrolę nad ich rozmową i zmienić temat.

_„Dobrze, pośpiesz się i powiedz, co chcesz powiedzieć, żebym mógł zmienić temat.”_

Zacisnął swoją dłoń wokół sztućca, gdy obok niego Raina i Hadrian rozpoczęli kolejną z ich sławnych kłótni.

_Nie odpowiedział mi. Znowu. _

Na myśl, że Hadrian ponownie z łatwością zmusił go do poddania się pojawiła się w nim iskra gniewu.

Po prostu nie rozumiał. Czasami czuł się, jakby rozmawiał z dwiema zupełnie różnymi osobami. Hadrian od zawsze szybko zmieniał humor, od zawsze nie dało się go przewidzieć; ale to, co działo się z nim teraz było czymś zupełnie innym, czego Jacob nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył.

Coś było nie tak. Odkąd powiedział Hadrianowi o przywróceniu turnieju ten był poruszony – niezauważalnie, Jacob wątpił, że Hadrian wiedział, jak inaczej się zachowywał – i wymijający.

Pragnął, żeby jego przyjaciel ufał mu na tyle, aby wprost powiedzieć mu co go martwiło, a nie zmuszał go do łączenia rzucanych mu kawałków układanki.

Jacob wiedział, że Hadrian nie przepadał za Czarnym Panem, a jego reakcja na Lucjusza Malfoy’a sugerowała uraz także do popleczników mężczyzny; ale Jacob chciał wiedzieć _dlaczego. _

Dlaczego Hadrian czuł tak wielką odrazę do Czarnego Pana?

Dlaczego tak intensywnie zareagował na gierki Malfoy’a?

Dlaczego był tak bardzo przeciwko samemu turniejowi?

Jacob dobrze wiedział, jakie niebezpieczeństwo turniej ten oznaczał dla zawodników. Umrzeć tam można na każdym kroku, w każdym absurdalnym zadaniu. Ale wiedział też, że zwycięzca przechodził do historii jako bohater.

Wciąż uważał, że Hadrian miał ogromne szanse na wygranie tego turnieju. Chłopiec był najbardziej utalentowanym człowiekiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkał, a jego olbrzymiej wiedzy nikt nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Przezwyciężenie innych i umieszczenie Beauxbatons na szczycie nie sprawiłoby mu najmniejszego problemu.

A Hadrian nawet nie zamierzał się nominować….

_Powinien i tak zostać zawodnikiem Beauxbatons _pomyślał z dziecięcą złością, wgryzając się w swoje jedzenie.

* * *

**OoO**

* * *

Tej nocy ciemna postać przemieszczała się pośpiesznie wypełnionymi ciszą korytarzami w kierunku Wielkiej Sali, jej wypolerowane buty niewydające żadnego dźwięku przy spotkaniu ze starym kamieniem na podłodze.

Jej oczy ciągle przeszukiwały drogę przed nią w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek ruchu, czasami zaglądając także w tył - jakby dla upewnienia, że nikt jej nie śledził.

Hogwart nocą sprawiał zupełnie inne wrażenie – ciemny, starożytny i przytłaczający. W ciągu dnia korytarze wypełniało światło, niezliczona ilość okien pozwalała wyjrzeć na piękny krajobraz za ścianami zamku, uczniowie śpieszący się na kolejne lekcje wypełniali zamek przytłaczającym ciepłem.

W nocy jednak…

W nocy ściany te cię przygniatały. Brak żadnego dźwięku sprawiał, że czułeś się mały, cienie igrały z twoimi zmysłami, a powietrze zdawało się zatykać ci gardło.

Takie doświadczenie potrafiło odebrać komuś odwagę.

Cichy szelest czyichś szat przerwał ciszę.

Postać natychmiast przywarła do chropowatej, kamiennej ściany, starając się jak najbardziej schować w cieniu zbroi stojącej obok.

Po długiej chwili uczennica – odznaka prefekta dumnie wyeksponowana na jej szacie – przeszła obok. Widać jednak było po niej zmęczenie i jej oczom brakowało już precyzji po tak długim dniu.

To właśnie ten fakt pozwolił postaci na pozostanie niezauważoną. Dziewczyna nie zatrzymała się i poszła dalej, nawet nie patrząc w jej stronę. 

Postać poczekała minutę, zanim odkleiła się od ściany i poszła dalej, jej kroki szybsze niż wcześniej.

W końcu dotarła do celu.

Dłonie delikatnie nacisnęły na drzwi do Wielkiej Sali, dopóki te otworzyły się bez żadnego dźwięku.

Postać zawahała się w progu, jej oczy zerkające w tył na zaciemniony hol i korytarz z ostrożnością wywołaną bliskim wykryciem przez prefekta.

Upewniona, że przez przynajmniej kilka kolejnych minut nic jej nie przeszkodzi, postać weszła do środka i zamknęła za sobą ostrożnie drzwi. Chwilę później szybko skierowała swoje kroki do złowieszczo oświetlonej czary.

Tańczące, niebieskie płomienie rzucały złowrogie cienie na jej twarz, gdy przekroczyła linię wieku. Ta nie zareagowała, zapraszając tą osobę do środka koła.

Postać zatrzymała się tuż obok czary, nieobecnie wyciągając z kieszeni kawałek pergaminu.

Ciemne oczy popatrzyły na napisane w pośpiechu imię, dziwna emocja wzrastająca w jej piersi.

_Hadrian Evans. _

Przez długi czas postać ta stała tak, patrząc się na imię niemalże ze czcią. Przesunęła po imieniu palcem, prawie rozmazując słowa napisane jeszcze niezaschniętym atramentem.

W końcu postać ta otrząsnęła się z zastanowienia i wyprostowała plecy, umacniając się w swoim postanowieniu.

Ze zdeterminowanym błyskiem w oku wrzuciła pergamin do oczekujących płomieni czary.

Płomienie zamigotały, przyjmując nominację.

Postać odwróciła się i odeszła, zachwyt mieszający się w niej z poczuciem winy.

* * *

**OoO**

* * *

\- Dobry masz dzisiaj humor – skomentowała Claire, gdy Hadrian opadł na miejsce obok niej, jego dłoń próbująca wykraść tost z jej talerza. Odrzuciła jego kończynę od swojego jedzenia, nie poświęcając jej nawet jednego spojrzenia.

Hadrian odsunął się, nie wyglądając na urażonego.

\- Dobrze spałem – powiedział głosem, który odzwierciedlał jego radosne zachowanie.

Claire zerknęła na niego kątem oka.

\- Czyżby?

Mruknął, biorąc łyk ze swojej szklanki. Z silnego aromatu zgadła, że to kawa – coś, na co Hadrian rzadko sobie pozwalał nawet w Beauxbatons.

\- A jak twój sen? – zapytał nieobecnie, wzrokiem uważnie przeszukując Wielką Salę. Claire zastanowiła się kogo - lub czego - szukał. Nie była przesadnie zmartwiona, że nie uważał na jej słowa.

\- A, no wiesz – powiedziała radośnie – Raina i ja w końcu zrobiłyśmy coś z tym otaczającym nas napięciem seksualnym – dziwię się, że nas nie usłyszałeś!

\- To dobrze – odpowiedział, nawet nie rejestrując jej słów. Usta Claire wygięły się w małym uśmieszku.

Raina wsunęła się na miejsce naprzeciwko niej.

\- O czym rozmawiamy? – zapytała.

\- Właśnie opowiadałam Hadrianowi o naszym wczorajszym fantastycznym seksie!

Raina podniosła brew w zdziwieniu, po czym spojrzała na Hadriana i zauważyła jego rozkojarzenie. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko w rozbawieniu.

\- Ach tak, oczywiście! Całkiem dobry sposób na spędzenie nocy. Może następnym razem pozwolimy ci dołączyć!

\- To miłe – odpowiedział chłopiec z lekkim grymasem, wzrokiem wciąż przeszukując zebranych uczniów.

Dziewczyny zachichotały cicho, co przerodziło się w pełen zachwycenia głośny śmiech, gdy zauważyły płonące czerwienią policzki zerkających na nie uczniów.

\- A teraz wystarczy poczekać, aż plotka się rozniesie. Nawet nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, co będą o nas mówić, zanim dzień się jeszcze skończy! – zachichotała Claire.

\- Bez wątpienia albo o absolutnie cudownym związku dwóch atrakcyjnych uczennic Beauxbatons, albo o możliwym trójkącie z siedzącym tutaj cudownym chłopcem – powiedziała Raina, jej usta wykrzywiające się w mały uśmiech na samą myśl.

\- Wybieram drugą opcję! Hadrian wygląda na kogoś, kto mógłby być zaangażowany w tak skandaliczną sprawę. W zasadzie zastanawiam się, czy już nie jest!

Wspólnie spojrzały wnikliwie na pięknego chłopca siedzącego obok nich.

\- Jakoś wątpię – odezwała się po chwili Raina. – Jest wybredny jeśli chodzi o kochanków. Pamiętasz Fleur?

Claire roześmiała się głośno.

\- Och, jak mogłabym zapomnieć tą całą sprawę! Była na niego tak absurdalnie wściekła, że spędziła pół roku próbując go pokonać w pojedynkach!

Raina uśmiechnęła się, przywołując jedną z bardziej godnych zapamiętania walk pomiędzy spokojnym i zebranym w sobie czwartorocznym Hadrianem, a oddychającą ogniem siódmoroczną Fleur.

\- Ale pamiętasz, co zrobił, gdy skończyła szkołę? – kontynuowała Claire.

Obydwie westchnęły tęsknie.

Hadrian spędził większą część swojego czwartego roku podjudzając Fleur kiedy tylko mógł, czerpiąc wielką przyjemność z tego, że to właśnie przez niego ćwierć-wila straciła nad sobą panowanie po tym, jak niezbyt subtelnie odrzucił jej zaloty.

To, że to właśnie w tym roku Hadrian naprawdę zaczął dominować klasę pojedynków raczej nie pomogło.

Chaos, który nieuchronnie rozpętywał się podczas pojedynków tej dwójki zawsze kończył się przegraną Fleur.

Wszystko zmieniło się podczas uroczystości skończenia szkoły przez dziewczynę, bo to właśnie wtedy Hadrian podarował jej śliczny naszyjnik. Był to tylko prosty wisiorek na srebrnym łańcuszku, ale oszałamiająco piękny, przez który wiele dziewczyn skręcało się z zazdrości.

Właśnie dlatego Fleur zaakceptowała prezent z wdzięcznością. Bo była wtedy jedyną dziewczyną, która kiedykolwiek otrzymała taki prezent od Hadriana, i bo symbolizował on początek ich przyjaźni.

\- Ciekawe, czy zobaczymy ją tutaj po wybraniu zawodników - czy nie pracuje w Ministerstwie? – zastanowiła się Raina, zaczynając jeść swoje śniadania.

\- Tak mi się wydaje, chociaż nie śledziłam zbytnio jej kariery po tym, jak opuściła szkołę. Wiem, że jej ojciec jest w Radzie tak, jak ojciec Jacoba, ale nie słyszałam, żeby miała niedługo przejąć jego miejsce.

\- Jest asystentką Podsekretarza – odezwał się nagle Hadrian, wtrącając się w ich rozmowę tak łatwo, jak gdyby nigdy jej nie opuścił. Dziewczyny zerknęły na siebie, po czym ponownie wybuchnęły śmiechem.

\- Witamy z powrotem – powiedziała żartobliwie Claire, trącając go delikatnie łokciem. Hadrian zasalutował jej swoją szklankę z zuchwałym uśmiechem.

\- Widziałyście może Jacoba dziś rano? – zapytał. – Nie było go w pokoju, gdy się obudziłem i chciałem z nim porozmawiać przed lekcjami.

\- Pokłóciliście się? – zapytała prześmiewczo Raina.

Hadrian wzruszył ramionami.

\- W pewnym sensie. Chciałem coś z nim wyjaśnić, zanim się nominuję.

Obydwie dziewczyny natychmiast straciły swój dobry humor.

\- Nominujesz się? – zapytała Claire. – Dzisiaj?

\- Dziś rano – zgodził się Hadrian, nachylając się w ich stronę. – Zresztą najwyższy czas. Już za niedługo wybiorą zawodników, lepiej mieć to szybciej z głowy.

Claire spojrzała na swój talerz.

\- Mam nadzieję, że to będziesz ty, ale jednocześnie mam nadzieję, że tak nie będzie. Czy to dziwne?

Uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- Wcale nie. Ja, na przykład, mam nadzieję, że nie zostanę zawodnikiem. Nie chcę umrzeć.

\- Sądzę, że z nas wszystkich masz najlepsze szanse na przetrwanie – powiedziała cicho Raina.

Hadrian posłał jej mały uśmieszek.

\- Doceniam twoje zaufanie, kochanie – wziął ostatni łyk swojej kawy i postawił pusty kubek na stole. – Cóż, mogę to w sumie zrobić nawet teraz. Mogę porozmawiać z Jacobem później.

Wstał i podszedł do czary. Dokładnie jak przy każdej innej nominacji w Wielkiej Sali zapadła cisza, gdy uczniowie zaczęli przerywać swoje rozmowy po zauważeniu, co się dzieje.

Hadrian przeszedł bez problemu przez linię wieku i wyciągnął z kieszeni kawałek pergaminu. Claire patrzyła, jak jej przyjaciel bez wahania wrzucił zwinięty papierek w płomienie. Ogień zapłonął jaśniej w rozpoznaniu.

Hadrian zdawał się odetchnąć z ulgą, gdy wracał na swoje miejsce wśród oklasków innych uczniów.

Gdy chłopiec dotarł do ich stołu został otoczony przez ich rówieśników. Charles poklepał Hadriana entuzjastycznie po plecach.

\- W końcu! Czekałem, aż to zrobisz od dnia naszego przyjazdu!

Hadrian uśmiechnął się szeroko do drugiego chłopca.

\- Kiedy ty się będziesz nominował, Charles?

\- Z twoją nominacją nawet nie widzę powodu – zażartował Charles – ale jutro, tak myślę. Ja i Albert zamierzamy to zrobić razem. Słyszałem, że większość uczniów Durmstrangu już się nominowała, więc my pewnie też powinniśmy zacząć. Nie możemy być gorsi!

Po tym rozmowa popłynęła swoim własnym rytmem, każdy po kolei ogłaszający, kiedy oni zamierzali się nominować.

Pośród otaczającego go hałasu oczy Hadriana w końcu padły na Jacoba, który wszedł do Wielkiej Sali akurat wtedy, kiedy chłopiec wrzucił swoje imię do Czary.

Brązowe oczy chłopca przesunęły się z Hadrian na Czarę, po czym znowu padły na niego. Hadrian odczytał niewypowiedziane pytanie w oczach jego przyjaciela.

I chociaż coś w nim skręcało się przez kolejne już kłamstwo, Hadrian uśmiechnął się i skinął głową.

Ulga na twarzy Jacoba prawie go rozbawiła. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od tłumaczki: Miałam pewien problem przy tłumaczeniu tego rozdziału. Mianowicie gdy Raina przypomina sobie całą sytuację z Fleur autorka używa następujących słów: "after he had not-so-subtly turned down her offer of courtship." To z ostatnią częścią miałam problem, ponieważ w dosłownym tłumaczeniu znaczy to "po tym, jak nie tak subtelnie odrzucił jej propozycję zalotów". Co po polsku nie ma dużo sensu ;) Więc żeby wyjaśnić: chociaż "courtship" to faktycznie zaloty, w języku angielskim są one wyłącznie ze strony mężczyzny, dosłownie: gdy mężczyzna próbuje zdobyć kobietę, przekonać ją do siebie. Więc Fleur tutaj jest jak "hej, może powinieneś się zacząć o mnie starać, nie powiem nie ;)" na co Hadrian prawdopodobnie jej odpowiedział "dzięki, ale nie". Przetłumaczyłam to ostatecznie jako: "po tym, jak niezbyt subtelnie odrzucił jej zaloty". Czyli nie do końca poprawnie, ale chyba dalej przypomina to oryginał :) Chociaż chętnie przyjmę inne propozycje!
> 
> Kim jest tajemnicza postać? Dlaczego wrzuciła do Czary Ognia imię Hadriana? Czy ship Claire/Raina ma rację bytu? Kto wygrałby w walce Jacob vs Riddle?
> 
> Tymczasem w następnym rozdziale, który mam nadzieję tym razem pojawi się wcześniej: Czara Ognia i jej zawodnicy: na kogo wypadnie?
> 
> Zapraszam do komentarzy, będzie mi bardzo miło :)


	10. Rozdział X

Kolejne kilka tygodni przeleciało Hadrianowi względnie szybko, gdy wokół niego uczniowie stopniowo przyzwyczajali się do zmienionych planów lekcji i obecności innych szkół na korytarzach.

W powietrzu wciąż wisiała ciężka atmosfera, wywołana głównie ostrą rywalizacją pomiędzy trzema środowiskami uczniowskimi.

Hadrian wiedział jednak, że po wybraniu zawodników i oficjalnym rozpoczęciu turnieju ta dziecięca rywalizacja przekształci się w istną wojnę.

Ponieważ jeśli mógł być czegoś pewny to właśnie tego, że dzieci miały w zwyczaju wszystko ogromnie wyolbrzymiać.

Powietrze przenikała niespokojna energia, która zdawała się wpływać na każdego. 

Każdego oprócz Hadriana. Chłopiec czuł się o wiele bardziej zrelaksowany, niż wcześniej. Dopiero po wrzuceniu do Czary Ognia swojej fałszywej nominacji zauważył, jak bardzo rozdrażniony stał się po przybyciu do Hogwartu.

Od tamtego momentu całkowicie pochłonęło go życie ucznia, gdzie największym zmartwieniem były lekcje i zadania domowe. Od razu poczuł się lepiej, gdy przestał spędzać cały swój wolny czas na planowaniu i próbach obejścia coraz to nowszych problemów. 

Oczywiście nie byłby sobą, gdyby się w pełni rozluźnił. Aż za dobrze wiedział, że jego wróg mógł czaić się w każdym zacienionym kącie; że każde, nawet najmniejsze jego zachowanie mogło dotrzeć do Voldemorta.

Przez co jeszcze bardziej cieszył go fakt, że przez ostatnie tygodnie zdołał uniknąć bliższego kontaktu z Riddlem. Mimo, że ich mała potyczka słowna sprawiła mu przyjemność – chociaż naprawdę nienawidził tego przyznać – Hadrian wiedział, że nie mógł sobie pozwolić na dłuższą rozmowę z tym mężczyzną.

Zbyt często podczas ich spotkania dał się mu zaskoczyć. Za bardzo wciągnął się w ich rozmowę i zadawane przez profesora pytania, aby zachować kontrolę nad ich rozmową.

Jego matka byłaby nim rozczarowana. Nie po to spędziła na jego treningu tyle czasu, aby dawał się porwać rozmowie z przypadkową osobą. Ale jednak…

Rozmowa z Riddlem sprawiała mu przyjemność. Mężczyzna – choć z pewnością czasami złowieszczy – był bystry i błyskotliwy; i miał ciemne poczucie humoru, które Hadrian potrafił docenić. Rozmawiając z nim Hadrian czuł się, jakby w jakiś sposób rozmawiał z samym sobą – o wiele starszym sobą, ale jednak.

I to właśnie z tego powodu Hadrian nie czuł żadnych wyrzutów sumienia szukając o mężczyźnie więcej informacji. Nie można go w końcu winić za… zaspokajanie swojej ciekawości.

W zasadzie dowiedział się całkiem sporo.

Tom Marvolo Riddle był najwyraźniej w Wielkiej Brytanii – a zwłaszcza w Hogwarcie - pewnego rodzaju celebrytą. Uczęszczał do szkockiej szkoły od 138 do 1945, podczas szczytu potęgi Grindelwalda. Został przydzielony do domu Slytherina, gdzie mianowano go Prefektem, a później Prefektem Naczelnym. Ukończył szkołę z wynikami, których nadal nikt nie zdołał pobić. Został też wyróżniony nagrodą za specjalne zasługi dla szkoły za pomoc w naprawieniu jakiegoś bałaganu podczas jego lat szkolnych.

Był także pół-krwi, jeśli mógł wierzyć plotkom - chociaż nikt tak naprawdę nie potrafił powiedzieć, z _której dokładnie _rodziny wywodził się mężczyzna. Hadrian podejrzewał stronę jego matki - w tamtych czasach od kobiety oczekiwano przejąć po ślubie nazwisko męża, a „Riddle” do czarodziejskich nazwisk z pewnością nie należało.

Pozytywnie zaskoczyło go też to, że wcale się wcześniej nie pomylił. Riddle rzeczywiście był w młodości szalenie atrakcyjny, oceniając po wyblakłym zdjęciu dołączonym do jakiegoś artykułu. Gdyby nie dzieląca ich różnica wieku, Hadrian na pewno nie miałby nic przeciwko.

Hadrian trzymał się jednak żelaznej zasady, że nie zaczynał niczego z osobami starszymi od niego o więcej niż dekadę – pomijając starszego kuzyna Claire, którego Hadrian prawie uwiódł podczas pewnego Bożego Narodzenia. Miał wtedy piętnaście lat, jej kuzyn mając ponad trzydzieści.

Wciąż pamiętał zgorszone spojrzenie Claire, gdy ta dostrzegła dokładnie jak skuteczne okazało się flirtowanie Hadriana. Do niczego oczywiście nie doszło, ale jej kuzyn wciąż nie potrafił spojrzeć mu w oczy, co nie przestawało go bawić.

A jeśli jego obliczenia się zgadzały – a rzadko było inaczej – Riddle musiał mieć z siedemdziesiąt lat. Nawet, gdyby Hadrian byłby zainteresowany uwodzeniem kogoś blisko sześćdziesiąt lat starszego, to wybrałby kogoś znacznie bardziej wpływowego niż zasłużony profesor.

Więc - odrzucając swoje niechętne zainteresowanie na bok - bardzo cieszył go fakt, że Riddle nie miał okazji na zainicjowanie jakiegokolwiek kontaktu między nimi. Szczerze mówiąc Hadrian powiedziałby nawet, że coś innego rozpraszało ostatnio uwagę mężczyzny.

Co wcale nie powinno go dziwić. Hadrian zdołał zauważyć, że większość grona nauczycielskiego Hogwartu brała udział w przygotowaniach do turnieju. Nie dotarły do niego żadne pogłoski co dokładnie przygotowują – prawdopodobnie coś do pierwszego zadania – ale jeśli wyzwania te miały być choć w połowie tak niebezpieczne, jak każdy zdawał się wierzyć, to zaangażowanie do nich nauczyciela Obrony miało sens.

Mężczyzna był w końcu całkiem inteligentny.

Hadriana kusiła próba zajrzenia do umysłu mężczyzny – to, że nie chciał zostać zawodnikiem nie oznaczało, że nie ciekawiło go samo zadanie; im więcej wiedział, tym bardziej będzie w stanie pomóc wybranemu dla ich szkoły uczniowi – ale coś mu mówiło, że naprawdę nie chciałby zostać złapany w głowie Riddle’a.

Dlatego też chcąc zająć swoją głowę czymś innym zdecydował się skupić na swojej drugiej fascynacji. Draco równie chętnie inicjował kontakt między nimi, a stanowił dla niego znacznie mniejsze niebezpieczeństwo. Ślizgon doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co robił Hadrian; ale chłopak wiedział, że Draco podobała się jego uwaga.

Za każdym razem, kiedy spędzali razem czas – nieważne, czy sami czy z innymi ludźmi obok – Hadrian najprawdopodobniej skupiał się na obserwacji Draco i katalogowaniu jego reakcji i zachowań.

Jego zachowanie zmusiło Draco do większej ostrożności we wszystkim, co robił; ale równocześnie chłopiec zdawał się prostować plecy za każdym razem, gdy padły na niego zielone oczy Hadriana.

Było to nawet słodkie - zwłaszcza, że Hadrian znał jego prawdopodobny tok myślenia. Gdy ktoś, kogo uznawałeś za atrakcyjnego; za równego ci lub nawet lepszego zwracał na ciebie uwagę, to musiałeś to w jakiś sposób docenić.

Jego zachowanie niewątpliwie pochlebiało Draco. Wcale mu to jednak nie przeszkadzało, bo dziedzic Malfoyów obserwował go równie uważnie – jeśli nie bardziej.

Nie wiedział nawet czego tak usilnie szukał – ale uważał, że każda wiedza mogła się kiedyś przydać. Każda informacja – niezależnie jak niepokojąca czy bolesna – pomagała ci utrzymać kontrolę nad sytuacją.

Kontrolę nad swoim otoczeniem. Kontrolę nad swoimi sojusznikami. Kontrolę nad swoimi wrogami. Wszystko to miało ogromne znaczenie.

Draco był jedynym rodzonym dziedzicem niesamowicie ważnej rodziny powiązanej z Voldemortem, a także synem Ministra Magii. Każdy, nawet najmniejszy drobiazg zauważony u chłopca miał niewyobrażalną wartość.

I nie mógł zaprzeczyć temu, że interesowali go uczniowie Hogwartu sami w sobie. Przed przyjazdem do Anglii Hadrian myśląc o Hogwarcie wyobrażał sobie nienaturalnie ciche korytarze, gdzie na twarzach przechodzących przez nie uczniów widniało tylko przerażenie przed możliwą karą od ich profesorów-śmierciożerców. Wyobrażał sobie uczniów odprowadzanych na zajęcia w szeregach. Wyobrażał sobie Hogwart wyblakły i bez życia.

Nie mógł się bardziej pomylić.

Hogwart był… całkowicie zwyczajną szkołą.

Uczniowie narzekali na ogrom pracy domowej i przeklinali pod nosem, gdy nauczyciele nakazywali im pisać zdania na szlabanach. Biegli w pośpiechu na posiłki, chcąc się jeszcze douczyć na nadchodzący sprawdzian. Korytarze wypełniały podekscytowane rozmowy i głośny śmiech.

Dalej nie potrafił się nadziwić temu, jak nietknięty wydawał się być Hogwart.

Nie oznaczało to, że w szkole nie widać było obecności Czarnego Pana. Większość nauczycieli dumnie nosiła Czarny Znak na swoich przedramionach i każdy nazywał go wyłącznie Czarnym Panem, wymawiając jego imię z szacunkiem w głosie.

Zmieniły się też niektóre klasy – jak na przykład Obrona czy Historia Magii. Zadziwiająco lekcje Mugoloznawstwa wciąż się odbywały - chociaż podobno mniej się tam mówiło o tym, jak żyli mugole, a bardziej o tym, dlaczego działali na szkodę czarodziejskiego świata.

I pomimo nieustannych przypomnień o mężczyźnie Hadrian doszedł do wniosku, że popierał większość wprowadzonych w szkole zmian. Dobrze znał zalety unowocześnionego systemu edukacji z jego własnej szkoły – gdzie używano zarówno starych, sprawdzonych źródeł, jak i nowszych, ciągle tworzonych technik.

Ostrożne przesłuchiwanie Draco i Hermiony przyniosło mu także wiedzę o samym mężczyźnie.

_\- Chwila, więc nie możesz dołączyć do jego szeregów, dopóki nie skończysz szkoły?  
Hermiona kiwnęła nieobecnie głową, obsesyjnie sprawdzając swoje wypracowanie na Eliksiry.  
\- Tylko jeśli tego chcesz – powiedziała jeszcze.  
\- Co masz na myśli?  
Draco parsknął cicho ze swojego miejsca, wysyłając Hadrianowi lekko protekcjonalne spojrzenie. Hermiona spojrzała na niego znad jej pracy ze zmieszanym grymasem formującym się między jej brwiami.  
\- To nie kult, Hadrian. Mamy możliwość wyboru. Tylko ci, którzy chcą służyć Czarnemu Panu przyjmują znak - i to dopiero wtedy, kiedy są wystarczająco dorośli, aby w pełni zrozumieć na co dokładnie się piszą.   
Musiała zauważyć wypisaną na jego twarzy wątpliwość, bo roześmiała się lekko.   
\- Pomyśl, Hadrian: na co mogłaby mu się przydać grupka walczących za niego dzieci? Przyjęcie znaku jest jak dołączenie do elitarnej jednostki wojskowej Wielkiej Brytanii. Możesz wybrać inną drogę, jeśli chcesz.   
\- Więc… - zawahał się chwilowo – nie zamierzasz przyjąć znaku po ukończeniu szkoły?  
Jej pióro zamarło w połowie słowa i Hadrian zauważył, że Draco też przestał robić to, co robił. Dwójka uczniów Hogwartu popatrzyła na siebie, zdając się prowadzić między sobą cichą rozmowę.   
\- Szczerze mówiąc, nie jestem jeszcze… całkowicie pewna – odpowiedziała mu powoli Hermiona, nerwowo przekładając swoje pióro z lewej do prawej ręki. Przestała, gdy zauważyła wzrok Hadriana opadający na jej dłonie – obydwoje rozpoznający ten ruch za oznakę słabości, którą był.   
\- Po prostu widzę siebie podążającą inną ścieżką – dokończyła stanowczo. Obok niej Draco nieobecnie potarł swoje lewe przedramię, przypadkowo rozmazując na bladej skórze czarny atrament.   
\- A ty, Draco? – zapytał, chociaż praktycznie znał już odpowiedź. Może w istocie istniał w tej sprawie pewien wybór, ale pewny był, że od niektórych dzieci oczekiwano przyjęcia znaku niezależnie od ich woli.  
Zwinne palce blondyna zamarły, gdy chłopiec odchrząknął.   
\- Przyjmę znak, gdy tylko ukończę szkołę – powiedział ze spokojem w głosie.   
Hadrian kiwnął głową, oczekując takiej odpowiedzi.   
Coś jak irytacja zaiskrzyło w szarych oczach drugiego chłopca.  
\- Zrobię to, bo tego chcę! – prawie warknął, jakby brak zdziwienia Hadriana na jego deklarację go w jakiś sposób obraził. – Mógłbym odmówić, gdybym tak zdecydował! _

Wiedza, że nikogo nie zmuszano do wstąpienia w szeregi Voldemorta otrzeźwiła go. Tak, od Draco i innych podobnych mu czystokrwistych dziedziców oczekiwano przyjęcia znaku - _ale mogli powiedzieć nie._

Rzeczywistość ewidentnie różniła się od oczekiwań jego i jego matki.

Pojawiła się także sprawa jego wzrastającej wśród pozostałych uczniów sławy. Wiadomość o jego łatwej wygranej z Goylem szybko się rozniosła - i chociaż nikogo nie zdziwiła przegrana niezdarnego chłopca, przyciągnęła ona do jego osoby dużo uwagi.

Tym bardziej, że Hadrian bardzo szybko umocnił swoją pozycję naprawdę utalentowanego czarodzieja.

Aktualnie już praktycznie każdy go znał – z imienia lub z widoku – i chociaż jakoś nieszczególnie go to zdziwiło, ogrom uczniów próbujących z nim porozmawiać lub po prostu się na niego gapiących stał się lekko męczący.

Uczniowie Beauxbatons podzielali podziw i szacunek, który teraz otrzymywał też od innych szkół i zazwyczaj mu to nie przeszkadzało, ale jego szkoła wiedziała, że nie chciał być ciągle męczony przez innych.

Był to delikatny balans, który teraz został zaburzony.

Ale Hadrian zaakceptował zwiększoną uwagę z gracją.

Adalard Forst w szczególności zdawał się się zaczynać z nim rozmowę przy każdej możliwej okazji, często wywołując tym konsternację innych uczniów Durmstrangu. Nie znał jeszcze motywu kierującym chłopcem. Z tego, co wiedział, chłopiec nie próbował zdobyć na jego temat jakiś informacji i na pewno nie był nim zauroczony.

Utrzymywany przez Hadriana staus mugolaka także nie zdawał się go odrzucać – jeszcze bardziej go przyciągał.

Jak na razie zdecydował się mu dogodzić – znajomości w Durmstrangu na pewno mu nie zaszkodzą. Mogły się nawet w przyszłości okazać korzystne, więc Hadrian tolerował obecność chłopca, kiedy znalazł się w jego obecności.

Dni szybko mijały. Dzień wybrania zawodników zbliżał się coraz bardziej.

* * *

**OoO**

* * *

\-- Pośpiesz się! – warknęła Claire, niecierpliwie stukając butem o kamienną podłogę dziedzińca, jej błękitne oczy skierowane na jej powolnego przyjaciela ze wściekłością.

Hadrian popatrzył na nią z rosnącym rozbawieniem i celowo zwolnił jeszcze bardziej.

Pół-wila zacisnęła zęby z frustracją.

\- Uspokój się, Claire. Ceremonia zaczyna się dopiero za dziesięć minut. Mamy jeszcze mnóstwo czasu.

\- Tak, ale chcę znaleźć dobre miejsce! To, że akurat teraz zdecydowałeś się wypuścić na świat swojego wewnętrznego gumochłona naprawdę nie jest tak zabawne, jak ci się wydaje!

Przewrócił oczami z teatralną przesadą. Mimowolnie jej irytacja znacznie się zmniejszyła. Cholerny Hadrian, zawsze musiał każdego oczarować.

\- Jacob zachowa nam miejsce - a jeśli nie on, to Raina. Dlaczego w ogóle jesteś taka podekscytowana? Jednemu z naszych kolegów mają za niedługo wręczyć wyrok śmierci.

Jej entuzjazm natychmiast zniknął.

Chłopak natychmiast to zauważył – oczywiście, że tak – bo jego oczy nabrały delikatniejszego wyrazu.

Szybko do niej podszedł, delikatnie ścisnął za jej ramię i poczekał, aż na niego spojrzy.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział cicho – to było z mojej strony okrutne. Masz rację, chodźmy do środka.

Popchnął ją lekko w kierunku drzwi, ale nie poruszyła się. Ciekawy i lekko zaniepokojony, że jego bezmyślny komentarz mógł ją zranić, ścisnął za jej ramię w zapytaniu.

\- Co… - zaczęła niepewnie – co jeśli to ciebie wywołają? Wiem, że powiedziałam, że jestem podekscytowana, ale jeśli to będziesz ty? Nie wiem, co będę czuła. I masz rację, te zadania są śmiertelnie niebezpieczne, ktokolwiek zostanie wywołany może umrzeć i wiem że jesteś potężny i inteligentny i zdolny do wielkich rzeczy, ale część mnie martwi się, że jeśli zostaniesz wywołany możesz zginąć i stracę mojego najlepszego przyjaciela i-

Hadrian mrugnął, oszołomiony nagłym słowotokiem, który wypuściła z ust. _Bogowie, czy łamał jej się głos?_

\- Claire, Claire – przerwał jej. Częściowo dlatego, aby dać jej szansę na wzięcie oddechu, częściowo dlatego, że naprawdę nie chciał usłyszeć jej następnych słów.

Hadrianowi całkiem podobała się niewypowiedziana strona ich przyjaźni. Nigdy nie potrafił dobrze wyrazić, jak bardzo mu na kimś zależało albo przyjąć, jak bardzo komuś zależało na nim. O wiele bardziej wolał cichą wiedzę, że mieli silną więź.

Gdy znowu miał na sobie jej uwagę, uśmiechnął się do niej delikatnie.

\- Nie ma gwarancji, że to właśnie ja zostanę zawodnikiem – potrząsnął nią lekko, kontynuując – słyszysz mnie? Mogę nawet nie zostać zawodnikiem. Martwisz się czymś, co może się nawet nie zdarzyć.

\- To ty zawsze mówisz, że należy się przygotować na każdą możliwość! A to, że odmawiasz zobaczyć jak ogromną możliwość masz na zostanie wybranym nie oznacza, że ja też jestem tak ślepa!

Odepchnęła od siebie jego ręce tylko po to, aby swoimi dłońmi złapać za jego twarz.

Normalnie nie pozwoliłby na tak ograniczający jego ruchy uścisk, ale Claire patrzyła na niego z intensywnością, która zatrzymała go w miejscu.

\- Wiesz, że byłabym obok, aby ci pomóc, prawda? Zrobiłabym wszystko, czego byś potrzebował do przeżycia. Oszukiwała, kłamała, wprowadzała w błąd, przekupywała. Jeśli oznaczałoby to, że pozostaniesz przy życiu, zrobiłabym to w mgnieniu oka.

Hadrian milcząco kiwnął głową, szczerze dotknięty jej słowami.

Część niego była niezmiernie wdzięczna, że nie zostanie zawodnikiem; że Claire nie będzie musiała robić żadnej z tych rzeczy. Za to inna część była całkiem zadowolona, że przez kilka krótkich lat zdołał zdobyć lojalność dziedziczki tak wpływowej francuskiej rodziny. W nadchodzących latach takie oddanie może się okazać bardzo przydatne.

Okrył jej dłonie swoimi własnymi, głaszcząc ją kciukiem.

\- Dziękuję, Claire – pocałował wierzch jednej z jej dłoni i uśmiechnął się do niej z wdzięcznością. – Miejmy nadzieję, że nie będziesz musiała popełniać dla mnie takich przestępstw.

Odwzajemniła jego uśmiech, wciąż trzymając mocno za jego dłonie.

\- Och!– zawołał ktoś z zaskoczeniem.

Hadrian pośpiesznie oderwał wzrok od twarzy Claire i przesunął go na obserwującą ich postać.

\- Panie Abernathy – powitał uprzejmie, odwracając się w pełni w jego kierunku i wyciągając delikatnie swoje dłonie z uścisku Claire. – co za niespodzianka. Kieruje się pan na ceremonię?

Brązowe oczy mężczyzny szybko przesunęły się z Hadriana na Claire i z powrotem, jego usta drgające z czymś, co wyglądało jak uśmiech.

\- Zgadza się - chociaż myślałem, że wszyscy uczniowie będą już w środku.

\- Właśnie się tam kierowaliśmy, proszę pana – odezwała się Claire perfekcyjnie uprzejmym tonem. – Hadrian i ja musieliśmy jeszcze tylko o czymś porozmawiać.

\- Zauważyłem – i tak, to uśmiech wykrzywił usta mężczyzny. Jego głos zabarwiało rozbawienie. Claire otworzyła szerzej oczy, gdy zrozumiała podtekst w jego słowach.

\- Ach, nie, proszę pana, my, my nie-

\- Jesteśmy tylko bliskimi przyjaciółmi, panie Abernathy – wtrącił się gładko Hadrian z odrobiną ciepła w głosie i uśmiechem, który jasno pokazywał, że nie czuł tego samego zawstydzenia co jego przyjaciółka.

\- Oczywiście – powiedział Abernathy w sposób, który jasno pokazywał, że im nie wierzył, ale Hadrian to zignorował. Widział Abernathy’ego po raz pierwszy od dnia ich przylotu i całe jego początkowe zaciekawienie powróciło z hukiem.

Polityk, który nie zachowywał się jak polityk. Mężczyzna, który od początku żywił do niego jakieś ciepłe uczucia. To było dziwne. Nagle przyszło mu na myśl, że mężczyzna mógł znać jego rodziców.

Wiedział, że bardzo przypominał swojego ojca. Z wiekiem jednak na jego twarzy ujawniły się też rysy Lily. Im starszy się stawał, tym bardzej malało jego podobieństwo do Jamesa – zwłaszcza, że Hadrian nie nosił okularów. 

To mogło wytłumaczyć, dlaczego mężczyzna od razu go polubił. Z drugiej strony jednak, gdyby mężczyzna cokolwiek podejrzewał już by go o to zaczepił.

\- Być może powinniśmy pójść tam razem? – zasugerował Abernathy, podchodząc do nich z jasnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Claire zgodziła się, więc Hadrian przystał na jego propozycję z lekkim skinieniem głowy.

\- Powiedzcie mi, przyzwyczailiście się już do Hogwartu? – Hadrian przekazał kontrolę nad rozmową Claire, pozwalając jej kojącemu głosowi odwrócić uwagę Abernathy’ego.

Coś zdawało się go niepokoić; jego dłoń nieustannie opadała do jednej z kieszeni łapiąc za coś, po czym szybko to puszczając. Zrobił to wiele razy, niemalże podświadomie. Hadrian podejrzewał, że cokolwiek tam się znajdowało musiało być dla niego całkiem cenne i chwilowo zaciekawił się, co to mogło być.

\- -domu?

\- Och, jestem Puchonem. Co z Beauxbatons? Przyznaję, że nie wiem o niej tak dużo – zaśmiał się Abernathy, jakby jego niewiedza była jakiegoś rodzaju żartem. Claire odwzajemniła jego rozbawienie uprzejmym uśmiechem.

\- Obawiam się, że w naszej akademii nie mamy domów, panie Abernathy.

Mężczyzna mrugnął - jego mina zbyt niewinna, aby mogła być fałszywa.

\- Naprawdę? Zupełnie żadnego?

Claire i Hadrian spojrzeli na niego, ich twarze odbijające to samo chłodne zainteresowanie.

\- Ale czy nie macie przypadkiem wielu uczniów?

\- Do naszej akademii uczęszcza ponad pięć tysięcy uczniów, wliczając w to naszą szkołę dla juniorów.

Abernathy podniósł wysoko brwi i wypuścił z ust długi gwizd.

\- I wysłano was tylko trzydziestu?

Hadrian wzruszył ramionami i posłał mężczyźnie figlarny uśmiech.

\- Cóż, jesteśmy najlepsi – kącik ust Claire mimowolnie podniósł się do góry.

\- A Hadrian jest najlepszy z nas wszystkich – oznajmiła z dumą, niczym matka chwaląca się osiągnięciami syna. Hadrian prawie uśmiechnął się na to porównanie. Z łatwością potrafił wyobrazić sobie Claire w roli matki. Trzymała w sobie idealną ilość dobroci i stalowej woli na radzenie sobie z dziećmi.

\- Naprawdę? – Abernathy spojrzał na niego, chociaż na jego twarzy nie widniało zwątpienie czy protekcjonalność. Wyglądał, jakby w pełni wierzył, że Hadrian znajdował się na samym szczycie wszelkich rankingów w Beauxbatons.

Otworzył usta, chcąc go poprawić. Claire jednak gładko przerwała mu, zanim zdążył zaprzeczyć jej słowom.

\- Och tak! Większość z nas już wie, kto zostanie naszym reprezentantem.

Szybko niczym błyskawica wzrok Abernathy’ego skierował się na Hadriana, dziwna emocja pojawiająca się w nich i znikająca tak szybko, że nie zdołał jej poprawnie odczytać. Hadrian natychmiast zmienił swoje zdanie na temat tego człowieka. Nie docenił go. Ktoś, kto z taką łatwością maskował swoje emocje był kimś, na kogo trzeba było uważać.

Automatycznie wysłał w jego kierunku strużkę magii, chcąc go poprawnie odczytać, ale rozproszyła go wpadająca na niego znienacka Claire.

\- _Désolée_ – mruknęła, brzmiąc na bardziej zirytowaną na siebie samą.

\- Więc… Sądzisz, że zostaniesz zawodnikiem? – popędził go nieswojo Abernathy. Hadrian zwęził oczy.

\- Zachowuję otwarty umysł – odezwał się, zanim Claire mogła mu przerwać. – To moi przyjaciele odmawiają uwierzyć w alternatywy.

\- Och, proszę cię – zaśmiała się ciepło Claire – jesteś najbardziej inteligentnym, potężnym i utalentowanym uczniem, jakiego nasza akademia gościła w swoich progach od dekad! Szansa na to, że to _nie _będziesz ty jest mikroskopijna.

\- Może i mikroskopijna, ale wciąż jakaś – odpowiedział jej sucho, równie zadowolony co zdenerwowany, gdy w końcu dotarli do Wielkiej Sali, z której dobiegały ich rozmowy setek uczniów.

Pomieszczenie było wypełnione po brzegi, jego środek poświęcony Czarze Ognia. Ławki i stoły odsunięto pod ściany. Uczniowie siadali tam, gdzie tylko znaleźli miejsce, starając się zachować starożytny artefakt w ich polu widzenia.

Hadrian kiwnął głową w stronę Abernathy’ego i potrząsnął jego dłoń, cicho czekając na jakąkolwiek zmianę w jego zachowaniu.

\- Do następnego razu, panie Abernathy – powiedział.

Mężczyzna posłał mu spięty uśmiech, wyglądając na niespokojnego przez ich wcześniejszą rozmowę.

\- Oczywiście, życzę ci powodzenia, Hadrian.

Czy życzył mu powodzenia w zostaniu zawodnikiem, czy wręcz przeciwnie - nie wiedział.

Razem z Claire odłączyli się od mężczyzny i pośpiesznie podeszli do uczniów odzianych w niebieskie marynarki.

Raina zauważyła ich jako pierwsza i bezlitośnie odepchnęła od siebie innych ludzi, robiąc dla nich miejsce. Hadrian ukrył mały uśmieszek, gdy popchnięci przez nią uczniowie spojrzeli na nią wrogo, przeklinając pod nosem.

\- Gdzieście byli? – warknęła cicho ciemnowłosa dziewczyna, skupiając swój płonący wzrok na Hadrianie.

Podniósł ręce do góry w geście poddania.

\- Bogowie, uspokój się, kobieto, jesteśmy tu teraz, czyż nie?

Mruknęła w niezadowolony sposób, ale nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że tak, faktycznie pojawili się na czas.

\- Za chwilę zaczną wywoływać imiona – poinformowała ich krótko, po czym kompletnie go zignorowała na korzyść Claire.

Hadrian skorzystał z okazji i spojrzał na stół prezydialny. Jego wzrok natychmiast przyciągnęło krzesło stojące obok tego Dyrektora. Voldemort, choć niesiedzący w centrum stołu, wyraźnie stanowił najważniejszą osobę w tym pokoju.

Hadrian tak naprawdę patrzył właśnie na Czarnego Pana po raz trzeci w życiu. Mężczyzna był praktycznie cieniem – nigdy nie pokazywał się na posiłkach, nigdy nie przechodził przez korytarze. Musiał przyznać, że niepokoiło go to, z jaką łatwością jego wróg potrafił się niezauważenie przemieszczać po korytarzach.

Wciąż wyglądał wręcz groteskowo, jego rysy twarzy nieludzkie. Ale równocześnie nie dało się od niego oderwać wzroku. Aura wokół niego bez wysiłku przyciągała uwagę wszystkich dookoła.

Hadrian odwrócił wzrok, zanim mężczyzna go zauważył – chociaż wątpił, że zwróciłby tym jego uwagę, skoro pół Sali robiło to samo – i zerknął na resztę stołu.

Wyglądało na to, że był obecny każdy oprócz Carrow i Riddle’a. Na nieobecność profesora poczuł w sobie dziwne ukłucie rozczarowania, nad którym w żaden sposób nie zamierzał się skupiać. Zaciekawił go jednak powód nieobecności mężczyzny.

Za stołem prezydialnym umieszczono kolejny stół, tym razem dla urzędników z Ministerstwa. Z jednego tylko zerknięcia Hadrian od razu wychwycił Lucjusza Malfoy’a, jego platynowe włosy świecące w mgliście oświetlonym pomieszczeniu. Dostrzegł też wsuwającego się na swoje miejsce Abernathy’ego.

Yaxley wstał i stanął przed wszystkimi uczniami, cierpliwie czekając z założonymi z tyłu rękami. Sala dramatycznie ucichła, jeszcze bardziej potęgując panującą w pomieszczeniu atmosferę ekscytacji i niepokoju.

Atmosfera ta zadziałała także na Hadriana, który spiął się w oczekiwaniu na słowa Dyrektora.

\- Dziękuję za waszą uwagę – zaczął mężczyzna, jego głos z łatwością docierający w każdy zakamarek Wielkiej Sali. – Jak dobrze wiecie, dzisiejszej nocy zostaną wybrani trzej zawodnicy i to właśnie dzisiaj oficjalnie rozpocznie się Turniej Trójmagiczny.

Przez uczniów przebiegła fala szeptów.

\- Podczas Turnieju zawodnicy będą się musieli zmierzyć z trzema niezwykle niebezpiecznymi zadaniami - z zadaniami, które sprawdzą nie tylko ich siłę magiczną i fizyczną, ale także ich spryt i rozległą wiedzę.

Wzrok Yaxleya przebiegł po zebranych uczniach, jego twarz poważna.

\- Będą zmuszeni do zrobienia niemożliwego, do osiągnięcia nieosiągalną. Będą musieli pójść dalej, niż kiedykolwiek zaszli. Ich życiu zagrożą niewyobrażalne niebezpieczeństwa, które z łatwością mogą przynieść im rychłą śmierć. Każdy z nich będzie od tego momentu rozpoznawany na całym świecie. Ale zwycięzca…

Cisza w Wielkiej Sali była ogłuszająca. Hadrian nigdy wcześniej nie poczuł czegoś takiego jak teraz, uwięziony pośród tłumu, który czekał na każde słowo przemawiającej osoby. 

\- Zwycięzca zostanie legendą.

Wielką Salę wypełniło niemalże bezgłośne westchnięcie, niczym wspólny oddech wypuszczony z ust w tym samym momencie. 

Yaxley dał im moment, po czym ostro skinął głową.

\- Teraz rozpoczniemy ceremonię.

Mężczyzna podszedł do Czary, zatrzymując się tuż obok niej i popatrzył w niebieski ogień. Każda para oczu podążając za jego sylwetką skupiła się uważnie na płomieniach. Yaxley podniósł w stronę czary jedną dłoń, i chociaż nie wypowiedział żadnych słów, musiał wykonać jakieś zaklęcie.

Bo chwilę później ogień zmienił kolor na krwawo czerwony i gwałtownie się zwiększył, rozdzierając powietrze dziką falą czystej magii. Wielka Sala rozbłysła kolorem i intensywność ciepła zmusiła tych najbliższych czary do odsunięcia się w zaskoczeniu.

Yaxley nie odsunął się jednak, śledząc wzrokiem każdy płomień ognia, wyraźnie na coś czekając.

Chwilę później Czara Ognia wypluła z siebie kawałek pergaminu.

Hadrian pochylił się do przodu w zainteresowaniu, śledząc jasnymi, zielonymi oczami pojedynczy papier, opadający prosto w oczekującą dłoń Yaxley’a. Odetchnął głęboko. Jego nerwy wciąż targane przez czystą, _starożytną _magię wypełniającą powietrze.

Podświadomie zacisnął dłonie na oparciu swojego siedzenia.

Patrzył, jak Yaxley z łatwością rozwinął pergamin i odczytał głośno imię.

\- Reprezentantką Durmstrangu zostaje Galiana Kaiser!

Sekcja Durmstrangu wybuchła oklaskami, a Hadrian zacisnął usta, gdy dostrzegł kierującą się w stronę Yaxleya dziewczynę. Była to ta sama dziewczyna, która praktycznie na niego napluła podczas ich pierwszej lekcji Eliksirów i która dalej patrzyła na niego wściekle za każdym razem, gdy znaleźli się w tej samej okolicy.

Dziewczyna – Galiana, zanotował – trzymała się z dumą, idąc do dyrektora z wyprostowanymi plecami i wysoko trzymaną głową. Stanowczo potrząsnęła dłonią Yaxley’a, marszcząc brwi w determinacji.

Yaxley wręczył dziewczynie jej nominację i nakazał jej gestem pójść w bok. Stamtąd jakiś człowiek – sądząc po ubiorze pracownik Ministerstwa – zaprowadził ją w głąb korytarza. 

Hadrian przypadkowo spojrzał prosto w oczy Adalarda. Chłopiec, który w przeciwieństwie do swoich kolegów nie krzyczał denerwująco skinął na niego głową. Hadrian zastanowił się przez chwilę, czy ten sam nie chciał zostać zawodnikiem.

Uspokojenie wrzeszczących uczniów Durmstrangu zajęło kilka minut – ich szczerze mówiąc niepokojący dyrektor – Igor Karkaroff – musiał na nich warknąć, aby przestali się drzeć.

Gdy poradzono sobie z tym zamieszaniem, uwagę każdego znowu przyciągnęła stojąca na środku Czara Ognia. W przeciągu sekundy napięcie w powietrzu ponownie wzrosło na niebotyczne wysokości. Jakby na nich czekała, Czara Ognia ponownie zabłysła czerwienią i wyrzuciła z płomieni drugi kawałek pergaminu.

Yaxley przeczytał bezgłośnie imię, po czym podniósł głowę i spojrzał w stronę ubranych w błękit uczniów.

Hadrian zamarł; wiedząc, że to musiała być nominacja z ich akademii.

\- Reprezentantem Beauxbatons zostaje Hadrian Evans!

* * *

**OoO**

* * *

Raina raczej poczuła, że Hadrian obok niej zesztywniał.

Uczniowie ich szkoły zerwali się na nogi, wydając z siebie pełne zadowolenia i podekscytowania okrzyki i klaszcząc entuzjastycznie.

I chociaż dołączyłą do swoich kolegów w świętowaniu, zaschło jej w ustach.

_Hadrian…_

Jej ciemne oczy wystrzeliły w jego kierunku, szukając jego reakcji.

Jak zawsze nic nie zdradzało jego myśli. Kiedyś niepokoiło ją to, jak efektywna potrafiła być maska Hadriana, jak łatwo potrafił on ukryć swoje emocje za kamienną miną czy przebiegłym uśmiechem.

Taka precyzja u kogoś w jej wieku denerwowała ją, szczególnie na początku ich znajomości. Ale to było zanim nauczyła się go odczytywać, przynajmniej częściowo. 

Wiedziała, że to odkrycie go zszokowało. Mogła to zobaczyć w zesztywniałych liniach jego ramion, w jego o ton bledszej niż zazwyczaj skórze, w drobnym zaciśnięciu szczęki.

Jej wzrok przesunął się z Hadriana na Claire.Twarz jej przyjaciółki wyrażała dziwną mieszaninę dumy i przerażenia, co dokładnie odzwierciedlało jej własne odczucia.

Duma, bo ich akademię reprezentował właśnie Hadrian, który niewątpliwe jeszcze bardziej podwyższy reputację Beauxbatons przez swoje umiejętności i _wygraną. _

Ale przerażenie, bo Hadrian – ten zadowolony z siebie, śmiały, kreatywny, olśniewający chłopak – będzie musiał postawić na szali swoje życie. Bo zostanie niedługo wręcz wysłany na śmierć dla pokręconego poczucia honoru czy chwały. 

I chociaż od początku wiedziała, że to będzie on, wciąż opanowała ją nagła fala paniki.

Jej umysł zalały obrazy połamanego, pokonanego i zalanego krwią chłopca pośród niewyobrażalnych niebezpieczeństw, które będzie musiał zwalczyć. Raina patrzyła z ciężkim sercem, jak uczniowie za nimi zmusili Hadriana do wstania na nogi.

Chłopiec zawahał się przez ułamek sekundy, a w jego oczach zabłysło niezdecydowanie i niepokój. Słabość ta była chwilowa, bo jego twarz po chwili wygładziła się i chłopiec zaczął iść w stronę Yaxleya.

Jego idealnie pusta mina nie zmyliła jej jednak – wiedziała, że Hadrian wciąż przetrawiał tą najnowszą informację.Przez lata ich znajomości widziała u niego taką minę kilka razy. Zawsze, gdy coś go zaskoczyło, gdy ziemia osunęła się mu spod stóp cofał się za maskę obojętności. 

Robił to właśnie teraz, jego automatyczna ochrona, gdy on sam analizował sytuację.

Claire przysunęła się bliżej, zajmując miejsce Hadriana i to właśnie ciepło bijące od jej przyjaciółki przerwało jej posępne myśli. Wypuściła z siebie trzęsący się oddech.

\- On… On da sobie radę – odezwała się Claire, jej głos ledwo słyszalny przez hałas tworzony przez ich kolegów. Mała część Rainy chciała się za nich wstydzić, ale znacznie większa miała to aktualnie gdzieś.

\- Oczywiście, że da sobie radę. Jest najlepszym, co mamy. Jeśli ktokolwiek może sobie poradzić z tymi zadaniami, to właśnie on – odezwała się Raina z pewnością w głosie. Ona i Hadrian mogli się nie dogadywać przez większość czasu, ale potrafiła docenić czyjąś siłę i umiejętności.

Chociaż nawet, gdy wypowiadała te słowa, w jej myślach wciąż krążyły obrazy Hadriana we krwi-

Claire mruknęła gardłowo gdy patrzyły, jak Hadrian potrząsa ręką Yaxleya i przyjmuje od mężczyzny pergamin z jego imieniem. Usta Dyrektora poruszyły się, ale byli za daleko, aby ich usłyszeć, a żadna z ich nie potrafiła czytać z ust.

\- Skontaktuję się z moją kuzynką w Ministerstwie, czy usłyszała cokolwiek o pierwszym zadaniu.

Raina kiwnęła delikatnie głową.

\- Ja też wyślę list do mojego ojca. Prawdopodobnie będzie w stanie popytać ludzi, czy słyszeli jakieś plotki.

\- Powinnyśmy też spojrzeć na zadania z poprzednich turniejów. Może znajdziemy jakiś wzorzec lub jakąś wskazówkę - kontynuowała Claire, wzrokiem śledząc małą, odzianą w błękit sylwetkę Hadriana, gdy prowadzono chłopca tą samą drogą, co wcześniej Kaiser.

\- Zgadzam się. Zaczniemy jutro. Poproszę innych, aby także skontaktowali się z każdym, z kim tylko mogą i dowiedzieli się wszystkiego, co w ich mocy.

Hadrian był w końcu jednym z nich, a oni dbali o swoich.

* * *

**OoO**

* * *

Zatrzymał się tuż za wskazanym mu pokojem, opierając swoje czoło o gładką, kamienną ścianę i próbując wziąć głęboki oddech.

Czuł, jak minimalne drżenie jego ciała zwiększa się z każdą minutą, gdy dalej miał problemy z nabraniem powietrza do płuc. Wiedział, że na wzięcie się w garść miał tylko kilka minut, zanim reprezentant Hogwartu zostanie ogłoszony i przyjdzie tą samą drogą.

Ale to było takie trudne. Słyszał jedynie krew krążącą w jego żyłach. Nawet krótkie i spazmatyczne oddechy nie mogły uspokoić bicia jego serca. Nie mógł oddychać.

Zawodnik….

_Bogowie… Jak…? Jak to się mogło do cholery stać? Co się kurwa stało? Nie rozumiem._

Mocno zacisnął swoją prawą dłoń, nie zwracając uwagi na trzask gniecionego papieru. Drugą ręką gorączkowo objął swoją klatkę piersiową, czując pod swoją dłonie szybkie bicie jego serca.

_Ktoś musiał wrzucić moje imię do czary. To jedyne wyjaśnienie. Ktoś chciał, abym został zawodnikiem. Ale dlaczego? Z jakiego cholernego powodu…?_

Drgnął ostro, jak zdał sobie sprawę z czegoś innego.

_Matka będzie wściekła. _Sama myśl o reakcji jego matki jeszcze bardziej przyśpieszyła jego oddech, a jego ciało zadrżało brutalnie.

Nie zareagowała dobrze, gdy dołączył do europejskich zawodów szukających, gdzie wciąż zdołał uniknąć przyciągnięcia większej uwagi pomimo jego remisu z Viktorem.

Wciąż pamiętał jej rozczarowanie i złość – _„Jak mogłeś zachować się tak nieodpowiedzialnie?” _– i bał się chwili, w której będzie musiał powiadomić ją o jego najnowszej porażce. Dała mu tak proste polecenie – uniknij pozostania zawodnikiem – a i tak zdołał to spartaczyć.

Ich życia zależały na jego umiejętności nie przyciągania uwagi mediów. Powinien powoli zawiązywać nowe znajomości i sojusze; pracując, manewrując i wpływając na innych z cienia.

A właśnie wplątał się w sam środek jednego z największych wydarzeń ich świata od ponad dwustu lat. 

Bycie zawodnikiem oznaczało niechcianą uwagę. Oznaczało, że dosłownie każdy będzie szukał o nim informacji. Oznaczało, że on i jego matka znaleźli się właśnie w niezwykle delikatnej pozycji.

Wystarczyłby tylko jeden zdeterminowany dziennikarz, którego ciekawość mogła doprowadzić do zagłady ich małej rodziny.

Będzie musiał uważać na wszystko, co robił, na każde swoje słowo. Jeden zły ruch i wszystko się skończy.

Ironicznie to właśnie ta myśl zdołała go uspokoić. Ciężkość w jego piersi powoli malała, a jego oddech zwalniał, aż wrócił do prawie normalnego stanu. Jego myśli uspokoiły się, gdy zaakceptował to najnowsze zdarzenie.

Potraktuje to po prostu jako kolejny z napotkanych przez niego wcześniej problemów. Zanalizuje sytuację, zdobędzie każdy możliwy skrawek wiadomości, i odniesie sukces.

Bo wiedział, że skoro już został zawodnikiem, to nie mógł pozwolić sobie na przegraną. Była to nieoczekiwana sytuacja, ale niekoniecznie nie do odratowania. Yaxleya można nazwać wieloma rzeczami, ale na pewno nie głupcem. Mężczyzna miał całkowitą rację mówiąc, że zwycięski zawodnik zostanie legendą.

Coś takiego bardzo przyśpieszyłoby jego plany. Cholera, mogło się okazać właśnie tą rzeczą, która uratuje wszystko, na co on i jego matka pracowali.

Hadrian odepchnął się od ściany i wygładził swój mundurek, kilkakrotnie przeczesując włosy dłonią i upewniając się, że wyglądał odpowiednio.

Z krótkim, ostatnim momentem na wzięcie się w garść, odetchnął głęboko i otworzył drzwi.

Galiana spojrzała na niego szybko. Jej twarz wykrzywiła się odpychająco, gdy go rozpoznała. Chwilę później zdała sobie sprawę z tego, co musiała oznaczać jego obecność. 

\- Żartujesz sobie!?

\- Uwierz mi, złotko, też nie cieszę się z twojego widoku – odpowiedział automatycznie, jego myśli wciąż wirujące z pomysłami.

\- Zamierzam cię zniszczyć, szlamo. Zobaczymy, kto będzie się śmiał ostatni!

\- Czy ja się śmieję? – wymamrotał, już nią znudzony. Była tylko kolejną uprzedzoną duszą, która uważała, że wartość człowieka wyrażała jego krew. Oczywiście, skoro została wybrana przez czarę musiało w niej być coś szczególnego, ale będzie miał jeszcze mnóstwo czasu na obserwację jej osoby w późniejszym terminie.

Wielka Sala wybuchła oklaskami. Wiedzieli, że tak głośne oklaski musiały oznaczać, że właśnie wybrano zawodnika Hogwartu.Obydwoje wyprostowali się, gdy drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i jakaś postać wpadła do środka.

Hadrian prawie zamknął oczy w rozpaczy, gdy zobaczył za drzwiami Draco z pergaminem zaciśniętym w jego dłoni. Drugi chłopiec zbladł lekko, ale oprócz tego nie wydawał się podzielać paniki Hadriana.

Mężczyzna odziany w udekorowane aż do obrzydzenia szaty rozkazał im zaczekać jeszcze przez kilka minut, po czym zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, pozostawiając ich trójkę w niezręcznej i pełnej napięcia ciszy.

Hadrian wymienił z Galianą ostrożne spojrzenie, po czym przesunął się bliżej Draco. Z tej dwójki z chłopakiem zdołał przynajmniej ustanowić przez te kilka tygodni chwiejny sojusz. Galiana wyglądała za to, jakby mogła go ugryźć, gdyby za bardzo się zbliżył.

\- Ten rok może być odrobinę trudniejszy niż początkowo planowałem – powiedział do niego uprzejmie Draco, doskonale radząc sobie z ukrywaniem własnego zdenerwowania. Hadrian jednak potrafił dostrzec czający się za jego oczami strach.

Mruknął w zgodzie.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, jak mamy sobie poradzić z tym wszystkim i naszymi egzaminami.

\- Mój ojciec powiedział mi, że zawodnicy są zwolnieni z wszystkich egzaminów. Turniej jest, dzięki bogu, wystarczający.

\- Chyba jednak wybrałbym egzaminy – powiedział sucho ciemnowłosy chłopiec, wywołując u swojego towarzysza mały uśmieszek. Po krótkiej chwili stracili jednak swój humor. Żadnego z nich nie zmyliła otaczająca to wszystko fanfara i dobrze wiedzieli, co może się im stać.

Draco podniósł trzymany w ręku kawałek papieru.

\- Ciekawe, czyż nie? Że ten mały skrawek papieru może okazać się powodem mojej śmierci.

Na pergaminie widniało napisane eleganckim pismem _Draco Malfoy_.

Słowa chłopaka przypomniały Hadrianowi o jego własnej nominacji. W swoim zdziwieniu i panice nawet nie pomyślał, aby na nią spojrzeć.

Szybko rozwinął pergamin i popatrzył na pismo, śledząc wzrokiem swoje własne imię.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Hadrian? – 

Nie. Nie było w porządku.

Zobaczenie swojego imienia na papierze przypomniało mu, że prawdopodobnie zginie i nie może z tym faktem nic zrobić.

Ale gorsze było to, że _rozpoznawał to pismo. _

Jak mogło być inaczej, skoro przez ostatnie trzy lata wymieniał z tą osobą karteczki na lekcjach, skoro spędził mnóstwo czasu poprawiając eseje i zadania napisane tym właśnie pismem.

Hadrian opuścił pergamin, gdy coś, z czym nie był do końca zaznajomiony wypełniło jego klatkę piersiową i uformowało gulę w jego gardle.

To było pismo Jacoba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Czy ktoś jest w ogóle zdziwiony, że Hadrian został zawodnikiem? ;)  
Tymczasem w następnym rodziale: wprowadzenie zawodników do turnieju, Hadrian i Lily, Hadrian vs Jacob, a także punkt widzenia pewnego profesora ;)  
Bardzo chętnie poczytam wasze teorie!


	11. Rozdział XI

Po raz pierwszy w całym jego życiu umysł Hadriana się po prostu zatrzymał. Jego myśli zostały przerwane w pół zdania, szybko zapomniane i odrzucone na bok. 

Mrugnął – raz, dwa razy – próbując przedrzeć się przez mgłę, która nagle opanowała jego myśli. W przeciwieństwie do wcześniejszego ataku paniki nie stracił swojego opanowania. Nie brakowało mu oddechu, jego ciałem nie targały potężne drgawki.

Zaiskrzył w nim jedynie mały płomyk gniewu, który rósł i rósł, gdy niedowierzanie zmieniało się w ostry ból zdrady.

Zacisnął mocno dłoń wokół kawałka pergaminu. Jego oczy ściemniły się, szmaragdowa zieleń zbliżająca się o ton bliżej czerni, gdy jego magia kłębiła się pod jego skórą i błagała o spuszczenie jej ze smyczy. 

Hadrian kiedyś przeczytał, że silne, negatywne emocje mogły doprowadzić do stracenia kontroli nad swoją magią, która stawała się wtedy dzika i niemożliwa do opanowania. On sam jednak nigdy nie poczuł czegoś tak potężnego, co mogło złamać żelazną kontrolę, z którą panował nad swoją magią. 

Nigdy aż do teraz.

Nie był z natury agresywną osobą - odczuwał oczywiście złość, a jego wściekłość potrafiła być bardziej niszcząca w skutkach niż tsunami; ale zawsze opanowanie jej przychodziło mu z łatwością.

Tego jednak? Tego nie mógł tak po prostu zlekceważyć.

Jacob go zdradził. Podjął racjonalną decyzję, aby mu to zrobić.

Tego nie mógł przebaczyć. 

Zmrużył gniewnie oczy.

Tego _nie przebaczy_.

\- W porządku, Draco – w jego głosie nie dało się wykryć szalejących w nim niestabilnie emocji, a kilka chwil później jego twarz wygładziła się, aby też nie mogła nic zdradzić.

Draco posłał mu ostrożne spojrzenie, szarymi oczami szukając odpowiedzi.

\- Skoro tak twierdzisz – odpuścił ostatecznie.

Hadrian wziął swoją wciąż płonącą wściekłość i schował ją głęboko – nie potrafił jej zignorować, ale wiedział, że na nic mu się teraz nie przyda. Jego matka nauczyła go, jak radzić sobie z takimi sytuacjami; jak zorganizować swoje myśli i je zaszufladkować tak, aby jego emocje go nie rozpraszały.

Nie wiedział, co zrobi, kiedy niewątpliwie zobaczy niedługo Jacoba i pewna część Hadriana naprawdę bała się jego możliwej reakcji; ale jak na razie cieszył się z spokoju, który ogarnął jego myśli i opanował jego burzliwy stan.

Do momentu, w którym drzwi otworzyły się ponownie Hadrian wyglądał niczym oaza spokoju, stojąc obok Draco z luźno złożonymi za plecami dłońmi. 

Trójka nowo nazwanych reprezentantów spojrzała na wchodzących dorosłych. Lucjusz Malfoy prowadził pochód, wyglądając na bardzo zadowolonego pomimo tego, że jego jedyne rodzone dziecko zostało właśnie wysłane na śmierć. Za jasnowłosym Ministrem szli dyrektorzy ich szkół i Hadrian zrelaksował się jeszcze bardziej, gdy dostrzegł potężną postać Madame Maxime.

Ciemne oczy kobiety wylądowały na nim od razu po wejściu do pokoju. Na jej twarzy widniała nieumiarkowana duma, hamowana jedynie przez napięte kąciki jej ust. Hadrian przypomniał sobie nagle słowa, które skierowała do niego jeszcze przed wyjazdem; słowa pełne nadziei i strachu.

Skinął ledwo zauważalnie głową. Nie starło to napięcia z jej twarzy, ale odwzajemniła jego gest, sama kiwając lekko głową.

Wkrótce jego wzrok skierował się na kilka polityków, którzy zdołali się wemknąć do pokoju. Większość jednak sprawiała wyblakłe i niejakie wrażenie, zwłaszcza w porównaniu z wchodzącym właśnie do środka Czarnym Panem.

Hadrian popatrzył uważnie na mężczyznę, śledząc jego postać z klinicznym zainteresowaniem. Już po krótkiej chwili powietrze zanieczyściła ciężka, czarna magia mężczyzny. Wziął głęboki, uspokajający oddech, po czym w końcu spojrzał na twarz Voldemorta.

Jego wzrok natychmiast napotkał szkarłatne oczy, bo mężczyzna od momentu wejścia do pokoju obserwował go równie uważnie. Przedtem za każdym razem, gdy Czarny Pan kierował swoją uwagę na Hadriana, chłopiec zawsze umykał ze zdrową dozą strachu. 

Teraz spotkał spojrzenie mężczyzny bez zawahania. Z jakiegoś niewytłumaczalnego powodu nadchodzący turniej zmniejszył jego zaniepokojenie Voldemortem. To było dziwne – zwłaszcza, że morderca jego ojca będzie najtrudniejszym wyzwaniem, jakie kiedykolwiek przyjdzie mu pokonać.

Ale dopiero za kilka lat.

Hadrian zerwał kontakt wzrokowy, gdy Madame Maxime stanęła obok niego z gracją i uspokajająco położyła swoją dłoń na jego ramieniu. Spojrzał na wysoką kobietę.

\- Gratulacje, mój uczniu – z jej ust wypłynęły kojące, francuskie słowa. – Nie mam żadnych wątpliwości, że jesteś idealną osobą, aby reprezentować naszą akademię.

Jej dłoń delikatnie przeczesała włosy z tyłu jego głowy. Ten mały gest – praktycznie niezauważalny dla kogoś, kto ich nie obserwował – natychmiast napełnił go ciepłem. Nauczyciele zazwyczaj nie dotykali swoich uczniów w tak czuły sposób i Hadrian rzadko pozwalał na cokolwiek więcej niż zachęcające klepnięcie w plecy, ale Madame Maxime stanowiła dla wszystkich jej podopiecznych pewnego rodzaju honorową ciotkę. 

\- Dziękuję, Madame – odpowiedział, prostując ramiona pod jej wzrokiem. Pomimo jego mieszanych uczuć usłyszenie tych słów od kobiety wystarczyło, aby na jego twarzy wykwitł mały uśmiech. – Postaram się dorównać wysokim standardom ustanowionym przez naszą szkołę.

Uśmiech, który posłała mu w odpowiedzi był olśniewający.

\- Niezależnie od twoich wyników w tych zadaniach masz szacunek i wsparcie moje i całej twojej szkoły. Gdybyś kiedykolwiek czegoś potrzebował, wystarczy tylko zapytać.

\- Dziękuję – powtórzył z wdzięcznością. Wiedział, że Madame Maxime już dała im swoje pozwolenie na zrobienie wszystkiego, co mogło pomóc zawodnikowi – pomóc _jemu _– ale miło było usłyszeć to ponownie.

\- Olimpio – Hadrian drgnął, gdy przerwał im dobiegający zza niego zimny, ostry głos. Odwrócił się z obawą i spojrzał prosto na Voldemorta, który stanął tuż za jego plecami.

_Jakim cudem ja go nie zauważyłem?_

\- Mój panie – przywitała go uprzejmie jego Dyrektorka, chociaż jej głos zabarwiła dziwna nutka. Kobieta schyliła się w ukłonie, a jej oczy stwardniały jak diamenty – jak mogę ci pomóc?

Hadrian odchrząknął cicho, próbując ukryć niedowierzanie z powodu tupetu jego dyrektorki.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się uprzejmie do wyższej od niego kobiety, ignorując jej brak szacunku.

\- Chciałem jedynie pogratulować twojemu zawodnikowi. Słyszałem o nim od profesorów Hogwartu bardzo imponujące rzeczy.

Szkarłatne oczy przesunęły się na niego. Hadrian pośpiesznie przybrał pełną podziwu i szacunku minę, która prawdopodobnie powinna widnieć na jego twarzy. Jednak iskra rozbawienia w oczach mężczyzny powiedziała mu, że nie był dostatecznie szybki.

\- Dziękuję – odpowiedział jedynie z opuszczonym wzrokiem, bo podejrzewał, że mógł się zakrztusić na oczekiwanym od niego „mój panie”. Voldemort mógł być wieloma rzeczami, ale _nigdy _nie zostanie Hadriana panem. Mężczyzna powinien być zadowolony, że chłopiec przynajmniej opuścił wzrok jako znak fałszywego poddania.

Zaciekawiło go jednak, którzy w szczególności profesorowie opowiadali o nim Voldemortowi. Z pewnością Carrow – kobieta zbyt uważnie obserwowała go podczas lekcji Eliksirów, aby mogło być inaczej. 

Pewnie kilku z wyżej postawionych Śmierciożerców, którzy również nauczali w szkole.

Przyznał do siebie, że Riddle pewnie też. Obrona była przedmiotem, na którym szczególnie błyszczał. A najprawdopodobniej każdy, kto wykazywał jakikolwiek talent na tej lekcji przyciągał do siebie uwagę Voldemorta. Miał tylko nadzieję, że profesor nie przekazał kilku jego bardziej liberalnych komentarzy o Czarnym Panie samemu mężczyźnie.

\- Jak się czujesz, panie Evans, z byciem wybranym do tak zaszczytnego zadania? – sposób, w jaki mężczyzna wypowiedział jego imię poruszył coś w jego pamięci, ale na palcach jednej ręki potrafił policzyć, ile razy zobaczył mężczyznę. Voldemort nigdy nie mówił czegoś wprost do niego, nigdy nie użył jego imienia.

\- Podejrzewam, że tak samo jak moi współzawodnicy, _votre seigneurie. _To, jak powiedziałeś, ogromny zaszczyt – odpowiedział mu w zasadzie nie odpowiadając wcale. Jakoś wątpił, że Voldemortowi spodoba się, _co dokładnie _Hadrian sądzi o jego cudownym turnieju.

Uśmiech na twarzy mężczyzny zwiększył się, gdy ten bez wysiłku złapał znaczenie jego komentarza. W oczach Voldemorta zabłysło uznanie.

\- W istocie.

Zdenerwowany intensywnością spojrzenia mężczyzny przechylił głowę w kierunku swojej dyrektorki. Kobieta natychmiast przejęła kontrolę nad rozmową.

\- Hadrian to najlepsze, co Beauxbatons ma do zaoferowania, mój Panie. Na pewno nas nie zawiedzie.

\- Z tym się muszę zgodzić. Jesteś najlepszy na wszystkich swoich lekcjach, czyż nie? – wyglądało na to, że Voldemort nie potrafił zrozumieć aluzji. Mężczyzna ledwo zerknął na Madame Maxime, gdy ta się odezwała. A skoro to do niego zaadresował pytanie, to Hadrian powinien na nie odpowiedzieć.

\- Zgadza się, _votre seigneurie._

_Jakim cudem możesz już to wiedzieć? Ledwo minął miesiąc. _

Voldemort mruknął w zamyśleniu, przechylając lekko głowę.

Po pokoju rozniósł się głos Lucjusza Malfoy’a.

\- Zbierzcie się, zawodnicy, musimy jeszcze omówić kilka spraw, zanim pozwolimy wam dołączyć do waszych szkół w ich świętowaniach.

Hadrian, ogromnie wdzięczny Lucjuszowi Malfoy’owi za jego wyczucie czasu, wysunął się spomiędzy dwóch wyższych dorosłych i znowu dołączył do Draco. Galiana zdecydowanie stanęła po drugiej stronie Draco tak, aby blondyn oddzielał ją od Hadriana. Hadrian prawie wywrócił oczami na jej dziecinne zachowanie. Bycie mugolakiem nie było przecież zaraźliwe.

\- Po pierwsze - należą się wam gratulacje. Jestem pewien, że każdy z was jest dumny z waszego osiągnięcia – Malfoy zerknął na swojego syna. Gdy te rtęciowe oczy po chwili przesunęły się na niego Hadrian prawie uśmiechnął się przez widoczne w nich niezadowolenie. Malfoy musiał zapamiętać go z gabinetu Érica, ale najwidoczniej nie wiedział, jak ma się z nim teraz obchodzić.

Szczerze mówiąc, celowo wtedy zabawił się z mężczyzną.

\- Te zadania - jak dyrektor Yaxley wyjaśnił wcześniej - są niesamowicie niebezpieczne, chociaż nie tylko one mogły zagrozić waszemu życiu podczas tego turnieju. Jednym z głównych problemów, z którym zmierzyły się nasze rządy było to, jak zapewnić wasze bezpieczeństwo między zadaniami. W przeszłości reprezentanci doznawali tragicznych obrażeń od swoich współzawodników, które czasami nawet doprowadzały do śmierci.

I czy nie był to wspaniały sposób na rozpoczęcie tego turnieju? Wzbudzenie wśród zawodników paranoi słowami, że w każdym momencie mogli zostać zamordowani, gdy będą stanowić za duże zagrożenie? Obok niego Draco drgnął ledwo zauważalnie.

\- Żyjemy jednak w o wiele bardziej cywilizowanych czasach i szansa, że ktoś użyje tak podstępnych taktyk jest minimalna. Ale - jako zabezpieczenie - zdecydowaliśmy okryć was przynajmniej częściową ochroną.

_Ach, bransoletki. _Hadrian zerknął na pulchnego mężczyznę stojącego za Malfoy’em, który trzymał kurczowo prostą, brązową skrzynkę.

\- Te bransoletki zostały osobiście zaczarowane przez Czarnego Pana, aby zaoferować każdemu zawodnikowi ochronę przed każdym niebezpieczeństwem. Bransoletki te wykryją obecność trucizny, a także stworzą małą, ale potężną osłonę, która otoczy wasze ciało, gdy zostanie na was rzucone zaklęcie ofensywne. Umieszczono też na niej kilka pomniejszych zaklęć, monitorujących i im podobnych, które zaalarmują odpowiednie osoby, gdyby przydarzyło się wam coś innego; ale nie są one szczególnie ważne.

Na machnięcie dłoni pulchny mężczyzna zrobił krok do przodu i otworzył skrzynkę. W środku leżały niewinnie trzy misterne obręcze z metalu.

Od wyglądających na srebrne bransoletek odbijało się zachęcająco światło.

Voldemort podszedł bez słowa do skrzynki i wyciągnął z niej jedną obręcz. Podszedł do Galiany, która posłusznie wzniosła swoją dłoń, kierując ją wnętrzem dłoni do góry. Czarny Pan przytrzymał jeden koniec bransoletki blisko jej bladej skóry i zaczął mówić.

Lub raczej zaczął syczeć.

Skóra Hadriana pokryła się gęsią skórką, gdy z ust mężczyzny zaczęła płynąć wężomowa. Zawsze uważał, że francuski był jednym z najprzyjemniejszych dla ucha języków, jakie znał. Ale to… zacisnął dłonie w pięści, próbując powstrzymać się od zadrżenia na zmysłowe, pieszczotliwe syki.

Z drgnięciem obrzydzenia oderwał wzrok od ust Voldemorta i zmusił się do zerknięcia na obręcz metalu. Gdy na nią spojrzał, srebro zabłysło i zdawało się nagle ożyć. Obręcz straciła swoją sztywność i niczym woda przelała się z bladej dłoni Czarnego Pana i owinęła się wokół nadgarstka Galiany.

Gdy obręcz leżała bezpiecznie na swoim miejscu odzyskała swoją sztywność i zmieniła się w obiecaną bransoletkę.

Był to naprawdę interesujący pokaz magii, a użycie wężomagii tylko bardziej wzbudziło jego ciekawość. Hadrian wiedział, że jak tylko zostanie sam, zacznie badać podarowaną mu bransoletkę. Co prawda wątpił, że dużo zrobi – aby zmienić rzucone w wężomowie zaklęcie musiałby sam umiec przemawiać w języku węży – ale być może będzie w stanie przynajmniej zrozumieć mechanizm działania niektórych zaklęć.

Równie uważnie obserwował proces nakładania bransoletki Draco i nieuważnie usłyszał ciche „Dziękuję, mój panie” od blondyna.

Im bardziej zbliżała się jego kolej, tym bardziej Hadrian tracił swoją ciekawość. Zastępował ją strach przed założeniem czegoś stworzonego przez Voldemorta. Nie przeoczył tego, że Malfoy tylko pobieżnie omówił niektóre funkcje bransoletki. Wiedział, że nie powiedziano im o wszystkich zaklęciach i czarach umieszczonych na biżuterii.

Karkaroff i Yaxley rozmawiali już ze swoimi zawodnikami, szepcząc gorączkowo do uszu ich młodych podopiecznych.

Postać, która pojawiła się przed nim przywróciła jego uwagę do najważniejszej obecnie sprawy. Z wewnętrznym westchnięciem rezygnacji Hadrian wyciągnął swoją lewą rękę. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do innych reprezentantów nie zaoferował Voldemortowi wnętrza swojego nadgarstka – trzymał swoją dłoń w taki sposób, aby w stronę Voldemorta kierował się wierzch jego dłoni.

Podjął decyzję o takiej pozycji podświadomie i nawet nie zauważył, że tak zrobił, dopóki nie dostrzegł w oczach Voldemorta zaintrygowanego błysku.

Nadgarstek stanowił naturalny słaby punkt ludzkiego ciała. Nie tylko właśnie tam znajdowała się tętnica łokciowa, która dostarczała krew do dłoni, ale mieścił się tam także niezwykle istotny punkt uciskowy. I gdy mugole używali akupunktury do ulżenia w bólu, punkty te miały dla czarodziejów znacznie inne znaczenie. Stanowiły one kanały, przez które płynęła ich magia.

Punkt neiguan był zdaniem Hadriana najważniejszy dla czarodzieja, ponieważ pozwalał on magii dopłynąć z rdzenia przez ramiona do dłoni, gdzie zazwyczaj następnym przystankiem była sama różdżka. Gdyby ten punkt uszkodzić lub skrępować, rzucenie różdżką jakiegokolwiek zaklęcia byłoby prawie niemożliwe, już nie mówiąc o magii bezróżdżkowej.

Ochrona tak delikatnej części jego ciała i magii od kogoś, kogo uważał za wroga była z jego strony instynktowna. A sądząc po małym uśmieszku na twarzy Voldemorta ten z pewnością dostrzegł ten podświadomy ruch.

Hadrian przełknął ślinę i cierpliwie czekał, aż Czarny Pan założy mu tą cholerną bransoletkę, aby mógł wreszcie stąd pójść. On po prostu chciał już pójść spać.

Drgnął ostro, gdy blada dłoń zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu i ułożyła je tak, aby jego nadgarstek kierował się ku sufitowi. Dotyk ten wysłał wzdłuż jego ramienia iskierki elektryczności i Hadrian ledwo powstrzymał się od wyrwania swojej ręki z uścisku mężczyzny, gdy ten potarł kciukiem cienką skórę jego nadgarstka.

Oddech Hadriana zadrżał i jego palce drgnęły w refleksie, zdradzając jego zdenerwowanie. Ledwo usłyszał wydobywające się znad niego delikatne syki, nie odwracając wzroku od kciuka leżącego tuż nad neiguan jego lewej dłoni. Mężczyzna przesunął swój palec dopiero wtedy, gdy srebrna obręcz wsunęła się nad ten punkt jego ramienia.

Jak przez mgłę zauważył, że bransoletka przedstawiała małego węża. W jego ciele wyryto kunsztownie znaki, które musiały być jakimiś runami, chociaż nie potrafił ich odczytać przez dziwny, zakręcony sposób, w który je napisano.

_Wężoskrypt _wyszeptała z oddali część jego umysłu.

Voldemort nagle syknął ponownie – jeden szybki, ostry syk, który tylko Hadrian miał szansę usłyszeć. Puste oczy węża zabłysły raz w potwierdzeniu do czegokolwiek powiedział Voldmort i zmieniły się ze srebrzystego koloru na blady, różowawy czerwony.

Głowa Hadriana poderwała się gwałtownie do góry i chłopiec spojrzał na Czarnego Pana, mrużąc oczy w niezrozumieniu. Z tego, co zdołał zauważyć, mężczyzna nie zrobił tego przy innych zawodnikach.

Coś przekręciło mu się we wnętrzu, gdy mężczyzna jedynie się do niego uśmiechnął z zadowoleniem.

_Co on właśnie mu do cholery zrobił?_

Hadrian zacisnął mocno szczękę i dosadnie nie wymamrotał tego samego, przymilnego _„dziękuję, mój panie” _co pozostała dwójka. Oczy Voldemorta zdawały się zabłysnąć jeszcze bardziej na okazany mu brak szacunku.

\- Doskonale – odezwał się Lucjusz Malfoy, ponownie przywołując uwagę całego pokoju. Voldemort stanął obok swojego poplecznika, pozwalając mu wypowiedzieć jego przemowę.

Hadrian ledwo jednak podczas niej uważał; jego umysł zbyt zajęty tym, co Voldemort zrobił z jego bransoletką. Dyskretne zerknięcie na nadgarstek Draco ukazało puste, srebrne oczy jego węża. Palcami prześledził zimny metal za swoimi plecami, wyczuwając jego rowki i ucząc się jego kształtu.

Cieszył się, że zdecydował się ją założyć na swój lewy nadgarstek. Hadrian co prawda był oburęczny, ale zawsze częściej używał prawej dłoni. To, że to na lewej spoczywała bransoletka pozwalało mu na większą swobodę w używaniu prawej dłoni do jej badania.

\- Pierwsze zadanie będzie miało miejsce za trzy tygodnie od dzisiaj. To, co będzie od was oczekiwane zostanie wam ujawnione dwa dni wcześniej, aby dać wam trochę czasu na przygotowanie się – Hadrian mrugnął i zerknął na dwóch pozostałych reprezentantów.

Wątpił, że którekolwiek z nich będzie czekać, aby dowiedzieć się co należy zrobić na dwa dni przed zadaniem. Bez wątpienia Malfoy poinformuje Draco niemal natychmiast, a jeśli wiedział coś o Karkaroffie to właśnie to, że mężczyzna był całkowicie bezlitosny i kierował się swoją dumą. Galiana pozna treść zadania kilka sekund po swoim dyrektorze.

Co oznaczało, że Hadrian będzie musiał coś wymyślić, aby również dowiedzieć się o zadaniu. Będzie to trudne – nie miał tutaj żadnych kontaktów; a z tego, co wiedział, Madame Maxime także nie miała żadnego związku z reżimem Voldemorta. Karkaroff korzystał z tego, że należał do Śmierciożerców, więc wywęszenie czegoś będzie dla niego znacznie łatwiejsze.

Ojciec Draco praktycznie kierował całą sprawą, więc oczywiście wiedział o wszystkim wcześniej. Prawdopodobnie wiedział już, co było pierwszym zadaniem.

Być może będzie w stanie wyłudzić coś od chłopca - lub może Hermiony. Ta dwójka wydawała się być blisko, więc z pewnością Draco powierzy taką informację dziewczynie.

Jego palce nigdy nie przestały gładzić bransoletki.

\- Dziękuję za waszą uwagę i życzę wam wszystkim dużo szczęścia w nadchodzących zmaganiach. Jutro odbędzie się ceremonia sprawdzania różdżek. To jedynie formalność aby upewnić się, że każda z waszych różdżek działa poprawnie. Muszę też was poinformować, że będą tam dziennikarze i że informacje prawdopodobnie zostaną opublikowane w zarówno lokalnych, jak i międzynarodowych gazetach. Możecie teraz ponownie dołączyć do waszych rówieśników.

Dłoń Madame Maxime ponownie opadła na jego bark, wybudzając go z jego dziwnego nastroju. Rozłączył dłonie i opuścił je po swoich bokach.

\- Chodź, musimy teraz wrócić do powozu. Twoi koledzy już się tam zebrali i chociaż prawdopodobnie czekają na ciebie, aby zacząć wspólnie świętować, musisz jednak coś wcześniej zrobić.

\- Co dokładnie, Madame? – zapytał, marszcząc lekko brwi.

Madame Maxime uśmiechnęła się do niego czule.

\- Zorganizowałam dla ciebie połączenie fiuu z twoją matką, abyś mógł poinformować ją o najnowszych wydarzeniach. Sądzę, że wolałaby dowiedzieć się od ciebie, a nie z gazet.

Jego żołądek zacisnął się boleśnie na wyobrażenie tego, jak siada i faktycznie mówi swojej matce o jego porażce. Miał nadzieję, że mu się upiecze i będzie mógł powiadomić ją listownie. W ten sposób przynajmniej mógł uniknąć jej natychmiastowej reakcji.

Umieścił na swojej twarzy uśmiech, aby ukryć swoją panikę.

\- Oczywiście, zapomniałem pośród całego tego podekscytowania.

Jego dyrektorka zacieśniła uścisk na jego ramieniu.

\- Jestem pewna, że będzie z ciebie bardzo dumna.

Zaśmiał się lekko, chociaż w środku się skulił.

\- Tak, w końcu to ogromny zaszczyt.

_Zamorduje mnie. _

* * *

**OoO**

* * *

Hadrian zamknął za sobą drzwi do gabinetu Madame Maxime i oparł się o nie ze zmęczeniem. Zdołał się przemknąć przez tłum jego rozentuzjazmowanych rówieśników bez większego problemu i wszedł tutaj, zanim którykolwiek z jego przyjaciół zdołał go zobaczyć. W szczególności chciał uniknąć Jacoba.

Ta sama złość co wcześniej zaczęła bulgotać w jego piersi i ponownie ją zdusił. Wciąż nie wiedział, jak dokładnie zamierza skonfrontować się ze swoim przyja- drugim chłopcem.

Westchnął głośno i pozwolił swojej głowie opaść o drewniane drzwi, ogromnie wdzięczny za blokujące podekscytowane odgłosy innych zaklęcia uciszające. Powoli zamknął oczy.

\- _Merde _– jęknął – Ona mnie zabije.

Potarł swoje dłonie o siebie, chcąc zatrzymać ich lekkie drżenie i podszedł do zapalonego kominka. Wypożyczenie zawodnikowi swojego gabinetu, aby ten mógł prywatnie porozmawiać ze swoimi rodzicami zanim wiadomość dotrze do gazet było naprawdę miłe ze strony Madame Maxime, ale jedyne, o czym potrafił aktualnie myśleć to nieunikniony zawód jego matki.

Tępo rozpoczął połączenie, czekając, aż jego matka odpowie.

Zajęło to niemal minutę, ale jej twarz w końcu pojawiła się w płomieniach przed nim. Hadrianowi słowa zatrzymały się w gardle. 

\- Hadrianie?

Nie Harry. Nigdy nie nazywała go Harrym, jeśli nie miała całkowitej pewności, że nikogo nie było w pobliżu. Połączenie Fiuu powinno być bezpieczne, ale zawsze istniała szansa na to, że ktoś mógł je przechwycić. Wypuścił z ust trzęsący się oddech.

\- _Maman _– powitał ją, nieudolnie próbując brzmieć na szczęśliwego. – jak się masz?

\- W porządku, dlaczego do mnie dzwonisz? To nie jest dla ciebie typowe.

Złączył swoje dłonie i gorączkowo zaczął myśleć, jak powinien to zrobić. Jego matka była surową kobietą i chociaż wytrenowała go tak, aby potrafił przebiegle dobierać słowa, to zawsze wolała, jeśli mówił jej rzeczy wprost. Wziął głęboki oddech.

\- To nie jest typowa sytuacja, _maman_ – zobaczył, jak na jej twarzy zaczęły pojawiać się pierwsze oznaki dezorientacji i podejrzliwości i pośpiesznie odezwał się, zanim mogła coś powiedzieć. – Zostałem wybrany na zawodnika Beauxbatons.

Jej milczenie było w pewien sposób gorsze od jej gniewu.

Hadrian opuścił głowę, uciekając wzrokiem od jej migoczącej w płomieniach twarzy. Nie zniósłby widoku niezadowolenia powoli wpływającego na jej twarz.

Przez długi czas nie powiedziała nic i z każdą kolejną sekundą pozbawioną jej komentarza Hadrian coraz bardziej się denerwował. Przeciąganie tak tego było z jej strony niemal okrutne.

\- Proszę, powiedz coś – odezwał się cicho.

\- Powiedziałeś, że będziesz w stanie tego uniknąć.

Nie potrafił powstrzymać ostrego drgnięcia z bólu.

\- Tak myślałem, ale stało się coś nieoczekiwanego i z czary wyciągnięto moje imię.

Lily się nie odezwała. Hadrian skupił swój wzrok na luksusowym dywanie w gabinecie, czekając na jej słowa.

\- Co „nieoczekiwanego” się stało?

Zawahał się.

Zauważyła.

\- Hadrianie – przez jej rozkazujące słowa instynktownie otworzył usta.

\- Ktoś inny wrzucił moje imię do czary bez mojej wiedzy. Nie wiedziałem aż do dzisiejszej nocy, gdy mnie wywołano – pomimo całego swojego gniewu nie potrafił nazwać Jacoba jako źródła jego problemów. Powinien – wiedział, że zmniejszy to wściekłość jego matki. Ale jakaś błędna forma przywiązania powstrzymała słowa od ucieczki z jego gardła.

Lily westchnęła ostro, dźwięk ten dudniący w jego uszach.

\- Czy jest jakikolwiek sposób, abyś się z tego wydostał?

Potrząsnął wolno swoją głową.

\- Nie. W momencie, w którym jest wyciągnięte imię, między Czarą Ognia a uczestnikiem tworzy się magiczny kontrakt. Jeśli odmówię, stracę moją magię – zaczął się trząść na samo wspomnienie o straceniu jego magii. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić bez niej życia.

\- Musi być jakiś sposób. Jakaś dziura w zasadach, której moglibyśmy użyć.

\- Nie ma. Sprawdziłem wcześniej. Muszę to teraz zrobić.

Westchnęła znowu, chociaż tym razem bardziej ze zmęczenia niż z powodu jakiejkolwiek innej emocji.

\- To nie powinno się wydarzyć – powiedziała, pozostawiając reprymendę wiszącą między nimi w powietrzu. Hadrian kiwnął raz głową z akceptacją. Wiedział to. Powinien był to przewidzieć, powinien mieć jakiś plan nawet, jeśli nigdy nie rozważał nawet takiej sytuacji.

Wytrenowała go, aby był gotowy na wszystko.

\- To… - przygryzł wargę – to niekoniecznie zła rzecz, _maman._ W zasadzie sądzę, że może się to nam nawet przydać.

W końcu podniósł wzrok, aby spojrzeć na jej twarz.

\- A w jaki dokładnie sposób jest to dla nas korzystne?

\- Pomyśl - jeśli wygram turniej, od razu przyniesie mi to znacznie więcej sławy we Francji. Samo to bez wątpienia pomoże nam w naszych planach. Zgadza się, przez uczestnictwo przyciągnę do nas olbrzymią uwagę, ale da mi to także szansę na bycie zapamiętanym w sposób, na który wcześniej nie miałbym okazji.

Patrzył, jak zastanawiała się nad jego propozycją z zapartym tchem. Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że się z nim zgodzi.

Wzrok Lily powrócił na niego.

\- Dobrze, potrafię zobaczyć tego zalety. Jesteś pewny, że sobie z tym poradzisz? – jej pytanie przypomniało mu o tym, że rozczarowanie z powodu jego ostatniej porażki wciąż nie zniknęło. Jej zwątpienie zraniło go w sposób, na który nigdy wcześniej się nie przygotował.

Wyprostował się i kiwnął stanowczo głową.

\- Wygram, _maman _– powiedział jej z pewnością.

\- I nie poślizgniesz się? – naciskała. – Będziesz w centrum zainteresowania, nieustannie. Nie możesz sobie pozwolić na chociażby jedną pomyłkę.

\- Nie zawiodę cię ponownie, obiecuję.

Jej twarz złagodniała.

\- Wiem, że mnie nie zawiedziesz, kochanie. Wiem, że będę z ciebie dumna – jej uśmiech zmniejszył się. – Obiecaj mi, że będziesz uważny. Że nie będziesz podejmował niepotrzebnego ryzyka.

Uśmiechnął się do niej; zadowolony, że już nie była na niego zła.

\- _Maman, _mówimy tu o mnie. Ja nie robię takich rzeczy.

Odwzajemniła jego uśmiech odrobinę mniejszym.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – powiedziała miękko. – Muszę iść, ale porozmawiam z Madame Maxime o możliwym terminie, w którym będę mogła z tobą znowu porozmawiać.

\- Dobrze – posłał jej jeden ostatni uśmiech. – Kocham cię.

Lily mruknęła czuło.

\- A ja ciebie, Hadrianie. Do widzenia.

Połączenie zakończyło się z ostatnim płomykiem ognia. 

Opadł ze zmęczeniem na fotel i jęknął głośno, ocierając twarz dłonią z frustracją. Ta rozmowa wyczerpała go bardziej, niż oczekiwał; ale z drugiej strony oczekiwał czegoś gorszego. Był tylko szczęśliwy, że jego matka pozwoliła mu wszystko jej wyjaśnić, zanim zaczęła go karcić.

Oparł swoją głowę na pięści i popatrzył w dół na swoją bransoletkę. Czerwone płomienie rzucały na metal ruszające się cienie, przez które bransoletka pobłyskiwała co chwilę czerwienią. Teraz ledwo można było dostrzec, że oczy wciąż świeciły różowawo-czerwoną barwą.

Hadrian obrócił swój nadgarstek obserwując, jak oświetlana przez ogień biżuteria łapała światło pod różnymi kątami.

Użyta tu magia była naprawdę godna podziwu.

Ktoś energicznie zapukał do drzwi gabinetu. Hadrian odwrócił głowę zastanawiając się jednocześnie, czy chce dołączyć do swoich kolegów już teraz.

Na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas na myśl o planowanej przez nich imprezie. Nie miał teraz żadnej ochoty na świętowanie. Chciał tylko znaleźć swoje łóżko i się wreszcie położyć.

Zamarł w połowie wstawania z krzesła.

Dzielił pokój z Jacobem.

\- _Merde _– syknął.

Jednej rzeczy był pewny – nie mógł dalej spać w tym samym pokoju, co drugi chłopiec. Jeśli będzie musiał dzielić z nim swoją przestrzeń przez resztę roku nie wiedział, czy będzie w stanie powstrzymać się od zrobienia czegoś, czego będzie później żałować. Jeśli poprosi Madame Maxime, ta powinna zgodzić się przenieść go do innego pokoju.

Ale będzie musiał podać jej cholernie dobry powód. Każdy wiedział, jak blisko byli on i Jacob i niewątpliwie wszyscy zauważą, jeśli Hadrin zakończy ich przyjaźń. Bo to zrobi. Według niego był skończeni.

Ale co mógł powiedzieć Madame Maxime, aby ta pozwoliła mu się przenieść?

Podszedł do drzwi i uchylił je. Z zadowoleniem zauważył, że ktokolwiek pukał wcześniej do drzwi zdążył już się wtopić w tłum. Hadrian ostrożnie przeskanował pomieszczenie. Drzwi do powozu wciąż były otwarte i na zewnątrz zauważył wielu rozmawiających ze sobą uczniów.

Bezgłośnie rzucił na siebie zaklęcie kameleona i zaklęcie niezauważenia, po czym wyszedł z gabinetu. Hadrian przedarł się przez morze jego kolegów i skierował swoje kroki do sypialni.

Otworzył drzwi i wślizgnął się do środka, zdejmując jednocześnie z siebie zaklęcia i zamykając cicho drzwi za sobą.

Odwrócił się i zamarł, gdy zauważył siedzącego na swoim łóżku Jacoba.

\- Och – mrugnął. Chłopiec posłał mu mały uśmieszek, ale jego szczęśliwa mina zgasła, gdy Hadrian nie odwzajemnił gestu.

\- Yyy… Cześć?

Hadrian zamknął gwałtownie oczy i odetchnął głęboko, próbując powstrzymać swój gniew od wypłynięcia na zewnątrz.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Hadrian?

_Pieprzyć to. _

\- Nie, nie jest w porządku. Ale miło, że pytasz. Dobrze wiedzieć, że tak bardzo obchodzą cię moje uczucia – jego głos praktycznie ociekał jego wściekłością.

Jacob odchylił się do tyłu w zaskoczeniu.

\- Wow, skąd ta agresja?

\- Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć? – Hadrian podszedł bliżej, niezdolny powstrzymać się teraz, kiedy już zaczął. – Jestem wkurzony, bo myślałem, że mogę ci zaufać. Myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi - cholera, nawet bliżsi. Myślałem, że jeśli powiem ci, żeby _zostawić _to _w spokoju _to poszanujesz moje zdanie!

Wyrwał potarganą nominację ze swojej kieszeni i przytrzymał ją tak, aby Jacob mógł zobaczyć swoje własne pismo.

\- Nie myślałem, że mnie dźgniesz w plecy! Czy masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie, co właśnie zrobiłeś!?

Oczy Jacoba rozszerzyły się.

\- Ale myślałem, że się nominowałeś…?

\- Nie - liczyłeś na to, że się nominowałem, żebym się nie dowiedział! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to zrobiłeś! _Nominowanie mnie? _Co jest z tobą nie tak? – rzucił kawałkiem pergaminu w chłopca. – Byłeś zły, bo nie chciałem ci zdradzić wszystkich moich sekretów, więc zrobiłeś wrzuciłeś moje imię do czary jako jakąś dziwną formę zemsty. Zrobiłeś to, co chciałeś, bo nawet przez minutę nie pomyślałeś, że mogłem _mieć jakiś powód, _dla którego nie chciałem zostać cholernym zawodnikiem!

\- Czekaj! – Jacob zerwał się na nogi, panika przelatująca przez jego twarz. – To nie tak! Pozwól mi wyjaśnić!

\- Nie chcę słyszeć twoich wytłumaczeń! Gówno mnie obchodzi, dlaczego to zrobiłeś – tylko to, że w ogóle tak się stało! Czy się zatrzymałeś, choćby przez jedną sekundę i pomyślałeś „to jest zły pomysł”!?

\- Pomyślałem tak sekundę po tym, jak wrzuciłem twoje imię – ja… Byłem sfrustrowany i masz rację, nie myślałem-

\- Najwyraźniej myślałeś na tyle, żeby napisać moje imię na jakimś papierze, wejść niezauważonym do Wielkiej Sali i wrzucić moje imię do środka! Czegoś takiego nie można zrobić w przypływie chwili. Do czegoś takiego potrzeba planu i motywacji! Dobrze wiedziałeś, co robiłeś! Wiedziałeś, że nie tego chciałem!

\- -i popełniłem błąd! – kontynuował Jacob, jego słowa wypadającego z jego ust w pośpiechu. – Czułem się okropnie w momencie, w którym to zrobiłem i wiedziałem, że będziesz na mnie wściekły i to dlatego zareagowałem z taka ulgą gdy myślałem że się nominowałeś!

\- Cóż, wreszcie powiedziałeś coś prawdziwego – wypluł Hadrian, prostując się jeszcze bardziej i zmuszając drugiego chłopca do oddalenia się od niego. Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć ostatniego razu, kiedy czuł się tak wściekły, a niejasne przeprosiny chłopca jeszcze bardziej podsycały płonący w nim ogień.

\- Jestem wściekły. Jestem wręcz rozwścieczony. Ledwo mogę na ciebie patrzeć bez odrażenia.

Odepchnął od siebie chłopca, przez co ten potknął się do tyłu.

\- Chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego jestem tak zdenerwowany? Nie dlatego, że mnie zdradziłeś, raczej dlatego, że to _ty _mnie zdradziłeś. Na palcach jednej ręki mogę wyliczyć ludzi, którym ufam, a ty byłeś na samej górze. Poza moją matką byłeś jedyną osobą, na której wiedziałem, że mogę polegać. _Jedyną osobą_, która wspierałaby mnie niezależnie od tego, co się stało.

Parsknął i odwrócił wzrok od brązowowłosego chłopca.

\- Nie ufam łatwo i nie rozdaję beztrosko swojej przyjaźni. Wziąłeś ode mnie coś świętego i użyłeś tego przeciwko mnie. Zniszczyłeś tą więź między nami, to twoja wina, więc nie myśl nawet przez minutę, że poddam się i zaakceptuję jakieś nijakie, żałosne przeprosiny za to, co zrobiłeś!

Żyrandol nad nimi roztrzaskał się, wysypując na nich błyszczące odłamki szkła. Pokój natychmiast ogarnęła ciemność. Hadrian szybko powstrzymał swoją magię, zanim ta mogła zepsuć coś innego, chociaż błagała go ona o wypuszczenie jej na wolność.

\- Jutro poproszę o inny pokój. Nie będę spać w tym samym pomieszczeniu, co zdrajca.

Podszedł bliżej do skulonej postaci Jacoba.

\- I jeśli wiesz, co dla ciebie dobre, nie piśniesz o tym nikomu ani słowa. Ostatnią rzeczą, której teraz potrzebuję są plotki, bo nie potrafisz się zamknąć – głowa drugiego chłopca pozostawała opuszczona.

\- _Rozumiemy się, Korin?_

Chłopiec drgnął boleśnie na użycie jego ostatniego imienia. Był to ostatni dowód na to, że Hadrian nie uznawał go już za przyjaciela. Jacob podniósł głowę, chociaż wciąż nie potrafił spotkać wzroku chłopca. Jego skinięcie było ledwo zauważalne.

\- Dobrze.

Oczy węża zabłysły świadomie.

* * *

**OoO**

* * *

Blade palce potarły gładką szczękę, gdy szkarłatne oczy płonęły z czystą, niepohamowaną fascynacją.

Wiedział, że chłopiec był interesujący od momentu, w którym przelotnie złapał jego obraz w umyśle Lucjusza, a to zainteresowanie tylko rosło podczas ich lekcji Obrony. Ale to…

Odetchnął ostro przez nos.

_Wściekłość_, którą ten chłopiec właśnie wypuścił na świat.

Była odurzająca.

Nie miał pojęcia, że Hadrian był zdolny do takiego pokazu. To, z jaką łatwością jego słowa zmieniły się w noże, które rozerwały jego małego przyjaciela na kawałki. To, z jaką łatwością sprawił, że chłopiec kulił się pod jego wzrokiem.

Zamknął oczy w zachwycie.

_„Och, Czarny Pan nie chciałby _mnie_”_.

Dobrze pamiętał słowa chłopca.

_„Obawiam się, że jestem wyłącznie Jasnym Czarodziejem. Dlaczego miałbym znaczyć coś dla mężczyzny, który ceni sobie drugą gałąź magii?”_

Widział tego znaki podczas ich interakcji. Powietrze wokół chłopca zdradzało coś ciemniejszego pod urokiem i uprzejmymi słowami. Błysk w jego oczach, małe drgnięcie jego ust – wszystko to szeptało, że być może Hadrian nie był taki, jaki się wydawał.

A teraz w końcu miał dowód.

Ten chłopiec nie był Jasnym Czarodziejem w żadnym stopniu. Magia Jasnych Czarodziejów nie prowadziła do zniszczenia przy stracie kontroli. Jaśni Czarodzieje nie roztrzaskiwali szkła w chwili gniewu.

Palcami dotknął swoich ust.

Żałował tylko, że nie mógł tego w jakiś sposób zobaczyć – tych emocji, które pojawiały się na jego twarzy; tego, jak te olśniewające szmaragdowe oczy ciemniały wraz z nastrojem chłopca.

Ten widok zapierałby dech w piersiach.

Bransoletka jednak pozwalała mu tylko na usłyszenie tego, co działo się wokół chłopca.

Gdy wywołano imię Hadriana był zdezorientowany, ale ta rozmowa pozwoliła mu zrozumieć, co zaszło. Chłopiec zareagował na zdradę jego przyjaciela tak dotkliwie. Tak, ta rozmowa dużo wyjaśniła, ale jego konwersacja z jego matką znacznie bardziej go zafascynowała. Wyglądało na to, że młody pan Evans chował wiele sekretów.

Wszystkie te wspomniane przez nich plany

Otworzył powoli swoje czerwone oczy.

Nie mógł się doczekać, aż pozna każdy jeden z nich. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W następnym rozdziale: ceremonia sprawdzania różdżek i pewna wścibska dziennikarka ;)
> 
> Nie oszalejcie tam w tej kwarantannie!


End file.
